Darkest Hours
by Sandylee007
Summary: Sasuke's now back in Konoha. Or, perhaps, a shell of him. He doesn't eat, sleep or react to anything, doesn't seem to be even alive anymore. Naruto is desperate to make him wake up, but with Kyuubi acting up, will he be strong enough? YAOI NaruSasu
1. Prologue

A/N: So, there results as to which story should finish second in my 'lil poll were clearer than clear. Therefore – the prologue for Darkest Hours is now here!

Just a bit of warning… At the moment, it's rather late around here, so I'm by no means at even tenth of my usually low wits, and I'm dozing off in front of my computer. So… I have no idea of how this turned out, but it begged to be released, so I was powerless to stop it.

Before getting started… DISCLAIMER: I believe pigs will be getting wings and flying years before I own ANYTHING concerning Naruto, so… No sue, pwease?

Awkay, let's go! I REALLY hope this was worth voting!

* * *

A surprisingly big, pitch-black raven made a nasty scream as it sat to a tree branch, water dripping from each and every single one of its feathers. Its also dark eyes cast an accusing glare against the dark sky that poured rain over its world in a merciless flood.

Eventually, it was forced to give up on its pride and furrow its feathers against biting coldness that sneaked to the very core of its being. If birds knew how to sulk, that's exactly what it did while shuddering on its place.

All of a sudden, the raven's grumpy thoughts were momentarily washed away as a blood stilling, heart wrenching scream coming from a nearby cave ran through the entire landscape, seeming to continue for what felt like an infinity.

Giving a yell that was a mixture of fright and annoyance, the raven reluctantly rose to its wings, deciding to abandon the nightmarish place.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

* * *

During his short life, Naruto had been through amounts of pain that would've taken down even the very strongest of people. But the ache that kept swelling constantly underneath his ribcage that setting day… It shouldn't have been humanly possible.

After such a long and hard chase, after all the years and training… He'd been too late, after all. All of his efforts didn't mean a thing.

Sasuke was dead. There was no hope left anymore.

It'd started pouring rain at some point – he had no clue of when. At the moment, he was too numbed to be able to tell warm drops from cold rain.

He jolted and gasped somewhat wetly when a firm hand was suddenly placed to his shoulder. Turning his head slowly while stopping investigating the ruins of the Uchiha's hideout – embarrassed by the turmoil that must've shown from his eyes – he met Kakashi face. There was something dark and almost defeated in his former sensei's visible eye. " You've been digging around here for six hours already, Naruto." The eye filled with misery. " I know how much finding Sasuke's body means to you, but you really need to rest."

He shook his head vigorously, as though terrified by the mere idea. " No", he stated firmly. " I'm fine. I'm not going to give up now." He couldn't stop, not now, not yet. Not when the image of Sasuke's face kept haunting his vision, as a constant reminder of his newest and by far most bitter failure. This task was the only thing linking him to sanity.

" Naruto." Sakura's voice had never sounded like that before, and Naruto just had to turn to look. The pinkette was standing right beside him, wetness running over her cheeks in a constant river. Although Naruto wasn't the most observant ninja around, he could tell her violent shivering most definitely wasn't caused by cold. Her green eyes were filled by about million emotions as they bore into his. (Neither noticed how Kakashi left soundlessly to grant them some privacy, and to go somewhere to clear his head.) " Naruto, you… you have to stop." Her voice broke, and she had to swallow thickly before she managed to continue. " This… This isn't going to bring Sasuke-kun back, Naruto. He … He's…" The rest of the words were too sour and thorny to make their way out.

That was probably the only time ever Naruto would've wanted to scream at Sakura – more out of pain and frustration than actually angered by her words. But fortunately, his words remained firmly stuck in his throat as his eyes widened upon spotting something.

A surprisingly big, pitch-black raven flew through air, only about thirty centimetres above him, its croak carrying echoes of the desperate scream it'd heard not too long ago.

" Naruto?" Sakura's eyes held deep worry, as her medic's instincts kicked in. " Are you alright?"

Some distant part in the back of his mind realized he was shivering like a leaf, and his skin felt unnaturally cold. But all he could really focus on was that bird.

His head started to spin.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura was startled when he suddenly sprinted into a run, making moss and water fly. " Naruto, where the heck are you going?!"

He was too much in a haste to even turn his head. " C'mon, Sakura-chan, we've gotta hurry!" he shouted out, all exhaustion and desperation forgotten. " We've gotta get to Sasuke before it's too late!"

He couldn't even consider the option it already was.

* * *

Inside a huge cave, a heavily bandaged Sasuke slumped to the floor, absolutely all strength escaping from his damaged body.

/ _" He did it to protect you."_ /

" No…" There was no one hearing him.

/ _" You need to know about him… This man who risked everything to protect the Shinobi world… The Leaf Village… And most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life."_ /

" Stop… lying to me…" But the sad truth was, that the only one still lying to him was himself.

/ _" Remember your kind brother."_ /

" He… tried to kill me…" Even he didn't have the strength to believe anymore.

/ _" Remember."_ /

His eyes started to dull, his mind no longer remembering to which timeline it belonged.

Just before his world became overran by shadows, he could've sworn he saw a brightest flash of sunlight.

_Naruto…_

The shadows, however, were much too strong and persistent.

* * *

Naruto didn't have a slightest clue of for how long he'd kept running with Sakura barely able to keep up, nor what the power leading him on was. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't even care.

There was only one thing that mattered to him.

All of a sudden, they made a sudden halt as they reached a huge, ancient-looking cave in the middle of a thickest forest, hidden by trees and shadows. Everything about the place screamed out the Akatsuki's name.

Naruto's voice worked before he heard his thoughts. " Sasuke's in there", he announced, tone trembling with anticipation like he didn't remember feeling ever before.

They were close, so very close. This time around, nothing would stop them.

As he took a step forward, Sakura's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. The girl's eyes held hesitation and well as desperate hope. " Naruto… Are you sure?"

Without needing a call, brightest of grins came to his face. " I've never been this sure in my entire life, Sakura-chan."

She nodded, letting go.

' _I trust you._'

Not another word was said as they walked the final steps towards their years long goal, then entered the cave's darkness.

At first, there was too little light to allow them to see, but soon enough Naruto found his eyes starting to detect shapes and distances. They were standing in a huge hall-like space that smelled heavily like dust and mold. After a moment, he detected huge, stony stairs not too far ahead, and glanced anxiously towards Sakura. Her stiffness told him she'd seen them as well.

They both coughed as they walked down the stairs and Naruto found himself shuddering, not daring to even imagine what he'd find from below.

After what felt like small eternity they reached another, significantly smaller room. His eyes by then used to the lack of light, Naruto saw clearly, and for a while his whole body seemed to shut down on him. His heart nearly stopped, and for several precious seconds he was unable to breathe. Colour drained from his face.

For there, right before his very eyes, was Sasuke, slumped to the floor with alarming glassy eyes, trembling uncontrollably. Naruto's by then racing heart hopped several times too much as he saw the horrendous amount of blood caking the floor between him and the last Uchiha, but he calmed down instantly upon realizing that although Sasuke seemed badly injured, this blood definitely wasn't his.

At that moment, he finally regained his ability to speak. " Sasuke…", he breathed out, and felt his eyes sting uncomfortably with tears of relief that wanted to break through. In a mere blink, he'd sprinted to Sasuke and fallen to his knees beside his best friend, his arms wrapping tightly – frantically – around the raven. Sasuke jolted, but surprisingly enough didn't struggle. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, allowing Sasuke's warmth and scent to fill his senses. " You… You bastard, I… I thought you… I…" His hold became even tighter. " Damnit, Sasuke, I missed you so much!"

It wasn't until several minutes later – as the first rush of emotions had faded – did he realize that something was wrong with how unresponsive Sasuke was. A frown appeared as he reluctantly pushed the raven just a little bit further to take a good look at him. " Sasuke?" Those chilling glassed eyes didn't meet his, didn't even move. " Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" The Uchiha still didn't respond, and fright started to take over inside him. He shook the raven as gently as he could from his growing worry, but received no response. He felt a bang of ache. " Can… Can you even hear me?"

He didn't know for how long he sat there, staring at Sasuke's face and desperately searching for any signs of recognition whatsoever, until he was finally forced to admit to himself that nothing was going to happen.

A tiny part of him was almost ridiculously grateful when shivering, unnaturally pale Sakura took over just then. Feeling far more reluctant than he should've, he made room as she knelt to Sasuke's side, examining him with trained eyes. " S – Sasuke-kun?" He could see her shoulders slump when she couldn't reach him, either. He was mildly startled when her hand suddenly started to glow, but as shock faded he watched mesmerized as she scanned Sasuke through. About a minute later her hand dropped, and a heavy sigh escaped through her lips. She didn't meet his eyes. " He's badly injured. We'll have to get him to Konoha. There… There I'll try to find out how to help him."

He swallowed thickly. " Do you think they'll agree to help him?"

Sakura, still looking away, didn't reply.

Swallowing again, he slid his arms ever so gently behind the Uchiha's back and underneath the boy's legs, then carefully lifted the raven up. He was immediately startled by how light Sasuke was. Had the boy eaten a thing since he'd left Konoha?!

Determination starting to build up once more, he pulled Sasuke as close to his body as possible, almost like wishing feeling his brisling life would somehow pull Sasuke out the darkness that'd consumed him.

" I've been training and waiting for almost three years", he murmured into Sasuke's ear, hoping from the bottom of his heart the words would somehow reach the troubled soul. " I'm not going to give up now, teme. I'll never give up on you."

With those words, the journey home begun.

* * *

Outside, sky kept crying, knowing how long and dark road there was to walk.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: (whimpers) Painful, much?

So, whadda you guys say – should this story continue? Please do let me hear from you! (sends irresistibly cute, huge pleading eyes)

Thank you so much for reading!

Take care!


	2. Wake Up

A/N: Guess what? I'm baack – and I've got a brand new chapter with me! But, before getting to it…

Wooah! I'm completely baffled here. I've NEVER received a welcome for a new fic of mine like this before! You guys, thank you from the bottom of my heart! (hugs TIGHTLY) You can't even imagine how incredibly happy all that encouragement of yours has made me. Thank you!

Awkay, before I'll start to weep here, let's get going! Here comes chapter two. I really, REALLY hope you'll like this one!

* * *

/ _**It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you**_ /

(Three Days Graze; Wake up)

* * *

/ Three weeks later. /

* * *

En contraire to what most people probably thought, Sasuke had never particularly liked darkness. That's why he absolutely hated the pitch black, cold and silent world he'd ended up into.

Or no, it wasn't completely silent. Sometimes, he could hear voices – real or not, from past, future or present, he had no idea. Not that it would've mattered anymore.

" _Forgive me, Sasuke."_

" _Remember."_

" _Hate me, detest me."_

" _I'm sorry if it's cold."_

" _You still lack hatred."_

" _He did it to protect you."_

" _It's finally stopped raining. It's beautiful out there."_

He grimaced despite himself, the voices constantly pounding his head becoming too much for him. " Shut up." It was supposed to be a hiss, but his voice was so frail that it was more like a breath than anything else, and even he could barely hear it.

But no matter how hard he asked (begged was a word he would've never allowed himself to use), there wasn't silence in this personal hell of his.

For just a second, he could almost swear he managed to catch a briefest glimpse of bright sunlight, but his rationality quickly released him from such a delusion.

After all, there was no light in his world.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Wake Up

* * *

At first, Naruto had found Sasuke's hospital room cold and hollow, soulless. But as first days, then weeks scrolled by, he found himself growing fond of the place, especially with the flowers Sakura and Ino had brought giving it a nearly intoxicating scent.

He'd been surprised but certainly not disappointed by how easily Tsunade had granted the Uchiha a permission to stay in the hospital. For Sasuke's safety, only a small group of people knew about his return.

He found himself grinning as he opened the room's window, letting in bright sunlight and a huge breath of warm, fresh air. " Now take a look at this, teme", he all but murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. " It's finally stopped raining. It's beautiful out there."

There was no response. He hadn't been expecting one, of course, but that didn't make it any less painful.

A part of him feeling reluctant to do so, he braced himself and slowly turned around to face his best friend.

Sasuke's physical injuries were healing nicely, and only the very worst ones were left to bother him. But it didn't take a genius to understand that everything was _not_ all right. Sasuke had already been frail when they'd found him, but now – having lost dramatically more weight – the Uchiha seemed more fragile than glass. Everyone (especially Naruto) had tried every single trick to try and coax the raven into eating, but nothing worked. Not when it seemed that Sasuke's soul had been stolen away from him.

To rid the painful silence Naruto hummed as he started the ritual he'd performed every single morning for the past weeks. Carefully making sure the water's temperature was precisely correct, he wetted a small washing-towel, then walked up to Sasuke's bed and sat cross legged before the also sitting boy. " I'm sorry if this is cold, but it's really hard to find the right temperature. These things get cold too damn fast."

Sasuke did nothing – didn't even jolt like he had the couple of first times he'd done this – as he washed the raven's eyes and face, his moves firm yet tender. Even though he left the rest of the washing to more capable hands, this was something he wanted to do himself. He wanted to see Sasuke's eyes, just in case there'd in some miraculous way finally be life in them.

Faster than he'd expected he was done, and after gently drying the Uchiha's face with a tiny towel he almost reluctantly released his hold on the other. It was time to perform the last part of his little ritual.

Shifting so that he was sitting behind Sasuke, he took a comb from a nearby table, beginning to run it through the silky raven locks. A chuckle escaped him. " You know teme, you seriously have girl's hair. No guy should have hair this soft." (He, of course, would've rather swallowed his tongue than revealed how much he liked them.) He hummed once more for a while until he spoke again. " And they grow fast, too. Soon your hair will be as long as Ita…" Fortunately, he managed to swallow down the rest before any further damage would be done.

However, he wondered if he indeed should've spoken out the rest as well, because for a moment he could've sworn Sasuke tensed. But he blamed it on overactive imagination and lack of sleep.

That's where he decided to slip from his usual routine just a little. Usually he'd just sit there in a chair beside Sasuke's bed, blabbering about everything that'd happened during the past three years the raven had been gone. But not today. This time, he needed more.

Quite firmly he closed his mind from the fact that Sasuke didn't react at all as he wrapped his arms around the boy, shuddering. " Geez, teme, you feel like a block of ice!" He was almost glad it was Sasuke's hair instead of those soulless eyes he looked at. " Are you cold? Should I close the window?"

He was too worked up by others things to become startled when the room's door was suddenly opened and Sakura came in. The girl blinked with surprise upon discovering what he was doing before she managed a tiniest smile. " Morning, Naruto. I figured you'd be here."

Looking up, he met a pair of extremely tired green eyes and flashed a small grin, not really caring if it looked as fake as it felt. His focus then returned to Sasuke. " Sakura-chan, he feels so cold. Is it natural?"

Giving a small frown that was most likely supposed to be unnoticeable, Sakura walked up to Sasuke and laid her hand to one of his. Naruto could see her swallow. " I'll have to tell Lady Tsunade about this", she murmured, her thoughts obviously troubled.

Naruto – in a desperate need of something, anything, else than Sasuke's deteriorating condition to think about – also frowned. " What's up with baa-chan, anyway? She's been avoiding me since I came back. Is she mad at me or something?"

The look he caught in Sakura's eyes told even him that something was deeply wrong. She wouldn't look at him. " She's… got a lot on her mind right now, Naruto." The girl let go of Sasuke, clearly finding his coldness too much to bear. She wrote something to her papers. " But trust me, she's not mad at you. She just needs a little bit of time."

His frown deepened. " Time for what, Sakura-chan?"

Unfortunately for him, Sakura was just then saved as the room's door was opened. Ino's reaction to seeing his position behind Sasuke was identical to – if not even more shocked than – Sakura's before the blonde's attention shifted to the pinkette. " Sakura, Shizune asked me to come and get you. She says it's urgent."

Sakura nodded. Naruto grew deeply confused by how he felt like something that belonged to him had been stolen when the girl – in a spur of a moment – leaned down and allowed her lips to brush Sasuke's forehead. Green eyes were filled with something close to misery. " Hang in there, Sasuke-kun, please. Wake up soon." Then skilfully creating a radiant smile, she looked at Naruto. " I'll see you later." And she was gone before Naruto could even open up his mouth.

After giving a somewhat grumpy sound, he readjusted his attention to Sasuke while getting out of the bed, forced himself to look directly into those empty depths. " I should go, too", he half-sighed. " I've been neglecting training lately – Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato say I've got a lot of catching up to do. But I'll be back as soon as I can." He didn't even notice how his hand clasped around Sasuke's icy one. He swallowed. " You… You'll better be here then, teme, you hear me?"

A tide wave of dejection washed over him when there was yet again no reply. Unable to bear the room's silence anymore, he got out of the bed, shut the window and slipped out as fast as he possibly could.

As he got out of the room, he was suddenly forced to lean against a wall for support as a wave of something so bizarre he couldn't even explain washed over him like an icy, dark wave. Panting just a little, having no clue of why exactly he was feeling out of breath all a sudden, he found himself shuddering.

_What the hell was that all about?!_

In the end, he managed to convince to himself that the explanation was very simple. He hadn't eaten properly for quite a while now; it was natural to feel winded.

Managing a pale grin despite everything swirling inside his head, he decided to head for some ramen. Kakashi and Yamato would have to wait for one more hour before they'd get him to train.

Had he been just a little bit more observant, he would've noticed a faint glow of ominous red chakra that glowed all around him for a moment.

* * *

Her legs moving her forward without her properly realizing it, thoughts whirred behind Sakura's troubled eyes.

Ino's sharp voice caused her to jump. " Forehead, snap out of it."

She blinked with startle, then glared at her friend. " What was that for?"

Mixture of worry and annoyance appeared to Ino's face. " You were an inch from walking straight to a door."

She looked away embarrassed. " Sorry. I suppose I've been… worked up."

They walked on in silence for a while, until Ino finally managed to gather enough of courage to ask. " Sakura… Do you think Sasuke will be alright?" Obviously, the blonde had grown out of being a fan girl, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still care.

She kept looking away, resisting the urge to chew her lip. A little over a week ago, she would've said 'yes' without any hesitation, but now… The truth was that no one knew. The only certain thing was that whether the reason was some vicious technique or collapse of mind, Sasuke was in a state that resembled to coma, and there was no telling whether he'd have the strength and will to pull himself out of it, especially now that his goal was accomplished. She couldn't keep lying to herself, or Ino. She swallowed thickly. " I… don't know, Ino", she practically whispered, feeling oddly defeated. " I just don't know."

Nothing more was said.

As they entered a small room in one of the hospital's most isolated parts, Shizune was already anxiously waiting for them. " Good, you're finally here."  
Sakura – forcing herself to focus – frowned a bit. " I understood this was urgent."

Shizune nodded. " Konoha has recently decided to offer shelter to a girl. I need you to make a quick check up on her and take her into safe house. She'll be heavily guarded." The raven turned to look at someone behind her. " Izumi, these are Sakura and Ino."

Feeling curious despite everything weighting their minds, they turned to look towards the direction. On a bed was sitting a about sixteen-years-old girl with impressively long, snow-white hair tied from two places, dressed to a pale-blue outfit that looked a lot like Sakura's old one. But what immediately caught their attention was her milky white eyes that quite clearly couldn't see a thing.

She gave them a slightly wry smile. " Sakura-san, Ino-san, you really don't have to feel bad for me. Not having eyes doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to see you." Her smile turning into a pure, warm one, she turned her unseeing gaze towards something. " Hajime, honey, these two girls will take us to a safe place. We'll be protected, just like _obachan_ promised."

It wasn't until then they noticed the tiny, about a year and a half old baby-boy in her arms. The child seemed absolutely adorable with his shortcut, unruly white hair (obviously inherited from Izumi) and huge dark-blue, almost black eyes.

Ino blinked with stun. " He's… yours?"

Sakura, on the other hand, found herself melting at the sight of the child. Smiling, she walked up to the suddenly very suspicious looking toddler. " Hi there. What do you say if I take a little look at you and your mom?"

The child immediately seemed to recoil, searching for support from his mother.

A soft smile remained on Izumi's lips. " He's a little shy of strangers." The girl stroked the baby's cheek ever so gently. " Hajime, it's okay. These people are friends. There's no need to be afraid."

For a moment, the child seemed uncertain, then – without a warning – became reassured and smiled brightly.

Sakura just had to grin as well. " Well, then, let's get started so we'll get you two to the safe house as soon as possible."

* * *

When Tsunade's somewhat hazy eyes that carried at least a dozen of dark emotions opened, she could no longer properly count how many bottles of sake she'd already emptied. She was fairly certain the number was close to ten.

It was pathetic, really. She didn't even like sake, and she knew that in a couple of hours she'd reduce into a heaving heap, but neither of those facts really registered to her at the moment. All that filled her mind was the message she'd received the day before and immediately ripped to thousands of shreds.

_Lady Hokage,_

_We're deeply sorry to report you that an hour ago we found Jiraiya's body. We'll bring him to Konoha as soon as possible._

Her hand was already reaching out for another bottle, when there was a knock on her office's door. Forcing on some composure and soberness, she cleared her throat and carefully hid the bottles before speaking (or rather, growling). " What now?"

After a second, in came a woman in her late twenties with long, brown hair and extremely sharp green eyes, wearing dark brown pants and black shirt. The woman bowed slightly before speaking. " Lady Tsunade, I came to inform that I just brought her to Konoha."

Her head sobered up immediately, and her eyes flashed. " Did everything go according to the plan?"

The woman nodded, smiling a faintest bit. " Yes. They're both all right, and they'll be well guarded. The Akatsuki won't he able to hurt or find either one of them."

This time she nodded, feeling so grateful it shouldn't have been humanly possible. It took several moments before her voice was ready to work once more. " Excellent work." She blinked, feeling nausea caused by sake kicking in. " You're dismissed. You have a mission to continue."

A strange look appeared into the woman's eyes as she nodded once more. " But first, I'll stop by and leave a little gift to an old friend."

Tsunade's was too worked up to properly even notice the woman take her leave.

So… _She_ was now in the village.

Suddenly, it felt like a hurricane had been approaching.

Her eyes carried dozens of emotions as she glanced out of a window, towards for once clear blue sky. " Damnit, you old pervert… Do you have any idea of how much I'd need you right now?"

Sake's affect kicking in just then, she jumped up from her seat and sprinted towards the nearest bathroom, mind too busy to notice her eyes weren't only clouded by alcohol.

* * *

Although Kakashi had been deep in though for a very long time, his ninja's instincts managed to spare him from being caught off guard just before a very familiar voice sounded. " Kakashi-sensei, I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto exclaimed, panting heavily.

Despite all, he smirked a bit with near-relief behind his mask while putting away the book he'd been reading. " So, you're finally ready to continue training?"

The blonde nodded determinedly. " Those creeps deserve to pay for what they did to Sasuke. Besides, it's only a matter of time before they'll attack. I want to be ready."

Kakashi nodded, momentarily stunned by his former (and apparently, current) student's determination. If only Sasuke had known to what extremes Naruto was willing to go for him, known how much he was needed… " Then why don't you go and get Yamato? We have a lot of training planned out for you."

Naruto nodded, none of the determination fading, before sprinting off.

Staring at Naruto's distancing back, Kakashi was once more deep in thought, this time too much so to notice the threat before it was too late. His visible eye widened dramatically when out of blue, a whistling sound passed his ear, followed by a thud as something extremely hard hit the tree behind him. Turning his head, he had to blink twice when he first noticed a kunai that was stuck firmly on the wood, then fixed his attention to the very, very familiar pink ribbon attached to it.

Stun washing over, he glanced around rapidly, only to discover that there was no one in the trees surrounding him. Certain that he was alone, he reached out a slightly trembling hand, slowly unbinding the ribbon with his head spinning.

It couldn't be, just couldn't…

" Kakashi-sempai?" Yamato's voice brought him back into reality. Turning his gaze once more, he found a frown from the brunette's face. " Is everything alright?"

He nodded, still slightly shaken. " Yeah."

Naruto, noticing the kunai and ribbon, frowned as well. " What are those all about?"

He just had to chuckle a bit as he put the ribbon gently into his pocket. " I really wish I knew."

The two would've most likely wanted to ask a lot more, but became interrupted when more people appeared into the woods. They all became dead-silent as they watched three grim-faced ninjas walk past them, two carrying a corpse that was covered by a white blanket. Suddenly, one of the corpse's hands slipped to view, fabric visible. The third ninja immediately rushed to re-cover the arm.

He was, however too late, for all three of them recognized.

_Jiraiya…!_

Gasping Kakashi could tell his heart skip several beats and felt like he'd been punched hard before his eyes shot towards Naruto, partially because he couldn't bear watching the heart wrenching sight anymore. Obviously, he made a wrong decision.

At first, Naruto's eyes widened with utter disbelief, terror and grief, and Kakashi could see absolutely all colour disappear from the teen's face. Every single muscle in the blonde's body tensed. Then – faster than he could open up his mouth or reach out a hand – Naruto bolted into a mad dash, running as though for dear life.

After several moments finding his voice, Yamato all but whispered in a tone that was far from his usual. " Where… Where is he going?"

Misery settled into Kakashi's visible eye, as well as into his chest. " I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

For a longest moment, Naruto had no idea of where his feet were taking him as he stormed through the hospital's hallways, eyes blinded by several different things. But a huge part of him wasn't surprised at all when he found himself from Sasuke's room.

At first he stood still for a long moment, as thought not really sure about what he should do. In the end he approached the bed slowly, sitting to its side. It took a while before words broke through his impossibly tight throat. " S – Sasuke, they… Jiraiya, he's… He's dead." His airways were so tight all of a sudden that it was hard to breath. He fought against tears with all his pride, but was pretty sure he failed miserably. " He… He's really dead. He's never coming back."

Those heartbreaking words finally hitting him, he lost control over himself.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or dejected when Sasuke gave no reaction whatsoever as he wrapped his arms around the raven's body, frantically trying to find even a slightest trace of hope and consolation.

Nothing such was granted to him.

He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, stubbornly holding on to Sasuke to receive anything at all. And it seemed his efforts were eventually paid off.

Because at that moment of despair and heartbreak, Naruto noticed something that despite all managed to stir a smallest trace of hope within him.

Sasuke's body against his… albeit limp, it was warm once more. He could actually feel Sasuke's heart beating right against his (though it could've as well been his imagination). It was almost like some distant part of the Uchiha had attempted to comfort him.

At that moment, even someone as strong as he didn't manage to keep it together anymore. Only a small sniff was a warning before he buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder, and his eyes overflowed. " Come back, you bastard." His voice was incredibly sad, broken. His hand grabbed Sasuke's in a desperate force. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, focusing firmly on the reassuring beat he could still feel against his chest. " I… I…"

The words tangling on his tongue required such courage he'd never needed before in his life. But if it was this what getting Sasuke back required, he'd do it. Hell, he'd do anything.

His eyes still firmly closed, he breathed out. " I… I need you, Sasuke. So… come back, please. I need you to come back."

The beating from before was his soul response.

-

In his own world that'd turned almost unbearably cold at some point, Sasuke frowned as he heard something that resembled to sobs.

Was someone really crying? But… Who…?

" He… He's really dead. He's never coming back."

That voice, it was so familiar… He could almost put name to it.

" Come back, you bastard."

His eyes flew wide.

_Naruto…_

More than anything else, he wanted to reach out from the darkness that'd trapped him – to scream and shout that he was there, to make those goddamn cries stop, to let Naruto know he hadn't been abandoned.

But no matter how hard he struggled, those sobs and desperate whispers that (as much as he despised admitting being affected) tore his heart continued.

" I… I need you, Sasuke."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, screaming to endless emptiness.

_Stop crying, damnit! I'm still here!_

" Come back, please. I need you to come back."

_I'm not dead yet._

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or infuriated when Naruto's voice became overrun and numbed from his head by another he recognized much too well.

_" Foolish little brother…"_

He focused with all his might – to block out the sound or to grasp onto it, he had no idea.

_I'm still…_

" _Sasuke… You've become strong… Very strong."_

_I'm…_

" _Run! Run and cling to life."_

He didn't find it from within him to keep fighting anymore, and his eyelids fell closed.

It became cold once more.

… _sorry …_

-

Back in reality, Naruto was too exhausted to even think about crawling to his home, and truth to be told, being alone was the last thing he wanted at the moment. That's why he laid down to Sasuke's bed, pulling the raven down with him although he knew the other wouldn't sleep without heavy medication, nuzzling himself as close to the Uchiha as possible. As his arms wrapped firmly around the other and his mind started to grow hazy, his tiny sobs were the only sound in the room.

He missed Jiraiya, missed him so much. And he missed Sasuke, too, badly. He wanted this freaking nightmare to end.

The flow of moisture to his cheeks wouldn't stop even after he'd fallen asleep.

(What he didn't know was that one – just one – tear slid down Sasuke's cheek as well, only to dry instantly.)

* * *

Far closer to Konoha than anyone would've dared to expect, the Akatsuki gathered together – along with a new addition.

A flash sudden might've called sad appeared to Kisame's eyes as he noticed a certain face was missing.

Noticing his expression, Pein spoke. " Unfortunately, Itachi didn't make it. It was very unfortunate, especially considering we weren't able to get his Sharingan before it was too late. However, he wasn't irreplaceable. You'll be assigned a new partner right away."

A flash of such wrath he wasn't used to flared through him, and a frown appeared before he managed to disguise it. " A new partner?"

Pein nodded, then signalled towards behind him. " Kisame, this is Aihiko Suzume."

As he turned around, his rage from before grew tenfold, barely remaining under his control. For behind him was stood a girl who couldn't be older than sixteen with dark brown hair that was clipped extremely short from back and slightly longer from sides, and strange, fire-filled brown eyes. She was dressed in all black, and he had no doubt she had weapons hidden into her long, also black boots. " Hello, Kisame-kun." She sounded much older than she looked. " I'm sure we'll have lovely time together." His ears detected a crackle of sarcasm.

He growled loudly, no matter how hard he tried to restrain himself. " You're assigning a brat as my partner? A mere brat?" Immature as it was, he refused to speak directly to the girl.

Suzume's eyes turned into a shade of pure gold, and the entire space filled with also golden electricity that was tinged with blood red. " You should already know by now, Kisame-kun", she all but hissed, her whole body beginning to glow with voltage. " Looks can be very, very deceiving." She arched a challenging eyebrow, dangerous eyes glowing. " Would you wish me to give you further proof?"

Despite shock, he managed a somewhat wry look. " No."

The girl's eyes returned to normal as electricity slowly died down. " Good."

" Well, now that you had that thing sorted out…" Pein's voice sounded deeply irritated. " We need both the Kyuubi and Sharingan, so we'll have our hands full. I suggest you to start preparing yourselves right away."

Zetsu's eyebrow bounced up. " So it's finally time for action?"

Pein's eyes flashed in a way none of them had seen before. " Soon enough, a storm will fall on Konoha. And as soon as it's on its knees, we'll strike and take everything we've been working for."

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: Can you feel the action kicking in? (bristles with excitement)

So, what do you guys say – does this fic deserve a chance to continue further? Please do let me hear from you – this my first long maleSasu fic, so I'm really nervous. (gives absolutely irresistible puppy's huge eyes)

And, what's more… If you wish this to continue, **another poll**. I'm driving myself crazy with pondering these, so I'm asking you. Which of the couples mentioned below would you prefer as sidecouple? **PLEASE**, help me out here – I'm really stuck!

SakuxLee

SakuxSai

InoxChou(ji)

InoxSai

ShinoxOC

KankurouxOC

Your own suggestion.

Awkay, that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me hear from you!

Take care!

* * *

**Hisuinohebi**: Straight to your alert-list? YAY!

Thank you so much for the review – I'm so glad you liked the start out! Stick around, yeah?

-

**siena**: Thank you so much for the amazing review – I'm so proud you liked the first chapter, and to think that much! I really hope you'll stay tuned.

(Btw, for some reason, you review refused to show.) (sobs and pulls hair) (I was wondering if you should send it again? I could copy and send it to you if you wish.)

-

**Belladonna-Isabella**: Naruto and Sasuke indeed are a absolutely perfect couple for just about any type of relationship, huh? They're a real fanfic-writers dream! (smirks like a madman)

(chuckles) I'm definitely doing my best to make you like this as much as you have 'Last Chance, Last Dance' thus far. I love challenges!  
Yet again, HUGE thank yous for the inspiring review – I'm so proud you liked the prologue, let alone my writing style! I really hope I'll be seeing you around.

(I'm sorry 'Mozart's kiss' wasn't created. It would've been an interesting project.) (sniff) (Oh, well…)

-

**DarkMiko13**: Wow, thank you so much for the amazing review – I'm beyond thrilled you liked the start out, and to think THAT much! I really hope you'll stay tuned.

(chuckles) (Angst rulezzz!)

-

**Sasukestruelove**: Yes, sir! (grins) So long as there are people like you reading and even reviewing, this story will most certainly continue.

Thank you so much for the review – I'm glad you liked the start out! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**SasoriXreborN**: Your wish is my command! (grins) As long as this fic will keep having wonderful, loving friends, it most definitely will continue.

See ya around, yeah?

-

**Pin wa Naosu**: Oooh yeah! Shippuuden rulez! (pumps fist into air)

Thank you for the review! Stick around, yeah?

-

**realityfling18**: Quite an intense start out, eh? I'm so glad you liked it – and that my tiredness didn't show (I was so afraid the chapter turned out completely sucky)!

Once more, gigantic thank yous for an amazing review – I'm so glad you enjoyed the beginning! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**shirilyle**: (smirks) So long as this fic keeps having fateful friends awaiting for it to continue, it most certainly will.

Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**ana-pj**: Another story indeed! (grins from ear to ear) I can't believe I actually managed to start TWO!

Huge thank yous for the review – I'm so proud you liked the first chapter! I really hope you'll keep liking the story.

-

**Mimiaru**: I'll most certainly do my best to feed the beast hungry for yaoi. (grins) Need I say, I LOVE SasuNaru too! (waves flags and jumps around)

Thank you so much for the review – especially considering you did that instead of homework! I really hope I'll keep seeing you around.

-

**Kai's kitty**: I'm so glad to be able to say that absolutely all your wishes shall be granted. This indeed is yaoi, and Sasu-chan will most definitely remain a boy. HOORAY! I'm so happy I got a chance to write this fic! (jumps around with joy)

(sniff) But oh, poor Sasu-chan indeed! He'll definitely crack in the manga when the truth about Itachi sinks in. (huggles, miraculously managing to dodge all attacks)

Huge thank yous for the review! I really hope I'll keep seeing you around!

-

**Nadramon**: (chuckles) Kishi's indeed taking the manga to an… _interesting_ direction, huh? Oh well, thank heavens it's not necessary to believe in 'Itachi the saviour' –thing to stick around this fic.

Goodness, I so agree with you – Naruto will need absolutely all his luck to manage with this shattered Sasuke! (huggles)

Thank you so much for the review – I'm so glad you liked the start out! Stick around, yeah?

-

**DeathRow609**: Dark indeed! (eyes gain a maniac gleam) I can't help it; I so love all the dark stuff!

Massive thank yous for the review – I'm so proud you found the first chapter cool and liked it! I really hope you'll stick around!

-

**Moon-Light-Saki**: (sniffs loudly) Goodness, I miss Itachi too! And gosh, Sasuke's gonna have such a hard time when he finally takes in the full truth of his brother! (huggles, avoiding hisses and fists)

I made you cry? Oh no – I'm not sure if I should be sorry or proud! (smiles sheepishly, offering a package) A tissue?

Thank you so much for the amazing review! I really hope you'll stick around.

-

**Kitten-Sasuke-Chan**: (chuckles) Thinking of Sasuke, I just couldn't resist putting in the raven. I'm so glad you liked it, and the 'Sasuke and Madara' –talk… thingy too. Hooray! (jumps with joy)

Massive thank yous for the amazing review – I'm so proud you considered the first chapter good job! I really hope you'll stay tuned.


	3. Falling Inside The Black

A/N: Yes, the rumours are correct – I am indeed still alive! I'm so, SO sorry it took me this long to post another chapter! I just had quite a crisis of inspiration and I actually went as far as almost falling out of love with Naruto for a while, though I still have no clue of why. (shudders at the mere idea) But hey, so what? I'm back now, and I've got a brand new chapter with me! (dances around)

But, before getting to it… Goodness, I can't believe how many reviews you guys have sent already! (HUUUGS!) Thank you! You can't even imagine how much your support means to me! (The responses to reviews are on their usual spots. Or well… _Should_ be…) (sweatdrops)

Okay, I've kept you waiting for so long that it's deeply embarrassing, so here we go! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

/ _**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**_ /

(Skillet; " Falling inside the black")

* * *

Trapped into an extremely tormented teen, the Kyuubi stirred, sensing change.

It'd been locked inside for so many years, but now… It could feel its container falling apart, the willpower restraining it fading.

And it sneered.

Very soon, the teen wouldn't be strong enough to hold it back any longer. It'd be free once more. And then, all hell would break loose.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Falling Inside The Black

* * *

A group of three people marching determinedly towards Konoha didn't speak a lot as they crossed forests in the far edge of their destination, all rather deep in thought.

Eventually, Temari broke the silence. " If I'd remembered the journey is this long, I would've never come along to follow some worthless rumours", she snarled.

Kankuro grinned somewhat slyly. " Oh, quit that moping around already, will you? We all know that in reality, you're happy to get to see your little boyfriend again."

The boy was rewarded for his comment with almost unhealthily hard smack on head. Temari's eyes smouldered. " Shikamaru's definitely _not_ my boyfriend, you idiot, so shut up before I'll have to make you", she all but hissed.

Kankuro grinned wistfully while rubbing his head. " And still you knew exactly who I was talking about."

This time – smartened up by the first hit – he managed to dodge Temari's attack.

Gaara was just about to cut the duos juvenile bickering, when something caught his attention. His careful eyes moved swiftly as something – or rather, someone – moved in the trees only a small distance from him. It was a figure dressed into a black hood that covered even face from sight. The figure was obviously about to dig out something from the covers of fabric. His eyes flashed as he realized. " Temari, Kankuro, down, NOW!"

Only a second later, three deafeningly loud bangs were heard as the explosives the assailant had thrown hit the ground, only a step from them, striking them down.

" Holy shit!" Kankuro barked out while getting up.

Temari's eyes were filled with extreme annoyance as she dusted her clothes. " Who the hell was that jackass?"

Gaara didn't say a word while his thoughtful eyes kept staring towards the direction to which the hooded enemy had disappeared. He knew that especially for a village's leader, it was stupid to sprint after some random attacker. But this one breathed out something that told him it was worth taking the chance.

Before Kankuro or Temari could do a thing to stop him, he'd sprinted off, soundlessly speeding to follow the intruder's tracks.

For quite a long time they leapt from one tree to another, until the intruder apparently sensed him following. They both froze completely in an instant, waiting for the other to make the first move. The only sound heard was wind blowing through trees.

In the end, it was he who spoke first. " Who are you?" he demanded in a voice that reminded him painfully lot of the one he'd used the first time he'd came into this village. At the moment, however, his tone wasn't exactly the most important thing on his mind. His eyes narrowed. " What are you doing in Konoha?"

It was then he saw it. Although he was so far it was practically impossible to be sure, he could be almost certain that the symbol decorating the person's black hood, located nearby neck, was a symbol he'd became much too familiar with.

His eyes narrowed even further. " The Akatsuki…"

He was fast. But no living being could've been fast enough to dodge the attack that came.

Despite himself, he gave a faint gasp when explosives the attacker had thrown hit the branch he'd been standing on, immediately smashing it to thousands of pieces and sending him falling in a mad speed. Falling towards the ground that was far, far too much below him.

A sick feeling came into the pit of his stomach as he sunk into emptiness, too rapidly to be able to grab a hold on something, his eyes still nailed to the invader that disappeared into a puff of smoke. Without a demon protecting him, he was sure it'd be the last thing he'd ever see – and it would've been, if it weren't for a twist of fate.

He just managed to restrain another gasp of surprise and pain when a sudden firm hold grabbed his wrist, causing his whole body to yank painfully. In a couple of moments he was pulled to a strong branch, into safety.

As he turned his gaze, he met a pair of pale-coloured eyes. " You alright?" Neji's voice carried something he didn't remember finding from it the last time they'd met.

He nodded slowly, feeling embarrassment mixing with so many other emotions it surprised him. (Fortunately, none of those managed to reach surface.) In a moment he was able to find his voice. " So the rumours about the Akatsuki becoming more active aren't only such."

Neji nodded sombrely. The Hyuuga then opened his mouth to say something more, but became cut off when Temari and Kankuro appeared to the opening below them. " What the hell happened?" the latter demanded, glancing around with wary eyes.

He frowned, also looking around. Becoming ambushed was something that shouldn't have happened to him; he hated this feeling. " An enemy attacked me", he admitted through tightly gritted teeth, eyes narrowing slightly. " I couldn't see the face, but I noticed what looked like the Akatsuki's symbol."

He could see the two shudder, as they got the exact same though he had.

The Akatsuki was becoming serious. Things were becoming even more dangerous than they had been so far.

There was something that looked distinctly like protectiveness in Temari's eyes as his words sunk in. " Let's go to the village already. There's no point in staying here and waiting for more of those creeps to show up."

The others didn't hesitate to agree.

* * *

Ino had been sure her shift would never end, but eventually she was allowed to step out of the hospital. A smirk rising to her lips, she sucked her lungs full of fresh air. She could've never imagined something as simple as breathing could possibly feel as good as it did.

As she walked towards home, her eyes suddenly caught movement. Turning her head, she was forced to blink a bit. " Sai?"  
Not too far away, the boy was walking – or rather, limping – towards his home, something in his eyes clearly giving away that he was in a lot of pain.

Before she even knew it, she'd already sprinted to him, almost managing to startle him. Her eyes widened as she saw all the cuts and bruises, most of them visibly painful, grazing his pale flesh. " What the heck happened to you?" she gasped.

Despite pain, Sai managed his usual smiling mask. " The mission was a little rougher than expected", he explained.

Yet again functioning before fist processing it, she'd wrapped one arm around him, supporting him. For a moment Sai tensed up completely, then leaned just slightly against her. " C'mon, let's go and get those wounds of yours checked up." Sakura and Lee would just have to spend one more hour with Izumi without her. This was more important.

Sai's smile remained, although she could see something between surprise and discomfort behind it. " There's no need for you to waste your time. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes and growled. It wasn't until then she realized how close they were (as well as how much she liked it deep down), and found it hard to fight off a blush. " Stop being so damn stubborn. You need medic's help." Not daring to look towards him, she added as an afterthought. " And for the record… I don't consider it a waste of time."

Their journey continued in a comfortable silence.

* * *

During his life, Naruto had been through a lot of pain, tons more than he should've been able to even endure. But that rainy late afternoon, he came dangerously close to cracking apart.

One by one people walked up to the picture of Jiraiya and slowly laid down one flower, rain mercifully hiding how badly they were breaking ninja-rules.

Just when it was his turn, he jumped upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. As he turned his gaze, for this one, blissful moment his mind managed to trick him and he stared into onyx pools. But soon enough the illusion faded, and he met Iruka's face. " Why don't we go together?"

He nodded, fighting between gratitude and disappointment.

Steps slow and heavy, he walked up to the stone. His hands had never trembled as badly as they did when he placed the flower amongst all the others, his gaze becoming lost to the picture of his former teacher, to the eyes he'd never come across again.

Never again.

As that realization started to sink in, he felt something inside bend and crack under its weight. And at that moment no ninja rule could hold him back. Warm tears blended suavely to ice-cold raindrops when he buried his face into one hand, powerless against the flood. He didn't even realize what was happening when Iruka guided him gently to where they'd been standing before.

After that, everything became a haze for him.

-

As Iruka heard yet another choked sound leave the teen stood beside him, his eyes travelled downwards towards the blonde's face. The sight made his heart wrench. Naruto was shivering like a leaf, and he was fairly certain that most of the moisture on the blonde's cheeks wasn't rain.

It was obvious this was all becoming far too much for the teen's shoulders to carry.

As a pale sign of sympathy, he rested his hand onto Naruto's shoulder, although he knew that he would never be able to give the teen the support he would've needed.

After what most likely felt like infinity for Naruto (for it felt almost like such to even him), the ceremony was over. The teen, however, didn't move a muscle while everyone else started to leave, eyes staring at the picture and flowers before it.

Giving a sigh that disappeared into rain, he spoke in a sadness-tinged tone. " Come on, Naruto. Let's get you home."

The teen followed numbly, most likely having no real clue of where he was being taken.

* * *

In Sasuke's hollow world, there was a disturbance – a flutter of such darkness and utter sadness it was barely human.

He frowned, not understanding. These feelings weren't his own.

Very un-Uchiha-likely, he was startled when there was all of a sudden a voice he'd never heard in here before. It was almost disturbingly familiar, but he just couldn't name it, no matter how hard he tried. " _So you can feel it too, can't you?_" The voice was very different from those he usually heard. It didn't echo everywhere, instead sounded warmer, sharper and clearer, as though it'd been coming from somewhere much closer.

His frown deepened, all of him prepared for a fight. " Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

The voice ignored him. " _He needs you, Sasuke._"

He snorted. " What makes you think I'd care?" He couldn't understand why he was responding to some voice inside his head, but he figured that if he was going insane, he could as well fall hard.

There was a chuckle. " _I know you far better than you know yourself. That's why I can tell you never managed to cut your bond with Naruto as effectively as you believe. You're still attached._"

" I tried to kill him", he pointed out rather dryly. " More than once, actually. Doesn't that tell you everything there is to know about our 'bond'?"

" _If you would've really wanted to kill him, he'd be dead by now_", the voice stated matter-of-factly, sounding almost amused. " _Besides, you were affected by his sadness not too long ago – it almost managed to pull you back._"

He growled, beginning to get extremely irritated. " That was a stupid slip up, alright?" he barked out. " It'll never happen again."  
" _Then why are you so determined to prove me wrong?_"

Real or not, he was now fully ready to strangle to source of that voice. " I don't care about him, damnit! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?!"

" _No matter how many times you keep screaming it out, it won't be true_", the voice pointed out. " _You're not in Orochimaru and the Cursed Seal's grips anymore, Sasuke. You're free to feel – and live._" With that, the voice vanished, leaving him to seethe with fury.

Soon enough, the other voices he was already far too familiar with engulfed his mind again, wiping away the dawning, dangerous realization that perhaps – just perhaps – the voice had been right.

* * *

When Naruto was finally able to actually realize something again, he found himself from his bed, with a mug of something that'd probably once been hot placed to a small table beside it. Underneath the mug was a note from Iruka.

_If you want to talk, you know where to find me._

_Try to get some sleep._

His head still hazy, he rubbed his sore eyes, finding that his skin felt strange after all the tears that'd dried to it. He really wished he could've slept; maybe everything would be okay again in the morning, and this – Jiraiya, Sasuke – would turn out to be just a sick nightmare.

Just then, so sharply that he jolted, he could feel someone watching him, and his eyes flew wide under the hands that'd covered them.

_What the…?_

Ever so slowly, he turned his gaze, sensing something nearby him. His tear-filled eyes widened still when he spotted a raven sitting on a sill of his open window, looking at him with its head tilted. And suddenly, warmth flowed into his chest.

As he kept staring, the bird made a loud screech before rising to its wings and flying towards still crying skies, disappearing.

And for a first time that miserable day, he found himself smiling, just a little, under a wave of oddest comfort.

Not much later, he fell asleep, completely exhausted by the storm inside him.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't fully certain exactly what it was that drove him to the memorial stone yet again that night. Perhaps all that'd happened recently was finally becoming too much for him.

Eventually – having managed to drive all other shadows away – he found his hand squeezing tightly around the pink ribbon he'd received not too long ago, as though the item had been his single ray of hope, link to sanity. His gaze locked to a certain name on the stone.

Could it really be that there was someone he hadn't lost, after all?

His careful ears twitched ever so slightly before he spoke. " How's Naruto?"

In a moment, Iruka was stood beside him. There was a dark look upon the teacher's face. " I… honestly don't know. I can't even imagine." The man sighed. " I left him to his bed, though I'm pretty sure he won't stay there."

He nodded, making a mental note to have a long talk with Naruto very soon. He wasn't about let another one of his former students fall into shadows as well.

They remained there in silence for a longest time, grimly going through all the names imprinted to stone before them and finding that Jiraiya's had already been placed amongst them. So many lost lives, several of them almost forgotten…

Eventually, the sight becoming too much for him, Iruka started to leave. " I'll go and see how Naruto's doing. I just figured you'd like to know."

" Thank you." Even he was surprised by how utterly sincere his voice was.

Iruka nodded, then started to walk away.

The other was almost out of earshot when he finally got the courage to utter what he'd been about to since the brunette arrived. " Iruka… She could still be alive."

Although he didn't turn around, he could feel the brunette freeze and tense up. It took several beats before there was a voiced response. " What?"

He swallowed, then decided it was safe to try out his voice. " She… gave me this a few days ago." He showed Iruka the ribbon, although he wasn't sure if the man was looking. " She may still be alive. She could've been right here."

Iruka remained silent for a longest time, until finally speaking in a voice that sounded strangely hollow, completely uncharacteristic. " You need to stop torturing yourself with those illusions", the other all but whispered. After a while, there was almost pained addition. " She… She's not coming back." With that, steps distanced and disappeared.

His visible eye gained a strange look he only allowed to show when he was alone, still locked to the name on the stone.

/ _" I'll come back, Kakashi-kun. I promise."_ /

He wasn't sure if it was stupid or not, but he wasn't ready to let go of hope just yet. If there was even a slightest chance that she was still alive, he wouldn't give up.

Too many people had already slipped away from him. This one was something he was determined to hold on to.

* * *

Shikamaru was most certainly smart, but he wasn't the most observant person around, especially during cloud gazing rather early in the morning. That's why he didn't notice the storm of kunais until they'd already sunken to the ground all around him.

Bolting into a sitting position, his hand reaching out for a weapon, he turned his head abruptly – and his eyes gained a bored glare when facing the person stood behind him. " I should've known it was you."

Temari smirked, one kunai still dangling on her fingers. " And I should've known you've been lazing around here when I'm not keeping an eye on you."

He found himself emitting a groan, feeling heat of irritation rising to his neck and face. _Troublesome._ " I'm not lazing around. I'm just taking a break." Deciding to spare the little dignity he still had left, he switched topic. " What are you doing in Konoha, anyway?" There was no need to give her the pleasure of finding out that in reality, he was disturbingly pleased by the fact.

She shrugged. " We heard rumours that the Akatsuki is becoming a problem again and decided to check out what's going on."

For a moment, he felt like snapping that Konoha had everything well under control, but then decided against it; there was no real need to rile Temari up (and frankly, he didn't wish to face her pissed off). So, instead, he nodded. After a longest moment his mouth worked before he had a slightest chance to stop it. " I was just about to go and get something to eat. In case you're not too busy with ambushing people, do you want to come along?"

He could actually feel how close to bursting into laughter she came. " I can't believe this…" Her eyes locked with his, and he cursed the heat that rose to his cheeks despite all struggle. " Did you just attempt to ask me out?"

He glared at her, more irritated with himself than her (although he didn't realize it at the time), then snorted. " Don't flatter yourself."

But, of course, Temari was no fool. A grin remained plastered to her face. " Next time, try a different approach and I may consider actually answering you." With that, she waved a hand and started to walk away. " See you around, Shika-kun."

He kept glaring at her distancing back, without noticing it folding his arms like a brooding five-year-old.

Someday, someway, he'd make her pay for that one. He just had no idea of how yet.

" Too damn troublesome", he grunted to himself, completely unaware of the blush lingering on his cheeks.

Chouji's voice almost caused him to jump. " What's troublesome?"

He looked towards his best friend with a dry expression. " Chouji, do yourself a favour and don't _ever_ associate with the female population." He then started to walk. " Now let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Chouji nodded and followed, knowing much better than to ask more.

* * *

Although he would've never admitted it out loud, Kankuro had always liked Konoha in a way. All the green and life… He found it refreshing after the sand and heat he'd grown used to.

Those thoughts were abruptly cut by a smallest, restrained voice. It took him a while to discover the source, but when he did he blinked with confusion.

There – sitting on a ground – was most likely less than two years old, white-haired boy who had a small wound on his knee, sobbing silently.

After hesitating a moment – carefully keeping an eye open in case of a overprotective mother who could easily take his approach the wrong way – he walked up to the boy and kneeled down, using all of his skills to create a what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. " Hey, kid. What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your mother?"

For a moment the child stared at him with what looked suspiciously lot like fright (most likely terrified by his looks), until dark-blue eyes narrowed threateningly. " Don't!"

He gulped thickly.

_Oh shit…_

He'd never been exactly fluent with kids. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He opened his mouth – although he had no clue of what he'd been about to say – but became interrupted by a swishing sound. In just a moment, a shuriken slammed to a nearby wall, carefully missing both him and the child. " That was a warning. Step away from my son, or the next one hits your head."

Turning around, he met a white-haired girl, and a pair of milky white eyes. He wasn't sure which feeling inside took over – surprise, embarrassment or anger towards himself.

A blind girl? I was ambushed by a blind girl?

" I wasn't about to harm him." He was stunned his voice actually worked. " He was here all alone. I was just going to make sure he's alright."

As the boy rushed over to his mother and the girl held him tightly, her expression melted ever so slightly. " Hajime, I've told you not to run off like this. You scared me, badly!" She then looked at him, darting surprisingly skilfully straight to his eyes. There was a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. " I suppose I owe you an apology."

He waved a hand, only too late realizing that it was pointless. His cheeks – whole face, actually – felt oddly hot. " Don't worry about it."  
She tilted her head – almost like able to see something – and was clearly about to say something until Ino's appearance interrupted her. " Izumi, here you are!" Relief flashed in the blonde's blue eyes when they spotted the child safely in his mother's arms. " Thank goodness, you found him!" The girl then blinked with surprise when noticing him. " Kankuro?"

" I think we should return to the safe house", Izumi's voice sounded before he had to give any explanations. They could both see that Hajime was barely awake in her arms. " Hajime's exhausted after this adventure. He needs rest."

Ino nodded. " 'K."

All the former coldness gone, there was a warm, yet somewhat guarded smile upon Izumi's face as she looked at him once more. " I'll see you around, Kankuro."

All he could bring himself to do was nod. And after a couple of seconds she turned around and started to walk away. (Had he not been so worked up, he would've seen the amusement and traces of barely controllable laughter upon Ino's face.)

He found himself staring at her distancing back, and his eyes refused to move even after she'd already disappeared.

So filled with other things his mind was, that he jolted when there was suddenly a familiar laughter. Turning his head, he found Temari, who was leaning against a wall of a house not too far away. His expression darkened. " Now for how long have you been standing there?"

She managed to stop laughing, but a grin remained. " Long enough." She then started to move. " Now let's go. Gaara said something about a meeting."

He nodded and started to walk with her, relieved by the change of topic.

As he saw her grin widen still, he realized his relief had been premature. " Now what?"

" You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you blush", she stated in a sly tone, her gaze sweeping towards him. " You look incredibly adorable."

He gave her a warning look. " Shut it."

Temari remained silent, but the infuriating smirk didn't disappear (nor did his blush, unfortunately, although he had no idea of what it was all about). He could've sworn he heard her snicker.

* * *

Shino had always preferred training alone. That preference became even stronger that day, as he was desperately trying to make Kiba concentrate on their sparring session.

When his fist had almost managed to crush the brunette's jaw, he decided that something needed to be done before he'd end up causing unnecessary bodily harm. " If you can't concentrate better than that, why did you even come here?"

Kiba made a snarl while rubbing the cheek he'd just hit. " Well how the heck am I supposed to concentrate when… when…" Growing frustrated with his lack of words, Kiba eventually pointed towards something behind him. " Well, look!"

He turned his head, and could've smacked his forehead.

Quite close by but still far enough to not hear the sounds they made, obviously not having spotted them, Hinata was just slipping into the rather cool water of a pond. Water sparkled in sunlight while splashing all around her.

His left eyebrow started to twitch, and he could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes.

_Oh, for the love of…_

Kiba emitted a small yelp when he smacked the brunette again. " Hey, what the hell was that for?! I thought we were taking a break!"

He wondered if a third hit would cause brain damage, in the end deciding that it wasn't worth finding out after all. " So you see nothing wrong with spying on a naked girl – your team mate?" he spoke in an extremely dry tone.

In a flash, Kiba's face gained a shade of brighter red than he'd ever seen before, even upon Hinata's face. " I… I wasn't… s-spying! I… I was just… looking!" Knowing that there was no talking his way out of this, the still blushing boy then swallowed thickly. " You… You won't tell her, right?"

" I won't", he promised in his usual tone. " But if I'll ever catch you doing that again, I'll tell Neji."

In a blink, the flush disappeared as Kiba's face turned chalk-white. The boy had to swallow thickly before he could speak. " You wouldn't do that!"

As surprisingly amusing as grilling Kiba turned out to be, the fun came to a stop when he spotted something he should've probably sensed a long time ago. He frowned while his eyes followed a girl with dark brown hair and strange, fire-filled brown eyes standing on a tree branch quite far, looking straight towards him. But her appearance or the fact that she'd managed to spy on him weren't what alarmed him. For what he found extremely unnerving was that on her she had the Akatsuki's traditional cloak.

" Kiba." His sharp tone managed to reach the brunette, who'd (despite all his threats) been staring at Hinata again while the girl got out of water and left. " Go and get backup. The Akatsuki's sneaking around here."

Kiba's eyes widened for a second before they hardened. The boy nodded, then glanced towards Akamaru who was now standing up, obviously sensing a chance for action. " C'mon, boy. It's go-time." The brunette's eyes were flashing while sweeping towards him. " Don't you dare start out any fun without me."

He nodded, then watched his team mate's disappearing back for a second. As soon as Kiba was out of sight, he turned his gaze towards the direction in which the girl had been. Just like he'd expected, she was gone.

He knew that it was stupid and dangerous to go after something like members of the Akatsuki alone. But he couldn't just let her escape, either, not when he was this close.

Leafs and tree branches sighed under his steps as he sped through the trees, hoping that his hesitation hadn't cost too much time already. Just as he was about to lose hope, he caught sight of black fabric and braked while making a steep turn. On a branch not too far away was stood the girl he'd been chasing. " I figured you'd catch me eventually."

He frowned. She sounded almost like it'd been a good thing. Was this a trap of some sort?

The girl, seeming to read his mind, spoke again. " There's no need to be so tense. If I'd want you dead, I would've already killed you."

His frown became even deeper, hand reached out for a weapon. " Then what do you want from me?"

" I need you deliver a message", the girl stated, her eyes becoming far more stern. " The Akatsuki is far closer to the point of attacking than Konoha thinks. If they don't get prepared soon, the village will be ambushed and all will be lost."

His suspicion didn't diminish any, whereas confusion grew tenfold. " Why should I trust you?"

She seemed almost irritated. " Just deliver that message, will you? If Tsunade-sama doesn't believe you, tell her greetings from Aihiko." Faster than his lips managed to move, the girl performed hand seals. " I've gotta go now. I trust you to do as I told you – for the sake of Konoha."

He prepared himself for absolutely anything, but in the end all that came was a huge puff of smoke. When it disappeared the girl was gone.

-

Hopping towards her impatiently waiting partner, Suzume grit her teeth with extreme annoyance.

She could only hope the boy had believed her warning. Otherwise, there wouldn't be anything left of Konoha quite soon.

" What took you so long?" Kisame demanded.

She made a sound of irritation. " I had to take care of a parasite following."

Kisame scoffed as they started to move. " I don't understand why you didn't just finish off that nuisance. It would've been much faster."

" There's no point in unnecessary blood shedding." She arched an eyebrow when the man made an amused sound. " Care to share?"

A strange look appeared to Kisame's face. " You just sounded like someone I used to know."

For one moment, her curiosity almost took a best of her, but in the end she decided that she probably didn't want to know. The less she'd get attached the better.

They ventured on in without any further communication, she deep in thought and Kisame sulking while muttering something about being stuck with a brat.

* * *

It was already dark and the rain had long since stopped when Tsunade approached the picture and flowers, her steps slow and soundless. She allowed her fingers to cares the picture and cold stone while she laid her flower ever so gently.

It was almost amusing how feeling too much managed to wipe her eyes blank while they were directed towards the face she'd never see again in anything but more pictures like this.

" You know… I always imagined you'd be the last one left of us three. I could've never pictured someone like you could actually… be _gone_." Her voice worked before she managed to register the thought coming to her. A small, bitter laughter followed. " Looks like I just lost another bet."

For a moment she closed her eyes, and fought the urge to reach out her hand to touch when she could've sworn there was warm pressure somewhere around her mid-back.

It took quite a while before she managed to speak again, uttering words that should've been spoken a long time ago. " You know what's the most ridiculous thing?" She swallowed, but it didn't help a slightest with removing the tart taste from her mouth. " If you'd asked again, just one more time… I may have said 'yes'." She should've said 'yes' a long time ago. Maybe then, if she hadn't been so damn stubborn and foolish, maybe…

She grit her teeth so tightly it hurt, sucked in a deep, shaky breath. What good did maybes do now, anyway?

Her eyes then softened again, almost teared up, before she spoke once more. " Be sure to watch over us from up there, you old pervert. Don't you dare forget about us."

For this one, ridiculous moment, she thought about bringing her fingers to lips and then brushing the stone to send the kiss forward, but decided against it. It was much too late, anyway. So, instead, she turned around and started to walk away. She couldn't bring herself to glance over her shoulder even when she could've sworn she heard steps following her.

* * *

Of course, Tsunade couldn't have possibly known that there was also someone who was very much alive observing her.

Danzou's face filled with darkest satisfaction, and his eyes flashed.

He'd known Tsunade wasn't strong enough from the very beginning, had anticipated that her softness and naivety would destroy the village. This only confirmed those thoughts.

Whatever it'd take, he'd wipe her out of the way before she'd cause any further damage. He'd already waited well long enough. Now, it was finally time for a lot of things to change around Konoha and leaves to fall.

His time had finally arrived.

* * *

Around the same time, Naruto (who'd only just managed to convince himself into getting out of the bed) wasn't too stunned when he found his way into Sasuke's hospital room. The raven looked exactly like he'd been sleeping now that someone had finally given in and closed his dulled eyes. " Hey, teme. I'm sorry I didn't come this morning", he greeted, his voice far more rough and scratchy than it should've been.

He stood still by the doorway for a moment, until he came to a conclusion that at the moment, pride didn't mean a slightest.

He could've sworn Sasuke shuddered a little when he climbed into the bed to lie next to the other and wrapped his arms firmly, determinedly, around the raven, cuddling close. To diminish some embarrassment, he closed his eyes, pretending that the situation wasn't as questionable as it was. " This… This has been a crappy couple of days, you know?" he murmured, struggling to keep his emotions at least somewhat in check just in case Sasuke could hear him. " Jiraiya… was buried, and… everyone seems to think you're going to…"

He could still precisely recall the look that'd been on Sakura's face when she'd explained to him that there was only so much medics could do if Sasuke remained like this. If he wouldn't wake up and start eating, get stronger, soon…

He buried his face into the unresponsive raven's shoulder, taking in the boy's reassuring scent. " Why can't you just wake up, damnit?" Dams were broken, and two of the tears he'd been fighting furiously against leaked out. " You've been sleeping for weeks already, damnit! What the hell is it that you're too afraid of to come back?" He grit his teeth, but didn't manage to smother the storm inside. " Can't you hear how much you'd be needed here?! Come back!"

After a moment, upon realizing that his desperate words wouldn't change a thing, he swallowed heavily and managed to regain at least a small part of his composure. After giving it a quick thought, he took one of Sasuke's ice-cold hands and started to rub it tenderly, just like he'd seen medics do, as though the gesture could've forced life into the muscles.

-

In his cold, dark reality, Sasuke grit his teeth upon feeling yet another disturbance.

Why can't that idiot just give up already and leave me alone?

The voice that seemed to enjoy of him being tortured chuckled. " _He's been holding on for almost three years already. What on earth makes you think he'd give up now?_" The voice didn't surprise or startle him anymore. After all that'd happened, falling into insanity felt almost comforting. Besides, if kept him from hearing all those other torturing voices, he welcomed it with open arms.

" How many freaking times do I have to tell you?" he barked out. " I broke all bonds I'd ever formed! He's nothing to me!"

The voice chuckled again. " _You have quite a bit to learn about breaking bonds._" There was a small pause. " _You do understand that he's never going to give up, right? As long as he lives, he'll keep reaching out for you._"

He scoffed. " That's because he's an idiot."

" _Out of you two, I don't believe he's the bigger idiot._"

He shot a heated look upwards, hoping that whoever the speaker was saw it (if it was real, that is).

He could almost feel a roll of eyes. " _That was very mature._"

For a long time he maintained the sulking silence, until he finally cracked. " I don't understand." It came through tightly clenched teeth, the words tasting more bitter than acid to spit out. " Why the hell am I still here? Why aren't you just letting me die?" Didn't he deserve to die, after all?

" _Whatever makes you think it'd be in my power to decide whether you live or die?_"

" You seem to know everything", he replied sourly. " It'd be fitting if you'd have control over everything as well."

" _Still a little smartass, I see_", the voice observed dryly. " _So you haven't learned anything from the time you've been bombarded by those memories._"

At that moment, his limit became crossed. He'd been keeping his emotions blocked for years. Now, the hurricane finally erupted. " I'm an asshole! Don't you think I know that already?!" he bellowed to the black coldness. He was beyond relieved there were no tears in this place. (Or, at least, he didn't feel them.) " I hurt my friends many times! I betrayed everyone! I… I…!" The last one was the hardest and most painful to utter. " I killed my own brother! I… I killed Itachi!" It took several minutes before he was composed enough to form another word. His eyes were on fire, but he still couldn't feel tears. " I don't deserve to die. Is that what you want me to say? I deserve to spend forever here. This, those memories and this place… They're my punishment."

" _Yes._" The voice sounded surprisingly soft and sad. " _This is your punishment. But I or some… higher powers aren't the ones who've set it for you._"

His eyebrows furrowed. " What are you talking about?"

The voice remained silent, as though listening to something he couldn't hear. " _Naruto needs you, Sasuke. Far more than seems to fit into that thick skull of yours._"

He snorted. " What makes you think I could do a thing for him from here?" He then hurried to add. " Even if I'd want to."

He could've sworn he felt a warm brush on his forehead. " _You were ordered to live, Sasuke. So live, and stop running away from the damage you've caused. You owe that much – to everyone._"

He allowed his eyes to close – clueless as to what drove him into doing so – and for this faintest moment a thick, sterile smell smacked him right against his face, and he could feel something warm wrapped around one of his hands, rubbing gently. Had his mouth worked even slightly, he would've emitted a exclaim of surprise.

But then, as fast as these new sensations had appeared, they disappeared, transforming into something else entirely. He blinked uncharacteristically with surprise when he found himself standing on a cliff, furious waves below him nearly reaching out to touch his feet.

The first surprise fading, he frowned.

What was this place? Had he finally crossed the borderline – was that what those strange sensations had been all about? Was he…?

" _The tricks Madara put on you are finally wearing off. You managed to break free from that_", the voice that'd became familiar to him explained. " _You've still got a fighter's spirit, I see._"

He glanced around with suspicion, but still saw no one. " Then what are you still doing inside my head?"

" _I've got a feeling that you'll need me for a little while longer to be able to go back._"

It took was silent for a moment, during which he found himself enjoying of the strange, tranquil atmosphere of the place. When he spoke again, his voice was much calmer than before, almost like that of one who was at peace with their fate. " What are you expecting me to do?"

Sensing the change in him, the voice sounded amused. " _Finally trusting, are we?_" There was a small pause. " _Sasuke, I want you to jump and let go._"

His eyes widened with disbelief. " What?!"

" _It's the only way. Either you sink, or pull through again – it all depends on the weight you're carrying, and whether you're willing to let go of it or not._" Then, apparently not bothering to explain those cryptic words, the voice went on. " _But you must hurry. You already gave Naruto a shimmer of hope. Maybe soon enough, you'll be strong enough to help him through what is to come. It's high time for you to repay some of what he's done for you._"

He frowned, no matter how many times he'd told himself he didn't care. " What the hell are you talking about?"

But for once, the voice remained silent. Frown staying firmly on its place, he allowed his gaze to travel downwards. What the voice had said moments ago resumed in his head.

" … _jump and let go …"_

Knowing that he was alone, that no one would ever know about the moment of insanity, he gave a sound of amusement. " I must be out of my mind."

He shouldn't have trusted that voice, of that he was fairly sure. But then again… What did he have to lose?

Sucking his lungs full (despite the fact that there didn't even seem to be air in this bizarre place), he closed his eyes slowly and jumped into emptiness, towards hungry waves and sharp stones, for once in his life trusting himself into the unsteady arms of fate.

-

Naruto had almost dozed off, still rubbing Sasuke's hand, when something happened that made his entire world make a strange spin. It was barely traceable, but the fingers he was holding… They twitched, as though reaching out for a hold.

His eyes flew wide as they shot towards the raven's closed ones. " S – Sasuke?" he gasped ever so slightly, his whole body starting to tremble. " Can you hear me?"

There was no reaction, no another twitch. Sasuke's chest was still moving just as faintly as it had before. But he wasn't about to let this shimmer of hope become crushed, not when it was this strong.

The hold almost desperate, he took Sasuke still cold hand and squeezed. " I'm not going to lose you too, bastard", he announced. Something thick and heavy appeared into his throat, but he managed to swallow it away. " I can't lose you too."

With that resolute thought, he decided to go and find a medic. Perhaps there'd be something good about this hellish couple of days after all.

Feeling surprisingly reluctant to do so, he let go of Sasuke's hand and walked into the hallway. He managed to take about five steps before a whisper-like voice halted his steps. ' _So, kit… I see it's finally time._'

He blinked with confusion. " Huh?"

Then, completely without warning, a wave of wooziness came, followed by pain unlike anything he could've ever imagined.

He gasped while leaning heavily against a wall, for he couldn't find his voice to scream, and grit his teeth against the mind numbing pain. It felt like his insides had been on fire, like something had been pushing towards surface. And it was then he realized.

His eyes widened while he kept panting.

_Kyuubi…_

There was a chuckle inside his head. ' _For exactly how long do you think you can fight against me, especially after having relied on my powers for so many times? I can sense you're weakening. Just give in already, kit._'

His eyes were just barely under his control as they moved towards sounds of approaching steps. A frown furrowed Sakura's eyebrows as she saw his condition. " Naruto?"

He tried to shout out, tried to tell her to run away before he'd crumble under the demon's crushing force, but all he got out was a desperate mew.

Her frown deepening still, Sakura walked towards him. " Naruto, what's wrong?" And then, it dawned on her. Her eyes grew incredibly sad. " It's the Kyuubi, isn't it?"

Still he tried to scream, still he attempted to reach out for her, but the pain inside became so intense that it crushed all attempts of forming a word.

Squeezing his eyes as tightly shut as humanly possible, he managed to emit a small whimper before his legs gave way and his thoughts became cloudy as the Kyuubi kept struggling for control.

-

There weren't many times in her life Sakura would've been as terrified as she was when Naruto slumped against her all of a sudden, his skin burning-hot and red chakra seeping through. " Naruto!" she cried out. " Naruto, you have to fight it!" Despite the fact that touching him was almost painful, she held on tight, determined to not let another friend slip into darkness. " You're stronger than this, damnit! You have to snap out of it!"

She had no idea of whether he heard her or not, but in some moments his skin started to return to normal, slowly but surely, leaving him shuddering in her hold.

Her head was filled with a panicked whirr as she stared at him.

_What the hell was that about? Why's Kyuubi doing something like this all of a sudden?_

Her thoughts were soon washed away when she heard a faintest whisper just before Naruto slipped into unconsciousness. " H – Help me, Sa – Sasuke…"

Her eyes widened with surprise, then darkened while darting towards the door through which Naruto had recently walked.

_Sasuke-kun, you have to wake up, please wake up._ She glanced towards the now limp body laying in her arms. _For both of your sakes._

" Sakura?" Her head snapping to side, she found Shizune. The woman's eyes widened as she saw Naruto. " What happened?"

She swallowed thickly. " The Kyuubi."

Shizune's face shadowed as she nodded sullenly. After a moment, the woman walked up to her, helping her haul Naruto up from the floor. Both could immediately tell he'd lost weight during the past weeks. " Let's get him to bed", the raven stated in a voice that clearly gave away she was deep in thought. " I… I don't know what to do to help him, but Tsunade-sama will. I'll ask her to see him as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded, but in reality her thoughts were entirely elsewhere.

They… They were already losing Sasuke, and now…

Her eyes hardened.

No. Naruto was strong, and so was Sasuke. They would both make it through this, they wouldn't let go. They were too damn stubborn to give up like this.

She had to believe in them, because at the moment that was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor and starting to scream.

* * *

In the Akatsuki's hideout, lack of light only emphasized the effectiveness of Pein's eyes as they observed Kisame and Suzume while the duo entered. " Was the scouting mission successful?"

Kisame nodded. " Sasuke's still an easy target. But we'll better hurry up. The Kyuubi is about to break out of control."

This time Pein nodded, not surprised. He'd expected this much. His gaze then turned towards Zetsu. " What about the other remaining container?"

" She's still out of Konoha. But she'll head back very soon."

His eyes flashed. It seemed things were going even better than he'd expected.

" Oh yeah, and you should know…", Kisame spoke out once more. " It seems that idiot – Danzou, wasn't it – is planning on taking over Konoha. If his plans succeed, there'll be a revolution very soon. Konoha will be vulnerable – even though Suna's appeared and most likely offers help."

" That won't be a problem. We'll be able to keep them all busy", he stated, eyes gleaming. He'd never been this close to achieving his goal before. It felt intoxicating. But still, he couldn't afford to get careless just yet. He spoke again after a moment. " As soon as the second container is in the village, we'll strike – we can't risk the Uchiha waking up and the Kyuubi slipping from our reach." His eyes became as dark as the shadows around him. " Soon enough, both Tailed Beasts will be ours, and the Ninja world will be on its knees. And there's nothing Konoha can do to stop that."

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: And the plot is beginning to thicken!

(cringes) Oh damn, I'm in a huge hurry right now, so I've gotta get going! Please do review, yeah? I still need a little bit help with maintaining my newfound inspiration. (sighs with irritation) Cookies and chocolate as a bribe to those who review! (grins irrisistably)

'Til next time, folks (unless, of course, you don't want such)! I really hope I'll be able to get back to you MUCH faster this time around!

* * *

**Belladonna-Isabella**: Heh, I'm so glad you liked that 'Sasuke barely awake' –scene – I had so much fun writing it! (pumps fist into air)

(chuckles) I can't wait to hear what you thought about my way of handling the characters properly 'getting into action' in this chapter. OCs are hard to create and even harder to like. I'm waiting with deep curiosity what happens with your relationship with those I've thrown into the mix. (smirks) (Could you believe that I'm not much of an OC shipper, especially with how eagerly I add in such? I must be a masochist!)

Massive thank yous for the reviewing! I sincerely hope you'll be staying around for more!

-

**Hisuinohebi**: Weehee – I'm so glad you liked the scene with Naruto playing 'nurse' for Sasuke – you can't even imagine how much I loved writing it! (spins with joy)

HUGE thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, un?

-

**Halskr**: Woah – you actually think this lil' fic well written?! Thank you so much!

Enormous thank yous for the breathtaking review – I'm so proud you've liked the story so far! I really hope you'll keep liking as the story progresses.

-

**Maci-bby.**: I'm so glad you liked that scene with… Sasuke sensing Naruto – I was having a lot of fun writing it (so long as 'fun' is the right word…)! (performs an extremely embarrassing dance) (chuckles) But indeed, there is some brain activity going on! So hooray!

(wipes tears) Yeah, Jiraiya's dead. I was so sad when it happened in the manga – I can't believe Kishi-kun killed him! (keeps whimpering)

Massive thank yous for the incredible review – I'm beyond proud you've liked the story so far (as even consider me worthy of a yammy cookie)! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**colgate.advanced.fresh**: Thank you so much for reviewing – I'm so proud you liked the chapter! (jumps with joy) I really hope you'll be sticking around!

-

**Katsheswims**: (sighs miserably) I really hope Sasuke will wake up soon, too – Naruto would need him so badly! (hugles)

Huge thank yous for the review – I'm so proud you consider the ficcy interesting! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**DeathRow609**: Woot – I'm so glad you've liked SasuNaru in this fic so far – I'm desperately in love with that pairing! (hugles them both until Sasuke attacks) And I'm so glad to inform that BOTH of your side-pair requests seem to be becoming reality. (grins from ear to ear)

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?

-

**ana-pj**: (growls) I really hope Sasuke will wake up soon, too – Naruto would need him so badly! (hugles)

(wipes eyes) And poor Jiraiya – I'm still not over the fact that Kishi-kun killed him! (starts weeping)

Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you've liked the story so far, and I'll definitely work my hardest to keep it up! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!  
-

**shirilyle**: Huge thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

-

**Kai's kitty**: Hail to YAOI! (jumps all over the place with flags – until Sasuke comes and attacks)

(sniffles) I still miss Jiraiya so bad! (I'm not sure if I've completely forgiven Kishi-kun for killing him yet. I most certainly haven't forgiven Pein.) (hisses) (chuckles) Hey, you could be on to something! Kakashi-kun would be perfect for continuing Jiraiya's work!

And goodness, we agree there – Sasuke has to wake up SOON, can't he feel how Naruto needs him?! (starts shaking the raven until becomes attacked by furious Naruto)

(Oh, and hey! You had me so intrigued by trying out NejiGaara that I'm testing how it'll blend into this story. Unless it turns out to be a hopeless task – which doesn't seem to be happening thus far, yay! – or becomes flamed down it's got pretty good chances of coming through.) (keeps fingers crossed)

Enormous thank yous for reviewing, and let alone twice! I really hope you'll be staying tuned for more!

-

**Nadramon**: (snickers) Ah, we seem to have some opinion-difference about characters – I love finding people with different opinions! I think Sasuke could've been feeling quite a bit when he faced his old team, actually – the last Uchiha is quite an actor. And at the time he also had the Cursed Seal making cold facade even easier to pull. But, naturally, I may be on an entirely wrong track – there's no one who could tell what goes on in the head of Uchiha Sasuke! (Except for Kishi-kun, of course…) Hmm, yes, Kakashi was indeed emotional. I tried to keep it on the pretty much same level as the shock he showed when facing Tobi. It's just un-Kakashi-like to go all shocked! (cringes)

So I'm not the only one fallen into the Mary Sue trap! (I still can't believe no one flamed me for it!) But I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to dodge it this time! I can also promise you by my right hand that these two OCs won't steal the show. (shudders) Goodness how I hate it when that happens!

(chuckles) Yeah, I know I could reply to the reviews through e-mail. But I've found that I'm much too lazy for such, so I've decided to do it this way. (smirks sheepishly) Lazy me, huh? (Thanks for pointing it out, though!)

Thank you so much for the review – you have no idea of how happy I am to have an inspiring reader/reviewer like you along, not to mention that you've (mostly) liked the story so far! (And I'm so glad you liked Kisame's reaction, as well as the chapter in general.) I really hope I'll keep seeing you around!

(Btw, helpless Sasuke indeed rocks!) (snickers, despite Sasuke's glares)

-

**atemswhitetigermew**: So I'm not the only one who think Naruto isn't… well, _Naruto_ without Sasuke! (hugles) Poor thing! I really hope Sasuke wakes up – those two boneheads need each other so much!

Enormous thank yous for the baffling review – and listing the story to favourites, too! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**Moriko-Demon**: (blushes) You actually consider 'SOP' one of the best femSasu fics? Goodness – thank you so much! (hugs) I'm baffled by thinking someone would like a story of mine even tenth of THAT much!  
Huge thank yous for the amazing review – I'm so proud you've liked so far, and I'll definitely work my hardest to maintain the quality! Stay tuned, yeah?


	4. Open Your Eyes

A/N: And I'm back again, ready or not! (smirks) I finally managed to get chapter four done. (cheers deafeningly)

But first, HUGE thank yous for all those baffling reviews and listings! (HUGS!) Truth to be told, this ficcy wouldn't be living and breathing now without you guys.

Awkay, before I go all mushy and emotional, here goes nothing! I really hope you'll enjoy!

WARNING: I didn't have time to proofread this even nearly as well as I would've wanted to, so there's probably a ton on spelling/grammar errors. (cringes) Pardon me!

* * *

/ _**Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes...  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes...  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes...  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes...**_ /

(Snow Patrol; "Open your eyes" )

* * *

Unlike most people, Gaara had always liked high places in a way. He found it soothing that he could see so much with just one glance, that he could make sure no one would be able to ambush him. That's why – although he was far from his village – he felt at home in the high tower in which he'd chosen to keep guard and sort out his thoughts.

In that safe place, nothing could've possibly sneaked up on him. That's why he saw the familiar male-form from quite afar, and found his eyebrow rising a bit.

_Hyuuga Neji?_

After some minutes, the brunette had also climbed into the tower, and stood beside him. It took a moment before the other spoke. " I figured you could use some rest since you've been up here for hours, so I came to take over."

He shook his head, finding it hard not to smile a bit for some reason. " There's no need for you to do that. This isn't official duty."

Neji shrugged, not looking at him. " I know." There was a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence until the other spoke again. " Have you noticed anything out of ordinary yet?"

" No." His eyes darkened. " But they're out there, inching closer. I can feel it."

Neji nodded. For the next fifteen minutes only wind spoke as they stood deep in thought.

" You can go home", he pointed out eventually, surprised by with how great reluctance the words came. " There's no need for you to spend all night here as well."

This time Neji shook his head, pale eyes firm. " I want to be here. This is my village, after all – it's my duty to protect it."

It was obvious to him that the other was lying, or at least leaving something unsaid, but he didn't say a thing. At the moment, he was grateful for the company, although he would've never admitted it out loud.

Neither noticed the coldness and darkness of night as they stood side by side, not needing to speak out a word.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Open Your Eyes

* * *

When Naruto finally managed to pull himself out of the tunnel of darkness, the first thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder. He started to struggle, but calmed down immediately when hearing a familiar voice. " Naruto, it's alright. You're safe. Everything's going to work out now."  
Some of the haze disappearing, he turned his head slowly. A gasp left him when he encountered a familiar face, eyes he'd wanted to see open for such a long time now. " T – Teme…!"

Soon enough, however, illusions became shattered. Onyx turned into sadness-filled jade. " Naruto…" With almost three years of experience, Sakura didn't seem to have any trouble with creating a smile while she pulled her hand away from him. " It's good to see you awake. You scared the hell out of us."

His mind still unbelievably hazy, he tried his hardest to figure out what'd happened. Soon enough, pieces started to slide together. His eyes widened.

The Kyuubi… It'd almost… He'd almost…

Eyes growing still, he stared at his trembling hands, relieved beyond any belief upon discovering that they weren't glowing with red. That he was still human.

" Naruto?" Sakura's voice managed to snatch him back into reality. There was a frown upon her face. " Are you okay?"

Although it came with some difficulty, he managed to grin brightly. " Yeah, Sakura-chan. Just a bit groggy."  
This time, the pale smile on her lips was a genuine one. " Well, you were unconscious for the entire night. Tsunade-sama said you might be a bit confused once waking up."

He nodded slowly. If only this would've been just confusion, but… He'd unleashed the Kyuubi's powers for several times. And he knew better than well that it'd been _nothing _like this before.

It wasn't until then he realized that there was something rather warm pressed against his side. Frowning with confusion, he turned his head – and his eyes almost popped out with surprise when he discovered it was Sasuke.

What the hell was he doing in the same bed with Sasuke?!

" I'm sorry, but we had to put you into the same bed with him." He could've sworn there was a hint of blush upon Sakura's face. " You wouldn't stop trashing around in your sleep until we did."

His cheeks felt oddly hot while he opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one.

Working practically without his command, his eyes moved to the raven's forehead, and a growl almost escaped when he noticed a strand of stray-hair. Why hadn't it been moved away?

He was just about to move his hand to brush it back into place when the room's door was opened. Tsunade's eyes, which clearly revealed she'd had several sleepless nights, filled with tremendous relief as she discovered him awake. " So you've finally decided to wake up." The woman's gaze then moved to Sakura. " Go home and get some rest. I'll give Naruto a little check up."

With apparent reluctance, Sakura nodded.

Once they were alone he swallowed a bit. " Baa-chan… It's bad, isn't it?"

The woman sighed heavily, not meeting his eyes. " Naruto… The Kyuubi almost managed to break from your control." Bravely, her gaze travelled, almost crossing paths with his demanding one. " There's no telling for how much longer the seal will be able to hold it back."

Feeling extremely cold all of a sudden, he nodded stiffly, and without noticing it snuggled closer to Sasuke. After a moment, the million thoughts whirring inside all at once quieted down enough to allow some coherent ones. " Then I guess all I can do is fight back, ne?"

Tsunade seemed surprised for a moment, then nodded, visibly almost smiling at his typical determination. " That's right." As he started to crawl out of the bed with reluctance he couldn't understand, she frowned. " Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

He grinned. " I'm going to train", he announced. " I want to be able to squash those Akatsuki-freaks when they appear, and I've gotta become strong to be able to hold back the Kyuubi." Seeing her expression, he went on. " Don't look at me like that, baa-chan. The Kyuubi won't be able to make any more attempts to take over for a while. I'll be fine."

The woman was far from convinced. " Naruto, after something like that you'll be barely able to walk for a while – you'd get yourself injured or worse if you'd go training now. So stay in bed and rest."

He pouted. " Baa-chan…!" he whined.

Tsunade seemed almost amused. " You should know by now that that tone has no use with me, brat." With that, she started to leave. " Just so you know… I've ordered the medics to keep a careful eye on you. And there'll be someone patrolling outside this room's window." Sensing his glare, she added. " That look does nothing to change my mind, either." The door closed after her.

Emitting a groan of dissatisfaction, he slumped to the bed.

There weren't many times he would've felt this frustrated.

All of a sudden this sensation he couldn't name took over, almost like a hunch. With a frown, he turned his gaze towards Sasuke – and felt a jump underneath his ribcage.

The movement was so soft that it was barely detectable, but he saw it nonetheless.

Sasuke's eyes… They moved, as though attempting to open up.

Heart in his throat, he leaned closer, fought the sudden urge to touch the raven's cheek. " Teme?" There was no other response than the eyes twitching again, but that didn't manage to get him down. " I know you can hear me, you bastard. And…" Not understanding exactly what ushered him into doing so, he grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding on tight. " I… I promised to bring you back. And I'm not going to fall asleep or move an inch from here until I have, believe it."

* * *

Rays of sun eventually tickled Ino out of her deep slumber. Giving a moan of protest and wrinkling her nose, she yawned and stretched until finally managing to coax her eyes open. They widened immediately when the sight cleared out.

The room around her… was flawlessly tidy; it seemed that there was a marked spot of every single thing in it. And she couldn't detect even one dust ball anywhere.

This… was definitely _not_ her room.

After first shock slowly vanished, memories started to shape into place inside her head. The evening before, it'd taken her a long time to get Sai's injuries – which had, quite unsurprisingly, been far worse than he'd claimed – at least somewhat stitched up. Once she'd been done, she'd been so exhausted that she'd seen double. Apparently, she'd never made it home.

Nice, extremely bright blush made its way to her cheeks.

_Oh shit…_

Quite rapidly, she bounced into a sitting position on the couch to which she'd been laid and glanced around. At first she felt relief upon discovering that Sai's bed was flawlessly made and the boy was nowhere in sight (thank heavens, he wasn't there to witness her embarrassing waking up), but quite soon that emotion transformed into worry-marred annoyance. Obviously, Sai hadn't listened a word when she'd told him to rest and not rush straight back into action.

It wasn't until then she noticed the blanket that'd been (quite clumsily, but still) placed to cover her, and spotted a short note on the table beside the couch.

_Thank you._

_There's breakfast for you in the fridge._

_I'm sorry for not waking you up._

She couldn't keep a small smile from coming.

She'd kill Sai later for running off like this when he was obviously in no condition to accept any new missions for a while. But at the moment… She allowed herself to admit that this was incredibly adorable.

* * *

Yes, Kankuro liked Konoha in general. But at the moment, as he kept sneezing under upcoming flue the village's climate (much colder than Suna's) had given him, he almost wished he'd just stayed home.

Fortunately, he also had another thing on his mind at the moment. Sakura, who was currently watching over playing Hajime, seemed surprised when he entered the safe house to which the child and Izumi had been placed. " Now what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. " Lee mentioned you two had some plans, so I decided to come and let you slip out a bit early." Truth to be told, his motives weren't quite that selfless, but there was no need for Sakura to know that.

Sakura's green eyes lit up with gratitude, he could've sworn he saw a tiny blush on her cheeks. " Thanks! I'll… better get going, then." The girl ruffled Hajime's hair, ignoring the boy's half-hearted glare against the gesture. " I'll come back soon, okay?" Receiving a nod, she got up to take her departure. Just before going, she flashed him a grateful look. " I'll see you around."

He nodded, barely managing to keep himself from chuckling as he watched how she practically sprinted off.

_So obvious…_

As a ninja, he was observant enough to detect soft sounds of steps before Izumi opened the front door and entered. She frowned for second, as though trying to recognize, until her features smoothed once more. " Kankuro? Where's Sakura?"

He shrugged, disregarding the fact that the girl couldn't see it. " I decided she could use an afternoon off." He then frowned with yet another sneeze, noticing a small herb-filled basket on her arm. " What were you doing outside, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be guarded?"

He couldn't tell if she was about to snarl or laugh, but in the end she did neither. " I wasn't too far off. Besides, I don't need to be watched over all the time."

It was then Hajime finally managed to make his way to his mother. Kankuro couldn't keep himself from grinning as he witnessed the two exchange a brief hug before the girl took her son gently into her arms.

Could it be that he saw a beginning of a blush when Izumi looked back towards him? " Well, if you'd like to stay a while, I suppose I could make some dinner for you, too. I don't want you to starve."

He winced, realizing that the girl must've heard the pitiable rumbling of his stomach. His tone, however, was completely normal. " Thanks." He thought about offering help, but decided against it. He really didn't want a shuriken thrown his way.

Hajime struggled a bit when the girl placed the child into his arms, but – to his great relief – settled down eventually, starting to poke his painted face with a curious frown.

After time that felt much too long Izumi returned, carrying a mug of something. Sensing his discomfort, the girl – visibly barely keeping herself from bursting into laughing – skilfully took her son with one arm. " Hajime, sweetie, stop tormenting poor Kankuro." She then offered the mug towards him. " Here's something for you before the dinner's ready."

He blinked dumbly at the offering, its strong scent almost making his head spin. " What's that?"

She shrugged. " Something to help you with the upcoming cold. Once you drink that, you shouldn't fall ill."

He smiled while taking the mug, almost sure she couldn't notice it. (Neither noticed how their hands brushed together.) " Thanks."

Obviously having sensed his smile after all, Izumi returned the gesture. " No problem. Consider it a peace offer for trying to kill you the last time we met."

He just had to grin. He was fairly sure she could feel it.

While he sipped the drink slowly, surprised by how good it tasted, Izumi sat down and looked at yawning Hajime with unseeing, yet gentle eyes. The boy clung to his mother even more tightly than before, as though never wanting to let go. " Alright, little one. It's time for you to take a little nap."

Comfortable silence lingered as Izumi started to hum softly to her already half-asleep son, with Kankuro watching with extremely uncharacteristically gentle eyes and slowly sipping his drink. A thought that almost made him chuckle came to his mind.

_Temari would never let me live it down if she'd see me now._

* * *

On training grounds not too far away, Temari sneezed all of a sudden.

Shikamaru, whom she'd persuaded (or, very well, blackmailed) to be her sparring partner for the day, arched an eyebrow. " You're not coming down with anything, are you?"

She grinned. " Just focus on the training, will you?" Faster than he could even blink, she'd inched closer and delivered a punch that sent him stumbling a couple of ungraceful steps backwards. " After all, losing focus may end up costing you."

The boy glared at her accusingly. " What the hell was that for? We weren't supposed to attempt to break bones!"

She chuckled. " Trust me, if I'd want to break bones, you'd know."

Air spun around them in untraceable patterns as they circled around each other, neither losing focus for even a second nor willing to back down. Minute after another ticked by without neither of them managing to cut the dance, and eventually they were both panting, completely out of breath.

But in the end, it ended in a single blink. Before Shikamaru even realized what was happening, he'd pinned Temari to the ground, their faces far closer than either would've pleased.

For a moment, the girl's face remained filled with stun, until she smirked. " Congrats. You managed to beat me." She then lifted her eyebrow. " Now… Would you _please_ get off me? You're crushing me."

Just then, came a new voice he recognized far too well. " What's going on here?"

His face falling completely pale, he jumped away from Temari as fast as humanly possible and even managed to stagger up. When he slowly, unwillingly, turned his gaze, he faced exactly what he'd fear.

_Oh crap…_

Quite close by – definitely close enough to having seen _everything_ – stood Gaara, arms folded and a warning look upon his face. He could see one of the redhead's eyebrows twitch threateningly.

Fortunately Temari spoke, because he wasn't too sure if he would've been able to utter a word. " We were just sparring." Getting up, she dusted her clothes. " What's up?"

His suspicious look melting ever so slightly, Gaara turned his gaze from him to the girl. " We were all called to the Hokage's office for a strategic meeting. Apparently, it's important."

Shikamaru frowned. Was the Akatsuki causing a threat like this?

Gaara's voice woke him from those thoughts. " Are you coming or what?" He was looking at him with annoyance. " We don't have all day."

He barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. " Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'm coming."

* * *

In quite a short amount of time, Tsunade's office became packed up with people.

Kiba frowned when spotting a particular face missing. " Where's Naruto?"

A somewhat strange expression flashed by Tsunade's face. " He… needed some time to rest." Her face then hardened. " Now, as you've probably gathered from all the rumours, there's a threat upon Konoha."

" The Akatsuki", Neji stated quite unnecessarily.

She nodded. " I just received a message that a couple of Akatsuki members have been spotted in a tiny village between Konoha and Suna. I'm fairly sure it's false, but I'd like to send a couple of ninjas there just in case, to make sure everything's alright."

" I'll go", Gaara announced immediately, eyes even more intimidating than usually. " If they're heading towards Suna, I'll have to stop them."

" I'll go, too", Neji stated, most likely without even properly thinking about it.

Tsunade nodded slowly, just as surprised by this announcement as everyone else (including the Hyuuga). " Alright." She then glanced towards Kakashi, Kiba and Hinata. " You three, there's an important ally I want you to take into a village quite for away from Konoha. She's waiting for you at the edge of the village tonight."

Kiba grinned, seeming suspiciously excited about this mission. (Or perhaps it had something to do with the company…) " Alright!"

Shikamaru frowned. " What about the rest of us?"

Tsunade's eyes darkened still. " It's quite obvious that the Akatsuki is planning on an attack. When it comes, it'll be fast and merciless. Every single helper will be needed to protect Konoha then." She looked at them all. " You're dismissed." Just before Kakashi was out, she called out once more. " Kakashi, wait for a second. There's something I need to tell you about the mission."

The silver-haired's eyebrows furrowed. " Yes?"

" This isn't just any escort-mission. I didn't want to tell this to Kiba and Hinata, but…" She paused for a moment, carefully making sure they were alone. " You know that there's one more Tailed Beast the Akatsuki hasn't managed to get its hands on, right?"

Kakashi nodded, his eyes revealing that he'd already figured far too well what she was getting at. " Yes."

" This woman you're about to escort is the one they've been looking for – one of Konoha's best guarded secrets." Her eyes were stern as she looked at him. " I trust you to be able to protect her, and to not let this secret spill – even to Kiba and Hinata."

Kakashi nodded, mild shock apparent in his visible eye. " Of course."

She, too, nodded, her face an inch softer. " Good. You're dismissed."

As the door closed after him, she sighed heavily, glancing out of the window.

_I hope you can forgive me, but I had no other choice_, she mused. _After all these years, he deserves to finally know that he hasn't lost you as well._

* * *

Danzou – who'd been pacing around in his office with impatience he would've never admitted out loud to anyone – paused when there was a knock on his door. " Yes?"

After a moment, in came one of his Root-ninjas, a man in his early twenties with long, purple hair on a ponytail and dark eyes carrying barely any emotion. " I managed to get the information you requested, Danzou-sama. And also something more."

His eyebrow bounced high up. " Yes?"

" The Uchiha is indeed in the village." The man's eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. " Your assumptions were correct – Tsunade's been protecting him all this time."  
He fought the urge to smirk carnivorously. So that woman had been an idiot to play exactly the way he'd wanted her to…

_You just made your last mistake._

The village had already enough to chew on with accepting the protection of Kyuubi-container. They'd never forgive when they'd find out that Tsunade was now also hiding a traitor.

He forced himself to concentrate. " You said there was also something more?"

The younger nodded. " I found some papers that gave… interesting information. You see, that brat she dragged into the village a while back, Izumi… She's her daughter."

Utter surprise caused his eyebrow to rise once more. This was almost too good to be true.

If Tsunade really had a child, let alone one that was in Konoha, he had a perfect way to… well, persuade her into seeing things from his point of view if she'd decide to be foolish.

" Are you absolutely sure about this?"

The other man nodded. " Of course."

His eyes gleamed. " Thank you. Excellent work." After a moment, he added. " You're dismissed."

As the man left, he couldn't keep the chilling grin from appearing.

Everything was going even better than he could've ever imagined. It was time to put his little plan into motion…

* * *

Evening had already fallen dark when Kakashi lead Hinata and Kiba to the village's far edge, his cautious ears and eyes strained to their very extreme, prepared to detect any threat.

" Where the heck is that chick, anyway?" Kiba asked irritably, glancing around. " Did she stood us up?"

Kakashi opened his mouth, but before he could speak a female-voice, so familiar it almost stilled his heart, came. " Of course I didn't. I hate making people wait."

Ever so slowly, he turned around to see that a hooded figure had stepped out from behind nearby trees. He swallowed heavily, despite being a ninja finding himself shuddering barely traceably as he all but whispered. " Rin…?"

The brunette grinned when removing her hood. " I hope you liked the ribbon I gave you." Her eyes seemed apologetic. " I'm sorry it took me this long to show up."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what he'd expected to feel when he'd first jumped into emptiness. But no matter what it was, he found himself gasping in lungfuls when he hit the ice-cold water and sunk like a rock, as though someone or something had been pulling him down.

" _You need to relax, Sasuke. The more you struggle, the faster and harder you sink_", the voice he considered familiar told him softly.

Had he not been struggling against the water, he would've snorted.

So now he was expected to just relax and let himself drown?

" _You're not going to die, Sasuke_", the voice soothed him. " _If you let go of what's pulling you down, you won't sink forever. Stop latching yourself to your burden already._"

Had he been able to, he would've demanded what the hell it was the voice was talking about, what it was that he was supposed to let go of. However, the answer was granted to him even without being asked.

Despite himself, he nearly gasped when it all came crashing down on him – all of his hatred from so many years, all bitterness and loneliness, everything he'd sacrificed in order to get revenge that turned out to be nothing but a lie.

All the times he'd sworn revenge, oblivious to the hands trying to pull him out of the dark.

All the times he'd sworn death, oblivious to all the people who wanted – needed – him to live.

All the times he'd walked away, never looking over his shoulder to see the ruins he left behind.

All the times he'd stormed forward, having no real clue of what was ahead of him.

He'd been offered love – he'd spat at it. He'd been offered family – he'd snorted at it and thrown it straight to the innocent face. He'd been offered future – he'd been too busy hanging on to past.

Suddenly, his throat became so tight it was almost impossible to breathe, and he had a pretty good idea that it had nothing to do with all the water around him. Breathtaking pain attacked his chest, growing to such extend he could barely take it. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling that he was sinking even faster than before.

" _It's a heavy load, Sasuke_", the voice commented, sounding softer than ever before. " _But you'll have to let it go. Before starting to fix the damage, you have to be able to forgive yourself._"

Once again, he felt like snorting.

Why the hell should he bother? What was there left?

There was a deep sigh. " _So you haven't listened at all?_" There was a brief pause. " _Your past has stolen a lot from you, caused you to make many mistakes. But you can still have a future._"

He scoffed.

Yes, one nice and shiny future that was. A lifetime in prison, marked as a traitor – that, at best. He knew how bloodthirsty the oldest leaves of Konoha were. His future would most likely be death, with the whole village watching.

There was a chuckle-like sound. " _Is death really all you see? I'm disappointed, Sasuke. I really thought your eyes would be sharper by now._" There was another pause, he was fairly sure the voice was attempting to add drama. " _Because I see new bonds, of friendship and forgiveness. I also see love._"

Yet again, he felt like bursting into laughter. Love?

_Your crystal ball needs a lot of cleaning up_, he mused.

The voice, apparently, chose to ignore him. " _But if you ever want to get that future, you have to dare to let go, before it's too late – for you, for _him_, for Konoha._" He could almost feel a smile despite all the coldness around him. " _You're already loved more than you could ever imagine. But there's someone you have to save first. No one's ever needed you like this before – you'll have to be strong for both of you._"

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes, and saw bright sunrays instead of pitch black water. Warmth seeped all the way to the core of his being.

" _Can you do that, Sasuke?_"

In the furthest corner of his mind, he saw joined hands that held on tightly.

" _Can you let go of your past for someone far more important?_"

He had absolutely no idea. But at the moment… He realized that he would've never been able to forgive himself if he hadn't at least tried. For he had a feeling that there was far too much at state to give up without a fight.

" _You're alive today because of love, Sasuke_", the voice told him gently, sounding like it'd been already fading away. " _You have to keep living for the same reason._"

The last mental imagine he got was that of his brother, carrying him in his back and poking his forehead gently.

There was no fear inside him as he closed his eyes, no shame although he was almost sure some tears escaped and blended into the water all around him.

" _Live, Sasuke_", a faraway voice whispered into his ear.

Perhaps, finally, he'd be able to do just that.

" _I'll always be there for you._"  
Everything – the weight and coldness of water, the feeling of suffocating, the pain in his chest – faded away. He felt himself falling and flying at the same time.

" _Goodbye. And thank you._"

* * *

Despite all his pledges, Naruto must've fallen asleep at some point, because he suddenly woke up to this strange sensation of pressure on his hand.

_What the…?_

Very slowly, the hue clouding his head subsided – and his eyes flew wide as realization hit like a thunderbolt. So fast his neck could barely take it, he turned his nearly pleading gaze towards the raven's face. Evening having started to fall, it was almost dark, but he could still quite clearly see every move of eyebrows, every attempt to open eyes, every single fragment of discomfort.

He licked his lips, as they suddenly felt bone dry. " C'mon, Sasuke." His tense voice was filled with urgency, but he refused to care. " I know you can do it. Just follow my voice and open up your eyes, damnit. It's not that hard."

After that, everything seemed to happen in some sort of a slowed motion. At first, Sasuke's hand tightened around his, then slackened once more, as though the raven had realized what he'd been doing.

Then, after what'd felt like an eternity of waiting, Sasuke's eyes twitched for one more time. Ever so slowly, a pair of onyx orbs inched open, seeming oddly bright against enclosing darkness.

* * *

In the Akatsuki's base, everyone's gazed moved towards Zetsu as the man appeared as though from thin air. " So?" Pein inquired.

Zetsu smirked. " Everything's going exactly as planned. In a matter of days, both of the Tailed Beasts will be in our hands."

" Excellent." The leader then looked at them all. " Now go to bed. You'll need all possible rest for what is to come."

Not intending to protest, the group started to part.

Suzume's eyebrow rose just a little bit when she spotted Pein leaning down towards Konan's ear, so that she could see his face but not the woman's. Her skills of reading lips were limited, but she could've sworn he said " I need you in my room in fifteen minutes". Konan's nod followed after a beat's pause.

So focused she'd been on the two that she almost jumped when feeling a large hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she met Kisame's somewhat suspicious eyes. " Shouldn't you be skipping towards your room as well, brat? It's way past your bedtime."

She gave the man a dry look. " Why don't you just worry about your own rest? I'm a big girl now."

Kisame shrugged, then glanced towards the direction to which she'd been staring at for not too long before. " A word of advice, brat. If you want your stay here to be pleasant, stay out of things that are none of your business." With that, he started to take his leave. " Goodnight."

Her eyes were cautious while observing his distancing back. " Nighty night." It wasn't until he was long gone did she risk to remove her hand from the kunai to which it'd been placed.

Owing to adrenaline, her ears were careful and she heard steps long before voice spoke. " Suzume?" Turning around, she met Konan, who had a strange, flushed look upon her face. The woman handed her a small bottle. " I'm… busy tonight, so could you deliver the medicine alone this time?"

She was skilled enough to hide the jolt inside. She'd been waiting for this opportunity since she'd entered this hideout. " Of course", she promised while taking the offering. " You won't have to worry about this."

Konan nodded, something close to gratitude upon her face. " Thank you." The woman left without remembering to say goodnight.

Once she was sure that she was alone, Suzume slowly pulled another tiny bottle from the covers of fabric. Her eyes were sharp when she measured a little bit of liquid into the medicine.

Too little and too much could both lead into a disaster.

Once she was done, she quickly hid her own bottle and stirred the other. After a moment, nothing out of ordinary could be seen from the medicine or her face. She started to make her way towards her patient.

The journey wasn't long, and in a few minutes she was stood behind a familiar door. The hand holding the bottle didn't weaver a slightest while the other was lifted and delivered three firm knocks.

After a moment, there was a response. " _Come on in._"

Obediently, she opened the door. Despite darkness, she could clearly make out the masked face. " Madara-sensei, I brought your medicine. Konan is busy tonight", she stated in a remarkably even voice.

Such a great actress she'd become, that Madara didn't seem to sense even a slightest threat when accepting the bottle. " Thank you."

While the man removed his mask and brought the glass to his lips, she looked towards the hand and bandage-covered chest she knew to be scorched. " How are you injuries healing?"

The man responded after having gulped down the first sip. " You should know better than to expect me to reply, Suzume."  
He was right; she hadn't been anticipating any other response. " Do you have any further requests for tonight?"

The man shook his head. She could almost see him wince at the tart taste of the drink when he gulped down the rest. " No, thank you. Goodnight."

" Night."

With that, she left. The sound the door made when closing after her sounded like a bang of doom.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: He opened his eyes! He freakin' opened his eyes! WOO-HOO! (jumps all over the place) And judging by how things are going, not a moment too soon. (shudders)

But hey, before going, **about future updates**! The next chapter SHOULD appear in about a week, but after that… Urgh… I managed to get a summer job. It's a great thing, of course, but also keeps me filthily busy, so… Bear with me, please? I promise, so long as you want them I'll keep posting out new chapters as fast as humanly possible!

Okay, I'm in a HUGE hurry right now, so I'll have to start tuning out. Just… **PLEASE**, don't forget to review! With how hectic everything is, I could REALLY use your support! (begs with massive pleading eyes and chocolate)

'Til next time! (I really hope that'll come before long…)

Peace out!

* * *

**DeathRow609**: I'm so glad all your favourite couples are pulling through! (dances with joy)

Wow, goodness! You can't even imagine how flattered I am to hear you've liked the story so much so far, let alone that you're in love with the story! (squeals loudly)

Colossal thank yous for the breathtaking review! I really hope you'll still like the story as much when it progresses!

(chuckles) (HUGE cheers to you too!)

-

**Belladonna-Isabella**: I'm beyond happy to hear you liked the Sasuke's inner dialogue –part (I think I was actually chuckling while making it, thinking I was officially out of my mind!), as well as the SaiIno –scene (those two look good together, ne?)! And, horrible as I feel for saying this, there's something insanely… hot (if that's the right word) in Naruto's anguish. (I wonder why on earth that is? I'm glad I'm not the only who feels that way!) (sweatdrops)

WOOT! SasuNaru forever, totally and absolutely! (keeps waving flags until gets attacked by enraged Sasuke)

The OCs are on probation, hmm? (snickers) Goodness, how I love the challenge! (rubs hands together with excitement)

Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! See ya around, yeah?

-

**Moriko-Demon**: Welcome to join the 'let's hit Sasuke with a frying pan' –group! (glares at the raven while huggling Naruto) Wake up already, damnit (in the manga as well)! But indeed, we're almost there… (smirks)

I'm so happy you think my ficcy had a strong plot! (cheers) Hmm… I think I could indeed come up with some fics well worth reading – I'll give you some tips as soon as I have time, believe it! (Shake me up a little if I forget, yeah? I think I'm sustaining a early-age dementia or something, so…) (sweatdrops)

Massive thank yous for the review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

-

**realityfling18**: Poor Sasuke and Naruto indeed! (huggles, to get smacked by Sasuke) Glad you liked the raven – I thought it was a cute idea! (Raven was indeed associated with Itachi-kun, hmm? That certainly arouses suspicion…) AND I'm beyond ecstatic you've grown intrigued by the OC – those are extremely hard to make! (sweatdrops) It'd really be interesting to know who's side she's on.

Hey, we should make a 'let's smack Danzou' –club!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing, let alone twice – I'm so happy you've liked the story so far, let alone think it's getting better and better! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

-

**Laurkan**: Heh, I just couldn't resist putting up this fic, especially after reading the latest manga-chapters! I'm happy to hear who thought it was an intriguing idea. (smirks joyfully)

I'm beyond glad you've liked the different points of view (I also like Team 7's the best) and SasuNaru! (I also find it… well, annoying that sometimes the relationship of main-pairing sprints on way too fast. I hope from the bottom of my heart that I won't end up making that mistake!) AND, I'm so flattered you even like that OC of mine – those are extremely hard to create, and even harder to make readers like them! So HOORAY! (dances with joy)

Huge, massive thank yous for reviewing, let alone thrice – I'm so happy you've liked the story so far! I really hope you'll be sticking around!

-

**Halskr**: So I'm not alone with thinking there's more to Sasuke than we've been shown! (He even mourned Itachi's death in the end.) I think, in a way, he's one of the most messed up, fragile (and broken) characters in Naruto. Too bad he's been mostly been portrayed as ice-hearted bastard (and he seems to be turning even more that way in future)… (sweatdrops)

I'm so glad you liked how the last chapter conveyed a lot of things – I felt those issues needed to be dealt with. I'm curious to hear if your suspicions about Sasuke letting go were correct!  
Colossal thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you enjoyed of the chapter! See ya around, yeah?

-

**atemswhitetigermew**: (chuckles) Sasuke and Naruto apart are like me and computer ripped away from each other. Awww, those two boneheads are so cute together! (runs for dear life as Sasuke activates his Sharingan)

Huge thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! See ya around, yeah?

-

**Riffti**: (blinks with stun) You read my ficcy until THAT late?! Woah! (faints from shock)

Goodness, you can't even imagine how glad I am you've liked the plot, characters and my writing style so much so far! (dances around with joy)

Enormous thank yous for the absolutely amazing review! I really hope you'll still keep an eye on this in future! (grins)

-

**dragontwister**: I also hope that Sasuke will wake up – Naruto really, really needs him! (smacks the stubborn raven to head) What the heck is taking you so long?!

Massive thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! (dances with joy) 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!  
-

**Mimiaru**: Thank you so much for the review! If I'll ever need help, I'll most definitely ask.

See ya around, yeah?

-

**EdSpikeSesshyGirl**: (blushes) You really think I have good plots? HOORAY! (twirls with joy)

Thank you so much for the amazing review! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the chapters to come!

-

**Kai's kitty**: (smirks) I was kinda suspecting that you were on a trip or something. (Telepathy, much?) Aww, don't worry – your review wasn't late at all! I'm so glad you posted a comment anyway. (hugs)

Heh, Sasuke in deed is a good boy for finally struggling to get back to Naru-chan. (ruffles hair, ignoring Sasuke's hisses) (snickers) (Yeah, yeah, Tobi's a good boy, too.)

I'm so flattered you have such confidence on my capability of creating a GaaraNeji –lovestory! Gosh, Gaara's past indeed was an absolute nightmare! Definitely an addition to 'the most heartbreaking stories' –list. (huggles the poor redhead) (Heh, as much as a SasuNaru fan I am, I can't help admitting that Gaara and Naruto would also make a great couple.)

LOL, yes, I've gotta agree – Jiraiya-sama is definitely busy turning all those cuties into pervs up there! (sniffles) Damn, I miss him too!  
Massive thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll be sticking around!

-

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (chuckles) I knew cookies and chocolate was an irresistible trap!

Thank you so much for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be sticking around!


	5. Finally Awake

A/N: PHEW – after a WAY too long wait, the new chapter is finally here! I'm so sorry about the wait!

But, first things first… HUGE thank yous for all those AMAZING reviews – gosh, I can't believe they're so many! (HUGGGS!) The responses to those are on their usual places – FOR A FINAL TIME! A couple of reviewers have suggested me to respond to review through 'reply to review' –route, so I've decided to give it a shot. So, reviews for this chapter will appear to your e-mail. We'll see how that goes – I've never been exactly fluent with technology… (sweatdrops)

But now, off to the business! I really hope this chapter turns out to be worth all the wait!

* * *

/ _**I've missed enough, I've got some catching up to do  
And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it all with you  
I've missed enough, I've got some catching up to do  
And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it all with you **_

**_And I never felt like this before  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake  
'Cause you're just what I've been waiting for  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake _**/

(Hoobastank; "Finally awake")

* * *

Unlike almost everyone thought, even the Tailed Beasts could understand emotions. And Kyuubi was far more in touch with its container than the others.

That's why it could tell that for a first time in very long, its container was satisfied and happy. Elated, actually.

And it seethed.

_The kit's growing stronger again._

But it wasn't discouraged that easily.

It'd been waiting for such a long time – it wasn't going to let some brat hold it back. Very soon, it'd be free once more, even if it'd take tearing its container's spirit apart to a very last shred.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Finally Awake

* * *

In a hospital room, under Naruto's bewildered eyes, Sasuke kept reaching out for wakefulness.

It took for several minutes before all facts managed to slip into place inside Naruto's head.

Sasuke's open eyes. The raven's feeble movements. The aura of confusion.

But as he finally took it in, he couldn't hold himself back for another second. Not stopping for even a fraction to think – to realize that it wasn't long ago the raven tried to kill him, to understand that it was highly likely the other would attempt to escape again – he wrapped his arms around the boy as tightly as humanly possible, slowly coming to a conclusion that this was indeed reality.

At first, Sasuke attempted to struggle, but in the end his strength died out and he had no other choice but to remain where he was, with the nearly crushing hold entrapping him. No one – possibly not even Sasuke – could tell if the raven's forehead fell against Naruto's shoulder out of exhaustion or something else entirely.

Both teens' eyes fell closed as they sat there, Naruto's hold growing even tighter still. The soul tear of utter joy that rolled shone like crystal when sunrays caressed it. " I swore that I'd bring you back, bastard." His voice was hoarse, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. " It was hell a lot of work and you almost managed to slip away, but I did it. I did it, damnit."

He started to feel dizzy as the raven's familiar essence filled him, wrapped around him and succumbed all his senses.

Sasuke was finally back, and better yet, awake. He'd finally succeeded.

From now on, he'd make damn sure the raven would never, ever slip away from him again.

Although he knew far too clearly how much mess there was to be sorted out, he just had to grin into Sasuke's hair. " Welcome home, Sasuke."

-

Sasuke's head was in utter chaos while he tried to process everything around him.

So… He was back in Konoha. In Naruto's arms.

All of the blonde's emotions overwhelmed him as well. The joy, forgiveness, gratitude, relief, acceptance…He just couldn't understand how they could still exist after all the years passed, after everything he'd done.

Once more, he tried to struggle – just like he fought every single time some came close to him like this – but the attempt was doomed from the start. His head eventually growing hazy from his effort, he settled with relaxing there, feeling far more comfortable than he would've ever admitted even to himself.

Out of blue, the strange voice's words came haunting back.

" _You're already loved more than you could ever imagine. But there's someone you have to save first. No one's ever needed you like this before – you'll have to be strong for both of you._"

He fought the urge to groan.

How nice. Like things hadn't been confusing enough already.

(He failed to notice that as though working free of his will, he held Naruto as well, albeit feebly.)

-

A lot of time passed before Naruto heard a faintest of sounds. " … off… dobe…"

He gave the raven a look that hopefully didn't give away all his relief and happiness. " So it speaks", he noted out loud. His hold, however, didn't slacken any. If this was some sort of a sick dream, he wasn't about to let go of it.

Several more moments passed with them simply remaining there, as though lost into a dimension and time of their own. For those blissful minutes, both forgot about all looming darkness.

" You killed him, Sasuke", he finally revealed, not exactly sure of what possessed him into saying so. Most likely he was simply desperately trying to prove Sasuke that there was no reason to leave anymore. He shifted so that he could see the raven's face. " It's over. Itachi's dead."

To his surprise, there wasn't relief upon Sasuke's face, instead something darker than he'd ever seen before. " Yeah", the raven breathed out, eyes falling closed. " I know."

Cold shivers ran through him as a nasty feeling of déjà vu struck. His hold on Sasuke's hand grew a lot tighter, determined. " I'm not letting you leave, Sasuke", he announced. " You're never going to sneak away from me again."

Just then, he got his first proof of how much had changed during the time they'd spent apart. Something he didn't identify as familiar appeared into Sasuke's eyes. " I'm not going to leave, dobe." The voice was croaky and barely audible, but he found himself clinging to each and every word. " My new goal… It's right here."

Utterly perplexed, he glanced at the onyx depths, but before he could ask a thing there was a sound of door opening. He pushed himself further from Sasuke with amusing speed upon discovering Tsunade stood by the doorway.

For a moment, the Hokage seemed surprised upon discovering Sasuke awake. Pretty soon, however, her expression turned into a hard one. " So you're finally awake."

-

Sasuke felt his body remain almost inhumanly tense all the while Tsunade examined him, causing several surges of pain he suspected unnecessary. Once she was done, he wasn't sure if he or Naruto made it first to ask the one worded question. " Well?"

Tsunade's eyes were hard and mistrusting, though not even nearly as hostile as he'd expected. " You're going to need a lot of time to recover after having been laying in bed for weeks. It'll also take time before you'll be able to activate your Sharingan again. But you'll recover."

Sasuke nodded stiffly, looking away and mentally cursing this helpless state. After a while, he realized that there was something extremely important he needed to know. Feeling strangely reluctant to do so, he lifted his head and met Tsunade's stony gaze. " What are you going to do to me?" His voice was still frail and hollow, but at least it worked.

Although he didn't look, he could feel how Naruto's eyes widened. " Baa-chan, you… you're not going to harm him, right? I… I mean… He killed a lot of bad guys, and put an end to Orochimaru's scheming. You can punish him!"

Tsunade sighed heavily, some sadness appearing into her gaze. " Naruto… I'm sorry, but that's not my decision to make alone. Sasuke committed to a severe crime. I doubt he'd be allowed to be freed without any consequences."

Although Sasuke's stomach made a tight knot at those words, he wasn't surprised. He'd made a ton of horrendous mistakes – it would've been a much greater shock if all those had been just pushed aside with a shrug.

Naruto, on the other hand, obviously hadn't allowed himself to expect this. Had he been blessed with less pride, he would've winced at how tightly the blonde squeezed once taking his hand. " You're the Hokage! You've gotta be able to do something!" Did he actually hear the boy's voice shudder? " You… You can't let them hurt him!"  
Now, Tsunade's eyes were meeting those of Naruto's. They were somewhat harsh at first, but slowly softened up, almost like the woman had realized something. " I'll do whatever I can. But I can't make any promises." When she looked at him once more, her gaze was almost icy. It didn't surprise him, not after everything he'd done. " Whatever your sentence turns out to be, you've got a long way ahead of you before you're considered trustworthy, let alone pardoned."  
He nodded, feeling too exhausted for words all a sudden. Konoha, especially the oldest leaves, wasn't known for being forgiving. He could already imagine what was ahead of him.

He felt Naruto shiver at Tsunade's words.

After several moments of dark silence, the woman spoke again. " Now, I'm sure Sasuke needs a lot of rest – as do you, Naruto." Tsunade's eyes were so hard that he couldn't bring himself to ask what she'd meant by Naruto needing rest. " If I'll allow you to stay together in this room for tonight, can I trust you to not disturb each other?"

Naruto grinned brightly, apparently forgetting all troubles. " Sure thing, baa-chan!"

Tsunade nodded. " Good. I'll come and check up on you later." She gave him a hard look. " There'll be a guard right outside the door, so no stupidities. Understood?"

He nodded somewhat mechanically.

The sound door made when closing after her reminded him quite a bit of that he could imagine prison's doors to emit.

* * *

When there was a knock on her office's door, Tsunade arched an eyebrow. Dusk was already starting to fall, and she hadn't been expecting company. Gladly pushing away the paperwork she hadn't been able to focus on anyway, she called out. " Yes?"

Surprise wasn't quite a word enough to describe what crossed her when Suzume Aihiko entered, a stony look on her face. " I know I took a huge risk coming here, but I had to come and report."

She nodded, hair in the back of her neck rising. " What's going on?"

" The Akatsuki is still planning on attacking Konoha, but not yet. First, they want the two remaining Tailed Beasts into their hands. They already know the Kyuubi's been… acting up lately. They're in a hurry."

She felt a shudder.

_Naruto…_

" I've managed to weaken the wielder of Sharingan eyes, and he's far from being able to control the Kyuubi, but I'm not sure for how much longer I'll be able to stall them. It's only a matter of time before they'll get to the traces of the Eight Tailed's container. You'll have to send the escorts a message and tell them to be careful."

She nodded, feeling very cold. " Is there something more?"

" Actually, yes." She was almost sure the girl shivered. " One of those creeps, Tobi… He's not who you think he is." The girl swallowed. " Uchiha Madara is still alive."

She could feel colour draining from her face.

After all these years, after all the desperate fighting and sacrifices… _He_ was still alive, out there somewhere, waiting for his chance to strike?

" And that's not all." Suzume's eyes were filled with warning. " According to the little I've been able to gather, he's got a lot of power in Kirigakure. He's been busy during all the years he's been away."  
To Tsunade, that announcement felt like a slap right across the face. She had to swallow hard. " Is he looking for a chance to start out a war?" Because if that man would get his hands on the Kyuubi, and actually pulled the strings of Kirigakure… There'd be nothing left of Konoha once he's swept across it.

Suzume shrugged. " Who knows – he's had a lot of time to plot and gain power, and he's much too smart to trust anyone enough to share his plans. Right now, all Konoha can do is prepare itself for a new storm."

She nodded, feeling somewhat numb.

Konoha had been arrogant enough to think one of its greatest threats had been destroyed, that her grandfather had managed to defeat Madara. And now… they were about to face the price.

After some moments, she managed to compose herself enough to speak. " Thank you for this information – it was a huge risk to deliver it, but at least now the village will be able to prepare itself." Then, despite everything (or, perhaps, to allow her mind an escape) she came to think of something. " I'm surprised you reported to me instead of Danzou."

As the teen grinned, she came to think it was the first time that day (almost ever) she looked even remotely close to her young age. " Haven't you learned by now? My loyalties lie on Konoha. Besides…" The girl's eyes darkened once more. " We both know what kind of danger he'd put the village into, that many innocent lives would be lost, if he'd know everything."

She nodded. Sad as it was, she couldn't have agreed more.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Suzume started to make her way towards the door, the exit that would arouse least suspicion. " I have to go, before any of those creeps becomes suspicious."

She nodded again. " Be careful."

She could only wonder what kind of an expression she would've faced if the girl hadn't put her hood on. " Of course." With that the teen disappeared like a shadow.

* * *

Shino's thoughts were straying quite far away while he walked slowly through the darkening streets, his glass-covered eyes glancing every now and then towards the village's borderline he was supposed to protect.

All of a sudden, his formally rather dim eyes sharpened upon spotting movement. His gaze flew rapidly to right, and he found it hard to restrain a grin. " Would you believe me if I'd tell you I've been expecting you?"

Slowly, the hood that hadn't managed to fool him was moved ever so slightly, just enough to allow him a clear visual to Suzume's amused face. " Your eyes are surprisingly sharp behind those glasses."

He held his quiet for a while, finding himself observing her. " What made you take a chance like this and come to Konoha?" If the Akatsuki would find out about this, she'd be as good as dead.

" There was important information I couldn't risk into anyone else's hands", she explained, her watchful eyes never stopping keeping an eye on her environment. " Busy as the Akatsuki is at the moment, there's no reason to take more chances so long as the mission is in progress." She grinned. " I'll have to go now, but seeing you again was a nice bonus to this little trip."

Had it not been against his nature, he would've smiled. " I suppose I'll be seeing you around." There was quite a bit more hopefulness in his tone than he would've cared to admit.

Suzume threw a strangely wry smirk his way. " I hope not. Because the next time I appear, it won't be good news."

Before he got even a slightest chance to demand an explanation, she was already gone in a puff of smoke that was different from the one he'd seen the last time they'd met.

_A clone?_

Now, he wasn't able to disguise the lopsided smirk that appeared.

Whatever this Suzume was on to, she was very, very good at giving him a headache.

* * *

Although it was most likely hours from their last break, Gaara and Neji didn't feel exhausted or even tired. Moonlight made their path shine with silver as they rushed on in comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the whispers of leaves and dry branches underneath their footsteps.

All of a sudden, the peace was disturbed as Neji braked sharply with a frown. As though having been expecting such a move, Gaara also stopped almost simultaneously. " What is it?" Just like Neji knew about his nightmares, he'd grown accustomed to the Hyuuga's 'intuitions'. They'd already saved them from danger for a couple of times when they'd faced enemies.

For several long moments Neji stood frozen, observing. Then, slowly, the Hyuuga shook his head, relaxing slightly. " It's probably nothing. I just had a strange feeling."  
Not sure if he could trust the other's opinion of it being just a hunch, he also nodded. Now that they were simply standing there, he was beginning to feel very tired. " Perhaps we should take a break here", he suggested, glancing around with watchful eyes. " We're quite close to Suna's borderlines now, and the village we were assigned to go to is only a day away. There's a hut I assigned to be built only five minutes to east from here."

Neji's eyebrow bounced up. " Now aren't you full of surprises."

He found it extremely hard to resist the urge to grin.

Working almost as one again, they sprinted to motion.

-

High up in the trees quite nearby, stood a hooded figure observing them.

For a moment moon disappeared to behind clouds. When it reappeared, the figure was gone.

* * *

Evening was already darkening as Kakashi, Rin, Kiba and Hinata made their way towards their still rather cloudy destination.

Hinata gave Kiba a quick look upon spotting the boy taking yet another glance over his shoulder, towards where the adults were. " W-what are y-you doing, Kiba-kun?"

The brunette grinned. " Keeping an eye on those two. It seems this mission's gonna be a lot more interesting than I thought."

This time, Hinata wasn't able to restrain herself. Very quickly, she glanced towards the two. She could only wonder if the older ninjas had noticed just how close to each other they were moving, if they could sense this strange aura around them that separated them from the rest of the world. " D-do you t-think they h-have feeling f-for each o-other?"

Kiba shrugged, seeming amused. " No idea. But whatever the case… It looks like this mission's going to be very, very entertaining."

She just had to chuckle lightly, despite the coldness that seemed to bite all the way to bone.

Hard as she tried to hide it, Kiba seemed to notice her shudder. The boy frowned. " Are you cold?"

She looked away and bit her lip. Gosh, how she hated always being a burden like this! " A l-little", she admitted in a voice that was even smaller than her usual.

It was comfortably silent for a while, until she gasped upon feeling something warm being placed to her shoulders. She looked towards Kiba with confusion upon noticing it was a jacket.

Apparently sensing her gaze, Kiba shrugged. She could've sworn there was a rosy hue upon the boy's face. " You're cold. I don't want you to fall ill."

For a moment, she was too stunned to be able to emit a sound. Eventually, a whisper light response willed its way out. " T-Thank you."

A foxy grin appeared. " Hn."

Only Akamaru noticed that from thereon, they walked a step closer to each other than before.

-

The teens should've known their spying wouldn't go unnoticed.

Carefully making sure the prying ears and eyes were well far enough, Kakashi dared to speak. " Why did you leave? I… We all thought…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say the last chilling words.

Rin's eyes grew dark as they were cast towards something in the horizon that was hidden to him. " I've always been a demon container, Kakashi-kun – I'm sure Tsunade-sama told you that much. But for so many years, I was safe nonetheless. The seal was strong, and almost no one in Konoha knew that there was a demon hiding amongst them. But then… Danzou found out, when the Eight Tailed almost got out of control after Obito and Minato-sensei's…" She swallowed harshly, still not looking at him. " He… threatened to kill me. And I have no doubt in my mind he would've done just that. So I had to… disappear. I was left into this small hut in the middle of nowhere. Pretty soon, a blind baby-girl – another fugitive – was given for me to look after." After having wandered lost into her thoughts for quite a while, she chuckled lightly. " You know what's the funniest thing? During that time, there were only three things I missed from Konoha, although that place was supposed to be my home."

His hand twitched and his mouth tingled with words wanting to erupt, but before he could actually do or say anything Kiba spoke, or perhaps rather yelled. " There's a village ahead of us, and Akamaru seems to be eager to go there. What do you say?"

Kakashi mused for a moment. They were all exhausted to bone, and he could sense approaching rain in the air.

Very slowly, he gave a nod. " Alright. We'll keep going in the morning."

-

Had their minds not been so clouded, they would've noticed how maliciously wind whispered while passing them by.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was having the pretty much last dreams he would've expected. They weren't about the hell he'd faced in Orochimaru's lair, nor were they of his family being butchered. But in some twisted way, these dreams were even more terrifying.

For this time, he dreamt of Itachi.

Once more, he was the kid getting a piggy-bag ride from his older brother.

For one more time, he got poked gently.

/ _" Run, run and cling to life."_ /

" _You're alive today because of love, Sasuke_. _You have to keep living for the same reason._"

He shuddered as he was pulled into wakefulness by a familiar voice he still wasn't used to hearing again. " Teme, are you okay in there?"

He grit his teeth and blinked to rid the burning of his yes. " Yeah, dobe." He felt like there'd been something more wanting to push its way through, but at the moment, he didn't have the strength to utter it.

Naruto was silent for a long time, so long in fact that he thought the blonde had fallen back into a sleep. But inevitably, silence was disturbed once more, though not by speech. Every alarm system inside him snapped to life when he head shuffling of feet, then spotted a dark figure beside his bed. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Keeping you company. I can't sleep with you tossing and turning and muttering."

He growled. " There's no way in hell I'll let you share a bed with me!"

" Oh, shut it bastard", Naruto commanded while climbing in without invitation. " Besides, I was having weird dreams, too. I'm cold."

He twitched with intense discomfort upon feeling the other's warm – too warm – body against his. Extremely dark and unwanted memories surged through to surface. Had he not been so damn weak, he would've pushed Naruto away, but as it was now… " Hard to believe. You're burning up."

Naruto nuzzled closer, stubbornly ignoring all his jerks and carefully hidden shivers while wrapping a pair of demanding arms around him. " Hmh."  
As he stared at the blonde head that seemed to glow like gold against darkness, he just couldn't keep himself from asking. " Dobe… Why are you doing this?" He gathered his words for a while. " I tried to kill you, almost did. Why do you still think I'm worth all this?"

Naruto's deep, even breathing clearly stated that he wouldn't get any answers that night.

Emitting a silent near-groan, he turned his gaze towards the roof, in his current condition powerless to do a thing against Naruto's trap-like hold.

All of a sudden, he was very glad they'd be entrapped into the same room for only tonight.

(Depending on one's point of view, it was either fortunate or not that neither noticed how the Kyuubi's red glow slowly died from Naruto's skin.)

* * *

Waking up the morning after, Gaara wasn't exactly surprised when he found Neji's bed empty and flawlessly made although it was definitely very early. Somehow, it made perfect sense to him that the young Hyuuga was an early bird, just like he found it fitting that after his nightmares, the other hadn't woken him up.

Stretching a bit, he got out of the bed – and paused with an uncharacteristic blink upon finding a breakfast waiting for him on a nearby table.

Right there and then, knowing that no one was there to see it, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He smiled.

-

About twenty minutes later, he slowly emerged the hut to find Neji sitting on a porch with his eyes closed.

He felt a tinge of amusement-mixed confusion. " Now what are you doing?"

The brunette shrugged, not opening his eyes. " Enjoying of the morning. It's always the calmest then."

Nodding although the other couldn't see it, he looked towards the forest spreading all around them, allowed his gaze to remain on the faint layer of mist lingering over the landscape. He could already feel the familiar, warm breath of Suna, but here it was still comfortably cool.

At that moment, he found himself agreeing with the Hyuuga.

After several minutes of silence, he found himself speaking. " Thank you for the breakfast, by the way. You should've woken me up to help prepare it."

For a moment, he was almost sure he saw a rosy hue on Neji's pale features, but shrugged it off as a trick of imagination. " It's alright. I didn't want to wake you when you were sleeping so peacefully. Besides, you can consider it a payment for letting me stay here."

This time, he thought he found heat from his own cheeks, though that couldn't possibly be the case.

For some more moments they enjoyed of the morning, until Neji's eyes suddenly flew open, harder than he'd ever seen them.

He frowned. " What's wrong?"

" There was someone in there a couple of seconds ago", Neji announced, gaze locking to a tree nearby. " Only one character, but seemed powerful."

Coldness filled his entire body. So much for the nice, quiet morning. " We should go. This place isn't safe anymore."

-

Stopping to a safe distance, the figure swore loudly upon discovering the boys go back into the hut.

Things would be much trickier from now on.

One leaf fell as rays of sun revealed there was no one on the tree-branch anymore.

* * *

While sitting in a ramen bar right across Temari, Shikamaru was far above glad Gaara was out of the village and would never find out about this. It wasn't a date, of course – that much they'd made dead set before Temari had even thought about saying 'yes' to his invitation. They'd simply gotten hungry after training all morning. There was nothing more to this (or well, so he kept telling himself despite the odd squirming in his stomach).

He woke up from his thoughts upon hearing Temari's voice. " I don't have all day to sit here, and frankly, watching you staring at your food with empty eyes isn't all that entertaining. So could you please get down to it, so we'll get back to training?"

He shot a somewhat nasty look towards her. " Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses."

As he struck his chopsticks into the food in an attempt to take some, his wrist made an unfamiliar movement. And before he knew it, a tiny part of the delicacy flew through the air, landing neatly into the middle of Temari's forehead.

He swallowed thickly, from the girl's stormy expression knowing to expect a merciless payback. " Uh… Sorry?"

Temari didn't speak. Instead – very slowly, emphasising every single movement – she outstretched her own chopsticks and took a teeny bit of her food. Before he managed to process what was about to happen, it landed to his face. He couldn't resist the urge to pay back.

Neither could count for how long the childish fight had lasted until they finally remembered that they'd been supposed to eat the food and called it a truce.

Staring at his stained face, Temari emitted a chuckle unlike he'd ever heard from her before. His chest and stomach feeling funny, he responded with a dry look. " I'm glad you find this amusing."

The girl kept laughing. " We're like a couple of brats, aren't we?"

He shrugged, more focused on the way his heart moved out of its usual rhythm than producing a reply. " Probably so."

At that moment, he made a very, very unnerving discovery.

Despite the fact that there was food staining her forehead and cheek… Temari looked kind of adorable sitting there.

He shuddered.

Temari's eyes narrowed at his stare. " Now what are you looking at?"

He'd never been exactly suave when it came to female creatures. Therefore, it was only to be expected that words bailed on him. Instead of speaking, he lifted a finger and brushed her forehead so roughly it was most likely almost painful. " You… had something there."

As a response, Temari lifted her own hand and all but smacked the top of his head. There was a mirth-filled expression upon her face. " You had something there, too."

He responded with a glare.

-

When they finally made it out of the diner, having cleaned up both themselves and the mess they'd made, Shikamaru felt his heart just about still when they almost bumped into Kankuro.

The boy's eyebrow arched, and rose even higher at the realization of their close proximity (which they'd failed to notice). " Well isn't this interesting."

He was about to mutter something along the lines 'this isn't what it looks like', but decided to spare himself some dignity.

Temari narrowed her eyes at her brother. " If you tell Gaara…"

Kankuro waved a hand, seeming to be an inch from bursting out laughing. " Your secret's safe with me." The boy then started to walk away. " I'll see you kids later."

Looking at the boy's distancing back, Temari gained a suspicious look. " Now where are you going?"

Kankuro didn't turn to face them. " I've got… an important meeting."

As soon as the boy was safely far, Shikamaru gave a huge sigh of relief which, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Temari.

Smirking, almost chuckling again, the girl took his hand and started to pull him forward. " C'mon, tough guy. Time to go back to training."

None of the moaning and complaining he did while they walked managed to scratch away the fact that in reality, her warm touch felt quite good against his cooler skin.

* * *

Because of her blindness, Izumi had from quite early age seen tremendous effort to learn ways of reading people that didn't require eyes. That's why she had no trouble with telling there was something wrong with Ino, who was helping her give Hajime a bath with the boy splashing water absolutely everywhere. " You seem worried", she pointed out.

Ino was silent for a while, she could feel the girl's eyes on her. " It's… stupid, really." The girl sighed. " Sai was sent to another mission, straight after being injured." She didn't need to ask who Sai was; the girl had mentioned the boy's name so many times she'd lost track.

She couldn't help but smile. " You shouldn't worry. Judging by what you've told me, he's strong. He'll be fine."

Ino scoffed. " He'll better be. Because if he won't… there's no telling what I'll do to him."

She was surprised by all the feelings she found from the girl's voice. Well as she'd known the other's feelings for a while now, she'd never heard a ninja get that emotional before. Eventually, another small smile took place. " Like I said before, you shouldn't worry. You'll get your chance to tell him."

" Tell him what?"

The utter puzzlement in Ino's voice made it hard for her to stifle a laughter. It was incredible to her that someone, let a lone a ninja, could be that oblivious to their own feelings.

While she picked Hajime gently into her arms and Ino started to towel the boy dry, her ears twitched slightly at the sound of a faint jingle. " Your guard shift's over", she announced, starting to dress up her son once Ino was done with the drying.

She could sense a frown. " Are you sure you'll be fine?"

She nodded. " Now go."

Air moved ever so slightly when the other waved a hand. " See you tomorrow. Bye, Hajime."

As soon as she could be sure Ino was gone, she spoke. " You can come in now, Kankuro." She almost chuckled upon hearing someone jump in from the small, open window nearby roof, then tentative steps. " I don't understand why you're sneaking around like this."

" Because I don't want Temari to find out about this. She'd never let me live it down if she'd know I'm spending time watching over you", the boy stated in a somewhat grave voice. She heard a faintest sound of hair being ruffled. " Hey there, squirt."

" I'm no squirt, Kanku", Hajime announced matter-of-factly. " I've grown an inch."

From the sound of it, she could tell Kankuro didn't chuckle often. She found herself liking the sound far more than she should have. " Really now? Then, I suppose you'll be taller than me one day."

" Really?" She could hear utter delight from her son's voice.

" Definitely."  
-

At that moment, Kankuro could feel a slight change in the air. He frowned a bit at the look upon Izumi's face as she got up, but she spoke before he ever got the chance to. " I'll have to go to kitchen. Hajime's already hungry."

He was far beyond confused. Had he done something wrong, or scared her somehow? He, however, figured there'd be no point in pressing her. He followed her out of the bathroom, glancing around to make sure they were alone. " Are you expecting another babysitter?"

Izumi's chuckle brought something warm into him. " Not for an hour or so." She was silent for a beat. " It sounds like you didn't get flue after all."

" Yeah. That stuff you gave me worked like magic."

Although he couldn't see the girl's face, he was almost sure she smiled.

He opened his mouth once more, but never got the chance to speak out a word until there was a knock on the tiny safe house's door. He frowned yet again. " Didn't you say you weren't expecting anyone?"

The girl nodded stiffly, putting Hajime gently to the floor, then walked up to open.

Kankuro felt cold shivers as soon as the door was opened. Behind it, stood two ninjas he immediately recognized as members of Root. One of them – a boy with ebony hair, a lot of scars and tanned skin – stepped forth with a stony expression. " Izumi Daikake?"

She nodded again, obviously preparing for a fight. " Yes. What do you want?"

The other ninja – extremely tall boy in his late teens with long auburn hair on a ponytail – spoke this time around. " Danzou-sama has ordered us to take you into another safe house."

Izumi frowned in protest. " But Tsunade-sama…"

The ninja who'd spoken first cut her sharply. " You'll be much safer in this place. I'm sure she'll understand."  
" Just come with us", the second one pressed on, strange golden eyes sweeping towards Hajime, who was glaring at the arrivals with suspicion. " For your son and his safety's sake."

Kankuro couldn't control himself anymore. " She's not going anywhere without me. I'm her guard right now." There was something extremely weird about this. He wasn't about to let her go without making sure she'd be safe.

Both Root members seemed extremely annoyed. The second one spoke. " Fine, you may escort her. But let's get going; none of us has all day."

Kankuro didn't trust this. And judging by how stiff Izumi's moves were as she picked up her son, neither did she. " Fine", she growled.

While the two ninjas guided the girl, stood on both sides of her as though to make sure she wouldn't escape, Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed.

What the hell was going on? Did Tsunade know about this?

* * *

Naruto emitted a growl upon waking up to an odd sensation of poking. It took a moment before his sleep-blurred mind registered a slightly hoarse voice calling out for him. " Dobe, wake up!" Although all his reason messaged that he knew exactly who the voice belonged to, he'd had this dream for so many times that he didn't quite dare to believe. " C'mon, you idiot, move it! My arm's numb!"

Very slowly, he opened his eyes to meet a pair of onyx ones. He closed his eyelids once more, then opened them again even more slowly than the last time. A huge grin appeared when he realized that it was still his best friend's face in front of him. " This is no dream, huh?"

Sasuke smacked his head, though it felt more like a caress than anything else. " Does that feel like a dream to you, dobe?"

Both jumped slightly when there was suddenly a cough from the doorway. Rapidly turning their heads, they spotted smirking Sakura stood by the doorway, a tray of food in her arms.

Quickly jumping further from Sasuke, almost ending up falling from the bed, Naruto managed to utter. " G-Good morning, Sakura-chan!"  
" Morning." The pinkette's expression remained amused. " Did I interrupt something?"

" No", came a perfectly simultaneous response.

At that moment, apparently, Sakura couldn't hold herself back anymore. True enough, she was no longer a fangirl, but Sasuke was still precious to her and she'd missed him like crazy. Had Naruto not been too worked up by other things, he would've been amused by how Sasuke squirmed against the girl's hold when she put away the tray and pulled him into a tight hug.

The fact that he was feeling jealousy wasn't what surprised him. But what did come as a shock was that he couldn't tell to whom it was directed.

When Sakura had been holding Sasuke for far longer than he found himself comfortable with, her face buried into the still struggling raven's shoulder, he spoke out. " Hey, I'm here, too!" Receiving the duo's attention, he spoke to Sakura. " What made you come here, anyway?"

The girl smiled as though she would've known something he didn't. " I figured Sasuke-kun would be hungry after being unconscious for so long. Plus, Shizune sent me to tell you that you're good to go. So long as you take it easy, you can go home."

Yet again, he was confused by his own emotions. Why wasn't he more thrilled than this by the idea of going home – after all, he was sick of the hospital already?

He snapped out of his thoughts upon spotting Sasuke make a stubborn attempt to eat. He wasn't sure if rage or humiliation was more apparent upon the raven's face when after only a second the spoon slipped from his hold.

Sakura gave the Uchiha a sympathetic look. " Your muscles are weak after such a long time in bed, Sasuke-kun. That's only understandable." She took a step forth. " Maybe I can…"

Sasuke's pout-filled glare halted her words. " I don't need help, Sakura."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto took the spoon instead, disregarding Sasuke's heated look. " I can take care of the sourpuss, Sakura-chan."

Sakura had a strangest expression upon her face. " Are you sure?"

He nodded confidently. " Yeah. You've got a lot of patients, right? You should go. I'll make sure teme's good and nourished before I take off."

Sakura nodded as well, then gave a small wave while heading off. " I'll see you two later. Please, try not to kill each other, alright?"

He couldn't resist the temptation to make an amused sound. " Like the teme would be able to harm a fly right now."

Sasuke growled. " Idiot, if you don't shut up I'll show you…"

He cut the raven off with thrusting a spoonful of food into his mouth. " Eat up, teme", he told the other in a far softer voice than he'd ever expected. " If you ever want to get out of that bed of yours and prove to me just how tough you are, you'll have to build up your strength. So stop threatening me and eat."

Sasuke sulked, but didn't really have any other choice but to do as he was told.

Comfortable silence lingered as he kept stuffing food into Sasuke's mouth (careful to make sure the dosages and pace were precisely right), then started to hum softly without even noticing it.

* * *

As soon as Tsunade heard the knock on her office's door pretty late that night, she knew to expect the most annoying type of trouble. She wasn't proven mistaken.

" So you've allowed your little secretary to go home?" Danzou noted in a clipping voice, obviously referring to Shizune.

Her eyes narrowed. " What do you want?"

His eyes radiated something she'd never come across before. " To give you a chance to leave the Hokage's position with dignity."  
It was a close call she managed to stifle her laughter. " What?" Her eyes then hardened once more. " Danzou, I don't know what…"

" I know about the Uchiha, _Hokage-sama_", the man cut in, sounding like he'd been sneering at the two last words. His eyes were filled with loathe and hatred. He remained silent for a while. " That family rose against yours, Tsunade, almost managed to destroy it. Your grandfather put his life into line to protect the entire village from them. And you… you spit against everything he sacrificed and managed to gain, turn your back on your family's legacy. And for what? That traitor – that piece of filth who left the village and spat at everything he'd been taught to respect." Most definitely seeing something in her eyes, the man gave a triumphant look, as though he'd just spotted an easy prey. " Yes, I know Sasuke is back. That the last Uchiha has come back home."

Her eyes flashed. " I'm not letting you sentence a child to death!" she snarled.

Danzou didn't seem to pay much heed. " And, I also know about your little… habit. Your breath reeks of sake all the way to here." The man's expression brought chills that went all the way to her spine. " Tomorrow morning, I'll give the Council my full report on all this, but I won't wait until that long. As we speak, my subordinates are working on the process of taking over the control of Konoha. And as for that precious Uchiha of your…" His eyes flashed. " As soon as he and that lowly demon container have become close enough, I'll execute him, right in front of that filth's eyes. If that doesn't pull… _that thing's_ true nature to surface, nothing will." With that, the man started to leave. " If you as much as warn either one of them, I'll have you arrested for treason."

She found herself shivering from rage unlike anything she'd ever felt before. " Are you honestly expecting me to leave this here?"

Danzou chuckled in a way that infuriated her to bone. " After all the mistakes and misjudgements you've done, I think there's nothing much more you can do." Already at the doorway, the man stopped. " Oh yes, and one more thing… From now on, your daughter is under my custody. I'm about to find out exactly how corrupted her mind is after all the years spent with your allies – and what her heritage is."

After he'd left, she sat absolutely frozen for a longest time, the only movement given her trembling of fury. In the end, her moves were so brash they nearly startled her as well. The almost full bottle of sake made an unnaturally loud sound in the otherwise silent office when she threw it against the door the man had just walked through, then lifted her gaze towards the window and sky.

_Damnit, you old pervert_, she mentally hissed, a troubled look in her eyes. _Where the hell are you when I'd need you?_

* * *

In a room that'd been given to her in the Akatsuki's hideout, Suzume's eyes flew open at the sound of a firm, demanding knock. She groaned, her hand still glowing with the electricity she'd used during this lonely training session. " What?"

In a moment, Kisame peered in. " Our patient needs you", the man announced. " He says he needs an extra dosage of medicine."

She arched an eyebrow. " Why isn't he asking for Konan?"

" She's… not feeling well at the moment." The man then emitted a sound of irritation. " Would it kill you to complete even one chore without putting up a fight?"

Feeling deeply reluctant to do so, she allowed the electricity to die from her hand. " Fine, then. Duty calls."

-

True enough, Kisame hadn't allowed himself to feel too much for a very, very long time. But nonetheless – or perhaps, therefore – he was excellent when it came to reading people. That's why he frowned upon watching his young partner's disappearing back.

True enough, she played her part well. But still… Something didn't seem to click. Something – he couldn't tell what no matter how hard he tried – was out of place. Or perhaps it was just a gut feeling.

It felt a bit too much like working with Itachi once more when he was with her.

She was just about to get away when his words stopped her. " Hold on a moment, brat."

The girl's eyebrow was arched as she turned to look at him. " Now what?"

His eyes hardened. " I just thought I should make something very clear…", he stated in a warning-filled voice. " I detest nothing more than people who stab my back."

Suzume rolled her eyes, not even a trace upon her face revealing that she would've been affected in any way whatsoever. " Stop being paranoid." She then turned her back on him, starting to walk away. " I know, training at dawn. I'll see you then." Upon leaving, she uttered just loud enough for him to hear. " You're far too suspicious for your own damn good."

As he watched her distancing back, a small frown appeared.

_I really hope you'll never end up backing down on those words, brat_, he mused.

" I suggest you to wipe off that look." Zetsu's voice nearly managed to catch him off guard. Turning his head, he found the man leaning against a nearby wall. " Nothing good ever follows when you get like that."

He fought the urge to cause injuries, instead settled with growling. " Did you have something to tell me or do you just enjoy harassing me?"

" Can I choose both?" one half nearly snickered, just before the other replied. " I've been doing some… investigating work. Pein's getting impatient."

He arched an eyebrow. Now that was something he wouldn't have expected. " And?"

" He isn't going to wait for longer than a few weeks, not when he's this close to his goal." Zetsu's eyes darted towards the direction where Madara's chamber was, almost like making sure the man wouldn't hear. " Every pawn in this little game is sliding towards their correct places. Plus, Sasuke has woken up, which means both he and Naruto will start to get stronger very soon. Wasting much more time would be a huge mistake. If _he's_ not fully recovered when time is right, Pein will simply use another pair of Sharingan eyes."

Kisame knew immediately what that meant – after all, there weren't many Sharingan wielders anymore. He nearly fidgeted. " So… It's almost time, huh?"

Zetsu nodded in confirmation. " Yeah."

His icy grin revealed a row of sharp teeth. " Well how about that. It looks like we'll finally get some real action around here."

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: Aww, a little bit of calm before the storm…

Yet again, I'm in a HUGE hurry, so I'm starting to tune out. But first… Don't forget to review! You know that each and every ounce of support means a world to me, right? (gives those huge, annoying puppy-dog eyes again, and flashed a huge bag of chocolates)

'Til next time, folks – I promise, I'll work my hardest for it to come ASAP!

Peace out!

* * *

**DarkMiko13**: Yes, he indeed opened his eyes! Gosh, how glad I was I could finally write that scene! (dances around)

And yup, Izumi really is Tsunade's daughter. Hmm, who's the father indeed, and if she knows? We shall see, we shall see… (grins)

Thank you so much for the review! Stick around, yeah?

-

**colgate :)**: HOORAY – I was nearly cheering when I wrote the scene of Sasuke waking up! (snickers)

More, hmm? (grins) Your wish is my command!

Huge thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**Laurkan**: Hmm… I think your question about was somewhat replied in this chappy, but as to Izumi… It'd indeed be interesting to know who her daddy is, huh? (snickers mysteriously)

Wee-hee, I'm so proud to think I manage to keep you in suspense, and glad that I reassured you about the SasuNaru thing!

Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! See you around, un. (chuckles) (I really hope it won't take a year!)

-

**lydia-chan**: (smirks) I'm also way above happy that Sasuke's FINALLY awake! (cheers madly)

Colossal thank yous for the review – I'm so proud you've liked the story so far! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**dragontwister**: Hooray indeed – Sasuke's finally awake! (keeps cheering until gets smacked by Sasuke) Hey!

Huge thank yous for the review – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! See you around, un.

-

**Maci-bby.**: LOL, so I'm not the only one who squealed at the scene of Sasuke finally waking up! I'm so glad I finally got to write that scene!

Heh, I bet poor Kakashi nearly passed out from shock when meeting Rin eye to eye. But hey, now those two are finally together again (eh, for now, at least…)! (huggles the Copy nin) Poor Kakashi-kun deserved to get one of those he's lost back!  
Thank you so much for the absolutely incredible review – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! (performs a completely ridiculous dance) I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the chapters to come.

(Cupcakes? Aww, thank you so much! I respond with sending you a bag of amazingly delicios chocolate chip cookies!) (smirks)

-

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (snickers evilly) Cookie traps indeed are impossible to resist, huh?

I'm a real meanie-face, aren't I – cutting off the chapters just when it's getting good? (offers some more cookies) Here's something to comfort you.

Massive thank yous for the review – for readers/reviewers like you, I'll definitely work my hardest to get the next chapter done ASAP! See you around, un?

-

**EdSpikeSesshyGirl**: (chuckles) I just couldn't resist writing in that piece. I also think it's just like Naruto to be off towards training grounds straight after coming to. (huggles the kitsune)

And WOO-HOO, Sasuke's FINALLY awake, and portal for SasuNaru interaction is open! I can't wait to get to that. (grins)

Enormous thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**Halskr**: Aww, I'm so glad you liked the part with Itachi – it was a real joy to write! (makes a happy dance)

You've liked that more than the manga so far?! Woah – thank you so much! (Though I'm not fully certain if I'm completely pleased with the latest twists, either. I wonder what's running through Kishi-kun's head.) (glances with suspicion)

Huge thank yous for the inspiring review – heh, it's my pleasure to share to readers/reviewers like you! I really hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**Kai's kitty**: Viva NejiGaara fluff! (huggles them both, ignoring all protesting and attempts to make a lethal strike) (chuckles) I'm so glad you liked that 'interaction' between Shikamaru and Gaara! I just couldn't resist the idea.

And Sasuke-kun's finally awake – HOORAY! 'Bout time, too, Uchiha – Naru-kun needs you!

So I'm not the only one who thinks poor Kakashi-kun deserves some happiness! He's lost so many people, it's 'bout time he gets one of them back. (huggles)

(sniff) I also feel so sorry for Naruto, Gaara and Sasori – so much pain! (chases after the three with hugs while they run away screaming)

(snickers) It'd indeed be interesting to know who Izumi's daddy is, huh? No worries – all will be revealed soon enough…

Enormous thank yous for the review! See ya around, un?

-

**sevenchiikeins**: (chuckles) My goodness – I'm completely baffled here! I find it nearly impossible to believe that someone would like something I've scrabbled up, let alone that much! (blushes) Thank you so much!

(I'm totally in love with Naruto, too!) (waves flags and cheers)

Enormous, HUGE thank yous for the incredible review and support – I'm far beyond proud you've loved the story so far, let alone you consider me cool in your eyes! HOORAY! I really hope this new chapter was worth the inexcusably long wait.

-

**jinsane226**: He opened his eyes indeed! Hooray!

Thank you so much for the review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around.

-

**Moriko-Demon**: (chuckles) I was so excited about finally getting to write that scene of Sasuke waking up! (I swear, I almost started screaming with delight!) I'm so glad you liked it, too. (cheers)

Aww, and Kakashi-kun's not alone anymore! (huggles) 'Bout time, too.

(Sasuke, at the moment, in the manga – spitting against everything Itachi sacrificed his life for, and being an idiot enough to join Madara…) (hits with a frying pan as well) (WAKE UP, DAMNIT!)

HUGE thank yous for the amazing review – I'm so proud you've liked this fic so much so far, and 'LCLD', too! (cheers extremely loudly) I really hope you'll like the chapters to come as well.

-

**piratepenguin666**: I'm such an impatient nature myself, that I can just feel your pain! (winces) Therefore, I'll most definitely update as soon as humanly possible, believe it! (smirks)

Thank you so much for the review – I'm so proud you've liked the story so far! I hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**realityfling18**: Sasuke indeed opened his eyes! WOO-HOO! 'Bout time, too, damnit!

If that voice was Itachi, hmm? (smirks evilly) All I can say is that all questions will be answered – eh, eventually…

I'm so proud you like the OC! It'd really be interesting if she and Kisame would become comrades, huh? (I find the idea of Kisame missing Itachi irresistible – smallish KisaIta fan here… - and although he'd rather die than admit it, he seems to feel paternal affection of some sort for her. So… We'll see, we'll see…)

Colossal thank yous for the heart warming review – I'm so glad the update brightened your day, because your review definitely did mine! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the updates to come.

-

**Belladonna-Isabella**: I'll definitely take to account the most recent chapters as far as it's possible, though I must confess Kishi-kun managed to catch me badly off-guard. (sweatdrops) 'Wonder what he's up to.

I'm so happy that Sasuke's FINALLY awake, too! Geez, 'bout time! AND, I'm so proud I've had you intrigued! (You liked the GaaraNeji parts? So cool – it's one of my most recent favourite pairing!)

Huge thank yous for the review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around.

-

**atemswhitetigermew**: He opened his eyes indeed! Geez, you can't believe how much I've been wanting to write that scene!

(I'm not much of a Sakura-fan either, although I don't consider her as much of a bitch as I did when she was younger and kept torturing poor Naru-kun.)

Aww, Sasuke, don't be so huffy about it – it's obvious to us all you love the cute 'lil Knucklehead. (screams when the Uchiha activates Chidori with murderous eyes)

Massive thank yous for the review! See ya around, un?

-

**MelissaKS**: I'm also far beyond frustrated I can't keep updating as regularly as I'd like. (winces) But having understanding reviewers/readers like you helps reducing the stress. (hugs)

Thank you so much for the review – I'm so proud you find the story interesting! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**Mimiaru**: Dear goodness, he indeed is waking up, and 'bout time, too! HOORAY!

(Aww, I LOVE SaiIno and GaaraNeji, too!)

Suzume's ambition, hmm? To gain world domination! (chuckles) Okay, just kidding – I'd never forgive myself if I'd make a bad guy out of her. Let's say that we still don't know all about her – yet. (grins mysteriously) (Btw, I'm so proud you think she's making great progress!)

Enormous thank yous for the review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around.

-

**KusajishiFuktaicho**: ShikaTema rulez! (keeps waving flags) It's one of my fav couples, so it'll definitely be there. (grins)

Thank you so much for the review! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**DeathRow609**: Sasuke's indeed FINALLY waking up! Goodness, how I've been waiting for a chance to get to write THAT scene! (bounces all over the place)

I'm so glad you like the couples introduced so far! (cheers)

Massive thank yous for the review! Don't be a stranger, yeah?


	6. Away

A/N: First of all, I'm (once again…) so sorry for it taking so damn long for me to update! I've been swamped off by my summer job again. (groans a bit) But hey, at least the chapter is now finally here! (cheers loudly)

At first, thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those fantastic reviews! (huggles) You can't even imagine what miracles they'd done to my inspiration – thank you! As you've probably come to notice, **the responses to reviews appear to your e-mail from now on**. But **if you've sent anonymous review**, worry not – the response is on its usual spot.

Okay, I've already made you wait for horrendously long, so let's just get going, yeah? I really hope you'll enjoy chapter six!

* * *

/ _**I see you  
Cause you won't get out of my way  
I hear you  
Cause you won't quit screaming my name  
I feel you  
Cause you won't stop touching my skin  
I need you  
There coming to take you away**_ /

(Breaking Benjamin; "Away")

* * *

A pair of silver-coloured eyes watched on with pity, amusement and some disgust while the village spreading before them slowly prepared for a brand new day, blissfully unaware of the shadows inching closer.

Such calmness before storm…

The eyes turned to right when a slightly wavering figure appeared. Eyebrow bounced high up towards hairline that was hidden by a hood. " Now you certainly don't seem healthy, even with your mask on."

It was easy to tell that Madara's eyes were blocks of ice when darting towards the voice. " I'm perfectly fine." The man also turned his eyes towards Konoha. " Is everything set?"

Fabric sighed when there was a nod. " Of course. What else did you expect when assigning me to take care of things? I'm not one of those fools you've managed to find."

Madara shrugged. " They may be easily persuaded, but they're also strong and needed." The man then growled, and his figure could be seen wavering even worse than before. " The connection is breaking. Can I trust you to take care of things?"

It was very hard to fight away a snarl of irritation. " Of course. Now go – I don't want to see you that weak, especially now of all times."

Without saying a word, the man disappeared as though he'd been nothing but a fragment of imagination. In just a blink, there was no one stood on the rocks.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Away

* * *

From the very beginning, Sasuke had expected that the route to getting his strength back after having been laying in bed for weeks wouldn't be easy. But never had he expected the work to be _this_ hard.

How the hell could _he_ have let himself become this weak?!

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the slow pace at all, showed no signs of impatience or giving up. Blue eyes watched with firmly focused gleam when he took yet another wobbling step, using all his willpower into not crumbling down when his legs trembled mercilessly. " That's right, teme… Slowly and steadily. Take one step at a time."

He shot a brief, half-hearted glare towards the blonde, feeling a single drop of sweat run down his forehead. " Shut it, dobe."

He should've known it'd be a mistake to let his concentration slip. It took his all to not growl when his legs made a very ungraceful dip, and he started to fall with nothing to grab on to.

But he never hit the floor, because a pair of arms wrapped firmly around him, steadying him up with such firmness that there was no way he could've slipped away from the hold.

Had he not been so focused on the shudder his body made against Naruto's touch, he would've found it amusing how their roles had changes from the days of their early teenage. Almost instinctively, he tried to squirm away. " Hands off."  
The blonde didn't seem to pay too much attention. " How many freaking times do you have to be told to take it easy?" He was almost sure it was thick worry he heard. " Damnit, Sakura-chan's gonna kill me when she finds out about this."

He groaned. " Well, she's never going to find out. And I'm fine, so let go before I'll have to make you."

Very slowly, Naruto's hands started to move – but instead of letting go, the Uzumaki scooped him scarily effortlessly into his arms.

He growled loudly, glaring at the other. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was pretty sure the blush on Naruto's cheeks was his imagination. " What does it look like? Taking you to bed, teme. There's no way you could walk another step on your own, so stop struggling and let me help, okay? Stop making this so damn hard. I don't like this any more than you do."

What they would've never admitted to themselves was that they were far less reluctant to touch than they claimed.

-

Neither noticed that the room's door was inched ever so slightly, and Sakura was peering at them through the gap. There was a huge grin upon her face.

" You know, Lee-kun…", she whispered to the boy stood behind her, careful to be so quiet she wouldn't disturb the couple inside. " It looks like Sasuke-kun's got everything he needs right now. We can go to that date earlier than expected."

* * *

That extremely early morning, Neji surprised himself with having nightmares for a first time in very, very long.

He found himself from pitch black depths, with no air left in his lungs, gasping desperately as he felt some horrendous force pulling him down towards depths he couldn't see just yet. All the while he was sinking the thick, unbearably heavy water around him kept getting colder until it seemed to seize all life inside him.

He was just about to give in, when he suddenly saw a pale, almost white hand that glowed alluringly against all darkness. After hesitating for a second, the hand started to reach out for him.

It was at that moment the water and darkness disappeared, and air flooded mercilessly back into his lungs. His eyes flying wide open to greet sunrays and a filthy roof of some inn, he sucked in hungry breaths, ridiculously relieved to be able to breathe and wake up. Very faintly, he could hear a thud when the book he'd been reading before falling asleep fell from his grasp.

His chaotic mess of thoughts sorted out ever so slightly when he heard muffled sounds coming from the bed not too far from his. Frowning, he turned his gaze and felt a small stab inside when finding Gaara having yet another nightmare. The redhead wasn't tossing and turning, most definitely not screaming, but completely stiff face and furrowed eyebrows accompanied by those sounds were well enough of proof for him.

After having witnessed such an occurrence for several times already, he didn't hesitate when getting off the bed and sauntering to Gaara's. From experience knowing that no amount of words would be able to wake the redhead, he placed one hand lightly to the other's shoulder instead before he even realized what he was doing. In a matter of seconds, the village leader's sleep-clouded eyes snapped open and one fist balled, ready to strike. Very soon, however, the haze faded and tight fist unclenched. He knew to translate the heavy sigh that came as 'thank you'.

Feeling oddly reluctant to do so, he removed his hand and started to walk away. " I'm going to find us some breakfast. I think we should get going as soon as we've eaten." As he left the room, he didn't dare to glance over his shoulder to find out if he was simply imagining that Gaara's gaze was following him.

-

Gaara stared at the closed door for several moments until he finally managed to will his muscles to move and pushed himself out of the bed.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

While she sat in an extremely uncomfortable chair in a room that felt unhealthily small, inhaling air that held a scent of death, the main feeling inside Izumi was utter disgust.

The rather old-sounding man stood before her – Danzou, she knew – breathed out aura of revulsion, just like every time he talked to her. " I'm asking you again." His voice shuddered with nearly exploding wrath. " What are your alliances to Kirigakure?"

She growled, feeling fury seeping towards surface. " How many times do I have to tell you?! I have no connections to that place!"

" That's not what our tests tell." She could feel him lean closer, for his scent slapped her right against the face. " Tell me, brat… Who is Hajime's father?"

She found all air and warmth leave her, and fought her hardest to keep herself from gasping.

But before she ever had to reply, the room's door was opened. In a moment a surprisingly soft voice spoke. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but she's got a visitor. And we're afraid he'll tear apart the entire place if we won't let him see her."  
Danzou's defeated groan gave her a chilling sensation of pleasure. " Fine. But we'll carry on in half an hour."

She slapped away the hand that reached out to help her walk, knowing that the seemingly kind gesture would only be a way to entrap her.

They walked for surprisingly long until she finally heard a familiar voice snarl. " … won't calm down until you let me see her! She's no prisoner – you have no right to keep her locked up in here like some animal!"

She blinked. " Kankuro?"

It took a moment before there was a response, she could tell he scanned her body for signs of any injuries. " Are you alright?" the boy finally asked.

She couldn't help but smile at the tone of worry in his voice. " I'm fine." The smile, however, faded rather quickly. " It's Hajime I'm worried about. He's too small to understand this."

She could feel air move along with Kankuro's hand, but before he could ever do whatever it was he'd planned a voice she knew extremely well interrupted him. " Mommy!"

At first she was too stunned to react in any way whatsoever. When she finally wrapped her arms around Hajime and pulled her son as close as humanly possible, only the fact that there were people she considered enemies present kept her from bursting into tears of utter joy. " Oh baby, I missed you so much", she whispered, so quietly that the others couldn't hear. After a moment, she managed to compose herself enough to ask. " Are you alright? Did these people hurt you?" It was in moments like this she would've wished more than anything that she could've seen, to make sure with her own two eyes her son was unharmed.

" I'm okay", the child whispered back, holding on surprisingly tightly. " Missed you too."

The one who'd brought her here spoke all of a sudden. " He'll be staying with you from now on – he's been quite a handful for us."

After taking a deep breath, she glanced towards the direction in which she assumed the others were. " How is this possible?"

" You have a very powerful friend. For some reason Tsunade-sama was quite fiery to have this arrangement."

She frowned with confusion, but didn't ask a thing, knowing that there wouldn't be a response.

" Your five minute's up", an extremely gruff voice announced.

She heard a small snuffle when feet were moved. " Well… I suppose I'll get going", Kankuro stated in a voice she didn't remember hearing from him before.

In a spur a moment, she called out. " Kankuro, wait." Reaching out, she met something soft that twitched and smiled. " Thank you, for visiting. It means a lot to me."

The thing her hand was on moved ever so slightly, almost like wanting to grab. " No problem." Her hand fell when he started to walk away. " I'll come and check up on you again as soon as I can, 'k? And I'll stay for longer than five minutes."

Smile never leaving her face, she nodded, and watched towards the direction to which he was going although she couldn't see.

A rough hand pulled her into movement, reminding her harshly of reality. " C'mon, brat. Let's get going."

Hajime tensed up in her arms. " Mommy?"

" It's alright", she whispered into her son's ear, stroking his soft hair. " Everything's going to work out."

First time in years, she could bring herself into believing that.

* * *

Before Temari ever stepped over Shikamaru's doorstep, she braced herself for three extremely grim facts. Shikamaru was a guy, guys (most of them, anyway) hated cleaning up, and the Nara was a particularly lazy individual. Despite all those preparations, she almost reeled back from the sight and odour that greeted her.

Her eyes widened slightly. " Holy…!"

The place – which, judging by the size of the dust balls roaming around absolutely everywhere, obviously hadn't been cleaned up properly in ages – looked like it'd been exploded and held a scent that indicated something had died in there for at least a month ago.

Just when she'd managed to get over the initial shock, bathroom door of the small apartment was opened and Shikamaru emerged, with only a towel wrapped around his waistline. She couldn't resist giving a tiny grin of approval while slowly measuring him with her gaze.

_Not all that bad_, she judged, but only to herself.

The boy's eyebrow started to twitch. " Would you please stop staring at me like I'd be a piece of meat?" She was almost sure she saw hint of a blush upon his cheeks. " How did you get in, anyway?"

She shrugged. " Unwanted visitors is what you get when leaving your door unlocked. What kind of a ninja leaves their door open when going to shower, anyway?" Her eyes then travelled through the apartment once more. " Exactly how long ago was it again from when you moved away from your parents?"

" Six months." Shikamaru's face carried an extremely irritated expression. " Now could you please turn around for a minute so I'd get my clothes on?"

She chuckled while obeying with reluctance she hadn't expected to feel. " Now aren't we shy?"

She could just sense Shikamaru's glare, and smirked yet again.

When she turned around some moments later, the boy was fully dressed and looking at her with apparent expectation. " So, what are you doing here, anyway?"

" Chouji told me to come and visit." No matter how hard she wished he wouldn't hear the worry that somehow seeped into the tone, she was pretty sure he did. " He said you've been locked up in here for days."

This time, it was the boy who lifted an eyebrow. " Were you actually worried?"

She threw something at him, as it hit discovering that it was a sock. " Shut it, or I'll find something even more nasty", she growled. " Are you going to answer me or not?"

Shikamaru glanced towards a worn piece of paper laying on a table with venomous eyes. " Tsunade gave me this… code to crack open a couple of days ago. I just can't get any sense into it, no matter how damn hard I try."

After thinking about it for a very long time, she spoke out. " Maybe I can help you."

She had to admit that Shikamaru looked adorable when he blinked extremely uncharacteristically. " Are you serious?"

She shrugged. " It's not like I'd have anything better to do." She then grabbed his hand. " But I'm not going to do anything here – I don't understand how you can even breathe in this place."

Shikamaru barely had time to grab the paper he'd written the code on to before he got pulled away. " Hey, this is the way I like to live!" She could more sense than see the frown he made when she started to drag him out. " Where are you taking me, anyway?"

She grinned. " To get some fresh air and something to eat. It looks like you've had neither for a while."

The boy growled in protest. " I'm not a kid anymore!"

She rolled her eyes. " Whatever." By then they were outside, and she slammed the door shut as though fearing that otherwise Shikamaru would've sneaked back inside. " Now come on. The faster we get that code of yours figured out, the faster you'll get rid of me."

As they went, both pretended they didn't notice how their hands tightened around each other.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke and Naruto were both surprised upon discovering themselves being well entertained enough with simply staring at the constantly darkening shadows dancing on the roof of the raven's hospital room.

Naruto, who was currently sitting in a chair by the Uchiha's bedside with arms brought behind his head and his legs resting quite comfortably on the other boy's, tilted his head. " That one looks just like a kunai."

Sasuke snorted, audibly stifling a yawn. " Dobe, you've obviously been sitting there for far too long."

He glared at the other half-heartedly. " Well it's your own damn fault for needing help with pretty much everything, teme."

Sasuke shot a sour look his way. " Do you think I somehow enjoy this? Besides, I don't remember anyone assigning you to be my babysitter."

He shrugged, suddenly finding keen interest to a certain shadow that looked surprisingly lot like joined hands. " Meh, it gives me a good excuse to make sure you're not an idiot enough to try and run away again."

Sasuke was most likely about to retort, but ended up yawning like a feline of some sort instead. Naruto couldn't keep himself from smiling slightly at how the raven tried to force himself into staying awake. " You're exhausted, teme. Go to sleep."

Sasuke glared at him like a sulking five-year-old. " I'm not tired."

He rolled his eyes, the smile remaining. " Just close your eyes and sleep. I won't leave until you're asleep."

Very slowly, surprising them both, Sasuke actually did close his eyes, showing him tremendous trust. At first, he could tell the raven pretended being asleep, but in the end the other's breathing turned deep and even.

He stunned himself with being unable to leave immediately. Instead he simply sat there smiling, examining his best friend with his gaze.

Sasuke had changed immensely during the time they'd spent apart, outside and a lot more on the inside, been through a road he couldn't even imagine. But somehow, although everything was fresh and tender… He found himself liking this new Sasuke a lot more than he'd ever expected.

Giving a deep sigh while trembling at those unnerving thoughts, he pushed himself up, barely resisting the urge to wipe away a strand of hair that'd strayed to the raven's forehead. " Goodnight, Sasuke", he whispered, knowing that anything louder would wake up the other. " I'll see you in the morning."

With far more reluctance than he would've ever expected, he turned around and started to walk away. His expression turned somewhat gloomy as he went.

Maybe he was now finally strong enough to bring himself into visiting Jiraiya's grave to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you'.

(It turned out he wasn't, for his feet took him straight to home.)

* * *

Kiba knew he should've been fast asleep already – after all, they were going to wake up early in the next morning and it was getting pretty late. But although he was dead tired, he couldn't bring himself to sleep because he kept sneezing all the time.

He heard movement from the bed on the opposite side of the room. " A-Are you coming d-down with a c-cold?" Hinata whispered.

As much as he hated admitting weakness, he couldn't really make himself lie to her. " I don't know." He groaned when sniffing again. " Whatever this is, I hate it."

It was silent for quite a long moment, until he heard Hinata's bed make a small screech as she got up and walked up to her bag. In a few moments, she was stood by his bedside and poured something strongly scented that looked like herds from a tiny bag into his glass of water. After stirring, she handed to cocktail to him. " Y-You should d-drink this."

He looked at the substance with deep suspicion, and wrinkled his nose at its scent. " What is that stuff?"

Despite darkness, he saw the deep blush that appeared to Hinata's face. " W-When I was a c-child, I w-was sick often. M-My mother still m-makes me carry t-that thing with m-me – it a-always made m-me feel better."

Accepting the glass and obediently taking a sip, he frowned. " Why are you doing this for me?" He didn't mean to be rude, he was just throughout confused. No one had ever done favours to him before.

If possible, Hinata's blush became even deeper. " I-It's my f-fault you're s-sick, for m-making you give me your j-jacket when we c-came here. This is t-the least I c-can do."

He just had to smile at how cute she looked just then. " Thanks."

Hinata's reply came much too rapidly. " I-It's alright." Hurriedly she got up from the bed and almost sprinted into her own. " W-We should get s-some rest."

He was atypically speechless for a moment, until a somewhat dumb response came. " Yeah…"

(Ninjas or not, both failed to notice how the door that separated their part of the huge room from Kakashi and Rin's moved a bit when someone peered in and disappeared.)

Neither got any sleep that night.

* * *

Dusk had fallen long ago when Rin sat slowly to Kakashi side to the inn's roof. " Are the kids okay?" he inquired.

Rin nodded with a smile. " Yeah, though exhausted." Her eyes moved towards the starlit sky. Some things would never change, it seemed. " It's a beautiful night."

Behind his mask, he just had to smile faintly. Rin had already enjoyed stars when they were kids. " Yeah."

For several minutes they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying of the amazing sight spreading above them. The moment of peace was, however, cut when Rin gave a sudden hiss.

He glanced to side with a frown. " What's wrong?"

For a while he was sure she wouldn't reply. Then, slowly and hesitantly, he outstretched both of her hands, so that he could see her arms. He felt chills when seeing the odd patterns travelling heatedly underneath her skin, almost like searching for a chance to break through. " The Eight Tailed senses that the seal entrapping it is old and weakening. It hurts like hell every single time it tries to break through." She glanced towards him, searched through his eyes. " This is the point where most of the people having witnessed my secret run away screaming or pull out weapons."

Like having no control over his own actions whatsoever, he took her hand and gave it a determined squeeze. He was surprised when almost like reacting to his touch the patterns disappeared. " Maybe I'm not like most."

With a faint smile, she squeezed back.

He had absolutely no idea of what he would've said next without yet another interruption. For just then his carefully trained visible eye spotted movement from nearby trees. He couldn't make out more than shapes in darkness, but he could tell there were two people observing them.

Judging by how Rin tensed up, she must've seen the intruders as well.

" Let's go back inside", he stated in a tense voice. " We'll be leaving as soon as morning comes."

* * *

The huge room was bristling with carefully hidden excitement when the Akatsuki had a sudden meeting. They all noticed that as well as Madara, Konan was also missing, but didn't dare to ask.

" The time has come", Pein announced, his strange eyes flashing in a way that gave them all chills. " Konoha is at its weakest now that the power is changing into other hands, and our targets haven't managed to regain their full strength. We'll strike tomorrow, before the village will have a chance to get back to its feet."  
Kisame grinned toothily. " About time."

Pein, who seemed uncharacteristically distracted yet again, started to leave. " Now get ready, and make sure you're properly rested. This time tomorrow, we'll have the Kyuubi and a brand new pair of Sharingan eyes in our hands."  
Kisame wasn't exactly sure of what caused the alarm that pierced through like an electric jolt, but he nonetheless found his head turning towards Suzume, who was currently stood beside him. And at that moment he just knew.

Before the girl could as much as gasp, he'd pinned her right against the wall. Her eyes smouldered when meeting his. " What the hell are you doing?"

His own eyes hardened. " What did I tell you about stabbing my back?" He was almost sure her eyes widened ever so slightly when his huge blade flew through the air. " You did great job, kid, but not good enough."

He wasn't surprised upon discovering that the girl faded in a puff of smoke when his blade collided with her.

A clone. Just like he'd expected.

Through mangled thoughts, he discovered Zetsu take a stand beside him with an expression that carried surprise. " Well who would've known…"

His eyes, hard with disappointment and anger that was pointed towards himself as much as Suzume, turned towards Pein. " What are we going to do about this?"

The leader, who'd almost left the room, stopped by the doorway. " You're not doing anything yet. I'm not taking the chance of you doing something brash." The man looked at Zetsu. " Find out exactly where that brat is. Then, we'll decide what to do."

* * *

Suzume's eyes were filled with annoyance when she approached a young male-ninja stood by an extremely beautiful waterfall. " Do you have any idea of how stupid it was to come here? Those guys aren't idiots – if they see it, they'll know it was a clone you forced me to leave there."

The boy wasn't taken aback too much. Apparently, he'd been warned about her temper. " Danzou-sama's orders." He pulled out a tiny bottle and handed it to her. " He knows you've been… weakening one of the Akatsuki's members. This should take care of the problem permanently."

She felt boiling inside her veins. " My cower will be blown the second I kill him! He's making me endanger the entire mission!"

" Danzou-sama has utmost trust in your talent. You'll work something out."  
She snorted. " What the hell does he think I am – a magician?"

The boy's eyes flashed. " Danzou-sama is your commander. Don't talk about him like that."

She was about to retort when she suddenly shuddered upon feeling something.

_Oh shit…_

The boy frowned. " What's wrong?"

A few moments later her eyes swept towards nearby cliff before locking firmly with the boy's. " We're being watched. You'll better get the hell away from here before this gets very, very ugly."

The boy's forehead wrinkled. " What about you?"

She snarled. " Go!"

As soon as the boy disappeared, she looked towards the cliff again. The shadow she'd spotted was gone. Extremely cold shiver went through her.

Her mission was just coming to an end.

She glanced towards the bottle that'd been hidden into her fist.

It was time to finish things.

* * *

Tsunade didn't bother to knock when she entered Danzou's office at the dawn of that morning. Her features attained utter disgust when she spotted the wardrobe he was pulling on with the aid of a young woman she couldn't recognize. " So you're actually going to go through this", she noted.

The man's eyes revealed nothing when they turned to look at her. " Why ever not? The council gave me its blessing after I'd given all the evidence I had. There are no more obstacles standing in my way."

She arched an eyebrow. " Are you sure about that?"

Danzou looked at the woman who'd been dressing him. " Kira, could you please leave us alone? This is a private matter." As soon as the other female was gone, he went on. " Yes, I am sure there are no more hindrances." The way his eyes gleamed reminded her of a predator. " You know… I must confess I was surprised when I found out Izumi's father. Though now, I understand perfectly why you were so upset about his death."

Her eyes flamed. " Keep my family out of this!"

" If you stay out of my life, I'll stay out of yours." The man then started to leave. " Now if you excuse me, I have a ceremony to attend."

* * *

Although her shift was already halfway through, Ino's day at the hospital had been almost unbearably eventless so far. That's why she was nearly relived when Shino showed up with a bleeding arm.

" So…", she stated once she was just about done with treating. " You ended up getting _this_ when training?" She just couldn't believe it. Shino was the master of concentration. Why on earth had he slipped like this?

He was silent for a while, looking down with what she identified as embarrassment. " I was distracted for a moment."

She arched an eyebrow. There was only one thing that could get a guy _this_ worked up…

Unfortunately, she never got a chance to carry on her grilling, because just then a young male-medic with shortcut auburn hair and sharp blue eyes showed up. The look upon his face was well enough to bring chills. " Ino, you should come with me. There's been a failed mission."

She nodded, feeling cold all over. She cast a glance towards Shino. " Will you be alright?"

The boy nodded. " Go."

Feeling her heart thumping in her throat, she followed the medic-boy through a maze of hallways, ending up to intensive care unit. She blinked with surprise. She'd never been accepted here before.

Soon, however, feelings of entirely different type filled her when the sight became imprinted to her mind.

Altogether three ninjas were laying on tables, operated by medics. She felt like throwing up upon realizing.

This… This was Sai's team. Sai's team that had consisted of six members.

" Two of them died on spot, third on the way here", the boy beside her all but whispered while they watched a boy at their age give a one last cough before his breathing stopped. " Although Danzou never told it to them, this was a suicide mission – interrogation mission to Kirigakure. They never got a chance to defend themselves when they were ambushed."

She started to feel cold. " How… How can you know?"

The boy hesitated for a while before responding. " Sai… managed to tell before he fell unconscious." He sighed heavily. " Right now… He's our only hope of finding out what happened. He's the only one of his team who has even the slightest chance of…" He trailed off.

Her knees buckled a bit, and for a moment she was sure she'd fall, but instead bolted to a bed and patient she could now see when a medic had moved out of the way.

Everything started to spin around her when she stopped by the bedside and stared at Sai, her eyes darted to the terrifying wound on his bare stomach.

Although she wasn't the most experienced medic around – far from skilled enough to treat something like this – she knew this was bad. Very, very bad.

Bracing herself, she moved her eyes towards Sai's face that seemed several shades paler than usually. " Sai, can you hear me? Open your eyes. You need to wake up."

Sai didn't stir, but his lips moved faintly while his face revealed intense pain he couldn't hide in this condition. " Kenji… Don't… Please…"

She frowned. Who the hell was Kenji?

Then managing to regain some of her focus, she realized that if she ever wanted any answers, she'd have to stop the bleeding. Focusing her all, she pressed her hands to his wound, doing her best to ignore how he shuddered with pain while his blood stained her hands. She bit her lip hard.

Ino poured in absolutely all she had, in the end cursing her lack of medical skills when she was forced to give up when the wound was nowhere near properly closed. All she could do from thereon was hope that she'd done job well enough.

Despite the fact that she felt ready to pass out, she gave the unconscious boy a stern look. " Sai, you'll better hang in there, do you hear me? I'm not letting you die on me after all that trouble."

As though in some sort of a dream, Sai's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly. Her heart jumped all the way to her throat when a hazy pair of dark eyes inched to meet hers. " Ino…?"

Se couldn't keep herself from grinning widely. " The one and only." She had hard time keeping herself from touching him when he winced with pain. " That's what you get for scaring me to near death." A stab of terror washed through when his eyes startled to close again. " Hey, don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

She didn't know if she was closer to laughing or screaming when his eyes slipped closed.

_Worst listener of advices in the entire world._

" Ino." Turning her head, she found exhausted Shizune stood right behind her. " Sai needs to be taken to get some rest."

She nodded numbly, feeling strangely cold when watching him get carted away.

She hadn't realized she'd been standing perfectly still for several minutes until Shizune spoke again. " You've never tried anything like that before. Are you alright?"

She nodded, still staring towards the direction to which Sai had been taken. " I am. But when I get my hands on Danzou, he sure as hell won't be."

* * *

Danzou felt an almost chilling wave of pleasure when he stepped to a small platform and saw all the people who'd gathered around to listen despite the early hour. In his current state of mind, he failed to notice that the looks upon their faces were those of terror, confusion and vehemence. " Citizens of Konoha", he all but bellowed. " I'm sure you've all heard the rumours and seen the Root become more active. Now, it's finally time to confirm what you're all suspecting." He allowed his gaze to move around the crowd that seemed to shudder. " Many things are going to change in Konoha. As of now, I'll be the village's new leader. And I promise to take you through the storm that it to come. Come what may, Konoha won't tremble or fall under the power of the Akatsuki." His eyes gleamed. " Starting from today, there won't be any mercy against that organization. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure there's nothing left of it when I'm through." His gaze swept towards the hospital. " Konoha will no longer show compassion to criminals."

* * *

Morning's mist hadn't faded from the tiny village when Gaara and Neji walked in, their steps in perfect sync.

They were immediately faced by a woman who couldn't be much older than them with long, jet-black hair dyed blood red from front and piercing black eyes that seemed to glow red. Before she even spoke, her folded arms and expression told them that they were far from welcomed guests. " Tsunade sent me a message to tell that two ninjas were coming here to investigate leads on the Akatsuki. I'm assuming you're the ones."  
Gaara nodded, seeming suspicious. " Would you care to tell us who you are?"

" Murotashi Kikyo, this village's leader." Her eyes became even harder than before, almost chilling. " Let me assure you, we're not protecting criminals."

" I'm sure you're not", Gaara stated, not taken aback a slightest. " But those leads were nonetheless such we have to investigate."  
" It looks like we'll be staying for a while", Neji decided to butt in, feeling ominous tingle on his skin when the young woman looked at him. " Where can we stay?"

With apparent reluctance, Kikyo nodded to her right. " There's an inn quite nearby. But I'm warning you – we don't like strangers."

" Thank you."

As soon as they'd disappeared into to fog, they both removed their hands from weapons. " There's something very wrong about this place", Neji pointed out, very much aware of how the few people who'd been outside retreated into their houses upon seeing them and those inside peered at them through windows with deep, suspicious frowns.

Gaara nodded, glancing towards a child who shuddered when seeing them and sprinted inside, abandoning his few toys. " Those leads obviously lead us to the right spot."

-

Kikyo's eyes, which had been looking towards the direction to which the boys had disappeared, moved when a hooded figure appeared through mist. " We have a problem", she announced.

" Yes", the arrival confirmed. " But it's not unsolvable."

Her eyes flashed. " What do you want me to do?"

" Konoha just sent us a Hyuuga and Suna's leader on a silver plate." Wind moved the other's hood, but not enough to allow her to see the face. " I want you to get rid of them, as swiftly and soundlessly as possible, before they become a threat."

She nodded. " I'll send my best assassin to work."

" Very good." The other made some hand signs. " Be sure to not fail."

She came dangerously close to retorting. " Of course."

With those words received, the hooded one disappeared.

For a moment she stood there, eyes on the spot where the other had just been, until she finally turned around and vanished into fog.

She had a lot of work ahead.

* * *

It was a pure miracle that Suzume managed to keep her face completely, utterly expressionless when she entered the room where Madara's medicine was held. She was surprised when finding Konan throwing up into a huge bowl. " Are you alright?"

Her stomach apparently calming down, the other looked at her with a small nod and a sheepish expression. " Just… a bit of morning sickness, that's all."

She had hard time disguising the tremble that went through her. " You should go to get some rest. I'll prepare the medicine. All you have to do is to deliver it to him in an hour."

Konan was obviously in no state to see something wrong with the situation. " Thank you", the woman murmured, starting to leave.

She watched the other's retreating back with a huge array of emotions. " No problem."

When she could be sure Konan was gone, she pulled out the small bottle that'd just been given to her.

-

Around ten minutes later, Kisame appeared once more into the room in which he'd received his orders that morning. Pein was already there waiting for him. " You called", he stated.

The leader nodded with a grim expression. " Our suspicions have been confirmed. Zetsu saw Suzume talking to a Konoha-ninja today."

Something extremely cold settled into him. " What do you want me to do?"

" Take her to somewhere quiet and get rid of the problem."

Had it not been against his nature, he would've shivered. Instead he gave one of his cold grins. " Sure thing."

" Very good. As soon as you're done, get back in here. We'll take off in two hours."

He nodded, then turned to leave.

As soon as he opened the door, he found Suzume. For just a moment the girl's eyes showed something he'd never seen in them before, but it faded as soon as it'd came. " So, are we going to train or what?"

He was silent for a moment. " Yeah, of course we are. And I've got a new spot I've been dying to get to try…"

When he was coming back alone about an hour and a half later, he was just close enough to see and hear several massive explosions shudder the hideout when Suzume's mission became sealed as well as possible.

* * *

Naruto's face carried a bright grin when he saw Sasuke take a determined step, discovered that it wobbled a lot less than the day before. " See, teme? The practice _is_ working. You'll be up and about in no time."

" I really hope so", the raven commented rather dryly. " I'm getting sick of staring at these walls and laying around."

His grin widened still when he reached out to support Sasuke as the raven's knees crumpled. " When you get back to your feet, I'll show you exactly how much I've learned during the past years. I can't wait to get to spar with you."

Sasuke tensed against his hold, but didn't struggle to get away. Instead the raven seemed to hold on a bit tighter, most likely to keep himself from falling. " Hn."

His arms slipped even more tightly around Sasuke without him properly noticing it while his whole frame trembled against the other's touch. Although they would've never admitted it out loud, the sudden sensation of closeness was intoxicating.

Unfortunately, their little moment was cut when there were heated words exchanged between the guard Tsunade had assigned and a voice he faintly recognized as Danzou's. " _Tsunade-sama left me clear instructions to not let you in there._"

" _In case you've forgotten, I'm the village's leader now. So move it._" A blink later, Danzou threw the door open and stormed in with two of his men. There was an extremely chilling look in the man's eyes. " We've come here to arrest Sasuke Uchiha for treason."

His eyes widened.

Those freaks had come… to arrest Sasuke? When the raven was in this condition? " You can't do this to him!" he bellowed before he could process the words a slightest.

Sasuke gave him a stern look that would've been far more convincing if he hadn't seen how the Uchiha shuddered a bit. " Dobe, save it. It's not like we wouldn't have known this was to come."

Danzou growled with impatience. " Enough with the drama and whining. Just take him, so we'll get this over with."

Naruto could feel intense burning everywhere underneath his skin as he watched the two ninjas grab Sasuke roughly enough to make the raven wince, then start to drag the Uchiha away although he could barely stand.

Without noticing it, he started to tremble uncontrollably while red glow took over his entire body.

There was a chuckle somewhere in the back of his chaotic mind. ' _Finally, kit. This is the chance I've been waiting for._'

He wasn't even sure if the words were his when he snarled out. " Get the hell away from him, you bastards! Can't you see you're hurting him? Let go!"

-

Danzou's eyes flashed when they shot towards the blonde teen, immediately seeing the transformation taking place.

He'd expected the kid to break down when he'd execute Sasuke. Apparently, he wouldn't have to wait for that long.

That thought was, however, smashed down pretty soon. Because despite the two ninjas holding him and his weakness, Sasuke was strong enough to vigour out of their hold and stumble to Naruto. He couldn't tell if the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's shoulder for support or some other reason entirely, but seeing the touch – far more intimate than the teens seemed to realize – nonetheless made him feel sick to his stomach. " Naruto, get a hold of yourself. Do you want them to lock you up, too?" The raven's voice sounded suspiciously tender, no matter how hard the teen tried to hide it. He felt both amazed and disgusted when, as a response to Sasuke's touch and words, the ominous glow faded from around Naruto, and the teen turned back to normal. " I'll be fine."

He could see and hear the blonde swallow. " You can barely walk!"

" Everything's going to work out, idiot." He couldn't tell if Sasuke believed in his own words, but judging by his expression Naruto didn't. " I can take care of myself."

Naruto gave an oddly wet snort. " Yeah, right…"

Unable to bear watching the sight that made him feel sick anymore, he snarled out a command. " Take him. We've wasted enough of time to this nonsense already."

When the two ninjas took Sasuke once more and pulled the raven further from Naruto, he could've sworn he saw the blonde's hand twitch, as though wanting to hold on. Nauseated as seeing the depth of the teen's feelings made him feel, he was also pleased.

It'd be easy to break all the boundaries controlling the Kyuubi.

In the hallway, their little group passed by Tsunade, who'd obviously been intending to come and check up on the two teens. Her eyes first widened when spotting the imprisoned Sasuke, then iced while meeting his. ' _This is far from finished._'

He responded with a haughty expression. ' _Face it. You lost._'

With that as his closure, he lead the small group away.

-

Tsunade had thought she couldn't possibly feel any more infuriated than she had when seeing Danzou drag still rather weak Sasuke towards prison. She was rapidly proven mistaken. For when she entered Sasuke's former hospital room, she was forced to face Naruto.

The teen was completely tensed up, and had balled his fists obviously to keep himself from cracking apart. " Baa-chan…", the blonde all but whispered after several moments of silence. " What… are they going to do to Sasuke?"

Unable to speak out, she walked up to the teen and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She closed her own eyes tightly when she heard a smallest sound and felt something wet on the fabric against which Naruto had pressed his face. " I'm so sorry", she whispered, too quietly for him to hear.

It took for what felt like ages until she heard a feeble whisper. " If they hurt him… I'll never forgive them", Naruto declared. " I'll never forgive Danzou for this."

Not knowing what to say, she held on tighter.

(Too weak for even her to feel it, chilling red glow danced upon Naruto's skin. Somewhere in the back of the boy's head the demon sneered yet again, knowing that it was soon about to win.)

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: (cringes) Cliffie – again. (starts out a frantic search for cover)

Hand up everyone who wants to chop Danzou to pieces and feed him to the Kyuubi right now! (lifts both of them)

Agh, I'll have to get going now. Please do review – you've gotta know how much it means to the silly lil' me, yeah? (glances pleadingly)

Until next time, folks – I really hope I'll see all of you then!

Be good!

* * *

Possible song for the next chapter:

"Grim Goodbye" from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus OR "What Have You Done" from Within Temptation.

(Ominous, much...?) (sweatdrops)

* * *

**colgate**: (squeals) SasuNaru RUUULEZ! (bounces around like a madwoman before gets hit by a frying pan thrown by furious Sasuke)

Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm so happy to hear you liked the chapter! See ya, yeah?


	7. Dance With The Devil

A/N: Yeah, I've been forced to give this A LOT lately, but nonetheless… I'm truly sorry for it having taken this long to update AGAIN. (cringes) I seriously hope I'll be able to update more regularly in a not so distant future. (crosses fingers)

Before getting to the business, tremendous thank yous for all those AMAZING review! (HUGE bunches of chocolate and hugs to all of you) Seriously, this lil' fic seems to have A LOT of friends – thank you!

**I was basically kicked out of my own computer, so I didn't have time to search for Lady Renyel of Arella and Belladonna-Isabella's messages from my e-mail folder, so your responses are on the bottom of this chapter, just like good old times. I'm so sorry!**

But now, because I've already kept you waiting for so long that I'm surprised you haven't come hunting me down yet, let's get going! I really, really hope you'll like chapter seven!

* * *

/ _**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**_

_**  
Hold on. Hold on.  
**__**Goodbye.**_ /

(Breaking Benjamin; "Dance With The Devil")

* * *

There was a small, strange sound in the darkest room of the Akatsuki's brand new lair. Very slowly Madara's eyes inched open to meet a hologram of a very familiar figure.

He could almost see a quirked eyebrow. " So it's getting worse."  
Barely managing to restrain himself from growling he nodded, suddenly far too aware of how vulnerable and exposed he was without his customary mask on. " That brat… gave me something before she left", he snarled. " I don't have a clue of what it is, but it requires all my skills to slow down the effects."  
The other mused for a while before speaking out. " You know… There's a way to find out." There was a pause until his undivided attention was received. " One of my subordinates has a Hyuuga and Suna's leader within her grasp. If one of them would face the same… unfortunate accident as you, I'm sure Konoha would be willing to make a little trade."

He was immediately intrigued. " So… You're trading one of their life for mine?"

" Yes." The other's voice all but purred. " Those Konohans are quite foolish when it comes to saving one of their own, especially the younger leafs."

He arched an eyebrow, impressed although he would've never admitted it out loud. Finally, he had an ally of some use. " Well, in that case… Why don't you get going then? It sounds like you'll have quite a bit of work to do."

" What about you?"

He smirked. " Oh, me? I've got a war to start out."  
The other radiated surprise, but didn't say a word. In a matter of moments he was alone.

It wasn't long until there was a knock on his door. He responded while carefully putting his mask on. " Yes?"

Konan entered slowly and soundlessly. He wondered if the woman herself noticed how her current state made her glow. " Pein needs you", she explained. " It seems everyone's finally recovered enough, and our new members are on their correct spots. It's time."

He was mildly surprised. It seemed things were progressing far faster than he'd anticipated.

Careful to hide just how much effort it required, he pushed himself up from the edge of his bed, instantly longing for its warmth. " I'm afraid I don't have the time to meet him right now. Just tell him to send a two man team to fetch the Nine Tailed's container, as we've planned so far."  
Konan frowned. " What about you?"

" There are some things I need to take care of in Kirigakure." His eyes flashed. " Once I'm done, a storm will blow over Konoha."

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Dance With The Devil

* * *

The surroundings of Konoha were completely quiet while Shino made his way towards the edge of the forest – so quiet, in fact, that he didn't trust it.

It was still slightly shadowy and mist made seeing anything even harder, but his trained eyes had no problem with seeing perfectly. That's why he was rather quick to spot the figure staggering through the woods. He didn't recognize the approaching figure immediately, but when the arrival slumped to ground his eyes widened behind his glasses.

_It can't be…!_

Forgetting all guardedness and not even bothering to make sure if there were any possible attackers he rushed over to the girl leaning against a tree while giving wheezing pants. As soon as he was about a step away, a bloodied sword was raised his way, almost managing to touch his throat.

He recoiled a step. " Suzume, relax", he commanded in a remarkably even voice considering the turmoil inside him. The blade disappeared. It took all his training to keep emotions from appearing to his face and voice when he examined the girl's injuries, saw all broken bones and spilled blood far too clearly. Actually, blood still seemed to be escaping in a constant flow, and the girl was barely conscious. " What… What happened?"

Suzume emitted a hiss – that of pain or annoyance can only be guessed. " That… damn… Kisame happened." She winced. " And Danzou… was great help."

No matter how much he would've wanted to, he didn't dare to ask, fearing what the possible answer would cause him to do.

Finally managing to gather his wits, he walked up to the girl, placing one arm to underneath her legs and another to behind her back. He was surprised by how someone who appeared as tough as she could weight as little as she did.

Suzume arched an eyebrow at him, obviously not used to being babied like this. " What… do you think… you're doing?"

He had hard time fighting against the blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks when he realized just how close to him her warm body was. " You're obviously in no condition to walk. I'm taking you to see a medic."

He couldn't help thinking it felt good when she leaned just a little bit closer, silently accepting his help. She must've been far more exhausted than she'd given out, because after only a couple of steps her head fell to rest against his shoulder.

His eyes immediately moved her way, and he picked up speed upon discovering her eyes closed. " Are you hanging in there?"

" Hmph." One corner of her mouth twitched an inch. " Although this is… the most… humiliating experience in my… entire life."

He dared to smile, knowing no one would see it.

As much as they were ninjas, neither seemed to notice that even though not another word more was spoken, the atmosphere around them was intoxicatingly comfortable.

* * *

Unlike majority of people thought, Naruto had always been the type that wakes up rather early in most of the mornings. In fact, he even liked mornings – the rays of pale light, the slowly awakening and lighting up world.

But that morning, something was amiss. There was something wrong and deceitful about the light that tickled his face, especially with how little warmth and comfort it held.

It'd been three days from when Sasuke had been arrested, and so far Danzou's giant-sized guards had made perfectly sure he hadn't gotten anywhere near the raven. And it was driving him insane.

Sasuke was still too damn weak – he could barely eat and walk on his own. Hard as he tried, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about just what might've been done to the Uchiha.

" Naruto." Iruka's soft voice managed to bring him out of those thoughts. Brown eyes gazed at him with immense worry. " You came here filled with cuts and bruises from your training-session, and now you've been spacing out for at least ten minutes. What's on your mind?" The schoolteacher then clicked. " It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Chewing his lip hard he looked away, towards the plateful of ramen Iruka had ordered for him the second the man had checked up on his injuries. " I'm just… worried, about what they'll do to him." He swallowed. " I… He just came back. I don't want to lose him again. And I don't want him to get hurt, either."  
Iruka was silent for a moment. " He really does mean the world to you, doesn't he?"

He blinked with confusion when meeting the man's eyes. Something he couldn't recognize squirmed in the pit of his stomach. " He's my best friend. Isn't he supposed to?" Though he had a feeling that he wasn't telling himself the full truth.

Iruka smiled as though knowing something he didn't just yet before speaking out. " You should try to go and see him again."  
He scoffed. " It's not like Danzou would let me any further from the doorstep."

" Since when have you been one to give up like this?" It was beyond him how the man's eyes could be so soft and hard at the same time. " Naruto… I know how much you miss him. If you don't want to wait until it's too late, you should go, now."

For a moment he simply stared at his former teacher in utter disbelief, until one of his bright grins came. " Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

-

Once Naruto had left, Iruka glanced towards the blonde's plate. At first he blinked, then smiled faintly.

It was the first time he saw Naruto leave ramen uneaten.

Emitting a deep sigh, he twirled a chopstick in his own ramen, as though it'd suddenly been the most repulsive thing in the entire world.

_I really hope Naruto won't end up making the same mistake I did_, he mused darkly. _Nothing's more heartbreaking than watching the young follow in the footsteps of us old fools._

All of a sudden, his warm eyes widened ever so slightly when he was almost sure he spotted a flash of silver amongst the food. He closed his eyes, only to find that the fragment of imagination had disappeared when he opened them again.

Shuddering a bit, he got up from his seat, deciding to leave.

He wasn't that hungry anyway, and he had a pile of exams to go through. Drowning himself to work sounded like a very good idea at the moment.

* * *

When Neji woke up slowly that morning, he immediately frowned at the strange, dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost like a part of him had sensed a disaster approaching.

He, however, quickly dismissed that thought as a trick of overactive imagination, and pushed his oddly stiff body into a sitting position with some stretches. Some surprise was allowed to show from his face when he discovered that Gaara had, for once, woken up before him.

Shrugging off the surprise he got up and took a sip of the water that'd been delivered to them, deciding that in this village absolutely everything was bound to be bizarre.

Not paying much thought to what he was doing or his surroundings he walked to the inn room's small bathroom and opened up the door. What he faced forced him to freeze completely.

Inside, Gaara had his back towards him while getting dressed. He could see far more pale skin than he would've been ready for with how little fabric the redhead had on.

The fact that he was supposed to be a ninja didn't manage to do a thing to help him disguise emotions while he kept staring, unable to tear his gaze away although every single trace of reason told him he should've.

At that exact moment, Gaara spun around with a small, sharp blade in his hand. The redhead seemed ready to attack, but changed his mind in an instant upon recognizing him. He could swear the village-leader was blushing when his cheeks turned chalk white. " Neji?" Surprisingly enough the tone was filled with surprise instead of anger, but it did nothing to ease his humiliation.

Fortunately (or so he thought at the time), he was spared from having to think of an answer, for there was a firm, almost irritated knock on the door a little bit behind him. Swallowing down whatever words had rose into his throat, he turned around and walked up to open.

He wasn't exactly surprised to find Murotashi Kikyo from behind the door. There was an odd look upon the village leader's face.

He fought the urge to sigh. " What is it?"

The girl eyed on them both, seeming to be fighting between being impressed and repulsed by their lightly dressed appearances. " Put some clothes on and come with me. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari barely noticed that three days had already passed while they worked on the mysterious code. So far, they'd gotten next to nowhere, and seeing how impatient natures they both were it was getting pretty infuriating.

Shikamaru growled, leaning back in his chair and grabbing his hair. " This is too damn troublesome!" he announced irritably. " I swear, this was made just for the spite of us!"

Temari, who was currently sitting far closer to him than would've been entirely necessary, glanced towards him, not seeming a slightest bit impressed. " With an IQ of 200, that's the best you can come up with?"

It took his all to fight the urge of sticking out his tongue.

Both turned their heads when hearing approaching steps. They weren't surprised to find Shiho's familiar, thick glasses. She'd been hanging around them a lot during the past days (far more than Temari would've pleased, although she would've never admitted that out loud).

" What's up?" Shikamaru inquired. Both girls figured it was because of him being a man he failed to notice how Temari's hand moved half-subconsciously a bit closer to him, almost like possessive.

Shiho fixed her glasses. " I found something interesting. Could you show that code to me again?"

Seeming mildly confused, Shikamaru pushed the tiny, extremely worn piece of paper forward on the table. " Right now, any clues whatsoever are appreciated."

He and Temari watched with some puzzlement while Shiho turned the paper ever so slightly, looking at it from a whole another angle. " Remember how you dropped that paper yesterday? It was turned this way, and I came to think of something. I've done some research."

Temari was getting quite impatient by then. " Yes?"

Shiho grinned victoriously. " Take a look at that nine." They did as ordered. " It's not a number at all."

Shikamaru blinked with utter disbelief as the ridiculously simple truth cleared out. " How the heck didn't I figure that out?"

For staring at them directly into eye wasn't a number, but a letter. 'Ta'.

Temari smirked. " Well how about that."

" We'll better start going through Jiraiya's work", Shikamaru pointed out.

Shiho was immediately in action. " I can go and fetch some, if you like."

The boy seemed surprised. " Well… Thanks."

As Shiho practically stormed off, Temari spoke out, shaking her head. There was a strange expression upon her face. " That girl is so obvious."

He frowned. " What are you talking about?"

Temari seemed to fight between urges of smacking and laughing. " You guys really don't get some things, do you?" Quite slowly, she pushed herself up from her chair. " I'll go and get us something to eat."

Shikamaru was left staring at her distancing back with utter confusion. After some moments, he groaned and shook his head. " Troublesome."

* * *

Anyone entering Izumi's tiny prison-room would've found the sight inside unbelievably adorable. For there, inspecting her weapons with a unnoticeable smile Izumi was sitting only a hand's brush away from Kankuro, who was laying lazily on her bed reading. Hajime had long since fallen asleep, cuddled as close to Kankuro's warm body as humanly possible, one tiny hand clutching determinedly to the much older boy's shirt.

Yet again Kankuro's eyes shifted from the book towards Izumi and the weapon in her delicate hold. " I don't understand how you can handle those without seeing them."

Now, Izumi's smile became visible. Moves soft, she set the metal away from her hand and replaced it with another. " Trust me, it's taken a lot of practice. I have no idea of how many cuts I managed to get before learning at least somewhat what I was supposed to do." Regardless to the fact that she couldn't see, she looked at him. " Is that book boring you? I've only heard you turn page five times in half an hour." (Had he been blessed with a little bit greater gift of reading people, he would've been able to distinguish the knowing teasing in her tone.)

Horrible as it made him feel, Kankuro was relieved she couldn't see the nice touch of blush that appeared to his cheeks. " No, I've just… been deep in thought." At that moment, he chose to switch topic to spare at least small piece of the dignity he still had left. " Half an hour, huh? Danzou's being generous today."

Something almost dark flashed across Izumi's face. " That's because he's not here. I heard guards say something about him being busy."

He smirked. " I bet they're having a small party."

He found himself welcoming the sound when Izumi chuckled. It'd been a rare visitor lately.

So lost into that thought he ended up, that he was almost taken aback when the girl spoke all of a sudden, putting away the last weapon she'd had to inspect. " Have you heard anything about Gaara?"

He shook his head, pretty sure she'd be able to sense it, choosing to ignore the slash of worry that crossed his body. " No, but I'm pretty sure he'll be alright. Those clues he was sent to follow are pretty surely false, anyway. Besides, he has the Hyuuga with him." All of a sudden, another smirk appeared. " I can't wait to see his reaction when he comes back and sees how Temari and Shikamaru are dancing around each other."

Izumi smiled yet again. " So he's a bit of his siblings' keeper?"

He sweatdropped. " Let's say that he has a tendency of being overprotective."

" He sounds like a good brother", the girl pointed out in a soft tone.

He just had to smile as well.

Of course he'd known to expect that their little moment of peace and quiet wouldn't be allowed to last eternally. But nonetheless, he felt a flare of extreme annoyance when the room's door was pushed open. It, however, subsided when he recognized the arrival. " Tsunade-sama?"

The woman's tense face held a strange expression he didn't manage to name. " I only have a couple of minutes, so you need to listen to me carefully." The former village leader's eyes were harder than he'd ever seen them when they locked to his. " Something Konoha is far from ready for is approaching, fast. I need you take Izumi to Suna, as soon as possible."

-

Izumi barely heard Tsunade's first few sentences and nothing about the ones following, for her mind was sent into a huge spin.

She… She recognized that voice, from so very far away…

* * *

/ _Although five-years-old Izumi had sky-high fever, she still woke up to the sounds coming from the other side of her room's door. A man and a woman were speaking, quite heatedly._

" … _to hospital", the man insisted. " You are skilled, but she…!"_

" _Jiraiya, don't you remember why we decided to send her as far away from Konoha and its scheming as possible?" The woman sounded like she'd been close to tears. " She's only safe in here. If we take her back there now…" There was a tiny pause. " She's our daughter. We can't do that to her."  
Hard as she fought to stay awake, she fell asleep only an instant later._

_When she woke up, she figured those voices had been just a dream. Rin confirmed those assumptions._ /

* * *

" Izumi." She shuddered a little when feeling a warm hand wrap around hers, although she had no idea of why. " We have to go, before Danzou returns. This is our only chance."  
She nodded, still dazed by the woman's voice and that flash of memory. It took a while before she managed to speak. " I'll pack and wake up Hajime."

-

Such a mixture of emotions was twirling in Tsunade's mind that it was almost impossible to keep them all from showing.

She was about to say goodbye to her daughter all over again. But… At least Izumi would be safe. And that was all what mattered.

When the girl seemed distracted enough while preparing Hajime for leaving, she walked up to Kankuro. The boy seemed far beyond confused when she handed him an envelope. " When the time is right, read this to her", she all but ordered in a hoarse voice that didn't sound a bit like hers. " She deserves to know."

Kankuro's confusion grew evidently, but instead of asking the boy nodded and hid the envelope into his clothes.

At that moment Izumi appeared, a small bag in one hand and the other holding Hajime. " So…", she stated edgily. " Should we go?"

Kankuro nodded, taking the bag from her. " Yeah." It was clear he thought about offering an arm to support her, but decided against it.

Just before the couple walked away, Izumi turned towards her once more. " Tsunade-sama…" The girl swallowed, seeming unsure. " Thank you."

All she could do was nod, although she knew the girl wouldn't see it.

With that the girl started to walk away. She forced herself to watch, even though it felt like heart had been torn from her chest.

_See that_, she asked in thought, although she couldn't be heard. Her eyes were burning so badly that no matter how hard she blinked, tears almost spilled. _She's finally going to be safe, Jiraiya. I'll make sure of that._ Although it couldn't be real, she got comfort from feeling a hand holding hers.

" That was a pretty smart move." The guard's unexpectedly soft voice managed to startle her. Only a couple of steps away was standing a young man with eyes of rich violet and maroon hair. " You just sent her somewhere she'll be untouched for diplomatic reasons."

Her expression was grim. She waited for a while before finding her voice to speak. " I assume you want to arrest me."

" For what?" The young man turned around and started to walk away. " I didn't see a thing."

* * *

The group of four sauntering through woods far away from Konoha was silent due to intense fatigue and bad omens they'd had since Kakashi and Rin had spotted the two figures observing them. Since then they'd barely dared to stop, and during night time someone had always stayed awake to keep guard. (Though more often than not, they'd ended up staying up in pairs – for safety-reasons, they'd told themselves and each other.)

Despite all the worries, Rin just had to grin as she watched Kiba and Hinata, who were currently walking ahead of them with Akamaru. They weren't touching, but their hands loomed nearby each other and they were walking very close. Every once in a while they whispered something even her trained ears couldn't catch to each other. " Those two are absolutely adorable."

She was almost sure Kakashi grinned behind his mask. " Yeah. And the best part is, that they've forgotten to spy on us since we left that inn."

That day's peace was just then disturbed. Rin felt shivers of alarm go through her when Akamaru suddenly stopped and started to growl at thin hair, all its fur spiking upwards.

She could actually hear Kiba's gulp. " Something's wrong."

She opened her mouth to ask, but never got the chance.

The air before them seemed to move a little, and after a moment a huge puff of smoke came. When it disappeared, they all froze.

Stood before them were two people, dressed into Akatsuki cloaks – a extremely tall man with shortcut, mauve-coloured hair and deep blue eyes, and a woman with long hair of fuchsia and blood-coloured eyes.

" Hinata." Kakashi's voice was far tighter than any of them had ever heard it before. " Run and get help. Right now."

After hesitating for a moment, the girl obeyed with apparent reluctance. The female-attacker teleported off in an instant, obviously to go after the Hyuuga.

The man before them sneered. " Now… Would you three like to play a little game?"

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto finally managed to gather enough of inner strength to march down to the prison.

He hadn't been expecting an easy entrance. That's why he wasn't surprised by the huge, somewhat scarred man (who looked scarily lot like Ibiki, he couldn't help noticing) who blocked his path at the door. " Now what do you think you're doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes, although he knew it'd most likely be of no use. " You're keeping Sasuke here in who knows what conditions and no one's allowed to see him."

The man shrugged, not seeming a slightest bit affected. " He's a traitor, brat. What else did you expect?"

He felt his blood boil, and it was a close call he didn't just end up attacking the man. " He's my best friend! If you're not allowing me inside at this instant…!"

The man interrupted him with a haughty snort. " Then you what?" The older's eyes showed no signs of hesitation. " He's being interrogated right now, so…"

" Actually…", another voice – no less irritating than the scarred man's – spoke all of a sudden. A man who looked quite a bit like a hawk appeared. " The interrogation was just finished. If you want to see that traitor so badly, get in there before I change my mind. You've got five minutes."

Had he been a little less worked up by other things, he would've noticed that there was something very wrong with the situation. But as it was now, he dashed in without a question.

When he entered a tiny interrogation room, Sasuke was already there. For a reason he just couldn't understand it was very hard, almost impossible, to restrain himself from reaching out and touching the raven. But he managed anyhow, sitting still with his fists balled. " Teme, I had quite a bit of trouble with talking those bastards into allowing me to come here. So would you please at least look at me?"

Very slowly, Sasuke lifted his head, allowing him to see a pair of eyes that hadn't lost any of their newfound fire even in here. " Dobe."

He could feel his blood boil when he saw a huge bruise decorating the raven's right eye. His eyes narrowed to slits. " What the hell have they done to you?"

The raven cast him a somewhat hard look. " Dobe, don't. I'm not about to let you get yourself into a trouble."  
Swallowing hard, he allowed his gaze to travel on Sasuke, and it was then he realized that although only three days had passed, it was already apparent that the raven hadn't managed to eat much of a thing during that time. (It was amusing, really, that at the exact same second Sasuke noticed the very same thing from him and frowned so slightly he failed to notice it.)

He didn't realize they'd been silent for several minutes until he spoke again. " Have… Have they made any decisions about your sentence?"

Sasuke simply shook his head, eyes darkening. " But I've heard them talking. It's pretty obvious what Danzou has in mind."  
Unable to resist the urge anymore, he grabbed one of the raven's hands as tightly as humanly possible. Sasuke shuddered against the touch at first and tried to pull his hand away, but he refused to let go, instead held even tighter.

His eyes were filled with a stubborn gleam when they bore into the onyx ones. " I'm not letting those bastards hurt you, do you understand, teme? They're not going to kill you as long as I have even one breath of life within me."

For a long moment Sasuke simply stared at him with unreadable expression, then scoffed, managing to sneak out of his hold. The hand, however, never withdrew too far from his. " Even after all these years, you still are a moron."

He grinned. " And you're still a bastard."

They sat in utterly comfortable silence for a longest time, each other's presence the only thing they needed (although neither was ready to admit it). As expected, it was he who broke the silence. " Sasuke… What happened?" It was a question he'd wanted to ask ever since the day he'd found the raven from that chilling cave-like room. " After you killed Itachi… What were you doing in that place?"

Sasuke was silent for such a long time he was sure the boy wouldn't respond. But in the end, surprising them both, words started to flow. " Madara found me, and told me that basically all I've believed in is a lie." The flame of wrath awakening in those black depths that refused to meet his chilled him. " He asked me to join him, to fulfil my quest. I almost did."

He found himself shuddering, and it took a while before he found even a slightest trace of his voice. " What changed your mind?"

Sasuke still wouldn't look at him. " Hn."

He couldn't quite keep himself from wincing when the guard who'd been keeping a suspicious eye on them for the entire time started to tap his foot with impatience. His eyes moved toward Sasuke's. " I don't want to leave you here."

Still laying on the table nearby his, Sasuke's hand twitched, but didn't move. " Then you shouldn't have come, dobe."

He paid no heed to the words. " I'm going to get you out of here, teme", he announced, feeling a heavy flash of determination. " I'm not about to let these freaks keep torturing you like this. I'm going to get you home."

Sasuke's eyes were hard. " Naruto, no. It's already enough that I've managed to get myself into this mess. I'm not pulling you in as well."

He opened his mouth, but before he could actually speak out the door before him opened and Danzou entered, steps filled with confidence. " I can't say I'm surprised to find you here", the man stated, voice shuddering with disgust. " Based on what I heard from the guards, you've been here well long enough. Sasuke has another interrogation ahead of him – you're going home."

Barely managing to keep himself from attacking the man, he glanced towards Sasuke, feeling a sharp slash of guilt. _When I swore to bring you back, this was definitely not what I had in mind._ " I'll be back soon, teme. Okay?"

Hard as he tried, he couldn't tell if Sasuke was about to roll his eyes or smile. (Most likely the former.) " I'm a big boy, dobe. Just go before you'll get thrown out."

During his entire life, Naruto had never been as reluctant to turn his back and walk away as he was just then.

-

Escorting the blonde away, Danzou was just about seething.

It wasn't enough that he'd been forced to witness the boys' byes that made him feel absolutely nauseated, but it also seemed that he'd ended up misjudging Naruto.

Or… Perhaps not.

They were almost out when Naruto suddenly stopped, as though a switch had been flicked.

" No what?" he demanded.

" You know what?" He could tell that it was rare to hear the blonde's voice to crackle the way it did just then. Blue eyes were on fire when meeting his. " If you're about to torture Sasuke, I want to be there to make sure you won't end up breaking him beyond any prepare. You're not kicking me out when you're about to attack my best friend."

His eyes gleamed. _That fool is playing straight into my pocket._ " Fine, then. If that's really something you want to see, then come along. But I'm warning you – it won't be pretty."

* * *

Only Suzume's eyes moved when the door of her hospital room made a slightest sound as it opened. A cold tingle travelled through her skin when she recognized the arrival's face.

The man made a small nod, his face remaining expressionless. " Suzume."

She returned his gesture. " Danzou-sama." Her voice was frosty and even, so formal it would've amused her in any other occasion.

Danzou remained silent for a while, observing her injuries. " The medics said that although some of your injuries are severe, you'll heal soon enough."

She looked away, towards window nearby, feeling almost sick to her stomach. It took quite a bit of time before she managed to speak without her voice revealing too many emotions. " I've heard you've been busy while I've been away."  
She didn't see it, of course, but she felt his eyes flash. " That doesn't concern you in any way whatsoever."

Her eyes narrowed, and from the reflection in the window-glass she could see her entire face tighten. " It sure as hell concerns me a lot that you're about to tear apart the village when it should be focusing on preparing itself for the attack about to come." She gestured to her patched up form. " One of them did this to me, and he was only fooling around. Just imagine what they're capable of."

" Watch your language", the man snarled. " And stop interfering."

She paid no heed, still couldn't bring herself to look at him. " You've always said you love Konoha. But this… This proves what I've known all along." Her voice was still cold and formal.

Danzou remained silent for a while, obviously until he felt composed enough to be able to conceal his emotions. " You may be my daughter, Suzume. But you're also a Root ninja and my subordinate. So you really should show me some respect."

She grit her teeth so tightly it hurt. Her voice was a screech as she spoke. " You've fulfilled your duty. So why don't you get going?"

The door made a furious hiss as the man went.

As soon as he was gone, door of the room's tiny bathroom opened. Out came Shino, who seemed mildly surprised although he was clearly fighting to hide it. She was extremely grateful he had enough of decency to not ask a thing, no matter how much he would've wanted to.

In a couple of moments she managed to regain some composure. " So… Is there something else you'd like to know?" Being alone sounded like a tempting idea at the moment, but so did Shino's company. After all, his questions about the Akatsuki and its members kept her from thinking about her irritating injuries, and the fact that she was trapped into a hospital.

Shino shrugged, seeming surprisingly sheepish. " Not really, but I think I'll stay for a while to make sure you'll rest properly. Besides, it's pretty boring in here with Kiba and Hinata on a mission, and Kurenai-sensei having disappeared."

She frowned, but in a few moments those names started to ring bells. " You should stop worrying about them", she pointed out with a slight smile. " I'm sure they'll be okay."

Shino's expression didn't weaver, but she still sensed a change of some sort. " Hmm."

Just then, she spotted something that'd flown in through an open window and landed to her sheet. It was a bug – beetle of some sort, she suspected, though her knowledge of insects was extremely limited – with three different shades of blue decorating it. It seemed to be shining like sapphire in bright sunlight. In a spur of a moment she reached out a hand and patted the creature gently with one finger. It shuddered, but didn't crawl away.

Shino, who'd obviously spotted what she was doing, was silent for a moment before managing to voice his thoughts. " Most people I know wouldn't touch that with even a stick."

She shrugged, watching as the bug finally had enough of her groping and started to crawl away, eventually flying away with its tiny wings. " I don't understand what's so repulsive about it."

She was almost sure Shino was about to say something, but never got the chance before the room's door opened and Sakura, who'd checked up on her and done what she could for her when Shino had brought her in, appeared. Amusement the pinkette didn't even try to hide could be seen upon the girl's face when she looked at Shino. " I know Suzume's information is valuable, but she needs her rest. You can come again later." The girl then looked at her. " And I'm afraid I'll have to give you a full check up now that you're finally properly conscious."

Had she allowed herself to be a little bit more immature, she would've rolled her eyes. " Fine." As though working on their own accord, her eyes moved to Shino. " I'll see you later."

Had she not known better, she could've sworn Shino blushed while nodding. " I'll go and fill out a proper report." The boy opened his mouth once more, but instead of speaking what was on his mind headed out, closing the door soundlessly after him.

Although her wounds were throbbing like hell and her little talk with Danzou still remained like acid on her tongue, she couldn't keep herself from smiling a bit.

-

Outside the hospital, Danzou's irritation didn't diminish any when one of his less bright subordinates dashed towards him. " Now what?"

The young man panted for a while before managing to speak out. " You… told me… to come and tell you… if Uzumaki Naruto shows up. Well, he's… meeting the Uchiha… right now."

His eyebrow bounced high up. Maybe this day wouldn't become a total disaster after all.

* * *

Ino had no idea of for how long it'd been since she'd sat into a chair beside Sai's bed to take a small break when her eyes suddenly flew open and she clutched to her chest, panting heavily as though waking up from a nightmare of some sort.

_I fell asleep?_ She winced, rubbing her face with one hand. _Great, Tsunade's going to kill me…_

The woman had been particularly grumpy lately. She understood it was because of Jiraiya, but that didn't make the situation any more bearable.

All of a sudden she snapped into a full alertness when there were sounds of feeble movements, then a barely traceable moan of pain. Her rapidly growing eyes moved slowly towards the bed, and her heart jumped one extra time when she spotted Sai shifting on the very edge of waking up.

She swallowed thickly, barely daring to hope. " Sai?" She thought about taking his hand but decided against it, not wanting to face to consequences of startling him when he was like this. " Sai, open your eyes. You've slept long enough already."

Very slowly Sai obeyed, his eyelids first twitching and then inching open with visible difficulty. After a scowl of pain he seemed to relax when seeing her, but nonetheless frowned. " What…?"

" You got quite banged up on your mission", she explained, her tone clearly stating how she felt about the matter. Her eyes, on the other hand, were uncharacteristically soft. " You've been sleeping for a long time. 'Bout time you wake up."

Sai nodded, then seemed to sink into his thoughts for a while. His face radiated unwillingness to hear the response when he managed to whisper a question. " The others…?"

She swallowed, and inch from wincing. " Sai, they…" She gulped again, not managing to bring herself into speaking out the rest. " I'm so sorry."  
Moving the best as he could, the boy buried his face into one hand, taking several deep, shuddering breaths. Then, so suddenly she was startled, his hand moved again and he looked towards her with scared eyes, medication wiping away his capability of hiding emotions. " Ino… How long… have I… been here?"

She frowned. " Three days. Why?"

Sai's eyes flew huge at her words. " Three days…?" He then swore under his breath, emitting words she could only guess.

She tried to smile reassuringly. " Sai, it's alright. Everything's going to…"

To her surprise, Sai interrupted her with a firm shake of head. She'd never seen the boy's eyes look like they did just then. " Ino, the mission… We… I tried to… to warn, but…" The boy swallowed, talking obviously wearing him down. " We… We were sent to Kirigakure… to gather information… And… We… We managed to sneak into the village, we saw it. They've organized. They… They're ready… for a war."

Those words struck all air and warmth out of her system. Her face lost all colour.

_Holy shit!_

* * *

Hinata had never been the toughest of fighters. That was a fact she'd long since been forced to accept and cope with. That's why she knew better than well that she was in a deep trouble when the woman wearing Akatsuki's cloak was stood before her, starting to approach with utterly calm blood-coloured eyes.

He balled her trembling fists, trying her best to make her defensive stance at least remotely believable. " S-Stay away!" she all but piped out.

The woman chuckled while holding out a hand that had fire burning all over it. " Silly little girl." The flame grew brighter. " Don't worry, I'll finish this fast and effectively. You won't have to feel a thing."

The woman prepared to strike, and she readied herself for a final blow until a shuriken suddenly flew through the air, narrowly missing hitting the woman's blazing arm. Both she and the attacker turned their gaze – hers filled with gratitude, the attacker's rage – to see infuriated Rin. " I suggest you to leave her well alone before I'll have to step in to make you."

The attacker's smile revealed pearly teeth. " So I'll get to face the Eight Tailed's container. This is a honour."

Hinata's eyes flew wide with disbelief as she stared at the brunette who'd always appeared gentle to her. She… She couldn't possibly have a demon inside her – right?

Rin's eyes narrowed, she saw the woman's hand move swiftly towards weapons. " You don't know anything about honour."  
The woman who'd attacked her shrugged. " Maybe so. But I'll have my mission completed. That's all what matters to me."

Without anything further, the women attacked each other like hurricanes, dodging and delivering attacks with such speed she had no chance of distinguishing them all. Her heart hammered madly with terror while droplets of blood spattered to the ground, but she couldn't bring herself to scream no matter how hard she tried. It felt like she'd been restrained by some jutsu.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the battle reached what seemed like closure. The strange woman hissed with fury when Rin's long, slender sword went through her right shoulder, making the whole limb grow completely limp and useless. The fire Rin had managed to avoid died out from the hand.

Rin's eyes flashed. " I told you to leave her alone, didn't I?" The woman nearly screeched when the brunette pulled her blade away, causing blood to flow. " Have you had enough already?"

Despite pain, the woman grinned icily. " No, I haven't. Not yet."

Before Rin had even a slightest chance to avoid it the woman's suddenly glowing left hand rose, slamming to nearby the brunette's neck. Rin hissed, but didn't manage to escape from whatever the woman was putting her through. When the hand was eventually pulled away, Hinata could clearly see a strange, dark mark against milky skin.

The woman smirked yet again, clearly enjoying of every single trace of pain she found from Rin's eyes. " Now, I've had enough. I'll be seeing you again very, very soon. And then, you'll be begging me to finish you off." With that, she teleported away.

Hinata's pale eyes were huge when they moved towards Rin, who was clutching to the mark with a scowl. " R-Rin, are y-you okay?"

The woman opened her mouth, but before another word came out she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Neji and Gaara didn't dare to lay off their guard while following Kikyo down stony stairs, towards a chamber that breathed out scents of moss and death. " This is my family's very oldest hideout, hundreds of years old. At the moment, only one person outside this village knows about this."

Gaara frowned, not trusting this one bit. " Why are you taking us here?"

The girl didn't look at him, but something extremely threatening could be sensed in the air. " Because I need you to understand something important about my village." The hallway was almost pitch-black when she lit up a torch and put it to a metallic holder. " This place is also the heart of the village. Reminds us of how it all begun."

He stiffened completely when they entered the cave, and the sight was presented to them.

The space seemed to be a tiny room, with a small, extremely uncomfortable bed and a bookshelf. But what their gazes locked into was the slightly bloodstained floor, from which a small carpet had been removed. For there, right before their eyes, two symbols had been engraved to the floor. One of them Uchiha family's, another Kirigakure's.

Gaara had hard time disguising his emotions.

That girl… was an Uchiha? But… How was that even possible? Weren't all but one of them…?

Neji, apparently, had a theory. He could barely hear the Hyuuga's near-whisper. " I've heard rumours going on around Konoha." The boy's eyes locked directly to Kikyo's dark ones that now seemed so familiar it chilled them. " Uchiha Madara…" He trailed off.

The girl nodded, seeming mildly surprised by someone having figured it out. " That's right. I'm Madara's only heir. And I'm about to make sure all his goals will be fulfilled." It was easy to tell her Sharingan was nearly activated. " Konoha will fall for what it's done to my family."

" Exactly how are you planning to make that happen?" he inquired gruffly.

The girl's eyes moved to somewhere above them, and soon enough they heard a strange, small sound instead of spoken words. They barely had the time to dodge when an arrow hit the floor ahead of them. Swirling around, they saw a figure disappear with lightning's speed into a tiny hallway they'd failed to see before.

Neji's eyes were filled with determination when meeting his. " I'll go after that guy." Before he could give even a word's protest the Hyuuga was on his way.

He was just about to follow when Kikyo was suddenly stood directly before him, blocking his way. There was a hard expression upon her face. " You're not going anywhere without passing me by, Subaku No Gaara."

He wasn't exactly overjoyed by the idea of hitting a girl, but this time he chose to make an exception.

Faster than the Kikyo's eyes moved his fist met her cheek, sending her head jerking to side. She spat out blood, then sneered at him. " Is that the best you can do?" He could feel something awakening inside her. " I can't believe they've chosen a wimp like you to lead a village."

He had absolutely no chance to defend himself before the girl's hands moved. He wasn't sure if she even touched him before he was flying backwards in a breathtaking speed, and hit the wall with his back first. Had air not been slammed out of his lungs, he would've coughed and winced when a painful crack was heard.

Her face almost perfectly devoid of all emotions, the girl walked up him. She then seemed nearly amused when seeing how hard he struggled to move. " You shouldn't waste your time on that. The potion I ordered to be put into you and your little friend's water causes you to slow down enough to make sure you won't be able to harm me. Besides…" Her eyes turned red. " Do you really want me to fight with more than just fists?"

His eyes flashed with something that felt like terror, his mind fixed on the girl's second sentence.

_Neji…!_

He'd went after that hit man alone, and he… He'd drank that potion, too.

His arms wouldn't move to defend him when the girl's leg first rose, then slammed to his head with dazzling force. He could make out only some words before the entire world turned black. " If you want to save your friend, I suggest you to wake up soon."

-

Neji's heart was beating unnaturally fast while he made his way soundlessly through the stony hallways, constantly keeping an eye on his environment and Byakugan activated.

All of a sudden, so out of blue that he actually took a step backwards, a person appeared to stand right before him. " Well hello there", the attacker that appeared to be a boy of his age greeted him. " I figured one of you two would come and play with me for a while."

His eyes narrowed. " What the hell do you want from us?" Had he been less focused on the attacker, he would've grown alarmed by how slowly his hand reached out for weapons. " Who assigned you?"

" I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Professional confidentiality, you see?" He heard an odd sound, and saw the boy's hand move. " Now, if you excuse me, I don't have time to carry on this little chat any longer. I suggest you to stay perfectly still and relax – that way, this'll all be over soon."

He frowned, cold shivers running through him. " What the hell…?"

The rest of that sentence was never heard, because just then his opponent made his move. He could only blink when the boy moved to behind him. He tried his hardest to turn around, but even a single muscle wouldn't comply.

Coldness filled him

What the hell was happening to his body?

That, however, turned out to be the least of his worries, for then the odd boy spoke again. " This will only burn for a while. After that… Well, you'll have a real joyride ahead of you."

He didn't even manage to open his mouth before there was a swush in the air, and something struck his neck. He couldn't do as much as bring himself to gasp when a hellish, burning sensation flared through his entire being.

Through some haze, he saw the boy approach. Coal-coloured eyes bore straight into his. " Now listen to me carefully", the attacker instructed in a voice that brought him chills. " You're strong, young and healthy, so I'm guessing you may have even two months before the poison has damaged your veins and organs so badly that they'll give in and you'll die of inner bleeding. There's only one bottle of antibody made." By then, the boy was close enough to put a tiny bottle into his pocket. Those hard eyes were on his again. " You'll get that if you bring me another, containing a antibody for this – I'm fairly sure Konoha knows what I mean and where to find it. Do you understand these conditions?"

He glared the best as he could under the scorching inside that seemed to wipe all reason from his head. " Yes."

" Good." The boy's voice was filled with a grin. " Mission completed."

After a moment, the pain became simply too much, and he fell to the ground, sinking into never ending darkness. Very faintly, he could hear distancing steps.

Although his mind was in a world far away, a couple of tears of pain slipped to his cheek.

_Gaara…!_

* * *

Sasuke had answered to what felt like infinity of questions during the time he'd spent in prison. Most of them concerning Orochimaru – what he'd done under the man's orders, how many people he'd killed – few of them prying about the Cursed Seal and if it was properly gone, some even going as far as questioning the bonds he had to Konoha as well as its enemies. But today, it seemed his interrogator finally got to the real point.

A man who looked quite a bit like a hawk circled around him, knowing perfectly that he had no way to defend himself. It took a long time before the man spoke. " So, Uchiha… What exactly did Madara tell you about Itachi?"

His gaze scorched as he answered quite loudly, knowing full well that Danzou was listening. " Everything I need to know", he hissed.

The man's eyes were dangerous when measuring him. " What are you planning to do with that information?"

He locked eyes with the man without saying a word, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he could've activated his Sharingan.

The man, apparently, didn't appreciate his silence. No matter how hard he fought against it he growled with pain when a collection of thin, sharp needless was pressed through his flesh, exactly to the points that caused most pain. " Since you seem to be too much of a fool to answer, let's move on to the next question. I really wish you'll answer this one properly – as much as I enjoy giving a traitor what he deserves, this is getting rather boring."  
He snorted. " I'm sorry if I fail to fulfil your expectations."  
A couple of more needless appeared as a response. It took some moments before the next question came. " I assume Madara gave you an offer of co-operation", the man stated. Those eyes were on him again. " How did you respond?"

He chose to humour himself with replying. " For a long time, I was sure I'd say 'yes'. But in the end…" He shrugged. " I went there to kill him and almost succeeded. Unfortunately one of his techniques managed to stop me."

The man's eyes showed absolutely nothing apart from vehemence towards having to be in the same room with him. " Thank you for your honesty. Now…" The man pulled out a set of blades that seemed to shine. " … let's start out the real fun."

Sasuke felt cold shivers. Blades like that were only meant for a certain purpose – he'd seen such in Orochimaru's lair.

He was in a deep shit.

-

Stood only steps away from the room Sasuke was in, Naruto found himself unable to block out the sounds of flesh being torn that could be heard loud and clear.

His blue eyes were filled with despair when darting towards Danzou, who was stood beside him with an expression that gave him chills. " He's already in hell a lot of pain! You… You can't let them do this to him!" he screeched. " Stop this, damnit!"

Danzou looked away, evidently focusing on listening. " Why should I? It sounds like the fun is only just beginning."

-

Pain was making Sasuke feel dizzy, but he sat still as firmly as he possibly could, glaring at the man stood before him with fiery eyes.

The man didn't shudder under his gaze. " Had enough?"

" What the hell do you want from me?" he snarled.

The man's eyes locked with his. " I want you to break down, Uchiha", the interrogator spoke, careful to keep his voice so low that no one else could hear. " I want to hear you yell your rotten heart out now that the correct ears are there listening."

He clicked in an instant. His eyes were filled with disgust when meeting the man's. " You fuck…"

His expression not wavering an inch, the man pressed a hand against his forehead, obviously nauseated by having to touch him. " You should know, Uchiha… I've never failed a mission." Such pain he'd never experienced before flashed through him, time after time. " So trust me on this; you _will_ scream."

Sasuke fought with absolutely all he had, but in the end the pain was just too much, too merciless. Against his will his lips opened and a howl of utter agony broke through his throat, sounding like a veil of some animal.

Although his eyes were clenched shut, he could see the man's sneer. " That's right, traitor brat. Keep yelling." The man's lips moved so that they were almost pressed to his ear. There was another mind numbing slash of pain. " It's only a matter of time before you've made enough noise to cause the exact results we want."

-

Naruto didn't even feel the tears rolling across his cheeks as he listened to Sasuke scream with such pain he couldn't even imagine, felt helplessness pulsate through his whole being.

Memories flashed through his mind.

/ _He and Sasuke glaring at each other the day their team was formed._ /

How could these people do something like this?!

/ _Sasuke almost dying to protect him from Haku._ /

Had he not been so focused on other things, he would've noticed how Danzou's eyes turned towards him when the subtle, yet dramatic transformation begun. " What's wrong, brat? Is this too much for you?"

/ _He and Sasuke smirking at each other._ /

He hissed through gritted teeth. " Shut… the fuck up, you bastard."

/ _Their accidental kiss, back when they'd been just kids._ /

After soft beginning the transformation continued forcefully, making him feel like he'd been set on fire. He wasn't sure if he was screaming out of pain or fury while the final stages became reached.

He… He couldn't let this happen!

/ _Their joined hands._ /

He was going to bring a damn ending to this crap!

-

Danzou's eyes widened when he stared at the by then demon beside him, full gravity of the situation striking him full force.

What the hell have I done?!

-

Sasuke's mind was steadily growing numb from the pain when there was suddenly a sound that reminded him distantly of thunder. Very slowly, as though afraid, he opened his eyes he'd never realized closing and emitted an odd sound.

The man who'd been interrogating him gulped laboriously. " Oh shit…"

He found his heart beating more rapidly than normally when the now inhuman creature looked directly to his eyes. " How about this… It looks like I've managed to find an Uchiha. How very interesting…"

He narrowed his eyes. " Naruto, dobe, snap out of it right now! You're too damn strong to let that… _thing_ overtake you."

At that moment, the guard decided to take his shot. He could easily see how badly the man trembled when taking a stand beside him, a weapon held out in unsteady hand. " S – Stay away, you freak." The man's eyes were now filled with fear, all horror stories of the Kyuubi's previous attack flashing behind them. " L – Leave my village alone. Go away!"

The Kyuubi was first too stunned to do a thing, then laughed in a way that chilled his blood. " 'Go away'? You humans really _are_ pathetic." Those eyes he still remembered so very warm now filled with something sinister he couldn't even name. " I've been held captured for far too long. You'll be a fun one to start out with."

As the Kyuubi started to proceed towards the trembling man, Sasuke realized that he couldn't wait and watch any longer. Catching everyone present – including himself – off guard, he managed to get onto his still weak legs and took a defensive stance before the guard. " Naruto, stop this, right now!" he snarled out, eyes filled with flames although Sharingan refused to become activated. " You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you'd kill this man. So stop."

To his immense surprise the now demon actually obeyed, stilling only a step away from him.

Feeling his heart thumping in his throat, he held out a hand and laid it to Naruto's cheek, ignoring how badly it burned his skin. " Naruto, I know you can hear me." His voice was firm and uncharacteristically tender, and he was almost sure that somewhere in there the blonde heard him. " You have to stop this. I know you can take control – you can't just give up now."

For a moment he could've sworn he saw Naruto there, terrified yet determined, but only a fragment later the demon was sneering at him. " Foolish Uchiha." Before he could move a muscle, the body that belonged to Naruto had moved away from him and started to leave. " I'll see you soon." And like sand slipping through his fingers, the demon disappeared through a huge hole it'd made to the room's wall.

Naruto's presence was gone.

His head was in so much buzz that he barely realized what was happening when his wrists were bind and Danzou stood before him with a nauseatingly haughty expression. " See that, traitor? That's what your little friend really is. Do you really still think he can save you, when he can't even save himself?" The man's eyes were filled with something he couldn't recognize. " He's a demon, nothing more."

His eyes were pure venom when glaring straight into the man's without a trace of fear. " You piece of shit already sent my brother to his death. Whatever the hell it takes, I'm _not_ going to let you destroy Naruto!"

For a moment, he was almost sure he saw terror in Danzou's eyes, but it faded before he could be entirely sure. " This confirms what I've known all along. You're a threat to Konoha, and you'll be executed exactly one month from now." The older glanced at his men. " Take him to his cell. Then catch that demon and destroy it, whatever it takes, before it comes any greater threat to Konoha than it already is. Show no mercy."

While he was dragged away, Sasuke's eyes smouldered.

It'd require a small miracle, but he was going to make himself strong enough to find Naruto and safe him from those lunatics, before they'd cause any more damage.

He could only wish Naruto would make it until then.

* * *

Stood quite nearby to the path that the now unleashed demon chose to use as its escape-route, Kisame whistled silently as he watched the creature storm by. " Holy hell. That old idiot definitely screwed up this time around."

For a moment he considered following the Kyuubi, but decided that he wasn't _that_ crazy.

He was almost startled when the air beside him moved just then. In a while Pein's figure appeared. " There was something sensed through the entire ninja-world. Has the Kyuubi been unleashed?"

He debuted for a while before nodding. " Yeah, so it would seem."

Although it was just a hologram, he could tell Pein had hard time keeping his emotions in check. " Return to the base immediately. It's time to prepare ourselves for the wave."

He frowned, not entirely satisfied with the idea of interrupting a mission. " What about the Kyuubi?"

" Once the attack has been done, Konoha will gladly deliver both Tailed Beasts into our hands. So get back here. We have a lot of work to do." With that, the leader disappeared.

With the hologram gone, he smirked a tiny bit, his gaze finding its way to the hospital.

_Sorry, but there's something I need to do first._

Pieces of memories flashed into his mind

/ _The voice was croaked by all the injuries on its owner, but firm nonetheless. " You know how water and electricity mix together, don't you?"_ /

His eyes flashed, and still scorched, bandaged fists balled.

He had no idea of why he'd let her live, especially with all her knowledge. But truthfully, he was quite curious to know if she'd been able to beat his challenge.

/ _" Let's make a little test shall we?" He made a one last cut to the already tattered body, finding a tiny bit of satisfaction from how the girl hissed with pain. " If you make it to the village alive, I consider you worthy of being faced again. But just to warn you… I won't be this merciful the second time around."_ /

He'd pay his former partner a tiny visit – so quick she wouldn't even notice, just to see if she'd made it to the village. Then, he'd join to destroying Konoha.

It'd be interesting to see just how hard the village that'd been praised for being so strong and invincible would fight back before realizing that it had no chances of winning.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: Oh crap… (screams while running away from thrown, extremely sharp weapons) I seriously need to find some hole to hide myself into right now.

I really have to get going, but first… PLEASE, leave a note, yeah? Aww, I know you want to – especially since it's your only route to toast me after those infuriating cliffies… (sweatdrops)

See ya next time, un!

Be good!

* * *

**Lady Renyel of Arella**: Dear goodness, I really hope Sasuke won't end up getting killed! Just imagine what Naruto would do, especially since he just got the teme back. (hisses at Danzou)

Thank you so much for the review! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**Belladonna-Isabella**: Aww, Naru-kun is such a sweetheart! He really loves his lil' teme, doesn't he? (yelps and runs when attacked by two furious, blushing young shinobis)

Suzume's in a deep t, huh? We'll see what kind of a plan Kisame has cooked up for her…

Gigantic thank yous for the review – I'm so happy to hear you liked the chapter! I really hope you'll like the twists and turns to come.


	8. Broken

A/N: Now how about this - an update after decent wait for change! HOORAY! (jumps all over the place)

But, before getting to the (hopefully...) good part... Enormous thank yous for those absolutely amazing, heart-warming reviews! (ice-cream and cookies to all) You probably have no idea of your value. Thank you!** realityfling18** and **colgate**, responses to your reviews for the previous chapter will be found from underneath the chapter.

Alrighty then, as you're probably all seething to get going… Ladies and gentlemen, chapter eight! I really hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

/ _**Alone again again alone  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
Hoping that you will call me home  
The pain inside my love denied  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
Everything I need it lies in you**_

**_'Cause I'm broken  
I know I need you now  
Deep inside you're broken  
You see the way I live  
I know I know your heart is broken  
When I turn away  
I need to be broken  
Take the pain away_** /

(12 Stones; " Broken")

* * *

That soon to be rising morning, for a first time in more years than he could even remember Uchiha Madara found himself dreaming, the poison running through his system confusing his mind.

He dreamt of his childhood, how Konoha had been back in those distant days.

He dreamt of his brother, which surprised him.

Of the Nine Tailed Demon.

Of blue eyes that seemed to burn holes into his soul – eyes he'd seen several years earlier, defeating the fox-demon, eyes that'd bee passed on to the child that was destined to bring down all he'd worked for.

His eyes were first hazy as they opened, but quite soon he could make out the outlines of his room, then became aware of the hooded person sitting on his bedside. " Well morning."

Groaning, he pushed his stiff body into a sitting position, casting a mild glare towards the intruder. " Now what are you doing here this early?"

" I chose to come and deliver some news", his visitor announced in a casual tone. " The little war is going exactly as planned. We have all the time we want for our little… preparations. Fetching those Tailed Beasts won't be a problem any longer." The other held a moment's pause, observing. " You have fever. You do know that, right? The poison is spreading."

He scoffed. " You sound like you're having the time of your life watching me suffer."

" I'm not, and you know that better than well. You happen to be a vital part of this little plan – you're of no use like that." The other reached out a hand to underneath the hood. " This bloody thing itches me. I can't wait to take it off."

He cast his companion a warning look. " Keep it on for a little while longer. After all, you want to maintain the element of surprise, don't you?"

" Of course. I love surprises." The other got up and headed towards door. " Now, if you excuse me… I have a very impatient new partner to be kept in a leash, and a… little meeting ahead of me. This'll be a busy day."

His eyes flashed while the door was closed.

Yes, after the past month Konoha was far from what it had once been.

He coughed, wincing at the taste of blood.

And whatever it'd take, he'd be there to see what the village that had destroyed his family line would soon become. He hadn't been working for so many endless years and cheated death to miss seeing all his efforts blossom.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Broken

* * *

Neji had already lost track on how many days, weeks even, it'd been since he and Gaara had arrived to Suna. But he knew for sure that his legs had already felt weak then, and now… Now, it was at least thousand times worse.

He gave a silent groan when quite intense pain greeted him the moment he woke up, surging upwards from toes and finally nestling into his skull. Quite obviously, this wouldn't be a pleasant day.

That feeling became sternly confirmed when something that felt oddly lot like a furball travelled up his windpipe, forcing him to bolt into a sitting position and cough violently into a palm he just managed to bring to cover his mouth.

He was just about done with coughing his lungs out when there was a knock on the door of his smallish room. " Yeah?" he managed, his whole frame trembling pitiably. Gosh, how he hated being like this!

He wasn't all that surprised (and, interestingly enough, not even reluctant to have such company) when Gaara entered slowly, carrying a small tray. The village leader gave him a long, evaluating look before speaking out. " It's getting worse, isn't it?"

He swallowed and looked away, not exactly sure of what to say. He absolutely detested showing weakness like this, but he was certain lying to Gaara would've made him feel thousand times more like shit than he was already.

He was pleased the redhead was able to read between the lines and instead of bombarding him with questions set down the tray.

To his surprise, instead of leaving Gaara remained lingering in the room, focusing rearranging to massive collection of books in a huge bookshelf. Silence must've remained several minutes until the redhead spoke, catching both of them off guard. " I just sent five of Suna's best ninjas to chase down Kikyo and that assassin." He was bewildered by all the emotions he could find from the usually rather toneless voice. " Her troupes dragged us far away while we were unconscious, but they'll find that village. So I suggest you to hang on for a little while longer."

Despite the ache still lingering, he had hard time with fighting away a small smile. He couldn't help wondering if the redhead himself noticed how caring he'd become during the past month. Neji wasn't sure if he was amused, moved, scared or unnerved by such change.

He opened his mouth, but didn't manage to collect his thoughts enough to speak until there was a knock and a young girl – Matsuri, as Gaara had introduced her – entered cautiously. He was pretty sure he saw a faint rosy hue on the girl's cheeks. " Gaara-sensei, I… I thought I should come and tell you. Kankuro just arrived with a Konohan girl."

The leader's head immediately perked up. " Is he alright?"

Matsuri nodded. " They're waiting for you in the main hall."

As though working on their own accord, Gaara's eyes moved towards him for a flickering second. Taking the hint, he forced his throbbing body into moving and pushed himself up. Without needing to say a word they walked out of the room, steps once again in perfect sync.

While walking, he took a look at the palm to which he'd coughed and shuddered. It was stained by droplets of blood. Sensing the movement, Gaara's worry-marked eyes moved, but he managed to hide the signs of weakness before they were spotted.

_Yeah_, he thought gloomily, _It really_ is _getting worse._

* * *

Izumi had lived almost all her life in a small hut, and after that safe house and cell-like room had been her homes. That's why – although she couldn't see – the huge space spreading around her overwhelmed her, especially with how tired she was after having walked through desert for what'd felt like ages.

In her arms, Hajime gasped loudly. " Mommy, is this a castle?"

She heard Kankuro chuckle – a sound, she mused, that seemed to appear more and more frequently. " Nah, kiddo. But I'm glad you're impressed."

She found herself smiling slightly for a moment, until her cautious ears caught three sets of approaching steps she couldn't recognize. She found herself frowning a little when a male-voice she hadn't heard before spoke. " Kankuro? What are you doing back in Suna?"

Fabric sighed under the weight of a shrug. " 'Thought it'd be good to spend a while in home. Plus, Tsunade asked me to bring someone here for safety." She could feel eyes on her, which was very unnerving, especially when she couldn't tell who was looking. " Gaara, this is Izumi. Izumi, my brother Gaara."

A hand – quite cool and rough – took hers, squeezing as though the touch would've told the person everything there was to know about her. " Welcome to Suna." Gaara's voice was softer than she'd expected.

While Kankuro introduced Hajime – who, she could tell from how tense her son became – was far from pleased for meeting yet another set of strangers, her attention shifted to something else entirely. Once more, she frowned when sensing a distantly familiar scent in the air.

_Poison?_

She could vaguely hear Kankuro's voice. " … Hyuuga Neji."

Another hand, much colder than the former, grabbed hers. " Nice to meet you." The scent from before grew ten times stronger now that the boy was closer.

She trembled, and her mouth worked far before thought. " You've been poisoned. And I think I know what it is."

She could feel Neji grow tense. " Can you make the antibody?" Gaara's voice surprised her with speaking first.

She bit her lip. " I know someone who has a bottle of antibody, but…" She sighed. " She lives far, and judging by the scent there's not much time left. I'm not sure if I'll make it in time."

" I'll come with you", Kankuro announced without a beat's hesitation. " For safety reasons."

It was extremely hard for her not to smile.

" I can take care of Hajime. I mean… He's too young to go along, and there's no reason to put him into danger", Matsuri – the girl they'd met upon arriving – offered quickly. Seeing her look of surprise and distrust, the girl went on. " Gaara-sensei's friends are my friends. I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Now, she just had to smile at how utterly sincere the girl sounded. " Thank you." Her face then hardened. " We'll leave as soon as morning comes. We can't afford wasting time." She wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of leaving Hajime into the hands of strangers, but she couldn't let that boy – Neji – die, either. Plus, she could trust these people, right?

She paid barely any attention to the talking that started after that, and focused only half-heartedly on calming down Hajime (who'd started to cry the second he'd heard she was leaving), for she sensed something extremely powerful in the atmosphere. She found herself wondering if Gaara and Neji noticed it, too, because she could tell Matsuri did and didn't like it.

There was a smile on her face when she followed Kankuro out of the room about an hour later.

She felt the boy look at her. " What's so funny?"

Her smile widened. " Your brother has gotten himself into a serious mess", was all she allowed herself to say.

* * *

Pretty much as soon as everyone else but Gaara and Neji had left, a badly scarred male-ninja entered through doors on the opposite side of the huge hall.

Gaara frowned, having a pretty good guess that the man's expression couldn't mean anything good. " What is it?"

" We just received some… rather troubling news from Konoha", the man responded. " It seems there's a lot of instability going on, but the ones who got this piece of information didn't manage to get close enough to find out anything further."  
He felt Neji tense up completely beside him, and for several moments he was sure that the Hyuuga would sprint into a run despite his state.

His eyebrows furrowed even further. " Danzou hasn't asked for our help, but then again I'm sure he's too proud to rely on Suna after everything it's done to Konoha in past."

The man kept looking at him demandingly. " What are we going to do?"

As much as he would've wanted to help, he knew that there was no point in sending troupes without a slightest clue of what they'd face. " Send some scouts", he commanded in an unusually tight voice. " Tell them to be prepared for anything."

The man bowed respectfully, then left.

Just then, Neji also started to make his way towards the door. " Neji, no." His voice was firm, but there was also something else behind it he didn't quite recognize. " I'm not about to let you go in there to get yourself killed."

Regardless to his condition, Neji's eyes were flaming when turning towards him. " I… I can't just turn my back on Konoha! It's my home, I…!"

" I know", he all but sighed. " But…" Just then, he spotted something upon Neji's face that caused a strange jump into his chest. " Neji, what's wrong?"

He was barely in the time to break the fall when Neji's eyes slipped closed and the brunette collapsed.

His heart had never hammered the way it did when he caught the other boy into his arms. " Neji?" There was no reaction. " NEJI!"

* * *

It had all started so fast and unexpectedly that it felt like a twisted nightmare. In overnight, residents of Konoha had found their entire world turned completely upside down.

Kirigakure had attacked at dawn, when there was least guard looking after the still sleeping city. They faced a lot of resistance, but several strategically significant targets were badly damaged and the attackers made sure to leave enough of civil victims to assure they'd be taken seriously. From thereon, the nightmare only grew worse instead of ending. The enemy felt absolutely no mercy, instead chose targets that caused most hits to Konoha's fighting spirit. Houses, shops, restaurants… Civilians seemed to be much more appreciated targets than actual ninjas.

Konoha had no help from its former allies. They'd all disappeared into thin air, it seemed, but no one could really blame them. After all, what kind of a village leader would've wanted to risk taking part into something like this? Suna might've help, but Danzou wasn't about to ask them.

To put it short, now – a month later – life had become pure hell for Konoha. And there was no light in sight.

Danzou sighed heavily while putting away yet another report of casualties in a motion that clearly gave away all his hidden emotions and closed his eyes.

When the hell had things gone this badly wrong?

There was a knock that forced him back into reality. " Yes?"

Almost cautiously, the door was opened and in came a young boy of his daughter's age he'd assigned as a Root-member only days earlier. " I came to inform that the executioner is now ready. The Uchiha will be executed right after sunset."

_Well_, he mused. _At least something good about this day._ " Thank you. I'll talk to him as soon as possible."

The boy nodded and disappeared.

As soon as the door was closed, a voice that managed to startle him spoke. " Now haven't you managed to get yourself and your village into a glorious mess?"

He spun around and narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure sitting on a couch in shadows. " How the hell did you get in?"

The intruder shrugged. " I have my ways. I came with an offer that may intrigue you."

He snorted. " Why should I listen to an enemy?"

" I don't have to be an enemy", the other pointed out. " You see, I can turn out to be very useful if you wish me to. I have quite a bit of power in my hands – I can make sure Kirigakure and the Akatsuki leaves Konoha well alone."

" Thank you for your offer", he stated icily. " But I think I'll decline. Konoha will survive very well on its own, just like it has up until now. Now get out – I don't have time for you."

The other shrugged, getting up. " However you want. Just think about this…" He could feel eyes on him. " Konoha doesn't have too many friends at the moment. Just how much are you willing to pay for arrogance?" With that, the intruder disappeared into a puff of smoke.

He groaned.

Wonderful. Like he hadn't had a headache big enough already…

* * *

Amusingly enough, Naruto had those exact same thoughts while sprinting through what seemed like never ending woods, his body – still firmly in the Kyuubi's control – almost beaten down by utter fatigue and every single cell inside him throbbing, begging for rest.

Rest, however, was the last thing he was about to get, for the steps that'd been following him for small eternity kept inching closer still.

' _Damnit, kit!_' voice that'd became familiar screamed inside his head. ' _If you'd stop restraining me like this, I could destroy those freaks! I could save us both!_' His mouth emitted a roar that wasn't his. ' _I'm a demon, for crying out loud! I shouldn't be running away from petty humans!_'

Had he been able to, he would've sneered. ' _Aww, I'm so sorry for causing a scratch on your pride._'

' _Kit, sarcasm isn't your thing._'

" Hey, I found it!" He nearly winced at the male voice. _It?_ Turning his head, he spotted a young, quite enthusiastic male-ninja trekking his way, all weaponry prepared. Icy grin was aimed his way. " You've made us do quite a bit running, but now it's finally through, demon."

Had the other ninja been alone, Naruto would've managed to escape without any trouble. But, of course, he wasn't that lucky. For quite soon five other, far more experienced ninjas appeared.

Who appeared to be their leader narrowed eyes at him, slowly pulling out a long sword. " Danzou-sama's instructions were clear." The blade was aimed his way while the man started to move, fast. " This time, demon, you'll fall."

The man really should have known that the mighty Kyuubi wasn't about to fall just like that, without putting up a slightest fight. Before the man could as much as blink, the demon inside Naruto rose fully to surface and attacked.

Naruto's heart hammered madly while the demon placed its long, razor-sharp nails to the man's neck, getting pleasure from all the terror in the ninja's eyes. Involuntarily his mouth twisted into a brutal grin. " I should thank you, really", the demon all but purred, those dangerous nails hovering only an inch from striking a deadly blow. " You have no idea of how much satisfaction you're about to give me with the screams I'll have you make."

By then, Naruto's poor chest was about to explode. He had no idea of what the force slowly waking up inside him was as he stared at the man's horrified face, and at the moment he didn't even care. For a first time in a month, his mouth and voice were his. " Leave him the fuck alone!"

' _I'll only do what those idiots did to Sasuke_', the demon pointed out, voice crackling with annoyance. '_Are you telling me you're about to let something like that go unpunished?_'

For just a few moments, he almost gave in, Sasuke's screams and bruise still much too fresh in his mind. But then, with far more difficulty than he'd known to expect, he regained some of his reason and successfully shook his head. ' _I'll become the Hokage one day_', he announced mentally, to his tremendous surprise discovering that his body was returning to normal. ' _I have to protect my village, especially from you. I'm not going to let you kill these ninjas. Understood?_'

The Kyuubi scoffed. ' _You know, kit… You really are an idiot._'

His eyes widened, and it wasn't until the hellish burning of pain flowed over did he realize that his concentration had slipped for a long moment. Too long.

Eyes filled with agony and disbelief, he glanced towards his leg to see that the man he'd entrapped had plunged his sword straight through his leg, and blood now caked shining metal. Turning his gaze to the man once more, he found a haughty grin and eyes that obviously couldn't see that he was no longer a demon. " Got you now, demon."

" Everything alright, sensei?"

The man's gaze turned, not meeting him as he screamed with pain when the sword was pulled away. " Yeah. Everything's under control."  
Although the pain was almost enough to drive him insane and he'd most likely end up barely capable of walking soon, he didn't fail to see that his only chance for an escape had arrived. Before the man could even blink he'd stumbled to his feet and started to run, barely managing to keep himself from whimpering.

He heard none of the ninjas' screams as he went, eyes clouded by pain, only that whatever had woken up inside him pushing him forward.

_Help me!_, he would've screamed if his lips had worked, although he had no idea to whom. _Please help me!_

* * *

In his tiny cell that had no windows, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he made a quick exhale, eyes flying wide.

_What the heck…?_

That thought was, however, clipped cut when he heard voices from the hallway. He was about to get a visitor, it seemed.

He fought the urge to groan at how loudly the door screeched when it was slid open. It was most likely very early morning, because light didn't keep his tender eyes from recognizing one of Danzou's guards – and Sakura. " You have exactly five minutes. Not a second more", the man announced gruffly to the pinkette, who was staring at him with shock-filled widened eyes. " Do what you can in that time to make sure people won't end up pitying a traitor." With that, the door was closed just enough to leave a tiny beam of light. Sasuke knew that the only reason they weren't locked into total darkness was that the man wanted to keep an eye on them.

Not seeming to care about the extra ears listening too much, Sakura rushed over to him, hissed under her breath upon discovering the quite extensive injuries that'd been left to his flesh during the latest interrogation session. " These people are monsters", the girl stated under her breath.

" Hn", was all his throat managed to produce. He dared to wince a bit in the safety of shadows when a particularly nasty wound was disturbed.

Since the start of war, his interrogators had become far more desperate and used every single way they could to get information from him – after all, they viewed him as an ally of Kirigakure and the Akatsuki. The only reason he'd managed to survive until now was that there was a mission ahead of him. With each and every passing day, the group that'd been sent after Naruto got closer, and he needed to find the blonde before them to save him.

It was just too bad that his time was almost out…

Forcefully shoving his thoughts elsewhere, he found himself taking a glance towards Sakura's face while she didn't appear to notice. She seemed absolutely drained, far older than the last time he'd seen her, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the healing she was performing on him just now. Although he couldn't to see the destruction, he could hear the sounds of war all too clearly, and had heard guards talking. " It's a hell outside, isn't it?" He was surprised to find his voice working, although he probably shouldn't have been. He'd spent weeks locked up into this place, and during that time Sakura and Naruto had been the only friendly faces he'd seen. He… needed this, although he would've never admitted it out loud.

Sakura's eyes turned extremely dark, and she let out a long sigh. " They… They attacked the hospital today, and…" She swallowed and shook her head, not meeting his eyes. " I'm not sure how much more the village can take."

He had no idea of what to say or do, so he sat absolutely still, allowing this new chilling information to wash over him.

_Those freaks won't leave a brick in Konoha intact._

In the end his eyes moved back to Sakura, who was just finishing the healing. " What are you doing here? It sounds like you have tons of work to do elsewhere."

Sakura didn't look at him, but he could see an unfamiliar, hard flash in her eyes. She pulled her hand away, and at that moment he realized she knew he was going to die that day. " Because you're more important." With that, she straightened her form quite gracefully and started to walk away. Stood by the doorway, she suddenly spoke once more. " You should know… Sai's been keeping an eye on the Root." She swallowed, her back to him. " A couple of days ago, they… they brought back Naruto's bloodied jacket. No one knows what's happened."

Huge, almost suffocating lump appeared into his throat, and for a longest time he felt so cold it was nearly impossible to breathe. It took his all to push out words. " What makes you thin I'd care?"

Sakura was silent for a moment before turning to look at him. Those eyes meeting his weren't the same that'd been filled with tears the night he'd left Konoha. " Because I'm not as blind as you." The girl was silent for a long time until figuring out at least somewhat what she wanted to say. He saw her swallow thickly. " I… will come and check up on you later."

He nodded somewhat stiffly.

They both knew that if Danzou should have his way, this would be the last time she saw him alive.

She was already closing the door when he spoke for one final time. " Sakura." To his amazement, she paused. " Thank you."

She hesitated for several seconds until closing the door softly.

It wasn't until she was gone did he become aware of the pain in his hands, and discovered that he'd balled his fists so tightly that long-grown nails had pierced skin. Ignoring soreness, he lifted his face towards roof, his eyes feeling strange.

_Damnit, dobe… Where the hell are you?!_

Some reason slowly rushing back into his head, he decided that he should channel this new blown rage into something constructive. No one present to witness such weakness, he winced and swore under his breath with pain while starting out yet another round of working out to strengthen his muscles.

This… could be his last day on earth. But there was this burning sensation inside him that absolutely refused to let him sit back and wait.

Uchihas weren't ones to just wait for fate to crush them, damnit (especially when something valuable was at stake…)!

* * *

The moment Chouji entered the banged up hospital room in which she was getting her shoulder – which had been injured in Kirigakure's latest attack – patched up, Ino _knew_ that something was terribly wrong; every little thing about the boy's tensed posture told her that. She found each and every muscle in her body tense up. " Spill it", she commanded stiffly before the boy could get out another word.

She could see her friend and teammate swallow hard. After what felt like infinity there was a near-whisper. " Ino… Your family's flower shop… Your father came there to protect your mother, and…" The boy trailed off.

She was running before anyone could even twitch to stop her.

-

Journey to the shop took far longer she'd remembered, no matter how fast she ran. When she finally got there, she wished from the bottom of her heart she hadn't. Her rapidly widening eyes couldn't really take in the incomprehensible sight presented to them.

The flower shop – in which she'd worked for more times than she could count, which her parents had loved so much… There was nothing left of it. She didn't know if it was an explosion or some jutsu that'd made the once beautiful building reduce into tiny pieces of junk. Petals of smashed flowers lay and floated absolutely everywhere. Several people were working on the ruins – searching for corpses, without doubt, because nothing else could possibly come out of those ruins.

Tears gathered into her eyes while they narrowed and she squeezed her fists into painfully tight balls, her whole frame shuddering with wrath and such pain she'd never, ever experienced before in her entire life.

Those freaks who'd done this… She'd make them pay. Whatever it'd take, they'd suffer pains of hell for this.

She just managed to spin around, and almost sprinted to her way before a hand grabbed her wrist – tightly, but careful not to hurt.

Her still teary eyes blazed while shooting towards the one holding her back, but calmed down when recognizing the person. " Sai?" How could he be there? Wasn't he supposed to be fighting? Was she dreaming?

The boy's eyes were so soft and sad it stunned her. " Don't."

Her eyes narrowed yet again. " I'm making those assholes pay", she hissed. " And there's nothing you or anyone else could do to make me change my mind."

Sai flinched just a bit, but didn't retreat. " Don't", the boy repeated, glancing towards the ruins. " For their sakes."

She, too, looked that way – and once more wished she hadn't. For just then, two corpses that were covered by white sheets were lifted out. One body's hand fell, and she recognized her mother's wedding ring.

At that moment, absolutely nothing could hold her together any longer. The next couple of hours became erased from her mind.

-

Sai found himself utterly confused when the girl wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, breaking into heartbreaking sobs and ear-splitting screams.

Heaven knows he'd always been absolutely horrible when it came to things like this. What the hell was he supposed to do?

In the end he did the only thing his buzzing mind could come up with. Very slowly and clumsily, he wrapped his own arms around her – not even tightly enough to really hold, but nonetheless bringing her closer.

Neither said a word while standing there, Ino breaking piece by piece and he still utterly, completely confused.

-

Neither noticed how Chouji appeared after a moment, a strange expression appearing to his face when he saw them.

Without wasting another second, the boy turned around and walked away.

* * *

Right after emerging from a room in an inn their little group had dared to stay in for this day and the night to come, Rin squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth so tightly it hurt when a burning sensation spread through her entire body, making her feel like she'd been scorched up alive. It was extremely hard not to scream, but she held herself together as firmly as she possibly could, sending soundless prayers to anyone listening that the agony would come to an end.

This had been going on for a month already, ever since their encounter with those two Akatsuki members. How was it possible that she hadn't grown used to this already?

" Rin?" Kakashi's voice forced her into opening up her eyes and meeting the man's face. With a lot of experience, she could tell he was deeply worried despite mask. " Are you alright?"

She forced herself to nod. " Yeah. Just a bit of headache."

Kakashi nodded as well, seeming to find comfort from those words although deep down he must've known she was lying. He then glanced at the door behind her. " How about the kids?"

She smirked, inching the door just a bit. The sight inside told everything necessary.

In one of the room's two tiny beds, Hinata and Kiba were sleeping soundly despite daytime, their backs pressed against each other to grant them some distance although the were only inches apart. Those two had been sleeping like this ever since the Akatsuki's attack, they knew.

Kakashi grinned, she could tell. " Cute."

With that, she closed the door. As they started to walk towards their own room, she frowned upon discovering something. " You're still limping." She didn't even try to hide to accusation in her tone. " Didn't you tell me the wound healed a long time ago?" Kakashi's leg had been injured during his battle with the male Akatsuki member – apparently, a lot worse than the man had given away.

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. " Eh… Sorry."

Her left eyebrow twitched. Now, she was really starting to have a headache. " Into the room – right now."

Once Kakashi had sat obediently to another one of the room's beds, she started to examine his leg. She immediately swore colourfully at what she found.

The wound was long and deep, she was just about sure there was dirt as well as tiny pieces of metal in it, aggravating flesh that was desperately trying to heal.

Her eyes were blazing when meeting the man's. " Why the hell didn't you tell me? This must've been hurting like hell!"

The silver-haired seemed almost sheepish. " It's… not that bad. I didn't want to slow us down, especially with what happened."

" Kakashi." Her voice was surprisingly firm. " That wound… It's infected. And trust me on this, it'll get hell a lot worse if we keep moving." She sighed. " We have to stay here for longer than overnight. Then, it'll only take half a day to arrive to the village."

She'd never seen the man as defeated as he was that moment, emitting a sigh she could just hear. " Alright."

Her moves so tender it surprised even her, she pulled a tiny bottle from one of her pockets, and smeared brown substance from it to Kakashi's wound. The copy-nin shuddered, but didn't utter any sounds of pain. " This helps controlling the infection", she explained. Both noticed that her hand lingered on his skin for far longer than would've been necessary. " The pain should start to subside soon." She just had to smile when noticing Kakashi give a stifled yawn underneath his mask. " It also makes you drowsy." Realizing that she still hadn't released her hold on the man, she stubbornly fought off a blush and pushed her oddly heavy body up. " I should go."

To both their surprise, a hand showed up to stop her. Turning her surprised gaze, she found something she'd never seen before in Kakashi's visible eye. " Stay."

For a longest time, she was sure she'd say 'no' – it would've been the wisest thing to do, spared them from tremendous amounts of pain. But at the moment… Her hand squeezed around Kakashi's, and a slightly quivering, tiny smile appeared. " Damn those eyes of yours, Scarecrow."

Laying down beside him – carefully as though he'd been made of glass – she closed her eyes that stung hellishly, feeling scorching on the mark that Akatsuki member had left on her almost a month ago already. No matter how much of a ninja she was, tears threatened to fall.

The demon inside her was about to break loose – she could feel it with every single bit of her being – and she knew far too well what'd happen once they'd reach their destination.

Her hand tightened around already sleeping Kakashi's.

They had a couple of more days. And right now… Every freaking extra second was precious to her.

-

What they couldn't possibly know was that only a small distance away – on the other side of the village – the same woman who'd fought Rin a month earlier opened her eyes with a victorious smirk.

Her male partner arched an eyebrow. " I take that as things are going as planned."

" Yes", she all but purred, eyes moving to window and surprisingly accurately to the direction in which Rin and her companions were. " She's tough, but the… memento I gave her is just as strong as I'd planned. It's only a matter of time before she cracks, and when that happens…" Her teeth became revealed. " … the demon is all ours."

* * *

Although he had no idea of why, Shikamaru had long since found himself enjoying of the quiet afternoons he spent with Kurenai, anxiously waiting for the day her baby – the son of his deceased sensei and his future student – would be born. During the past month, however, circumstances had changed the nature of those brief meetings, and as war kept raging on it was getting increasingly difficult to protect the heavily pregnant woman, especially when he was forced to tangle with half a dozen other tasks, and worry for Naruto's sake weighed his shoulders.

He was extremely cautious as he approached a small hut hidden into thickest forest, feeling this tingling in his neck – a bad omen, he could tell wit grim certainty, and it chilled him to bone.

Despite her state – or, perhaps, thanks to it – Kurenai was even faster to pull out a kunai than she had before as he entered, but the weapon was quickly lowered when she saw him. She immediately frowned and shielded her bump. " Shikamaru? Is something wrong?"

He didn't bite down a sigh. " The war… It's spreading. It'll be here in a matter of days. I've gotta get you out of here."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. " I'll pack up some things. It'll take five minutes."

He nodded, and found himself drifting deep into thought. A groan broke through his lips.

_Troublesome…_

It appeared that even with her current state slowing her down, Kurenai remained punctual. In exactly five minutes she was done. " I suppose we should get going."

He nodded with some gloominess. " Yeah." It didn't feel tempting to rip her out of her home when the baby could be born any given day, but… What choice did he have?

As they followed a tiny path, Kurenai suddenly spoke with a slight smile on her face. " Shikamaru… Do you know what Asuma always told me about you?"

He smirked just a bit. " Aside me being a lazy-ass?"

Kurenai chuckled. " Yes, aside that, and you being his best student." She glanced towards him. " He told me that once you'd grow up, you'd become a great ninja and sensei. And he told me that it was because no matter what you try to make everyone believe, you care, deeply – almost too much for your own good."

She snorted. " Yeah, right."  
Kurenai poked his forehead gently. " Shikamaru, I asked you to stop visiting me because I wanted you to stop worrying. I've seen too many ninjas grow old before their time."

Before he could as much as laugh at the comment, all alarm-bells inside him activated and his eyes flashed. " Down, now."

Just as they ducked, several blades and a shower of razor-sharp needless flew right above them. Lifting his gaze, he saw a Kirigakure-ninja standing on a nearby tree branch. His eyes squinted, and he moved to stand before Kurenai, missing her gasp of pain. " What the hell do you want?"

" It's come to my attention that you're quite a code-cracker. As it happens, I have a little job for you." Blade flashed in sunlight while the enemy toyed with it. " Deal, or no deal?"

He would've been fully ready to defend himself, but never got the chance. For at that exact second an energy-field he knew more than well swept through the forest-area before him, sweeping the enemy out of sight.

As he turned his gaze, he saw Temari standing on a rock nearby. He'd never seen such fury he witnessed in the girl's eyes at the moment. " Leave him the fuck alone, idiot", she snarled into nothingness it seemed.

Extremely infuriating laughter echoed in the air. " Leave him alone? Nope, I don't think so. I was told to finish off quickly, but perhaps I could have a little fun instead."  
He found himself growling. " That fucking moron is seriously starting to get on my nerves."

Temari's eyes shifted his way. " You alright?"

He snorted, feeling some heat reaching out towards his cheeks. " Like that kind of a clown could leave a scratch on me." Though he had a bad feeling that the 'clown' would turn out to be quite a bit of challenge…

It wasn't until then he heard Kurenai's groan of pain. " Hey, you two… I'm afraid we have a second problem." As they turned their heads, they met her completely pale face – and noticed that her kimono was stained by something quite moist. " Judging by these cramps, the little one is anxious to get out – right now."

* * *

Since childhood, there'd been only few times Iruka had found himself questioning his faith in humanity. But never had it been strained this way.

It wasn't unexpected that due to the state Konoha was in, only a few kids dared to attend school. All of them had looks terror or – which he found even more gut wrenching – absolutely apathy upon their faces. Every single one had seen too much.

At the moment, school building more or less doubled as second hospital and morgue. He was one of the last teachers remaining – after all, pathetic as it was, he didn't really have any reason to stay home.

Emitting a deep sigh, he rubbed his temple which was hurting brutally from all the nights he'd slept badly during past almost two months. He had no idea of what woke up him up every single night – all her could remember was silver.

" Iruka-sensei?" Child's tiny, utterly horrified voice managed to startle him. Turning his gaze, he saw one of his students – seven-year-old named Iori – stood by the doorway, face chalk-white.

He frowned. " What's wrong?"

He saw the child gulp. " Some… Some men just barged into the building", the boy piped out. " We're scared."

Icy flood washed over him, and he discovered it was harder to breathe than usually. His body, however, recovered from first shock much faster than his mind. With a hold that was surprisingly unwavering he grabbed the child's hand. " We'll better get out of here." Yes, he was a full-flexed ninja, more than capable of taking care of himself. But these children weren't as lucky, and it was his duty to protect them.

Without making a sound they ran, and made it through a couple of hallways until his senses – strained to their extreme – picked something and he stilled, pulling the trembling boy as close to him as possible. Luck, however, wasn't on their side.

His body not completely under his own control, the boy took one sidestep, managing to hit a piece of floor that wasn't properly intact. The moan that came wasn't loud, but quite enough to arouse attention.

And sure enough, only seconds later a rather large man wearing Kirigakure's headband was stood before them with a grin that chilled his blood. " Well how about this – an adult for change." A sword – longer and more unevenly edged than average – was pulled, and Iruka could tell that only paralysing terror kept Iori from screaming. " Don't look so horrified. This won't take long, I promise – after all, I'm a busy man."

Acting on instinct, Iruka pulled Iori even closer and shifted so that his back was to the man. He closed his eyes the exact same second the child finally managed to scream, and saw yet another flash of silver.

A couple of seconds later sound of metal piercing flesh came, but oddly enough he didn't feel pain. Very slowly he opened his eyes and turned around so that Iori stayed safely behind him. He blinked a couple of times at what he saw.

The ninja that had been threatening him lay on the ground, a shuriken sticking out of his neck. About five steps away was standing Shino, glancing at him through glasses. " Are you alright?"

He nodded, gradually recovering from adrenaline's full affects. " We'll better get out of here."

" Easier said than done", Shino stated sullenly. " This place is swarming with those guys – they've obviously found their desired nest."

He swallowed a bit. " Any chances for backup?"

He'd expected such a reply, but nonetheless felt discouraged when Shino shook his head. " Everyone's got their hands full. We're on our own."

He fought off the urge to swear for Iori's sake.

_So, to put it short…_, he mused darkly. _We're doomed._

* * *

Only a small distance from the school, Suzume aimed yet another adrenaline-spiked kick at the man sitting on a chair before her, his hands bind and Kirigakure's headband about to fall off. " For the last time…", she hissed, her eyes turning into slits. " I'm not an idiot enough to think that your village could've organized without pressure from the outside. And don't bother giving me Madara's name. I know that asshole is smart and powerful, but even he wouldn't be able to pull out such a miracle."

The man snorted. " Why should I tell anything to a brat?"

She only managed to restrain herself from kicking again with the knowledge that crushing this idiot's skull would be no good to Konoha.

She turned upon hearing steps from behind her, and saw Lee approaching. " Shino's group just went to investigate the school. There should be twenty kids and three teachers."

She nodded, feeling strangely relieved to know that the boy was out of the storm's eye. " Thanks."

Her relief was, however, cut short when the man she'd been interrogating suddenly burst into a loud laughter. Her eyes narrowed even further than before when she looked at him. " Now what?"

" So your little boyfriend is in the school building?" The man kept laughing. " You know, this is almost too good to be true."

Her heart nearly stilled as those words started to sink in. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" The school's going to be our new base building now that we're taking over Konoha", the man announced, smirk revealing poor shaped teeth. " A huge group of my village's elite just went in there. Everyone inside is going to get butchered."

She'd never been one to act on an impulse, but this time… " Lee…" She hated the way her voice shuddered an inch. Her heart was hammering beyond all human limitations. " I'm going to need a group. Fast."

* * *

Sun was still high up when Gaara, who'd fallen asleep into an armchair placed to Neji's bedside with exhaustion brought by sleepless nights, suddenly woke up to a strangest feeling – almost like fingers brushing his cheek. As a response to the touch, his eyes flew open and hand made its way to a kunai hidden into his clothes – but retreated the second he noticed Neji, who was soundlessly making his way towards the room's door.

He frowned. " Where do you think you're going?"

The Hyuuga didn't turn to look at him. " To Konoha", the boy said as though it'd been the simplest thing in the entire world. " My village needs me. I have to be there."  
He could tell his eyes flashed. " What?!" Cold wave travelled through him. " Neji, you'll get an antibody soon, and you just fainted! You can't… You can't leave now!"

A somewhat sad aura spread around the brunette. " We both know they'll never make it in time. I can't just sit around here waiting for the inevitable."

Gaara had been attacked by many violent impulses during his time as demon container. But what flared through him now was something else entirely. Before he could even think, he'd jumped up and moved to the other boy.

His hand tightened around Neji's wrist, surprising them both. " I'm not going to let you die", he announced in a firm, deep voice that didn't sound quite right. " I'm not letting you go, not when you have a chance to make it."

-

Neji was about to protest, but all words became lost into a merciless, wrenching bout of coughs that brought taste of blood into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pain surging all over almost sternly enough to bring tears into his eyes.

_Damnit…!_

He shuddered when Gaara touched him, then stunned himself with relaxing to the touch. " Neji?"

' _I'm okay_', he tried to say. ' _This will pass. I'll be fine._' But the slowly passing coughs had taken away all of his voice, and he couldn't make a sound.

Had he been in any other condition, he would've most likely protested when Gaara scooped him into his arms. But as it was now, he found his head falling against the redhead's warm shoulder, and his all of a sudden icy body welcomed all worth radiating from the other.

Everything turned into dark haze inside his head as he drifted into a slumber.

-

At first Gaara was startled when feeling the body in his arms grow limp, but relaxed just a little upon discovering that Neji had merely fallen asleep.

As gently as he possibly could he laid the Hyuuga to bed. Instead of leaving the room, he found himself staring at the brunette's pained face. A tight knot squeezed around his chest when he noticed that blood stained the other's unnaturally pale lips.

Time was running out, he knew.

Just then, something Neji had told him came back into his mind.

That assassin… He'd suggested a trade – the antibody that'd cure Neji in exchange for another bottle. If they'd save another life, Neji would be allowed to live.

Yes, he knew it was most likely nothing but a hoax. But still… If Izumi and Kankuro wouldn't make it in time, which was highly likely… It was also Neji's only chance of survival.

As he looked at the Hyuuga, heard silent moans of pain that refused to remain as the boy's secret, he made up his mind.

So it required making a deal with the devil to save Neji? So be it.

With that decided, he left the room as soundlessly as a shadow.

* * *

Danzou's day certainly didn't get any better as it progressed, for the reports of casualties and damages piling up to his desk seemed endless.

Women, children, hospital …

What kind of monsters was he dealing with?!

The knock coming from his office's door did nothing to help with the soon to be exploding headache. " What?"

A somewhat timid-looking female-ninja entered, seeming deathly pale. " I… I came to give you a report. The school… It's been attacked."

He'd never felt as cold in his entire life. All colour drained from his face.

" Leave." His voice was crackling more than a thunderbolt. " Now."

The girl didn't hesitate to do as ordered.

As soon as she was gone, he picked up a vase and threw it to a furthest wall with as much force as he could possibly muster.

At the exact same second, the hooded figure that'd visited him earlier reappeared. He could sense amusement. " Now, do you accept my deal? It appears your mess is getting quite a bit deeper than before."

His dark eyes tried unsuccessfully to see what was underneath the hood. " I'm assuming your help has a price", he stated dryly.

The intruder nodded slowly. " That's right. After all, it wouldn't be a deal if I'd gain nothing in return."

He felt like snarling, but managed to stop himself. " What do you want?"

" The Tailed Beasts", the stranger stated, as casually as talking about weather. " Trust me, I will get my hands on them one way or another. This way, you and your village would benefit something." He could tell that his eyes were being looked at, the hesitation in them spotted. " You have no other choice, Danzou-kun. So accept this deal, for everyone's sake. Do this, and Konoha will never be threatened again."

This could be the biggest mistake he'd ever made. But his village was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was his last chance to save what was left. And therefore…

" Fine", he spat through gritted teeth. " If Konoha survives, you'll get the demons. Make them leave my village alone."

Was that a grin? " You made a wise decision, Danzou-kun." Smoke appeared again. " I'll see you soon."

In just seconds he was alone, left wondering what he'd just done.

* * *

Kisame, who'd just been tracing down Naruto's fast disappearing tracks, looked up once hearing a faintest sound. He lifted one eyebrow at the hooded figure approaching with eerily soundless steps. " Well?"

" As expected." The tone was filled with pleasure. " He accepted the deal, no questions asked."

He found himself grinning. " Geez, Madara wasn't lying. You really are good." Silence remained for a while as they listened to the Kyuubi's distant roar. " So… What do we do now?"

" We sit back and watch what Konoha chooses to do next." There was another roar. " If those fools don't manage to catch the Kyuubi for us, then we'll do the dirty work. But as for now… It seems they're playing straight into our pockets."

* * *

Once more thrown into his cell, Sasuke groaned and spat blood at the stone-made floor, the interrogation session he'd just been through throbbing in absolutely every part of his still somewhat weak body.

He was about to drift into sleep of sheer exhaustion, until his ears twitched at sounds of approaching steps coming from behind the cell's thick, metallic door. He winced. Was it time already?

When the door was pushed opened, he growled while shielding his now tender eyes from blinding light. After a couple of seconds a voice he recognized very well spoke out. " I can see they're getting desperate."

His eyes adjusting to the light little by little, he peered towards the arrival, distinguishing a very female form and golden hair. " What… are you doing here?"

It seemed Tsunade had known to expect that question. " As little as I trust you, you're the only one who can find Naruto before Danzou's dogs." She eyed him. " Do you think you can walk?"

He nodded firmly, pushing his body up although it seemed to weight a ton. " I can take care of myself." His eyebrows then furrowed. " But it seems to me there's more."

Tsunade nodded, her expression becoming even graver. " There's a code that's now been just about solved. It seems there's way to restrain the Kyuubi once more, for good this time, and get the Naruto we've known back."

His heart jumped just a bit at those words, but he wasn't fully satisfied. Tsunade seemed far too solemn to allow him to relax. " What's the catch?"

Did the woman just bite her lip? " The jutsu… There's a chance it'll kill him – which is why it wasn't used the first the Nine Tailed was captured. But it's also the only way."

Thunder of nausea assaulted him, and he had to restrain himself from gagging a bit. This had to be some sort of a sick joke. " And… You're expecting me to do this to him?"

" I hate the idea as well", Tsunade stated in a voice that clearly gave away she was far from at ease with this plan. " But like I said, it's the only way to save both Naruto and Konoha." Quite cautiously, she pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. He accepted it after hesitation. " I trust you to find a way – for Naruto's sake."

It baffled him that she was willing to take a chance like this – after all, Danzou would undoubtedly gladly sentence her of treason if he'd ever find out about this, and this also meant she was leaving Naruto's life into his hands. But then again, Naruto was precious to her. He wondered if there was anything she wouldn't do for the blonde.

Tsunade's eyes were hard while following his as he walked out of the cell, testing his legs that, fortunately, seemed co-operative. " Bring him back. Understood?"

All he could do was nod.

Just before he dashed out, something very uncharacteristic came to his mind, and slipped over his tongue before he could stop it. " Thank you."

Tsunade was speechless for a few moments before managing to speak. " Go."

Without glancing over his shoulder he sped on as fast as he possibly could, his legs managing to carry him past security and doors with a month of harsh training.

And for a second time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha crossed the village's borderlines unauthorised, making himself a missing nin all over again.

His eyes became narrowed. _You'll better hang in there for a little bit longer, dobe._

* * *

Naruto had absolutely no idea of for long he'd been running until he finally lost his battle against the burning pain in his leg and slumped to the ground, tears streaming down his face without an inch of control.

His whole body shuddered with pain, exhaustion and cold when he pulled his legs to his chest and buried his forehead into them. " Help… please… Help me…" _Somebody, anybody, please help me!_ Then, without being called, a name slipped through. _Sasuke…! _

In his head, the Kyuubi – fully ready to take back the control it'd momentarily lost – scoffed. ' _You humans are absolutely pathetic._' It mused. '_ That Uchiha must be very precious to you. I bet you miss him terribly – I can feel it. _' After investigating the storm that lit up inside him, the demon added fuel. ' _You know, I heard something Danzou said while escaping from Konoha. He's going to execute Sasuke very, very soon. I bet you'd like to play a hero and save him._'

He winced, his head starting to grow hazy. The tears that appeared had nothing to do with pain, although he wasn't quite ready to admit it. " Shut up…!" Had his condition been any other, he would've been confused by the blatant fact that he didn't bother to object the demon's observation. " You have no right… to talk about him, so shut it."

' _Try to make me, kit. I doubt you could._'

Little as he liked to admit it, he was forced to agree. In his current state, he couldn't have hurt even an insect. That thought certainly didn't stop him from seething inside.

At that moment, he became aware of the pain in his leg once more while it flooded over him as mercilessly as a tide. Only his pride kept him from whimpering out loud when the violent sensation reached its peak, made his head spin and world grow just a little bit dimmer than before.

' _Kit, stop being an idiot. If you'd let me, I could heal that in a couple of moments. Just let me take control for a while, will you? Spare us both from this._'

He grit his teeth with all his bravery, tears of pain leaking while he clenched his eyes shut. " Shut… the fuck up!"

At that moment, he made the huge mistake of closing his eyes, this painful buzzing sound appearing into his ears. It was all he heard, until his cautious senses perked up to discover approaching footsteps. He winced despite himself.

_Oh man… Those guys found me…_

With a tremendous struggle, he managed to convince his eyes into inching halfway open. For a moment all he could see was blur, but then…

He just managed to make out a blob of something dark, and felt his heart perform an odd movement underneath his ribcage. " S – Sasuke…?"

Could it… Could it really be…?

He tried his hardest to reach out a hand, to even utter a smallest sound, anything that would've convinced him that the raven was really there. But before he could do either one of those things everything turned completely dark.

-

An eyebrow rose when the blonde managed to whisper. " S – Sasuke…?"

Eyes flashed. " Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

But the blonde was already unconscious.

After a moment, female-voice carried to a nearby hut. " Suigetsu, Juugo, get your lazy asses here! I found something interesting!"

* * *

TBC, un.

* * *

A/N: (winces) Yes, I did it again. I'm so sorry!

Since I yet again feel urge to get going… Please, do review – do I even have to repeat how much your support means to me?

Until next update, folks. I hope I'll see all of you then!

Take care!

* * *

**colgate**: (sniffs) Poor Sasuke indeed! (shudders) If he ends up dying, I suppose I'll start looking for a new, WELL hidden adress… (sweatdrops)

Massive thank yous for the review! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around.

-

**realityfling18**: Goodness – I'm absolutely ecstatic you liked the chapter, and to even think that much! One of top-faves?! (dances around like a madwoman)

(sniffs) Poor… everyone, really, indeed! (hisses at Danzou) Damn, that guy is seriously starting to get on nerves!

(chuckles) It'll most certainly not be a problem to post the response to below the chapter – especially with that breathtaking review!  
Colossal thank yous for the absolutely amazing review! I really hope you'll like what's to come as well.


	9. So Close

A/N: This is a miracle – yet another chapter after quite decent wait! Hooray – perhaps my updates are slowly becoming regular once more! (dances around like a madwoman)

First of all, massive thank yous for those heart warming reviews! (offers some cupcakes to all of you) Do I even have to mention how much they mean to me? **realityfling18**, out of your request the response to your review can be found from underneath this chapter.

Awkay, especially with the nasty ending I gave you, I think it's only fair to get going, so… Here comes chapter nine (damn, I can't believe this story is that far already)! Enjoy, yeah?

* * *

/ _**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far **_/

(Jon McLaughlin; "So Close")

* * *

Raiki Dagoishi – a man in his forties with hard, long-grown brown hair, sharp wolf's eyes and a lot of scars as a reminder of all his battles – who'd been assigned as a commander of the troupes attacking Konoha, wasn't known for patience and even temper amongst his men. That's why none of the ones upon earshot was surprised by the snarls soon erupting when a hooked figure sneaked into the man's tent.

" You can't be serious!" Raiki shouted in a voice that easily left thunder to shame. " After all this fighting and trouble, now that we're finally on the edge of winning… You're telling me to _retreat_?!"

The person sitting across a poor-shaped table didn't seem even slightly affected by his tone. " I'm afraid it's necessary in order to achieve our goals – for now."

His thick eyebrows furrowed when those words managed to catch his curiosity. " For now?"

Despite hood, he could see a nod. " Konoha… has something Kirigakure needs. If we agree to play nicely for a while, we'll get exactly that."

He was now curious. " And what would that thing be?"

" The two remaining Tailed Beasts." Seeing his reaction, the other went on. " Danzou has been a fool enough to promise them to me in exchange for peace."

He nodded slowly, beginning to understand the workings of his accomplice's mind. " I see."

" Now, Raiki… If you leave Konoha alone for just a little while, I promise you'll get to attack again as soon as we have what we want – with the demons' assistance."

Yes, Raiki Dagoishi was known for impatience and hotheadedness. But he was also known for intelligence. He recognized a good deal when such was presented to him.

" Taketo!" he roared.

After a moment, extremely timid-looking tall, thin man with pale-blue eyes and oath-coloured hair appeared to the tent's doorway. " Yes?"

" I want you to send a message to all troupes", he announced, eyes flashing. " We'll be retreating from Konoha."

* * *

CHAPTER 9: So Close

* * *

What sleeping – or, perhaps rather unconscious – Naruto couldn't know was that there were three people looming around his bedside.

" So…", Suigetsu stated, measuring the blonde teen with his gaze. " What are we going to do with him?"

" He may turn out to be useful and valuable", Karin stated, thoughtful expression upon her face. " I vote we'll keep him, at least for a little while."

Suigetsu's eyes flashed while turning towards her. " Are you out of your fucking mind?! He's got Konoha _and_ the Akatsuki on his tails! Do you really want those guys to find us, too?"

Karin growled, rolling her eyes. " They're not going to find us, so relax, will you?" She looked at the blonde once more. " He knows what's happened to Sasuke. As little as I like it, we need him right now. If he turns out to be… a problem, we can dispose him later."

He snapped his mouth tightly shut, for once agreeing with the girl.

Just then, sounds of groans and breaking dishes came from the kitchen located not too far. They looked at each other, both knowing far too well that they'd left Yuugo there.

He sighed somewhat resignedly. " Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll go", he responded to Karin's demanding look.

He needed a little time to think, anyway.

* * *

Shino had never faced such headache that was pounding underneath his skull while he slowly drifted out of the endless pit of darkness, desperately trying to reach out for the distinctly familiar, firm female-voice calling out for him. " … hino, damnit, open your eyes! Wake up!"

Very slowly and with huge effort he indeed managed to crack his eyelids open. At first he frowned when facing a dark blob, but his expression changed free of his will as Suzume's face cleared out. " … ume?" What the heck was she doing here? What had happened?

The girl's eyes softened and filled with something he couldn't identify at the time, but her face remained stone hard. " You and your team got attacked. The enemies left almost as soon as we arrived, I think they were called off by someone."

Very slowly, the events before his blackout started to clear out, leaving his body feel inhumanly cold and his throat dry.

He and Iruka… They'd been trying to make their way towards the others with that kid, when… There'd been an explosion, and the school… It'd been pretty much destroyed… Someone had attacked him from behind…

His eyes widening a fraction behind his glasses, he met the girl's eyes. " Iruka… The others… Where…?"

Suzume's expression told him to expect just about the worst. " Shino… The school's in a horrible shape – it's a miracle we managed to save all but four kids and two teachers. Iruka, he…" She swallowed hard, eyes strange. " Shino, he got buried into the ruins. We… We have no idea if he's…" She trailed off.

That was all it took. Whirr filling his head he tried desperately to get up, but ended up collapsing back to ground with a groan when his weak legs gave way, and several floods of pain washed over him at one go.

He heard Suzume growl. " You idiot…" Despite those words, her eyes were stunningly gentle and understanding when finding his. " Shino, you're hurt. You can't go to search for him, got that?" Her voice revealed that she could barely keep herself from going after the teacher. " There are several experts looking for him and that child. He's in good hands, alright?" Seeing his slow, quite uncertain nod, she smiled. " Good. Now let's get you out of here."

Despite all that'd happened that day, he couldn't help feeling just an inch better when she wrapped one arm to support him, and he found his aching body leaning slightly against hers.

At that moment, it wasn't impossibly hard for him to believe that perhaps things would work out after all – when it came to Iruka and everything else.

* * *

Shikamaru had always found battles troublesome. This particular at hand, it seemed, was even more so with Kurenai having gone into a labour at the worst possible moment.

Doing his best to counter yet another attack from the strange Kiri-nin, he glanced over his shoulder towards where Temari was rubbing scowling Kurenai's shoulder quite clumsily. " How's she doing?"

" There's still a long way to go", Temari informed for the woman when yet another jolt of pain washed over the older. " The contractions come every eight minutes."

He nodded.

_At least some damn good news…_

His slip of attention was paid back by a blade cutting his cheek. Lifting his gaze, he met the attacker's annoyed gaze. " I was sent to pick you up to crack the code, but it'll be no fun if you don't struggle at all. So fight back, damnit!"

His fingers moved swiftly while he snarled. " It'd be my pleasure, asshole."

Before the fight, however, could ever truly begin, there was a puff of smoke, and another ninja from Kirigakure appeared, stood right beside the first one. The attacker gave the intruder a nasty look, disregarding the fact that they were from the same village. " What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you see that I'm busy?"

The intruder didn't seem particularly affected by those words. " Sorry, but boss called you back."

The attacker's eyes smouldered. " What?!" There was a growl while those eyes swept towards him. " Brat, this isn't finished." With that, the two disappeared.

He grit his teeth, finding himself seething with fury.

So those guys didn't even have the decency to bring a battle into satisfactory end?!

" Hey, sorry to disturb your rush of testosterone, but we really should get Kurenai back into the hut", Temari's snap reached out for him. The girl's teal-coloured eyes were filled with such determination he'd never found from them before. " This is going to take several more hours, but we've gotta get her out from the open."

He nodded, not finding his voice.

He was just about to follow when his eyes spotted something laying on the ground, apparently dropped by the attacker – a scroll.

Curiosity taking the best of him, he picked it up and rolled it open. A deep frown appeared when he found a huge set of numbers and letters, from which only the first word was comprehendible.

_Naruto._

" Nara, c'mon!" Temari snarled, obviously growing impatient. " We have to get out of here!"

He hid the scroll into his clothes while starting to move. " Yeah, yeah, hold your horses."

_Now_ this _is troublesome._

* * *

After so many endless days and nights, Danzou was growing very, very tired of reading reports of casualties and damages. That's why it felt (and, as he knew before long, was) too good to be true when one of his youngest subordinates dashed into his office without knocking, golden eyes widened with disbelief. " Danzou-sama, you… you're not going to believe this!"

He frowned, hardly daring to believe what the boy's eyes told him. " Yes?"

" We… We've been seeing the signs all day, but now… It's certain." The boy smirked in what he considered idiotic manner. " Kirigakure… It's retreating! The war is finally over!"  
Relief flowing through him like a warm tide, he fought the urge to lift an eyebrow.

_So my little deal is finally paying off…_

" Thank you", he stated, his voice surprisingly stiff considering the situation. " Now, if you excuse me… I've got a lot of work to do."

The boy nodded, too high from adrenaline to notice anything odd about his reaction. " Yes, of course."

His eyes darkened as he watched his village through window.

He'd made his deal. Now all he could do was wait for the inevitable day when he'd face the price of his decision.

* * *

/ _**Three Days Later.**_ /

* * *

Naruto had absolutely no idea of for how long he'd been drifting in endless greyness, with the Kyuubi constantly whispering into his ear, when his eyelids suddenly inched open – and he felt like yelping when seeing a girl with creepy hairdo he'd never met before.

The girl, although she must've noticed she startled him, didn't seem offended, instead took something from a nearby table. " I'd suggest you to take it easy – you're in a bit rough shape", she instructed, handing him a glass of extremely suspicious looking green liquid. " Drink this."

He frowned. " Why should I do that? How can I know it's not poisoned?"

She rolled her eyes. " Geez, you're as bad as Suigetsu! Just trust me and drink it, because it'll help with the splitting headache you'll soon have."  
He still hesitated, but eventually realized that in his current position and condition he didn't really have any chances of objecting. Very carefully – as though grabbing an explosive of some sort – he took the glass and gulped down. He winced and almost spat out to substance as soon as it touched his tongue. " What the heck is that?!"

" Trust me", a male-voice he hadn't heard before stated, and an unfamiliar boy stepped into his view. " You'll feel much better not knowing."

He found himself agreeing.

The girl – who still hadn't introduced herself – glared at the arrival. " Shut it, Suigetsu."

Amusing as it would've been to listen to those two bickering, he decided that it was something he didn't have time for at the moment. Sasuke… He had no idea of what'd happened to the raven, if the Kyuubi had lied when talking about execution. He had to get to Konoha. " Hey, if you're done… Would you please tell me what the hell I'm doing here? Where am I?"

" We were merciful enough to save you from that Konohan group", a third new voice joined in. Looking downwards, he saw a boy sitting cross-legged on the floor, gaze darted towards the room's window. " Karin got curious and dragged you here."

" Juugo, could you please let me finish the story?" the girl – Karin, apparently – snarled, then focused on him once. " Like he said, we saved your sorry ass – from crossfire, it seems. The Akatsuki's been looming close by lately. It's quite clear they're looking for you." Her eyes flashed. " To us, it seems _you're_ the one who owes an explanation – especially since it seems you know what's happened to Sasuke. We're going to ask you to give us some information – starting from your name and the reason to why all those people are after you."

He winced, stab-like wave of pain hammering his head with no pity. " Oh man…"

Karin made a strange, short laughter. " I did warn you about the headache, didn't I?"

* * *

Sasuke had always been a fast runner – that was one of the few things his father had never voiced a single complaint about. But in his current condition and having already used up most of his Chakra to maximizing his speed, he was steadily growing completely, utterly exhausted. Seeing as Konohan guards were still on his tails in fears of him going straight to the Akatsuki or Kirigakure, getting tired was a very, very dangerous option. (He wished from the bottom of his heart that he could've fought them, but managed to calm himself with knowing it would've made things even worse.)

Eventually breathing was so painful that he had no other choice but to disappear to behind a tree and gasp hungry breaths, a scowl on his face.

_Damnit, dobe…_, he snarled inside his head, screwing his eyes shut for a moment. _How far did you manage to run?_

He swallowed heavily when hearing the guards inch closer.

_Where are you?_

He was already considering giving up on hope when his ears suddenly picked a strangely familiar bird's cry. Turning his head, he just had to blink a bit.

_That one again?_

Sitting on a tree branch nearby, pitch-black eyes obviously demanding him to follow, was an impressively big raven, gazing at him impatiently. Seeing him look its way, the bird rose to its wings.

He had absolutely no idea of what possessed him into doing so, but before he could give it another thought he was following the bird.

Shouts and never ending sounds of running steps following him told that the chase was far from over.

* * *

Mostly because of her blindness, Izumi had always been strict to make sure her body was strong enough to allow her to defend herself if there should be need for such. But after running for what felt like ages, the journey started to take its toll.

" How much further?" Kankuro – who seemed to be out of breath although he hid it well – inquired.

She took a moment before responding. " Only about six more minutes. We're close."

Just then, she braked suddenly and frowned with concentration upon sensing something strange, which after a while turned out to be presence. Kankuro – who'd also stopped – took some careful steps towards her, clearly preparing to defend them both. " Who the hell are you?" the boy snarled.

She could distinguish six sets of steps absolutely all around. It took long until a male-voice spoke. " We were sent to… well, offer your journey some extra challenge. I hope you don't mind." There was a tiny pause. " Kara, Taka, take the girl."

She'd just managed to prepare herself before the duo attacked – one, she could tell significantly shorter, choosing a sword as weapon and the other relying on needles. She could narrowly dodge the attacks, then threw her own shower of needless sharply towards the attackers' direction.

" You're fast", a female-voice commented. " But not fast enough. And your friend won't be any help."

Her chest tightened when her careful ears picked echoes of the battle Kankuro was having with the four other attackers. Flesh being cut, clunks of weapons and hisses, nauseating wet gurgle.

Her jaw tightened.

_Damnit…_

She just managed to throw her own sword forward to keep the attacker's from cutting her throat. " See? Without eyes, you'll be no match against us."

Her other ear twitched at the sound of the other enemy moving, and she struggled to keep herself from hissing.

She knew there'd be a second attack from behind very soon, but if she'd move another muscle the attacker who'd entrapped her with a sword would cut her throat. The girl was right – she wasn't fast enough, not when she couldn't see the attackers, their weapons or her surroundings.

Just then, yet another sound of someone arriving brought some hope to her chest. There were sounds of needless being thrown, then screams of the attackers, and finally total silence.

_Poison needles…!_

Kankuro gasped faintly. " Holy damn…"

" Are you two alright?" a female-voice she knew very well inquired from somewhere above them. The arrival jumped from tree to the ground.

" Kushina-sama", she greeted.

* * *

Due to the state of war, those who passed away were forgotten fast and dealt with even faster.

That afternoon, Ino was barely able to hold herself together while lighting up two candles and placing them amongst what seemed like hundreds of others in a tiny chapel, bravely biting back tears. There was no use in crying, she'd realized hours ago.

_I miss you_, she screamed – cried out – inside her head with child's ferocity and desperation. _I miss you so damn much!_

She was startled when feeling a hand on her shoulder, already having forgotten that Sakura was there with her. " Ino… Are you sure you'll be okay?" the pinkette asked quietly, voice and eyes filled with sadness and sympathy.

Few years earlier, even imagining such a sight – she and Forehead together like this – would've made her laugh out loud. But now, she wasn't far from sobbing. " Yeah", she breathed out. " I… I guess I will be."

What other choice did she have, really?

Sakura looked at her for a few more moments with evaluating eyes, until the girl lifted her gaze to a sound of door opening. Soon enough a grin appeared to the pinkette's face. " Ino… Would you mind if I'd go and look for Lee? It seems you'll have company."

She turned around with a frown, and felt her heart perform an odd move when she found Sai stood nearby the doorway.

She didn't even notice that Sakura left while the boy spoke. " I want to show you something."

-

She paid no attention to her surroundings while they walked for what felt like through the entire village, finally ending up to a breathtakingly beautiful opening in a forest. Her heart jumped a bit with sadness when she noticed a plain, pure-white wooden cross in the middle of the paradise.

_Kenji Shiushi_, was engraved to it.

It took her a moment, but when she recognized the name a gasp escaped her.

_Kenji… That's the name Sai whispered when he was brought into the hospital!_

She shivered with surprise when Sai suddenly spoke, voice edged with tightly hidden sadness and so quiet she could barely hear. " Kenji and I… We were brothers by any other standards than blood. He… was the only person I could trust for a very long time." The boy held a long pause, obviously terrified of opening up like this and this story still almost too tender to be told. " Then, he… got very, very ill. He died into my arms." After struggling to maintain his composure for a longest time, the boy finally looked at her, clearly unaware of the fact that some emotions were still apparent in his dark eyes. " So, just so you know… I don't know what you feel, but… I've lost, too. I understand."

For a very, very long time all she could do was stare at him in utter bafflement. Then, so slowly and surprisingly she hadn't even seen it coming in beforehand, she smiled for a first time since her parents' death – palely, but still – and squeezed Sai's hand.

_Thank you._

Comfortable silence lingered untouched for a longest time while they respected each others' pain.

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of sharing his story, especially the part about Kyuubi, with these people he didn't even know. But seeing his current situation, he realized that he didn't really have many options. Plus, he calmed himself, wouldn't these guys have already killed him if that was what they wanted?

" So, let me get this straight…" There was a small frown upon Karin's face. " Sasuke was arrested, most likely to be executed. And you managed to get yourself kicked out of the village with letting the Kyuubi – which is locked inside you, making you the container the Akatsuki's been after – become unleashed?"

He snarled, narrowing his eyes. " It wasn't exactly my decision to make." He then composed himself for a moment. " Look, according to the news I've gotten, Sasuke will be executed in a matter of days, and you've already wasted a lot of my time. So let me go, before I'll have to make you."

Suigetsu snorted. " Tough words from someone in your condition."

Karin narrowed her eyes at the boy. " Shut up, or I'll make you, alright?" She then took a deep breath and looked back at him. " Look, Uzumaki, we want Sasuke out of prison just as much as you do. But if we'd just barge in, we'd get the entire village to attack us. We need a plan – and lots of help."

His eyes darkened, and he looked down with a heavy swallow. " The Kyuubi… could help."

Judging by the slash he felt in the air, Karin came close to hitting him. " That has to be the most idiotic idea I've ever heard."

He heard Suigetsu's laughter. " Sasuke's right. He really is a dobe."

All three others gawked at the boy. " When have you heard him talking about Naruto?" Karin demanded.

The boy shrugged. " People say a lot of things while they're asleep."

As well as shocked by that revelation, Naruto was by then utterly, completely lost, and growingly suspicious. He frowned, mostly from the headache that was starting to creep back into his skull. " Who are you guys? And how do you know him so well?"

Karin shrugged. " Oh well, I suppose we could as well tell you…" She grinned. " We're Sasuke's new team." She pointed towards the boys and herself. " Meet Hebi."

He shuddered, not sure if he should've believed.

_Snake, huh?_

Just then, the headache escalated thousand degrees and he groaned while squeezing his eyes tightly shut, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

" The drink I gave you makes you feel a bit drowsy", Karin explained. " Trust me, it'll be a lot easier once you stop fighting it. Just go to sleep – we'll start working out a plan."

He sure as hell did _not_ want to fall asleep, to be left under the mercy of these people he couldn't trust. But at the moment, that choice didn't seem to be in his hands.

Before he could even really protest, he'd already fallen fast into a sleep.

* * *

One of the things Sasuke was sadly infamous for was his pride. And that, more than anything, was scratched when his pitiably trembling legs gave way while he was following the raven, and he fell to the ground, wincing, wheezing and coughing. Several broken ribs certainly did nothing to help his already ragged breathing.

As little as his body was willing to follow his orders when it came to movements, his ears worked perfectly. That's why he spotted approaching steps long before a Konohan ninja – a young woman at the age of about twenty with long-grown, tied up strange hair that held colours of honey and red, and amber eyes – was stood before him.

Their eyes clashed together – his filled with caught prey's desperate rage, and hers with something he couldn't recognize. Both were breathing quite hard.

The other ninjas that'd been chasing him were long off, he could tell from how distant their steps and shouts were. His fate was in this young woman's hands.

The silence had lasted for a mighty while until the woman suddenly spoke. " The others will be here soon", she told him in a smooth voice, her eyes darting around. " You should get up and run, right now, unless you want back into death row."

It took his absolutely all to not let surprise show. She was just… letting him go?

He frowned. " What do you want for this?"

Her eyes flashed. " Take Naruto the hell away from these bloodthirsty maniacs, before they'll kill him." The others were getting closer, and her eyes turned darker. " Now go, damnit!"

Finally beginning to realize that this was most likely his absolutely last chance, he forced his impossibly heavy, throbbing body up and started to stagger away – not knowing the right direction and not caring so long as it was away from Konoha (and towards Naruto, he didn't allow himself to think).

Just before he was out of earshot, he could've sworn he heard the woman speak in a soft voice. " You sure look hell a lot like your brother, Sasuke."

On its branch, unbeknownst to Sasuke, the raven that'd been leading him gave a nearly miserable scream while watching the young woman who'd just let him go. When the woman started to sprint off and towards her comrades, it ripped its gaze away from her with apparent reluctance and rose to its wings, getting back to its job.

* * *

Deegou – the most skilled and also the most notorious herbist in Suna – rarely had visitors he would've found pleasant. A part of the reason to that could possibly be owing to his appearance – halfway scorched face, only one eye while the other was replaced by a gaping hole and several extra fingers – but mostly it was because of his… well, rather questionable reputation as 'a person around whom people tended to disappear'.

That's why he arched an eyebrow with surprise when there was a knock on his hut's door, and none other than the leader of his village entered. " Kazekage-sama", he stated while making a bow of respect. " Now what business would you have with someone like me?"

Without saying a word, Gaara pulled out a bottle and slammed it quite hard to the nearly broken table in front of him. " I've heard about your skills, and I need you to find a cure for this." Was that grit of teeth? " My friend's life depends on it."

With just one look at the substance, he realized that he indeed recognized it. After all, what kind of a professional would he have been if he didn't know this rare, exquisite piece of art only five people were able to produce?

" It's been said that Konoha should know where to find the antibody", Gaara stated. " But time is running short, so I was hoping you could help me."

He nodded almost lazily. " Yes", he murmured, admiring the artwork while putting away the bottle. " Yes, I can help you. Just a moment…"

Since every single one of his cookings was perfectly organized on shelves, it took him only about half a minute to find what he'd been looking for. Giving a smirk of satisfaction, he took a bottle filled with brownish liquid and walked – or rather limped – back to Gaara. " This, I believe, is what you're looking for." He outstretched a hand, but made sure to not give his offering away too lightly. " Now, Kazekage-sama, you must understand… My help is… expensive."  
Sending a long, hard look his way, the redhead pulled out a small, beautiful bag and threw it to him. There was a sound that indicated he indeed would be paid well for his efforts. " I hope that'll do."

He smiled in a way that would've chilled most people while finally giving away the bottle. " It was an honour to be help for you."

With a small, tight nod the village leader left, closing the hut's door almost soundlessly.

As soon as the teen was gone, he closed his eyes and focused.

He had a report to give.

-

After making the trade that caused cold shivers run through him, Gaara wandered around quite aimlessly for a long time until he finally managed to enter the huge building in which he worked.

He was immediately confronted by a rather young man who's name he couldn't remember right away. " Hokage-sama!" the man – or rather, boy – called out, waving a small piece of paper in his hand. " This was left for you only moments ago."

He accepted the offering with a frown. _Now what?_ " Thank you."

As soon as the boy had disappeared he folded the paper open and read. A frown appeared to his face.

_I know you have what I want. Meet me by the village's edge in exactly one hour. Come alone._

He grit his teeth and exhaled deeply.

He'd made a deal with the devil. Now, it was time to seal it.

* * *

After resting up for a couple of days, Kakashi came to realize that his body was still far from recovered. But he also knew that they'd been laying back for far too long, and the Akatsuki was creeping closer by each and every second. They had to start moving again, no matter how hard Rin tried to reason with him. That's why after a little over two days their group of four had started the last daylong trek towards the village to which they'd been supposed to escort his former teammate.

It didn't take Kakashi long to discover that there was something wrong with how quiet and thoughtful Rin was, and to understand that this had nothing to do with him having insisted to keep going while he was still recovering.

With Kiba and Hinata once again walking a bit ahead (to scout the landscape ahead, as the teens had claimed), it was safe for them to have a little talk. He decided to go straight to the point. " What's wrong?" Seeing her questioning expression, he nearly rolled his eyes. " And don't give me that look – it doesn't work anymore."

Rin looked away, for a longest time not appearing to respond, but finally managed to push out words. " You know… This is the anniversary of us becoming an official team."

He blinked with stun, unable to believe that even with the years passed he'd managed to forget something like that. " I can't believe we've gotten so old."

Rin seemed to come close to laughing until this strangest shadow started to loom over her once more. She searched for words for a long time. " Kakashi… It takes just one look to see that you're still hanging on to past. It's… It's been so long from their deaths, and you haven't been able to find a way to move on." Her eyes were surprisingly hard when finding his. " I've never asked you to do a thing for me, right? So do me this one favour." She gulped thickly. " Let go and start living. Because it's terrifying to see you turning into a shadow as well."

He frowned, hanging on to other things although those words aroused turmoil inside him. Cold chills reached his spine. " Rin… Why are you saying those things? Why now?"

She looked away, and he could've sworn she bit her lip. Eventually, she spoke so silently it was next to impossible to catch it. " Because… I may not be able to say it tomorrow."

He was just about to ask her to clarify when Kiba suddenly rushed over to them, eyes filled with joy. " Hey, guess what! The village was even closer than we thought – it's right behind that hill."

As soon as they crossed the village's borderlines, Kakashi could tell that there was something wrong from the way people retreated from them and gazed at Rin with terror and repulsion. All his fears were confirmed when two huge guards walked up to them, their dangerous eyes immediately locking to Rin. " Rin Nagaishi?"

The woman nodded, growing tenser than he'd ever seen her.

He frowned and took a defensive step forward when the guards grabbed Rin with far more force than would've necessary and bounded her wrists with the oddest restraints he'd ever seen. " What are you doing to her? Rin, what's going on?"

The woman lowered her gaze with what looked like embarrassment and closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

One of the guards responded for her. " She sent us a message telling that she's the Eight Tailed's container and asked for help – after all, this is the most deserted wasteland. And help is exactly what we'll give her. We have Konoha's blessing."

" As far as it's up to us – and her…", the other guard filled in. " … she'll never leave this village again."

* * *

Kankuro – who'd first been uncharacteristically confused by the appearance of their female saviour with long, fire-red hair and equally flaming auburn eyes – was quite soon filled in by Izumi while their now trio made its way towards the woman's home.

The arrival, apparently, was Kushina, a woman who'd taught Izumi everything she knew about herbs and healing. They'd first met when Izumi had been six and gotten lost into the forest. Over time and lessons the girl had learned to know the kind, temperamental woman quite well, and learned to see the tightly hidden sadness inside her. That was easy to understand. According to Izumi, the woman only had memories from the past fifteen or sixteen years. The rest of her life had disappeared, perhaps for good.

He couldn't restrain himself from sneezing when they entered the woman's old, tiny hut, in which scent of at least thousand different herbs and substances lingered thickly in the air.

" Bless you", Kushina said, then glanced towards Izumi. " Now what brought you two here?"

" A friend of Kankuro's brother was poisoned", the girl replied, voice more edged than he found familiar. " It's the same poison you taught me to make when I was eight."

Alarm filled him when Kushina tensed up completely, eyes widening. " Oh damn…" The woman's eyes turned hard. " How long ago was this?"

He frowned. " About a month and… two, three days ago. Why?"

The woman swore loudly. " I really wish it would've been less time ago." She disappeared through a door he hadn't even noticed before, going to a room he suspected not many had access to. After some minutes of loud searching, she came back with a bottle, a hard expression on her face. " I have antibody for every poison I make, but I must warn you. This one has some very unpleasant after affects, which makes it almost as dangerous as the poison itself. You must hurry now, before the victim will be too weak to endure it."

Izumi nodded with apparent gratitude and respect while taking the bottle. " Thank you."

He repeated the gesture.

The woman gave a grin that seemed almost disturbingly familiar to him. " No problem – it's always a pleasure to help you brats." Her eyes then hardened once more. " Now bugger off, before it's too late."

Just before they'd left, Kushina spoke once more. " One more thing." She seemed extremely troubled. " You should know… Izumi, aside us there's only one person who knows this poison. And that student of mine isn't known for making fair trades."

All of a sudden Kankuro felt extremely cold, and his eyes widened a bit.

_Gaara…!_

Izumi frowned. " Kankuro, what's wrong?"

He swallowed. " We'll better get back to Suna, fast. Because I've got a feeling that if we don't, Gaara will do something very, very stupid."

" Perhaps I can help you out a little." Kushina was already performing a set of handseals he'd never met before. " It sounds like you're in a hurry. This technique takes you to Suna in a matter of seconds."

* * *

Danzou's eyes, which had been eyeing on Konoha that was slowly being rebuilt, moved when he heard a sigh of air. He wasn't entirely surprised upon finding a familiar hooded figure. " I've been expecting you."

" As you can see, I've done my share of our… deal." He could feel sharp, demanding eyes on him. " I'm expecting you to do yours."

He grit his teeth so tightly that some droplets of blood became spilled. " Of course."

" Very good." In a technique he'd never seen before, the other started to disappear into whirlwind. " I'll see you again very, very soon. You've got exactly three weeks."

As soon as his collaborator was gone, he opened his mouth and roared. " Tsukaki, get in here!"

He vaguely noted that the lad (the same who'd brought him the news of Kirigakure retreating) still didn't remember to knock. " Yes, Danzou-sama?"

It took a long moment before he'd managed to swallow down a piece of his pride big enough to speak the words. " Do we know the Eight Tailed's container's location?"

The boy frowned, confused. " Yes. Why?"

He took a deep breath. " I want you send a group to bring her back to Konoha. Tell her and her escorts that it's safe to return. Also…" His eyes flashed. " Send more men after the Nine Tailed's container. I want both of those demons here as soon as possible."

The boy seemed extremely hesitant, even shocked, but nodded nonetheless. " Yes, Danzou-sama."

Once he was alone, Danzou turned to look out of the window, allowed his gaze to sweep through the damaged, almost destroyed village he was supposed to lead.

Deep in his heart, he had a nacking feeling that he'd just sentenced the village to destruction.

* * *

Imao Tsukaki wasn't a hero by any standards. It'd taken him at least five times to pass every single exam placed ahead of him, he was a common subject of laughter amongst most of those who knew him for his sadly famous lack of courage, and he'd never completed a single mission. Even his own family had given up on hope when it came to him. However, sometimes even the most unexpected of people become heroes.

And that's exactly what, although he never found out about it, happened when Imao approached a certain door two hours after his meeting with Danzou and knocked.

Looking at Tsunade's extremely grumpy face, he wondered if she'd been drinking. " What?"

He swallowed thickly before managing to gather himself enough to voice what he'd come for. " Hokage-sama, D-Danzou sama… I think he's about to do something very stupid."

* * *

Madara's eyes opened with surprising difficulty when there was a sound of wind he already recognized far too well. As expected, he found a hooded figure. " Well?"

" We'll have both Tailed Beasts in our hands very soon. That old fool wouldn't dare to try anything in fear of jeopardising that position of his."

He smirked. " Good. In that case, this will be over even faster than we expected." He coughed, tasting blood, and winced. " That other plan of yours should start working soon – this is getting _really_ infuriating."

About a second later he saw his companion shudder, then tense with concentration. Soon enough there was a sound he identified as laughter. " Well, how about this. It looks like we won't need Konoha to take care of your little problem after all."

One of his eyebrows bounced up. " Really now?"

" One of my associates just contacted." The other made some handseals. " It seems I have… an appointment. After that, all our problems have been taken care of."

* * *

After meeting Deegou, some part inside Gaara's head whispered that what he was about to do would turn out to be a huge mistake. He, however, absolutely refused to listen to it.

He couldn't afford being reasonable when there was a life in his hands.

" Gaara?" Neji's sleepy, painfully quiet voice managed to startle him. " Where are you going?"

He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing firmly into putting on a brown robe he hardly ever wore. " I've got an appointment", he explained in a voice that would've been enough to arouse anyone's suspicions.

He turned upon hearing fabric sighing, and discovered Neji struggling into a sitting position, clearly about to follow him. Once again his eyes managed to spot every single change having taken place – constantly paling skin, bloodshot exhausted eyes, bluish lips that had dried blood staining them…

Time was running out. There was no other way.

His heart clenched painfully, and it took his all to keep it from showing. " No, this is something I'll do alone", he stated in a soft voice that didn't fit into his mouth. " Go back to sleep. You need rest."

Neji frowned with suspicion, but in his current state didn't manage to find it from him to ask questions or become further alarmed.

Thinking that he'd managed to dodge the bullet, he turned and started to walk towards the door without making a sound. However, just before he was outside and safe, Neji's voice managed to reach his ears once more. " Just… Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

He swallowed thickly, wondering what the huge lump was doing in his throat. " Of course not." With that he left, afraid that even one more word or glance could make him change his mind.

-

Walk to the meeting spot took far less time than he'd anticipated, and in the end he had so much time to wonder if he was doing the right thing that he almost ended up changing his mind.

Just as he was turning around to leave, the air at his right shuddered, and a hooded figure he'd never seen before appeared.

He frowned, one hand reaching towards a weapon that was always hanging by his waistline. " Where's Kikyo?"

" She was busy", the arrival informed. It was silent for a couple of moments while the other pulled out a bottle and showed it to him. " I presume you have something I want."

* * *

Sasuke knew his body was still recovering. That's why – as pissed off it made him – he wasn't surprised to feel how weak his legs were and how they felt as though they'd been on fire when the bird he'd been following finally sat to a branch, giving a satisfied cry.

Breathing heavily to clear out his spinning vision, he discovered that his followers seemed to have been left quite far behind, though the loss of sounds could've been caused by how his ears buzzed.

He was alerted when the raven gave yet another scream, and as though following some voice inside followed the bird's gaze. He frowned upon spotting a familiar hut he'd once spent a couple of nights in once upon a time.

_Can't be…_

His frown deepened.

_Could it really be that_ they _found him?_

He never managed to finish those musings, for just then he was caught so badly off guard that it made him feel completely, utterly humiliated. His whole frame tensed up when a shuriken whistled right past his ear.

There was a sneer. " Got you now."

* * *

It was quite late that day – or so Naruto suspected from how long shadows had become – when sleepy hue along with restless dreams about Sasuke finally agreed to fade, and he managed to open up his eyes.

It wasn't long until he heard voices, and found himself listening. " … do you think Karin will do to him?" Suigetsu inquired, sounding a bit like he'd been eating something.

Judging by the pause's length, he suspected there was a shrug. " She's intrigued by him, and determined that he can lead us to Sasuke, so I doubt she'd harm him. But then again, her moves have never been exactly predictable."

_Great_, he groaned mentally. He was dealing with a bunch of unpredictable psychopaths, his life was in their hands and there were two different sides after him, both of which would end up killing him once catching. And in the middle of that, he was supposed to find out a way to save Sasuke from prison. He'd never been lucky, but this was ridiculous.

" Where is she, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to make dinner?"

" She said there were… things she needed to take care of", Juugo replied, causing a faint sound when putting a plate to table. " To me, it sounded like she'd went out to meet someone."

Naruto had never been praised for being the smartest ninja around, but even he knew that things were _not_ going great.

Moving as fast and soundlessly as possible – pretty sure that those boys could hear anything louder than a breath – he struggled his way out of the bed and started to limp his way towards the door that was, surprisingly luckily, nearby. On his way, he winced at the pain that shot upwards from his injured leg.

If he'd be spotted and forced to run, he'd be as good as dead.

Once out, he breathed in the fresh evening-air hungrily, allowing it to fill every single cell in his body. Damn, how good it felt to be outside!

In just a couple of seconds, he discovered that there was no time for chilling out. The voices approaching made him tense up completely. " … the tracks lead this way. My dogs can sense that piece of filth all the way here."

His eyes widened.

_Oh shit…!_

Without wasting another second on thinking he sprinted into motion, darted into the thick woods spreading all around him.

He managed to run for about a minute until his damaged leg failed him and he slumped amongst trees and bushes, emitting a mew of pain and clenching his eyes shut to keep himself from screaming out loud.

Yes. Things couldn't possibly get any worse from here.

Once again in his life, he was proven sadly mistaken. For before he could as much as hear a faintest crack under a footstep, a hand was clasped firmly to cover his mouth.

He wasn't able to do a thing to struggle while he was pulled to something warm and soft – chest, no doubt. " If your life is precious to you, stay very, very quiet", a deep voice that sent chills down his spine hissed into his ear.

* * *

TBC, dattebayo.

* * *

A/N: **To those worried about all the OCs mentioned in this chapter**… No worries – apart from Deegou and that woman who saved Sasuke, perhaps, none of them will be mentioned again, and even those two less than twice. So feel free to throw them out of your mind! (grins)

(shudders) Oh man… I'm dead now, aren't I? (winces, then screams and starts a mad dash for cover of any sort)

Please, do let me know what you thought about the chapter – after all, only that way you can give me a piece of your minds for that annoying ending! (gives HUGE, pleading eyes, then waves some delicious ice-cream that's offered as bribe)

I'm escaping from the scene right now, so adios for now, folks!

Be good!

* * *

**realityfling18**: (winces) Cliffies are a huge pain, now aren't they? It seems I just can't stop myself from making, although I hate them with passion as well. (slams head against keyboard) I'm so sorry for you poor guys for having to endure them!  
Aww, Naruto and Sasuke are just so adorable when trying to reach out for each other, now aren't they? If only those two boneheads would realize their true feelings… (starts drawing hearts, but changed mind when facing a rather convincing Sharingan)

(gawks, then laughs) THIS should be the real Naruto-story?! Now there's an amusing idea! (chuckles) I'm waiting with curiosity for what's up ahead in the manga, btw. Kishi-kun's been taking us into… a very interesting direction. (arches an eyebrow) And I'm just about ready to kick Sasuke or throw something VERY hard to his head. (glares at the Uchiha, bravely defying Sharingan and all other nasty techniques in store)

Truck-loads of thank yous for the review – 'glad you found the chapter intense! I really hope you'll enjoy of the remaining chapters as well.


	10. Before The Dawn

A/N: (gawks) Holy… marshmallows – I actually managed to put together another chapter, and in this short time! (cheers loudly) Heh, I suppose it's only fair, considering the cliffies I left you poor guys on… (sweatdrops, dodging sharp objects)

Ah, yes, of course… Enormous thank yous for all those absolutely amazing reviews! (hugs and – to celebrate soon ending summer – ice cream to all of you) Gosh, I can't believe this lil' fic has that many loyal friends – thank you! (**realityfling18**, you know the thrill. ;) )

Okay, before you'll seriously end up injuring me out of frustration, let's go, shall we? Ladies and gentlemen, after several days of wait it's finally here – chapter ten! (bows) I seriously hope it's worth the time reading it requires.

* * *

/ _**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_ /

(Evanescence; "Before The Dawn")

* * *

After slowly coming to grips with the full price of his deal and sending teams after the two demon-containers, Danzou honestly thought his day had hit its low. He was, however, quite soon proven to be greatly mistaken.

There was a brief knock on his office's door. He groaned while massaging his temple with a couple of fingers. " Yes?"

To his utter surprise, it was Suzume who entered. " Do you have a moment?"

He had to blink a little at the surreal situation. " Of course. What's wrong?"

For once when they were together, his daughter's eyes were filled with sadness and defeat instead of anger. Apparently, she was sick and tired of hating. " Danzou… I can't take this anymore. I can't keep working for you anymore, not when I know you believe in none of the things I do. I don't want to be forced into becoming _you_."

He frowned, utterly lost. " What are you talking about?"

The girl responded after a heavy sigh. " As from today, I'm no longer a member of Root", she announced in a tone he'd never heard before, slowly placing a signed paper to the table before him. " I will continue as a ninja, and I'll definitely be loyal to Konoha, but I'll never work as your subordinate again. As far as I'm concerned, we can stop torturing each other." With that she turned around, and without taking another glance over her shoulder walked out of the room – and his life.

And all he managed to do was stand there frozen and watch, just like he had for the girl's entire life.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Before The Dawn

* * *

Naruto had no idea of when he'd fainted, much less of why. But nonetheless, he woke up to pain tingling underneath his skull and groaned loudly.

There was a small, snort-like sound. " I can only imagine how much that thick skull of yours can hurt, dobe", came an uncharacteristically soft voice he knew better than well. " You've been unconscious for about five hours. 'Bout time to wake up."

His eyes flew open, every single trace of headache instantly forgotten. At first his blue orbs widened, then filled with what can only be called utter joy. A huge grin appeared at the sight of a familiar person sitting on what seemed like stone floor right next to his makeshift bed, which seemed to be made of leaves and branches. " Sasuke!"

Before the Uchiha could do a single thing to stop him, he'd plunged forward and thrown himself at the raven, not even remembering the pain still pulsating in his leg. They were both tackled to the ground, he on top Sasuke.

The raven growled. " Dobe, _off_, now."

He barely even heard while pulling the boy closer, blissfully unaware of the other's still painful wounds. " I… I thought…!" He swallowed thickly. " Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Sasuke kept squirming and struggling, but even though he didn't see the boy's face he was pretty sure it was only half hearted. " Dobe…"  
Apparently, he was doomed to never find out what the Uchiha would've wanted to say to him, because just then the rest of Hebi entered the what he now recognized as huge cave. All three arched eyebrows.

Suigetsu smirked. " Now isn't this interesting…"

Karin's eyebrow rose even higher. " Exactly what are you two doing?"

Naruto could feel burning on his cheeks while scrambling away from the raven as fast as his leg and startle allowed him to. " N – Nothing."

He wasn't entirely sure why he felt mildly disappointed – even betrayed – when no traces of being affected were visible upon Sasuke's face. Onyx eyes were hard when darting towards the trio that'd entered. " What does it look like?"

" It seems we managed to shake off the Konohan troupe, and so far there's been no signs of the Akatsuki", Suigetsu informed. " But I think it's pretty safe to assume that they're following. I'm not sure how long we have."

Naruto frowned and rubbed his face, confusion taking place now that humiliation had faded. " Exactly where are we?" he inquired, glancing at the cave around him. " What is this place?"

" We're not too far from the hut, but hopefully the distance is enough to buy us some time", Sasuke informed, thoughts obviously million miles away.

" I got a feeling that Sasuke was close by, so I searched him into my hands and lead this little team here while you were out cold", Karin added in, a strange look he couldn't recognize in her eyes. The girl grinned when looking at Sasuke. " It was quite a bit of fun to ambush you."

Just one look from Sasuke revealed that he didn't agree.

" Am I the only one here who remembers that we have one hell of a problem?" Suigetsu spoke out all of a sudden. The boy's eyes were flashing. " Konoha and the Akatsuki will keep coming after us. We've gotta find a safe place much better than this one, _fast_."

Shockingly enough, Naruto realized that it was he who came up with a decent idea first. His eyes flashed. " Suna." He absolutely hated risking the safety of Gaara and the village, but… There was no other choice. Besides, their hunters most likely wouldn't even know to search from there.

Sasuke's eyes were slightly surprised and sharp when meeting his. " Are you sure?"

He nodded, unable to find any words.

Sasuke repeated the gesture. " In that case, we'll leave as soon as possible. We've wasted too much time already." Probably unbeknownst to the boy, black eyes were oddly tender when meeting his. " You should try to rest. You'll better be at full strength when the time to run comes."

* * *

Gaara had never felt such repulsion he did when staring at the hooded figure stood before him, offering him the one thing he would've wanted more than anything, with a price he could only guess.

His eyes narrowed. " What guarantee do I have that you're trustworthy?"

The other shrugged. " What guarantee do I have of you?"

His hand moved slowly, unwillingly, finally wrapping around a bottle hidden deep into the covers of his clothes. After a longest time he finally pulled it out, revealing it to the other. " I hope your boss knows to appreciate this", he all but hissed.

" Whoever said that I'd have a boss?" There was a small pause. " Now, I've been very patient this far, but I'm in quite a bit of a hurry. So could you please throw that bottle to me, so we'd get this over with?"

He arched an eyebrow. " Why should I move first?"

" Because I believe that out of us two, you're the one who has more to lose."

He gave a small growl as response, then threw the bottle through air, feeling a slash of gratitude when the other did the same. They both caught perfect catches – and his chest turned cold when the hooded one started to open up the one he'd thrown. For several seconds it was utterly silent.

" Water?" To his surprise, there was no rage, instead a chuckle. " Now how about this… I would've never expected you to be this cheeky – especially with what's hanging in balance." He could feel eyes move. " At this point, I'd suggest you to take a look at yours."

Frowning, he opened up the cover of the bottle in his hand, and felt like throwing up when clearly identifiable scent of sake greeted him.

His heart jumped all the way into his throat when without even a slightest weaver the other fished out another bottle. The glowed hand holding it was stretched forward, and squeezed. Glass broke like a dry leaf, and bluish substance smeared the enemy's hand. " If you wish, you can imagine this red. After all, wouldn't that make this all the more poetic?"

His head started to spin, and it took absolutely all inside him to keep emotions bottled up, rage and desperation only showing through his blazing eyes.

_No… No, no, no!_

From his shock, he didn't manage to move until the other was suddenly stood right behind him, a razor-sharp, kunai-like weapon placed to his steadily tightening throat. " Now… Unless you want both of you to die, I suggest you to stay very, very still. You have absolutely no idea of what I've dipped this blade into." His nausea from before grew thousand fold when a surprisingly soft hand roamed underneath his clothes, with stunning accuracy grabbing a leather-made necklace that held a tiny bottle so that it was hanging straight above his heart. There was a hard pull, and he fought against wincing when feeling a deep wound appearing to the tender skin of his neck. In nothing more than a blink the bottle had been taken away from him. " Yes, I figured you wouldn't have been foolish enough to arrive without your greatest asset." Lips moved so that they were less than a breath away from his ear. " Thank you so much for this, Subaku No Gaara. My utmost apologies for your friend." His hand reached out, but long before it could touch metal the other was already gone.

His breath hitched as he stood there in the middle of sand, all of a sudden painfully hot desert-air itching and burning his lungs, as well as eyes.

His scream of utter defeat and fury echoed as wind grabbed it gently and carried it far off.

* * *

After the first days of peace had passed, Suzume found herself amazed by how fast and determinedly the halfway destroyed village rebuilt itself. Then again, seeing how many wars Konoha had already been through, it was no miracle. The village wanted nothing more than to get wounds bandages so the healing could start.

She closed her eyes, and took in several deep, savouring breaths of fresh air that no longer held scents of battle and death. World had already started to move on, despite all the horrendous losses endured.

She managed to sense presence just before Shino's voice spoke. " I understand why you come here", the boy pointed out. " Now that the village is starting to recover… It's beautiful."

She opened her eyes, gazing at the landscape spreading below. She smiled. " I've come here as often as possible since I was five. Back then, I did it because Danzou told me not to."

Shino nodded glanced her way. " And now?"

Smile tucked the corners of her lips. " Now, I've grown up a little."

They were silent for a very long time, until she felt her lips move once more. " Have you ever thought about leaving, at least for a while?"

Shino seemed surprised when looking towards her. " Why?"

Once more, she looked at the village, all the familiar buildings and streets. " Because… Although I love Konoha, it's not the entire world. Just a tiny piece." She grinned brightly. " I want to see the whole world, if only just to love this village even more."

To both their surprise, Shino smirked as well. " Maybe you'll take me with you to those adventures to keep you company." They could both tell that it was far more than a casual, lightly thrown statement.

Her eyes softened. " Maybe."

Unfortunately approaching steps interrupted the warm moment before it could become something more. They turned around to see Lee standing quite nearby, panting heavily.

Suzume frowned. " What's wrong?"

" Tsunade-sama…", the boy managed. " She… wants to see… you. It's… important."

* * *

Ever since the day she'd been forced to fake her death – actually, for almost her entire life – Rin had been living in certain type of a cage. That's why, no matter how hard she would've wished for freedom, the cell she was now locked into didn't feel unbearable to her. At least, not as unbearable as facing her soul visitor, whom guards had let in despite all her other orders, most likely afraid of what would happen if the man wouldn't be allowed past them.

Not many people had been allowed to see as many emotions upon Kakashi's face as she did when the man faced her.

She gave him a warning look. " Don't", she commanded, fearing that her own voice would soon crackle. " This is my own decision, the only way. I'm sure you know that as well."

Kakashi was silent for so long that this tiny part of her wondered if in some miraculous way time had ceased from working. Then, out of blue, abnormally soft voice carried into her ears. " Rin, this… This is no way to live. I can't leave you here."

She gave him a lopsided smile. " I'm afraid you don't have the choice over that matter, Scarecrow. So stop looking so miserable. I'll be fine."

At that moment, something inside Kakashi finally seemed to snap and the man did something that took them both by surprise, although deep down they'd seen it coming long ago. The famous mask became moved just a little, and in a matter of blinks the copy-nin had made his way to her and crushed his lips against hers. Stun kept her from responding for a while, but soon enough urges took over – after all, they were both adults, and this would most likely be the last time they'd see each other.

Neither knew exactly how far they would've gone, if it wasn't for the three sets of steps coming from the hallway. They just broke apart and Kakashi managed to put his mask back into place before the door was opened, revealing them three Konohan ninjas.

She could tell Kakashi frowned while taking a defensive stance before her. " What are you doing here?"

Tallest of the three took a step forth, facing the grey-haired without a weaver in expression. " Danzou-sama knows about the little… deal Rin made with this village, but due to prevailing circumstances has taken the liberty to change it. We're here to take you home." The man's eyes moved towards her, something eerie visible in them. " All four of you."

* * *

It was already rather late when Hinata woke up to sunrays tickling her face. Yawning a little, she struggled into a sitting position – and could barely keep herself from chuckling at what she saw when glancing towards the window.

Not too far away – carefully making sure the sounds they made weren't loud enough to wake her – Kiba was training with Akamaru. (Though to her, it looked more like playing.) Although the mere thought made her blush madly, she had to admit that the boy looked very adorable with his hair ruffled and eyes shining with innocent enthusiasm, nearly like child's.

Her legs feeling oddly weak, she managed to crawl out of the bed and put on some clothes, her thoughts spinning around in one huge mess. (Even if such thoughts felt completely ridiculous, she couldn't keep herself from wondering for how long she'd felt this… strange around him without paying any attention to it, and what it meant.)

She had to compose herself for a while until she felt ready to step outside. Her chest, it seemed, wanted to react to the grin Kiba threw her way. " 'Morning. Now you sure took your time waking up."

She found her cheeks gain yet another very noticeable blush. " I-It took me l-long to f-fall asleep." She then frowned upon discovering something missing. " W-Where's Kakashi?"

The boy's expression turned somewhat sad, which was something she'd never seen before. " With Rin. I wouldn't expect him to show up anytime soon."

She nodded, feeling her chest twinge a bit. She couldn't even imagine what it most likely felt like for even someone as tough as Kakashi to say goodbye to someone they cared about so much, not to mention for a second time.

She shuddered a little when Kiba suddenly spoke without daring to look at her, clearly using all his courage to utter these exact words. " Look, Hinata… I… There's something I've been supposed to ask you…"

But she was destined to not find out what that question would've been that day. For just then Kakashi appeared, frown clearly visible.

Yet another shiver went through her. " What's wrong?" Kiba beat her to asking.

Kakashi's expression darkened still. " A team from Konoha just arrived", the man announced. " They said we have one hour before they'll take us back home."

-

Kiba felt coldness seeping all the way into his bones.

_Back to Konoha, huh?_

Yes, he was glad to get to go back home. But… As confused as he still was by the said fact, he'd enjoyed of this journey. And now that they'd go back, everything would return to normal once more. (Naruto would once more be all Hinata's eyes were able to see, he almost dared to think.)

He jolted just a little when feeling Hinata's hand grab his all of a sudden, probably without even the girl noticing. He wasn't sure if the mild shining he imagined seeing in the girl's eyes was his make believe or real. " A-Are we really g-going back h-home?"

He forced himself to smile, although it quivered pathetically. " Yeah." With that, he let go of her hand and started to walk away. " I'll better go and pack up." _It's time to go back to reality._

Hinata's confused, even hurt eyes followed him as he went.

* * *

Shikamaru's patience was far less than inch from running out. It'd already been nerve wrecking to have one code to crack. And now, this new one – far more complicated than the last – had been thrown to him.

'Troublesome' was far from a word harsh enough to describe his task.

And it didn't make things a slightest bit easier that Temari and Shiho – who were supposedly helping him – seemed to have something his intelligence was far from able to understand going on between them. Unlike he and Temari most of the time, the girls weren't fighting fiercely, of course – Temari was too smart for such, and Shiho hated arguments – but there was clear bickering in the air almost constantly.

" We've already went through the entire library, twice", Temari pointed out in a voice that carried a dangerous edge. " If the answer would be in books, don't you think we should've found it already?"

Shiho shrugged, fixing her glasses with one hand while other held three books. " If you'd be able to focus on the actual work, you'd know that no information can be found without proper research."

That moment, he decided that something had to happen before he'd strangle both girls with bare hands. " Shiho, could you please get us some tea? It sounds like we all need it."

Seeming mildly disappointed for some reason, the girl nodded. " Of course!"

As soon as the glass-eyed girl had disappeared, Temari spoke. " Why do I have a feeling that there's a lecture coming?"

He chose to ignore her. " Temari, what the heck is going on with you two?" he demanded, facing a disbelieving look from the girl. " We're supposed to try and work together, but that's impossible until someone finally tells me what the hell's going and we'll sort it out!"

" So you want to know what's going on, huh?" Temari's teal-coloured eyes smouldered in a way that made him wonder if it would've been a smart idea to start searching for cover. " Well, since you're obviously too dense to figure it out on your own… _This_ is what it's all about."

And before he could as much as blink, the girl had trapped his face into between her warm hands and slammed her lips to his with such demanding power it nearly took his breath away. Very embarrassingly, he found himself all but shrieking into the blonde's mouth with surprise.

He didn't even get a chance to make up his mind about responding until Temari already pulled herself away from him, eyes still burning and lips as well as cheeks shining red. " _That's_ what's been going on."

All he could do was stare at her and swallow hard, her taste of lemon and peaches lingering in his mouth.

He was almost relieved when Chouji showed up to offer him an escape. The boy gave a strange look upon seeing their position – Temari's hands still pressed firmly to his cheeks – but then decided not to ask. " Tsunade-sama sent me to look for you", the boy announced. " She said it's something important."

* * *

When Naruto woke up again, he immediately had a feeling that he wasn't alone. It required gathering his strength and wrinkling his nose, but eventually his eyelids agreed to inch halfway open. He blinked somewhat sluggishly at what he saw.

Sitting right beside his so called bed, back leaning against the cave's wall, Sasuke had fallen into what seemed like light sleep, head turned stubbornly to opposite direction.

Curiosity or perhaps something else entirely taking over, he found his eyes observing the Uchiha, taking in details. Goodness, he'd never seen the boy this peaceful before, but on the other hand… Dark shadows underneath eyes and porcelain-pale skin revealed that the other hadn't slept properly for a very, very long time. Yet he couldn't look away – Sasuke Uchiha was such a person you just couldn't look away from after a mere glance – instead found his eyes trailing down every new wrinkle, scar and line on the raven he hadn't even noticed before. And he didn't manage to keep himself from wondering.

What had happened to Sasuke during these past almost three years – with Orochimaru, with Madara, in the middle of all that darkness? How much had been broken?

He sighed, losing himself into listening the steady rhythm of Sasuke's breathing. And suddenly, it was hard to not smile.

Actually, it didn't matter what happened to either one of them during the years passed, how much they'd grown. Sasuke had come back, and no matter what the raven or anyone else said the bond between them hadn't weakened even a slightest. That was all what mattered to him.

" Dobe, unless you want me to punch you, I'd suggest you to stop staring me right now", came Sasuke's voice, catching him so badly off guard that he actually yelped embarrassingly.

He pouted at the raven, exactly like the twelve-year-old he'd once been, meeting onyx eyes he now discovered open. " Stop trying to cause me a heart attack, teme", he whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, although there seemed to be something neither one of them recognized hiding behind the gesture. " Dobe."

He rubbed his face, haze finally leaving his mind, and thoughts started to click to place. " Why… did you try to stay awake for me?"

Sasuke snorted. " Konoha and the Akatsuki are chasing you, and you ask me something like that?" The raven's gaze travelled down. " How's your leg?"

Blinking with confusion, he looked down towards his injury and discovered a strange-looking wrapping shielding it. Whatever the stuff covering the wrapping was, it smelled like herbs and something he couldn't recognize. " What…?" Slowly, he tried to move the limb, and blinked once more upon discovering that there was no searing pain as response, only mild and dull throbbing. He looked at Sasuke, suspecting that he looked like a confused little child. " It… doesn't hurt much anymore."

Sasuke nodded, his expression as unreadable as always. " That's good."

He frowned with suspicion. " What's that stuff?"

Sasuke shrugged while straightening his form. Naruto noticed that several of the Uchiha's own injuries were still untreated. " Ways to kill aren't all I learned from Orochimaru."

His whole body ached with stun and urge to ask more, but when his mouth opened only one word crawled out. " Thanks."

Just then, a trio that'd become very familiar to him entered the cave. Karin gave a grin he found slightly unnerving for whatever the reason when spotting him. " Nice to see you conscious for change."

It took a lot of him to not stick out a tongue.

" Have they gotten closer?" Sasuke inquired.

" Those guys from Konoha are camping nearby this cliff", Suigetsu announced, seeming amused. " Apparently, they don't dare to attack in fear of us having the upper hand."

Sasuke nodded, appearing pleased with this information. " I'll go and put together some more traps, just in case they get bold enough to take their shot."

" I'll come with you", Karin announced, taking after the Uchiha. " I need some amusement."

When the two had left and Juugo had taken his usual sitting-spot nearby exit, far enough to not hear, Naruto spoke to the last one left. " Hey, Suigetsu." His eyebrows furrowed a bit. " Why is Karin being so… weird around me? It's like I'd insulted her or something."

To his surprise, Suigetsu chuckled, shaking his head. " Damn, Naruto. You really are a dense one."

His tongue burned to ask more, but something told him the boy wouldn't speak another word. Biting back a growl of frustration, he laid back down and stared at the roof, thoughts bouncing around.

_If there's anything that teme and his team mates are good at_, he mused. _It's giving me a headache._

It was amusing, really, that he didn't see anything weird about how worked up he was by Sasuke.

* * *

As a full-time spy, Zetsu's eyes had seen many interesting things. But this one made his features twist into a frown.

Stood with back to him, a hooded figure who'd become familiar to him poured some substance away from the tiny bottle held in one steady hand, replacing it with water.

" Care to explain to me why you're making that antibody half less effective?" he spoke out, voice unusually tense.

The figure didn't even turn. " Because – as we both know – he'd kill you all once he'd regain full strength and manage to achieve his goals. All we need is him to live."

He remained silent, knowing that those words only spoke truth.

The figure finished the work and started to walk off, towards a certain chamber-like room. " Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot to do, so…"

He nodded and watched the retreating back for a moment until a question popped into his head. " Just out of curiosity… What makes you think he wouldn't kill you?"

There was a sound he identified as chuckle. " Because he knows that no matter how hard he'd try, he'd never be able to." Before he could ask another question the other was gone.

* * *

When he arrived into a tiny house on the furthest edge of Konoha with Suzume and Lee, Shino came to discover that they weren't the only ones invited. Aside Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Chouji and TenTen were also already there. All had solemn looks upon their faces.

His forehead wrinkled. " What's going on?"

Tsunade's expression was well enough to give him chills. " Not too long ago I received news that Danzou's sent teams to find both remaining Demon containers. I'm fairly sure he's made a deal with someone to deliver them."

Shock filled the entire room. " That bastard…", Ino growled.

Tsunade went on as though not having heard. " There's no chance to warn the Eight Tailed's container anymore before she arrives to Konoha, but we can still save Naruto." The woman's eyes were harder than any of them had seen them. " Sasuke is already on his way to him, but I'm also going to send a team to find him, before Danzou's group or the Akatsuki gets to him first."

" I'm going along", Sakura announced immediately, green eyes burning with determination and intense worry. " They're my teammates. I can't just stand back and wait when they're being chased liked criminals."

Tsunade thought for a long moment, and everyone understood why, even with the pinkette being a highly skilled ninja. This was a delicate mission – after all, they were all but betraying their ruling Hokage. Even a slightest slip up could be fatal, and with how much Sakura cared about both Sasuke and Naruto…

Eventually, Tsunade nodded, though her eyes remained hard. " I don't think I need to remind you of how much is at stake here."

Sakura's jaw tightened while she nodded as well.

" What about me?" Shikamaru suggested in a tense voice.

Tsunade gave the boy a sympathy-filled look. " You have that new code to crack, remember?" She then looked at Sai, him and Suzume. (He was almost sure Ino tensed up completely.) " I've been thinking about sending you three, now that Suzume's no longer a member of Root. Move fast and use as little force as possible. If you run into Danzou's men, tell them I sent you as backup."

He nodded eagerly, grateful to be able to do something aside sitting around and waiting.

Chouji frowned. " What about the rest of us?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed. " Keep an eye on the Akatsuki's moves around Konoha, as well as Danzou. I have a feeling that there's a disaster coming." Her eyes were stern as she looked at them. " Be careful, all of you."

* * *

When Sai approached the village's borderlines, he was surprised to discover that as well as Shino and Suzume, Ino was also there waiting for him. " What are you doing here?" he asked without giving the words much further thought.

The girl's eyes flashed. " I'm going with you, obviously."

A small wrinkle appeared to between his eyes, which was something that happened every time he was worried about something. " This is a dangerous mission, Ino. You should wait here."

The girl scoffed, blue eyes lighting into a flame. " Wait here for what? For bad news? For you to come back injured, or even dead?" Her tone was far firmer than he'd ever heard it. " I'm not letting you go anywhere without me again, do you hear me? Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Despite all the worry surging through him, he felt his eyes grow unusually soft. Judging by the grin that appeared to Ino's face, that was all the agreement and invitation she needed.

" So…" Suzume's eyes had a knowing, mischievous look. " Are we going?"

Currently unable to form words, he nodded.

He and Ino travelled firmly side by side from them, and although he wasn't quite ready to figure out why that was just yet, only the presence of others kept him from reaching out a hand to touch hers.

* * *

Gaara had never felt as defeated as he did that day while sitting on the edge of Neji's bed, watching as the Hyuuga shuddered under fever and such pain he couldn't even imagine, face so pale – even bluish – that the boy's skin was nearly transparent.

He'd done absolutely all he could, he tried to tell himself although the thought offered absolutely no comfort. He'd done _everything_, and it'd been to no avail. He'd lost the one time when winning was all he would've wanted.

Neji had been completely still for so long that he shuddered when the boy's eyes suddenly inched halfway open, so bleary that he couldn't help wondering if they saw anything out of this world at all. The brunette frowned with discomfort. " 'ara?"

His throat felt dry and tight, and he had to swallow hard before it became possible to speak. His hand twitched, for some ridiculous reason desperately trying to grab one of the other's, but fortunately remained in his control. " I'm here", he stated in a somewhat croaky voice. He held a long pause, mostly to convince his voice into sounding at least remotely normal. " Just… Sleep a little longer – you need rest to build up your strength." At least asleep, there wouldn't be pain.

Neji squeezed his eyes tightly shut, but the lines on his forehead told clearly that he was far from sleep. " Hurts…"

Smothering wave of helplessness washed over him, and at that moment he couldn't hold it back any longer. His hand moved swiftly, closing Neji's icy one into its warmth. The Hyuuga squeezed back – out of convulsion or free will, he'd probably never know. " Just… hang in there, please." He'd never, ever been one to plead, but now… Goodness, he would've…! " Just hold on, for a little bit longer. Hold on."

Neji's eyes opened once more, looking straight into his through haze and feverish delirium. It was the first time he saw the boy actually cry.

Just then, the room's door was opened. Relief he could've never even pictured feeling flowed through him when he saw dishevelled-looking Kankuro and Izumi stood behind Matsuri, who had an expression upon her face he couldn't recognize.

A choked, laughter-like sound erupted through his throat and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Not wasting another second, Izumi rushed forward, stood by the bedside and placing her by then glowing hand to Neji's chest, concentrating.

" 'Sorry it took so long", Kankuro stated, sounding utterly relieved and exhausted. " We run into some… trouble."

" And we didn't arrive a second too soon", Izumi went on, voice so tight it chilled Gaara. The girl pulled out a tiny bottle of bluish liquid, looking straight at Neji's face although she couldn't see. " Neji, I need you to listen to me. This is going to hurt, but this is also the only way to help you, okay?" The boy gave a faintest nod as a sign of understanding. " You need to drink this."

Gaara felt his heart perform a tiny jump as he watched Neji gulp the potion down with obvious difficulty.

For several moments nothing happened, and hope started to leak out of him. But then – so suddenly that it actually managed to startle him – Neji emitted a loud gasp, then squeezed his eyes tightly shut and screamed, the voice filled with heartbreaking amount of pain.

He felt an intense, all consuming wave of worry crash through him, wiping away absolutely all reason. Had Kankuro not been there to hold him back, he would've charged forth – to do what, he had no idea. " What the hell are you doing to him?!" he bellowed the exact same moment Neji screamed yet again, eyes smouldering. " That potion's hurting him! You're…!"

" Gaara, stop it", Kankuro's stony growl finally managed to reach him. " This is the only way, okay? Calm down."

Izumi's eyes filled with sadness when she murmured softly, voice filled with understanding. " Kushina-sama warned that this would bring pain, and considering his condition…" She sighed, and after hesitating for a moment searched for Neji's hand and grabbed it. " Neji, it hurts, but you have to hold on for a little bit longer."

By then, Gaara's head was swirling so badly that he barely heard Kankuro's words. " Why don't you… go and get a wet clothe, okay? And get a glass of water, too." Already then, he knew that the boy was only trying to make him leave the room – for he and Neji's sake. " I'm sure it'd make him feel better."

He nodded numbly. Walking through the room's door was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

As soon as he was out, he leaned heavily against a wall and placed one hand to cover his face. He didn't notice how his breathing turned ragged.

It was the first time in his life he prayed.

-

What he didn't know, was that Matsuri followed him out of the room.

The girl's eyes flashed with several intense emotions as she watched him standing there, finally understanding.

Her steps didn't make a sound when she turned and walked away.

* * *

Evening was steadily growing late when Naruto limped his way out of the cave and made his way towards Sasuke, who was looking at the landscape spreading below the high cliff, back to him. The Uchiha's eyes moved when he took a stand beside the boy, but the other didn't speak and neither did he, almost like fearing that words could break something.

His own eyes shifted towards the same direction as Sasuke's, and a shudder crossed his entire body when he noticed lights, campfires – at least ten of them – all around the cliff in a thick forest.

The Konohan troupe was near. Unless some miracle would grant them a swift escape, they'd be caught very soon.

They remained silent for a longest time, lifted gazes directed to the mercilessly dark clouds drifting above them, hands lingering less than inches from touching.

Eventually, he couldn't keep himself from speaking for another second. " Do you think we'll make it? That everything's going to work out?"

Sasuke didn't answer, and he could see dark eyes become something beyond.

He felt colder than ever before in his entire life, and although the mere thought scared him to death he wished from the bottom of his heart that Sasuke would've wrapped his arms around him to grant at least a tiny bit of warmth.

He swallowed hard, his hand – so very close to Sasuke's - twitching. " Do… Do we have any hope, at all?"

To his utter surprise, the raven smirked. " Since when has hope been an object for us?"

At that moment, no matter how helpless the situation was, this warmth he couldn't explain filled him, and he found himself smiling – palely, but still.

Whatever should come, he was finally about to face it with Sasuke. And for some twisted reason he didn't manage to comprehend just yet, all the rest didn't mean a thing.

He opened his mouth once more, but was interrupted by a sudden boom of thunder. They both stared with (in Sasuke's case hidden) bewilderment as heavy, wall-like rain started to fall, and thunder screamed louder than should've been even possible. There was nothing natural about this storm, they both knew. Someone was helping them.

This, Naruto realized, was their only chance.

" Karin!" Sasuke roared, his voice barely rising to carry through the thunder. " Find Suigetsu and Juugo! It's time to go!"

* * *

Hidden by woods right below the cliff, the same young woman who'd saved Sasuke lowered her hands and her eyes returned to normal, flashing despite exhaustion.

It'd been done. This storm should be enough to allow Sasuke and Naruto to get away, hopefully far enough.

Her body tensed up completely there were suddenly steps, and a suspicious voice spoke out. " Rina, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

-

Sitting on a tree branch nearby, an already drenched wet raven gave a petrified, heartbroken scream.

* * *

Not too far away, leader of the group, a huge man named Fujime, stood with a thoughtful, irritated expression, cursing the blinding rain and furious thunder.

If they wouldn't be able to move on soon, that demon as well the traitor would get away. Plus, this rain would undoubtedly wash away all scent-trails their dogs could find. And they didn't have even a slightest clue of where they'd be going.

This was getting really, really annoying.

" Fujime-sensei", his young apprentice's – Kiko's – voice sounded suddenly. " There's something I came to think of."

His irritated eyes turned. " Yes?"

" In Konoha, I heard rumours that Naruto's gained… friends from Suna." There was a frown. " Would he really be foolish enough to risk the peace between two villages and go there?"

His eyes gleamed. Actually, Naruto's idea wasn't stupid at all. Suna was practically untouchable area for diplomatic reasons – now that there was finally peace between the village and Konoha, it'd take a lot more than a couple of fugitives to endanger everything. If they'd cross the village's borderlines without the Kazekage's permission, they'd be in a huge trouble.

" Prepare the troupes", he ordered gruffly, not remembering to thank the teen. " We'll leave as soon as possible. We can't let those two get to Suna."

* * *

On the other side of the cliff, also wet Kisame's eyes moved when there was a noticeable breath of air and his new, hooded partner appeared. " Well?"

" It's been done." The other looked towards the cliff. " How are our two targets doing?"

" Still put, I think, but with this rain aiding them I doubt for long." He grit his teeth with impatience. " I think we should go after them right now, before they'll get away."

To his surprise, his companion shook head. " No. Those cliffs are dangerous – we have no idea of what's up there. The Uchiha and his teammates, however, do and I'm sure they've arranged a nice set of traps to wait for us. This is their territory."  
He fought the urge to hiss. " Then what are we going to do? Sit here and wait?"

" Yes, for now." He could tell he was being looked at. " I suggest you not to worry about them getting away."  
He arched an eyebrow. " Why is that?"

" I happen to have… a very special bond to Naruto." His comrade looked towards the dark cliff once more. " He'll never be able to run away from me."

* * *

From thereon, the race was on.

* * *

TBC, believe it.

* * *

A/N: Hey, see that – the cliffies ARE getting milder! See, see – I AM able to be at least somewhat nice! (gets swatted to head by Sasuke, who rolls his eyes muttering something like 'yeah, right…')

Awkay, I'll have to start tuning out. But first… Leave a review, yeah? Aww, c'mon – you can't even imagine what kind of treats I have to offer as a bribe! Chocolate, cupcakes, ice cream… (grins cheekily)

'Til next time, folks! I really hope you'll all stop by then.

Be good!

* * *

**realityfling18:** Aww! You can't even imagine how flattered I am to hear you dashed off to see if there was an update for this one straight after when finally reunited with your computer! (starts to gloat) (Goodness, a trip without a computer? I've become so attached to mine that I'm chilled by the mere idea!) (shudders)

That lady helping Sasuke was interesting, now wasn't she? Her identity will be revealed later on in the story. (smirks mysteriously)

(chuckles) I've become a total raven-fan during to corsage of this story.

Tons of thank yous for the review! I really hope I'll keep seeing you around.


	11. All About Us

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry it took slightly longer than it should've to update – my mind's just been wrapped around this other project! But now, FINALLY, there's another chapter. WOO-HOO! (pumps fist into air)

First things first, HUGE thank yous for those heart warming reviews you've left! (HUGS and chocolate all around) It seriously does miracles to one's inspiration to know there are THAT many people eagerly waiting for the next chapter! Kiitos! (bows) (**Becki Osborne** and **realityfling18**, feel free to take a peek at your responses to reviews underneath the chappy.)

Okay, without any further babblings, here we go! I really hope you'll enjoy of this new post!

* * *

/ _**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight**_

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**_  
_**It's all about us**_ /

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

(Tatu; "All about us")

* * *

/ _During his unnaturally long life, Uchiha Madara had faced many things that – although he'd never admitted it out loud – had baffled him. But that morning, almost exactly a day from the Fourth Hokage's death, he found something that surprised him beyond anything else._

_When walking towards a tiny, chapel-like building nearby Konoha's borderlines, he paused with near-shock upon seeing a small basket left on the doorsteps. Shrill, desperate crying carried into his ears._

_He couldn't keep himself from blinking._

A… baby?

_Further investigation proved his absurd observation to be the correct one. What lay in the basket was indeed a tiny, almost newborn baby-girl, who was currently screaming at the top of her lungs._

_For a longest moment he considered his options, all the way to the cruellest one. In the end, moves slow and almost tender, he outstretched his arms and gathered the heartbreakingly crying, tiny bungle into his arms._

_As soon as the little one felt his warmth, the crying stopped and razor-sharp burgundy pools opened up to meet his – clear of all questioning and filled with fire he'd never seen before._

_He found himself grinning. " You're a real fighter, aren't you?" he murmured. His eyes changed behind his mask. " Yes, I'll certainly have use for someone like you."_

_At the time, he didn't know why the way the baby's eyes flashed chilled him to bone._

_He was to get his answer almost seventeen years later._ /

* * *

CHAPTER 11: All About Us

* * *

Naruto had never seen any group travel as fast as Hebi did while they made their way through a painting-like landscape and village after another. Whatever the substance Sasuke had treated his leg with was, it turned out to be effective. His injury didn't slow them down at all, and in five days they were so close to Suna he could already smell it.

That early morning, he woke up much later than he'd been intending to, only to find that for once he and Sasuke were alone, with the raven keeping an eye on the small fire they'd dared to make, careful to not make their hiding spot known.

He yawned and stretched. " Why didn't you wake me up?" He frowned. " And where's your crew?"

" Juugo wanted to take a look around, and I sent Karin and Suigetsu to train when they almost grabbed each other's throats, so there's no hurry. Besides, you needed rest after running around for so long with that leg of yours." Very slowly, the Uchiha turned around and walked up to him, inspecting the injury with evaluating eyes and careful hands. " Does it hurt?"

He shrugged, skin tingling under the other's touch. " Not much. Right now it itches like hell."

It was next to impossible to read Sasuke's expression, but he thought he found irritation and amusement. " It seems to be healing nicely", the boy announced while pulling his hand away.

As though gaining a mind of their own, his eyes moved downwards on the raven, and flashed once meeting something they didn't like. There was a rather painful-looking, obviously deep wound on Sasuke's right ankle. " Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he demanded.

" I've had that one since Konoha. It's no trouble." The raven all but glared at him. " Just worry about yourself, dobe. That one's none of your business."

He rolled his eyes, then shot a stony look towards the boneheaded Uchiha. " It's sure as hell my business if we get caught because of it. So sit down and let me take a look at it."

Muttering something he couldn't make out, the other did as ordered.

He didn't know much about healing, but he did know that a wound like that had to be treated. Therefore, disregarding all Sasuke's opposing arguments, he ripped a piece of his shirt and started to wrap it gently to the injury. The raven shuddered at first against his touch – almost like wanting to give a violent reaction – but in the end muscles relaxed under his hands. He found this warm feeling spreading into everywhere inside him for such a rare, special sign of trust.

He grinned when meeting the other's onyx depths. " See? It feels much better now, doesn't it?"

It was most likely his imagination, but Sasuke's eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly before they turned away from him. " Hn." ' _Thank you._'

He shook his head, fighting the urge to wrap one arm around the teen that suddenly felt so… vulnerable, almost. " Geez, teme", he scoffed. " You've got some serious issues when it comes to accepting help."

Sasuke merely scoffed. " You should know it by now, dobe. I'm bad at trusting." The Uchiha's muscles were more relaxed than he'd ever seen them while they sat nearby enough to feel each other's warmth, all of the boy's guards down.

He could only nod while he stared at the Uchiha in utter disbelief. With many people, those seemingly rude words wouldn't have meant a thing, but when it came to Sasuke… He didn't think he'd ever seen the raven _this_ open and bared.

The urge to hold Sasuke became so strong that it terrified him, and he, too, had to look away before he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

Neither noticed that his hand never left its comfortable place on the damaged ankle.

They must've drifted into some world of their own, because both jolted a bit with startle when the three other Hebi-members rushed into their campsite, grave looks upon their faces. " We'll better get going", Karin announced. " Konoha's inching closer again."

* * *

Neji didn't have a gentle awakening when the haze drifting through his head finally disappeared, allowing room for a nasty headache. He hissed just a bit despite himself, feeling his forehead wrinkle.

As a response to his sounds and movements, steps were heard. His bed dipped a little when someone sat to its ledge. " Neji? Are you awake?"

Like someone had snapped fingers, a part of the ache disappeared at the sound of that familiar voice and he dared to open his eyes, allowing him to see Gaara's surprisingly exhausted face. (With worry he couldn't quite explain just yet, he wondered if the redhead had slept at all for several nights.) " Hey", he managed, though his voice was pathetically weak and scratchy. He frowned a little, his head trying to catch on. " Was it… a dream, or did they get…?"

Gaara's expression remained as unreadable as always, but something – a voice inside, almost – told him that the boy was feeling quite a bit. " Kankuro and Izumi found the antibody." The other's voice was almost as scratchy as his. " Izumi said it'll take time, but you'll be okay. You've been unconscious for five days."

He nodded, head spinning with overwhelming relief and disbelief.

Very slowly, his pale eyes moved towards Gaara once more, and yet another frown came. " 'You okay?"

At that moment, he got to witness such sight pretty much no one had been allowed to see before, and his chest warmed up instantly. Gaara gave a laughter – short, but audible nonetheless. " I should be the one asking that", the boy pointed out.

He had a feeling that there was a lot both of them would've wanted to say, but they became interrupted when Kankuro and Izumi entered the room. Both he and Gaara arched eyebrows when noticing that the two were holding hands.

Kankuro immediately grinned upon discovering him awake. " Nice to see you up for change." The boy then let go of Izumi so that he could grab Gaara's hand with a firm look upon his face. " C'mon. You look ready to pass out – I'll better drag you to bed before that happens." Gaara opened his mouth, but became cut off by dangerously narrowed eyes. " No buts or arguing."

Gaara gave him a somewhat apologetic look. " I'll come and see you later, okay?"

He nodded, feeling confused although he had no idea of why.

Once the two boys had left, Izumi sat to his bedside and started to outstretch a glowing hand towards him. " I'll make a quick check up on you, okay?" Sensing his look of mistrust, she smiled. " This won't hurt."

He nodded, relaxing a slightest bit. " 'K."

He was silent for a while after that until curiosity took the best of him, and his lips moved before he could process the words. " Izumi… Has Gaara been here the entire time I was unconscious?"

The corners of Izumi's mouth twitched. " Mostly, yes." She mused for a while – clearly wondering if it was her duty to tell him this – but in the end went on. " And you should know… He was willing to make a deal with the enemy to get you the antidote."

His eyes widened with shock, and his insides turned completely cold. " But…" He swallowed, throat feeling more dry than the desert spreading all over outside. " Why?"

Izumi smiled a bit. " You'll have to ask him." She then pulled her hand away. " It seems like everything's going exactly as it's supposed to, but I'll come back to make another check up tomorrow, okay? Try to get some rest."

He nodded, his mind drifting million miles away. He didn't even notice when the girl left the room, leaving him alone with confusion.

He had a nasty feeling that he'd get yet another headache soon enough.

* * *

It'd been many days from when it'd started already, and Hinata found herself growing further and further confused.

Kiba had always been the talkative type, even hyper. But lately… It seemed he'd withdrawn into a shell of some sort, especially around her, and it must've been days from when they'd last exchanged proper sentences. The situation had only grown worse now that they were back home (after travelling faster than she would've ever thought possible for even ninjas). Such sudden distance hurt her far more than she could've ever imagined.

" Hinata?" Kurenai's voice – no matter how soft – made her jump with startle. Turning her head, she faced her former sensei, who was sitting on the other side of a table, holding her tiny baby-boy who'd recently been named Kazuki (just like Kurenai and Asuma had planned). Understanding flashed by the woman's face. " Are you worried about Naruto?"

" Yes, b-but…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, feeling repulsed when watching the plateful of untouched ramen before her. " It's j-just… Kiba's b-been acting w-weird lately. He d-doesn't talk t-to me anymore."

The woman frowned. " Why do you think that is?"

She shrugged, feeling more helpless than ever in her life, then sighed heavily. " I w-wish I c-could just a-ask him, but h-he keeps a-avoiding me."  
Kurenai nodded, suddenly gazing towards a huge window nearby. Small smile appeared to the woman's face. " Here's your chance."  
Turning to look towards the same direction, she felt a small flutter in her chest when seeing Kiba walking down the street with Akamaru, a strangely sad look upon his face that seemed out of place on him.

She swallowed thickly, starting to tremble.

" Go", Kurenai commanded, her voice firm and sympathetic at the same time. The woman smiled yet again when she looked at her. " Face your fears and take care of this, before it's too late. I know you can do it."

At that moment, she gathered absolutely all her courage, then got up and started to walk towards the boy, legs trembling pathetically.

Kiba's eyes radiated terror until he managed to chase it away. " Hey Hinata."

She decided that it was high time to stop dancing around. " Kiba…" She swallowed, not exactly sure of how to set her words. " W-What's wrong? Y- you've been a-acting strange f-for many days n-now. Have I d-done something w-wrong?"

It surprised her that the clearly faked smile Kiba gave her hurt much more than any amount of silence. " Hinata, you don't have to get worked up. We're back in Konoha now – there's no need for you to worry about me." The boy looked towards Akamaru, who gazed back with accusation in his eyes. " C'mon boy, let's go training."

Had her mind not been busy with other things, she would've noticed how Akamaru growled at his master with disappointment before following the boy, who was already walking away with quite a fast speed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, feeling unbearably cold, and emitted a small, choked sound.

She didn't know what the terrifyingly powerful, almost crushing feeling appearing to her chest was just then, but later learned to know that it was the first time her heart was broken.

* * *

Shikamaru had known from the very beginning that if anything, Shiho was hardworking. Still, it absolutely baffled him what kind of amounts of dusty books and long shelves of library the girl was willing to go through for just one particular item that was still a mystery to him.

" We've been here for hours already", he pointed out to the girl, who was currently balancing nearby the library's roof on unsteady ladder, searching through yet another collection of books. He cast a longing look towards one of the building's huge windows. " Don't you think it's time to go out for some fresh air?"

" Just… a second." Shiho made a victorious sound. " A-ha, here it is! This is the one in which I saw that same coding", she all but screamed, waving a book.

His eyes widened when he recognized the artwork. " Isn't that… Fourth's book?" Were they actually cracking the legendary Hokage's code?

Shiho grinned. " Cool, isn't it? I…" She never managed to complete that sentence, because just then the ladder gave its last, and she started to fall fast, straight towards him.

He was able to catch her, and even almost managed to put her steadily to the floor. The girl's weight was, however, too much for his all of a sudden wobbling legs, and he started to sway.

His mind was too busy for him to be amused by how ridiculously clichéd the moment was when their balance broke completely and he fell to the floor on top of the unsuspecting, heavily blushing girl, his lips slamming to hers without him having any control over the matter. His lips moved – as though he would've wanted to take a deep breath or yell – and his stomach squirmed with surprise and something else when hers repeated the gesture.

For a second time in less than a week, he never managed to figure out if he wanted to pull out of the kiss before it was already too late.

For there were steps he knew very well, and a gasp that resembled to that of pain.

-

Before she ever entered the library, Temari already had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach – like some weight that absolutely refused to disappear. She couldn't understand it for a longest time, but as soon as the sight was presented to her it became crystal clear. (She never heard the gasp she made.)

She wasn't one to cry, and even now her eyes didn't water as they met Shikamaru's, which were filled with apology and confusion.

For this one moment, she actually thought about walking up to the brunette, but in the end she shook her head at both the boy and herself.

They weren't together or anything – she couldn't blame him for she being stupid enough to give him something she'd never given anyone before. This cut, although it stung mercilessly, was her own doing. Therefore, she had no obligation to listen to his weak explanations.

Her steps echoed in walls when she turned around and walked out.

* * *

When the group of five desperately trying to make its way towards Suna finally dared to take a breather, darkness had already started to fall and they were all breathing heavily with exhaustion. Looking around, they discovered that Suna's gates were only a couple of hundred meters away. If it wasn't for the torches wandering all around in slowly enclosing darkness, it would've been safe to rush towards safety.

Despite all resistance, Naruto found himself hissing against the pain that once again flooded back into his leg. Looking down, he noticed despite darkness that the wound had bled a little.

' _Foolish kit_', Kyuubi's much too familiar voice snarled inside his head. ' _If you'd just let me take care of that one…_'

" Naruto?" Tremendous relief flooded over him when the sound of Sasuke's suddenly soothing voice chased Kyuubi away. The raven was frowning when looking at him. " Are you okay?"

He nodded firmly. " It stings, but I'll live."

The Uchiha nodded, then glanced towards the others. " I think we should split up. Do you think you'll manage to cause enough distraction for me to be able to take Naruto into the village?"

Karin smirked. " You know us. We're masters of distraction."

" Good. Suigetsu, Juugo, let's take a little look around to see what we're up against. Karin, keep an eye on Naruto."

As the three went, Naruto took a look at Sasuke's ankle and couldn't help wondering if the others had noticed that his leg-wound wasn't the only one bleeding.

" Uzumaki." Karin's voice was so quiet that the other three – currently surveying the environment – couldn't hear. Looking towards her, he found surprise washing through upon finding something… human, nearly fragile from her hard eyes. " Look after him, will you?"

He nodded very slowly, then blinked with stun for a couple of times before voice agreed to come. " You… really care about him, too, don't you?"

Karin made a snort-like sound that seemed to hide something. " What? Did you think I'm a monster or something?" She glanced towards the others to make sure they were still far enough to not hear. " I owe him, a lot. Of course I care."

He nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure if he understood perfectly.

Just then, the other three returned. Judging by their grim expressions, it was high time to get going. " There's way more than ten of them now", Suigetsu announced. " Apparently, several groups have joined together. This'll be a wild ride."

Karin's eyes flashed. " We'll better get going before they'll spot us here. I'm not in the mood for blood shedding."

" Naruto, let's go." Sasuke's voice was sharp with concentration. Black eyes moved towards the rest of Hebi. " No stupidities. Understood?"

Suigetsu grinned. " Sure thing, boss. See you in a bit." With that, the three started to advance into another direction. Soon enough surprised shouts of Konohans could be heard.

Naruto's heart thumped with what he identified as near-terror and excitement while he and Sasuke made their way towards Suna's gates, their steps fast and soundless.

He felt cold shivers run through him when Sasuke tensed up and became perfectly still all of a sudden. He swallowed thickly. " What's wrong?"

Just then, they both spotted a small flash from a tiny sand-hill nearby – moonlight meeting metal. In an instant, there were shouts and sounds of dogs barking. There was nowhere to run.

He shuddered.

_Oh shit…_

' _So, Kit._' Kyuubi sounded between amused, cocky and anxious. ' _Are you still not letting me help?_'

He had no time to focus on the demon, because just then five Konohan ninjas were stood before them.

His hand inched as close to Sasuke's as possible without actually touching, and cold blaze took place in the pit of his stomach.

Things were _not_ going great.

* * *

Ever since their group of four had appeared to Konoha the evening before, Kakashi had felt this strange, ominous throbbing in his skull, nestled right underneath his left ear. It could've been caused by the fact that both Naruto and Sasuke were currently chased by Konohan ninjas out of Danzou's command, and Sakura was out there chasing them. But somehow, he felt that worry for his former students wasn't the only answer.

He wondered if he'd finally get his explanation when quite late that evening Tsunade appeared into the safe house (or prison, as they knew) where Rin had been ordered to say in. Quite colourfully, the former Hokage told them everything that'd happened in the village during their absence.

Rin's eyes were filled with the same shock that was flooding inside him, firmly under his control. " We… saw the destroyed buildings, but war…" She trailed off.

Tsunade nodded, face grim. " Kirigakure showed no mercy. Even school was destroyed."

Now, Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes from widening just a little when realization dawned. He looked towards the woman with a demanding gaze. " Iruka?"

Despite all, Tsunade smiled just a bit. " He was injured, but it seems he'll recover to his former shape in no time." She grew more solemn. " You should go to see him."

For a moment he thought about asking what the woman meant – because it seemed there was something he couldn't quite figure out just yet behind the elder's statement – but then decided against it. There was already enough of shocking things for his head to handle.

" Hokage-sama." There was a deep frown upon Rin's face. " That team from here… It came to bring me back, although I'd made a deal to stay in that village. What's going on?"

Tsunade scoffed, face darker than stormy sky. " Danzou's gone insane, that's what."

Before either of them could ask for an explanation, there was a loud knock, and the house's door opened after less than five second's wait. The same trio that'd appeared to collect them from the strange village marched in, haughty looks of determination and near-disgust upon their faces. " It's time", their leader announced.

With a sideways glance, Kakashi noticed Tsunade's hand reaching out for weapons while he moved slightly closer to Rin, prepared for anything. " Time for what?" he demanded in a growl.

As response, another one of the three threw an already worn scroll at him. " Certain plans have been made. We'll take this Demon Container to another location, to ensure Konoha's safety. Hokage-sama's orders."

He all but bounced forward when the men grabbed Rin roughly, but biggest of the three showed up to block his path, eyes filled with venom. " Unless you want to be sued of treason, _don't_."

Helplessness rising up in a wave of nausea, he glanced towards Rin, unable to keep some of the desperation from showing in his eyes. She didn't speak – not wanting to give out anything before her three captors – but her eyes told everything she wanted to say, even if it was a lie even she didn't believe in.

' _It'll be okay. Don't worry._'

Door banged deafeningly when closing after the group.

Somewhere in the depths of his chest, he had a terrifying, nagging feeling that if it wasn't for some miracle, he'd never see Rin again.

* * *

For Naruto and Sasuke, who were still entrapped on the very edge of Suna's borderlines, everything happened breathtakingly fast. From somewhere amongst the nearby rocks, three Shurikens appeared – thrown by a helper they probably didn't even want to know – and two of the men trying to hold them back fell down when steel pierced their necks. The three others stared at their fallen comrades for several moments in stun and terror, until rage took over.

Their leader – a young man with long, messy brown hair and wild predator's eyes – pulled out a long sword, teeth screeching like metal. " You'll pay for that one."  
" If you're going to throw threats…" Sasuke's voice was low and dangerous. Looking to side, Naruto felt his heart jump upon facing a Sharingan unlike any of the ones he'd met so far. Black spun threateningly amongst a sea of red, captivating the horrified trio. " … you should first know what you're up against."

At first the men screamed, then – like someone had flicked a switch – fell to ground, sliding securely into unconsciousness.

Naruto's heart was thumping when he looked at his best friend once more. " Sasuke." His voice was a demanding wheeze, and he was pretty sure his eyes were far wider than should've been physically possible. " What… What the hell's happened to your eyes?"

Once more onyx orbs became even darker still. " Itachi happened." Approaching steps told that there was no time for further explanations, and Sasuke cast a hard look towards him. " Naruto, I need you to run, as fast as possible. Can you do that?"

He frowned, none of his muscles willing to move. " Teme, I'm not going to leave you!"

" Do you honestly think I'm not capable of protecting myself? We'll have much better chances of getting away from these people if we split." Sasuke's eyes turned red once more. " Naruto, GO. Right now."

In a spur of a moment, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed tightly, desperately, his heart thumping as though the touch had been their last. He wondered if the raven even knew that he squeezed back.

Never had letting go been as difficult as it was then. Not daring to look back he ran, defying the ache that returned to his leg and blurring stinging in his eyes. He could vaguely hear four sets of steps moving to follow him, trying to enclose him.

* * *

Suzume was just coming back to their group's newest campsite from investigating some tracks when she felt presence. Her mouth twitched a bit, almost revealing a smile. " So you've finally come back."

In a matter of seconds Shino – who'd spent the past day in a tiny village nearby to do some interrogation – emerged from shadows created by trees. " It took longer than I thought to make those people talk, but I managed to gather that the Akatsuki, a team from Konoha plus Naruto with Sasuke and two others have been seen nearby."  
" Looks like we're on a right track, then", she mused, feeling a bang of relief. Waste of time was something they couldn't afford.

Shino, on the other hand, seemed to have other things in mind. The boy looked around before asking. " So… Where are the others?"

It was hard not to chuckle. " Sai and Ino are trying to find firewood and something to eat, and Sakura's training to blow off some steam."

" So… We're alone?"

She nodded, feeling a tingle on her skin when the boy walked close. " Technically, yes."

Not waiting for any further confirmation, the boy pressed his lips to hers – first gently, nearly tentatively, then much harder to challenge the response she gave.

This kiss was just like the first one they'd exchanged, back when Shino had been brought into a hospital from destroyed school building. That day – encouraged by medication – he'd finally braced himself and with a single gesture allowed her to know everything he felt. Since then these tender moments had been their own little secret. (1)

They broke apart upon spotting something far on their left. In horizon – what must've been about a day's journey away although they could see it clearly from this cliff – at least ten torches moved as though predators surrounding a prey. Their eyes flashed with understanding.

Konoha had found Naruto and Sasuke.

" Sakura, Sai, Ino!" Suzume's called out, not caring who heard in this situation. " We'll better get going!"

* * *

Not too far away, Ino and Sai also shared an interesting moment.

Despite the fact that she was a ninja, Ino had always hated camping – the feeling of cold forest floor under her back, bad hygiene, smells and sounds she couldn't identify… This journey most definitely did nothing to change her mind.

She didn't know pretty much a single thing about berries, mushrooms and other eatable things that could be found from forest, but had nonetheless joined Sai when the boy had left to get them something to eat.

She wasn't doing this for Sai, though. For all her life, she'd been considered weak, a burden almost. Now, she was determined to finally prove that she could be a valuable part of a team.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going too well – especially when her foot ended up to a piece of ground rain had softened and she fell down, fast.

Sai spun around immediately upon hearing her hiss – much more of embarrassment and fury than actual pain. The boy frowned when seeing her down and started to approach, cautious with his steps. " Are you alright?"

" Yes." It came out far more sharply than she'd indented. She took a deep, shuddering breath when feeling throbbing on her left leg. " This is just too damn humiliating."

Seeming to pay hardly any mind to her words, Sai started to examine the injured limb. He seemed almost relieved when finding only a small, shallow wound that oozed barely any blood. " This doesn't seem too bad." He looked towards her face. " Are you hurting elsewhere?"

She looked down to avoid meeting his dark eyes. " I'm totally useless, aren't I? I mean…" She knew it was ridiculous to blow up in front of him like this, but she just couldn't hold it back. " Let's face it – this is the best I can do. I…"

" Ino." She felt a shudder when he cupped her chin gently into one hand, and another when he forced her to look straight into his eyes. " You're not useless – I think you're the only one of us who can even cook under these circumstances. Besides…" He didn't smile – after all, a genuine smile was a rare sight upon Sai's face – but his features softened. " I'm glad you came along."

The only response she managed to give was a blink.

As though pulled by magnetism of some sort, they leaned closer, until their lips were so close that the gap was only millimetres wide. Ino's heart hammered wildly, and her eyes flew wide when she started to realize what exactly was happening.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

A look of stun spread to Sai's face when she pulled back as though she'd been burned. " Oh shit…", was all she managed.

" _Sakura, Sai, Ino!_" Suzume's call felt like a gift from somewhere up above. " _We'll better get going!_"

She got up faster than should've been humanly possible, and blatantly ignored the way her head spun from too fast movements. " We… We should go." With that she spun around and ran, leaving the bewildered boy behind her.

* * *

After having spent several hours driving himself insane with thinking, Neji decided that since there was no way around this problem, he could as well face it.

Evening had already fallen when finally found Gaara stood on a balcony of the building, gazing at the village deep in thought.

He hesitated for a while before speaking out and taking a stand beside the redhead. " You're a hard person to find sometimes, you know."

Gaara shuddered a bit with surprise, then looked at him and frowned. " You should be in bed."

" Laying around is pretty much all I've done since arriving to Suna", he pointed out, hating the mere idea of himself that useless. Despite irritation directed towards himself, it was hard not to smile at Gaara's concern. " Trust me, I've rested well enough."

Gaara turned away away, a strange look in his eyes. " Hn."

Wind was blowing surprisingly coolly while he stood beside the redhead, enjoying of the companionable silence and allowing his gaze to wander across houses and desert. He vaguely noted that Suna was much more beautiful in nighttime.

It took a long time before he finally managed to gather the words required. " Gaara… I heard what you did to get the antidote." He glanced towards the boy, who was busy looking into any other direction whatsoever. " Why… did you do something like that?" _Why do you consider me worthy of taking such a stupid risk?_

Gaara's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but the boy still didn't look at him. The response came after a pregnant pause. " Because… You saved my life, when I came to Konoha." The other finally looked directly into his eyes, making something inside him move oddly. " I wanted to return the favour."

After having spent so much time with the redhead, he knew much better than to believe that answer covered the full truth. He, however, restrained himself from prying anything further, as though he'd been afraid of knowing the full truth. Instead he found his lips forming a small smile while he watched two tiny night birds playing in the air not too far away. " Thank you", he found himself whispering before anything could stop him.

Gaara looked at him with clearly visible surprise, as though not having expected gratitude, then nodded, face softening.

While they stood there in undisturbed, comfortable silence, eyes fixed on the birds, something that terrified him crossed his mind.

It was the first time he wondered if there could be something deeper than friendship waking up between them. But that wasn't what disturbed him the most.

What terrified him beyond any belief, was that he didn't have anything against the idea.

Fortunately (or so he thought back then) those thoughts were sliced cut when Gaara suddenly tensed up completely, narrowed eyes darted towards something in horizon.

His muscles stiffened as well while he looked at the redhead. " What's wrong?"

Gaara nodded towards the borderline of the city. " Over there."

He gazed towards the same direction, and frowned at what he found.

At least ten torches were approaching the sleeping city, in such formation that their carriers were definitely circling someone. Blowing from different angle, wind carried shouts he couldn't make out to their ears.

" We'll better go and investigate that one", he stated in a rigid voice.

Gaara shook his head. " You're not going anywhere – you're barely able to walk. I'll go with Kankuro and Matsuri." The redhead, clearly sensing his worry and displeasure for being left behind, went on while starting to march away. " It's probably nothing. I'll be back soon."

While Gaara went, their hands were less than an inch from touching, and a sensation that felt like electric shock crossed through him. Numbing coldness filled him for a moment when the redhead disappeared from sight, leaving him alone with his dangerous thoughts.

Emitting a sound between sigh and growl, he directed his eyes towards the lights dancing nearby the village once more, although he couldn't really focus on them.

Everything was far too confusing here in the desert.

* * *

Naruto had already made it about five steps from Suna's gates when a Kunai whistled past his ear and a hard, nearly animalistic voice came. " Stop running, brat, and make this easier on yourself."

Turning around to face the four ninjas surrounding him, he couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud. " You're expecting me to come willingly, when I know you're going to kill me as soon as you're close enough?"

One of the four – a huge man who'd lost one of his eyes – approached, sword already pulled out. " I'd like to execute you right here and right now, but Danzou-sama has better use for you."

He frowned, knowing enough to not find this new piece of information comforting. " What kind of a use?"

" You're in no place for asking questions right now."

Kyuubi sneered. ' _Geez kit, you're really gifted with getting yourself into messes like this._'  
While the man kept approaching, Naruto's fingers moved with desperate speed, and soon enough there was ten clones stood beside him. He grinned along with them. " You'll have to come and get me first", they all echoed.

Direct fighting would've only brought him into even more trouble than he was in already, and he didn't really want to hurt anyone. But maybe if he'd manage to fool this giant…

That hopeful thought, however, never made it to the finish, because just as soon as it'd started the man's sword moved. Ten seconds later there was nothing left of his clones.

The man's remaining eye flashed. " You're getting onto my nerves, brat." In only a blink, the sword was flying towards him. " Perhaps I don't have spare you, after all. I can always tell that you were difficult and my weapon… slipped."

Just before the blade could reach his throat, there was a loud clink of two pieces of steels meeting and a thud when the sword that'd been threatening him fell down, followed by a voice he knew very well. " I'd suggest you to think twice."

* * *

Quite nearby, Sasuke's senses managed to tingle with alarm before a young man who couldn't be more than three years older than he was stood before him, neatly tied, long dark-blue hair and Akatsuki's cloak flapping in wind that'd appeared from nowhere.

His eyes – still red – narrowed. " I should've known your group is here as well."

The other smirked lopsidedly. " I was sent here to observe and make sure you wouldn't get into Suna's safety." Long fingers moved fast. " I must admit, you made it far further than I would've expected. Konoha's clearly not worthy of its reputation."

He growled loudly, his own fingers moving. " I swear, if you lay a hand on Naruto…"

The other male chuckled. " Don't worry about your little friend. I'm sure you have enough to worry about with yourself."

With that, their battle started. In any other situation, he would've been chilled by how suavely their moves fit together, how they seemed to work in perfect unison, as though seeing each other's moves before their own.

His opponent grinned. " I knew in beforehand that it would be interesting to face you. After all, I was given almost the same training as you to be able to stop you."

Neither could and bothered to count how many minutes – hours, almost – had passed when they paused to a steep cliff that opened up a fall into what seemed like bottomless canyon, his opponent stood mere inches from falling into nothingness.

His eyes flashed, hand placing a Kunai to the other's throat. " You failed", he pointed out.

There was a chuckle. " I'm afraid you're mistaken, Uchiha Sasuke", his opponent revealed, formally blue eyes changing, even white parts turning black. " You see, I can fly. The question goes… Can you?"

He frowned, but before he could ask for an explanation the attacker moved his hand, creating a huge gap to the ground.

Ground disappeared from underneath their feet.

* * *

The small room was dark when a hooded figure stood before Rin – who was currently unconscious and restrained by heavy, metallic binds – accompanied by Madara, Pein, Konan, Kisame and Zetsu.

Kisame smirked, shaking his head. " I seriously can't believe Danzou is this much of an idiot."

" When are we going to… take care of her?" Konan inquired, one hand resting on her slightly swollen bump.

" As soon as everyone required is present", Pein replied, his strange eyes flashing. " There's no point in wasting time when we're this close to our goal."

Face securely covered, the hooded one smirked. Everything was going exactly as planned. " Let's leave her to wake up, shall we?" a smooth voice stated. " I doubt she'd be going anywhere, and we have a lot of work to do."

Pein's eyes were somewhat dangerous for a moment, the leader not appreciating being commanded, but the man nodded nonetheless along with others.

While they started to walk away, a quite familiar voice echoed in the very back of the hooded one's skull. ' _We've got what we want. Why don't you take care of these idiots already?_'

' _Not yet_', came a firm argument. Hood covered changing expression. ' _I know how much you'd love to get onto it already, but we still need them, just for now._'

' _When is the right time?_' irritated voice demanded.

Eyes flashed in the covers of fabric. ' _Very soon_', came almost purring response. ' _It's only a matter of time before Naruto will be in our hands as well. And then…_' Eyes gazed at the people on both sides and front. ' _… we can finally get rid of these imbeciles._'

* * *

TBC, un!

* * *

1) Nope, you haven't missed a thing. I just figured that it'd be overwhelming for us all if EVERY first kiss would be written in. (winces)

* * *

A/N: (slams head against table) Yes, I did it again. It's a cliffie. (slams head again, this time with hand) BUT, apart from the usual chocolate and ice cream, I also offer you a possibility of some fluff if you carry on to the next chapter. Not telling you for which pairing(s), though. (grins mysteriously)

Eh, after spending too many hours on a computer, I think it's time to tune out. PLEASE, do ship out a review before you tune out, too, yeah? (gives ENORMOUS puppy-dog eyes) Aww, I know you want to – I can just feel it.

Until next time, everyone! See you around then, yeah?

Take care!

* * *

**realityfling18: **Ooh-yes – at this point, I suppose I could reveal that no character has been pulled in to just stand aside doing nothing. (winks)

Ravens rule! (waves flags)

A writer, huh? Wow! (blushes bright red) Man, would that be a dream come true! (sighs dreamily)

Loads and loads of thank yous for the baffling review – goodness, how happy I am to hear you've loved the story so far! I really hope you'll enjoy of the chapters to come as well.

**-**

**Becki Osborne**: WOAH – you've spent THAT many hours with this story?! I'm absolutely speechless here!

ENORMOUS thank yous for the review – I'm absolutely overjoyed and flattered to hear you've enjoyed of the story so much so far! I really hope you'll like what's to come as well.


	12. Chemicals React

A/N: PHEW – back again, still alive and kicking! (wipes forehead) I'm so sorry it took me a while! I just had this project I had had to get finished before I could focus properly on this 'lil baby. (grins)

BUT, before letting you off that demonic cliffie-hook… ENORMOUS thank yous for those reviews! (sends hugs and those treats promised) By now you do know that they mean the world to me, right? Thank you! (**realityfling18**, I'm sure you know where to go for your response.) (smirks)

Okay, seeing as weapons will soon start flying, let's get going, shall we? (sweatdrops) I hope you'll all enjoy!

(Weird choice of a 'starting out song', I know, but for some odd reasons it sounded like a perfect match to me.) (scratches head with confusion and a grin)

* * *

/ _**You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast**_

**_Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_**

**_You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breathe  
We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_** /

(ALY & AJ: "Chemicals react")

* * *

/ _Twins were a great miracle in Konoha, especially considering the situation the village was in less than a day after the Kyuubi had been defeated with the greatest price. That's why Toshiki Ayami – who'd been working as a midwife for as long as she could remember – felt lover than ever before while dashing through woods, carrying a basket in her arms that held a screaming, newborn baby-girl with radiant burgundy eyes. It was like the tiny one had known that she'd just been ripped away from her twin._

" _Shh", she tried to soothe to no avail, terrified by the thought of who could hear them. " Shh, little one. It'll be alright."_

_Judging by how the girl looked at her, even the baby wasn't convinced._

_Just then her desperate eyes spotted a tiny, chapel-like building nearby. Not pausing for even a beat to think she all but ran to it, cautiously placing the basket to its doorsteps. She couldn't help sniffing a bit when meeting the tiny one's eyes, filled with accusation. " I… I'm so sorry", she choked out, stroking the back of the child's hand that held a beautiful, crescent shaped birthmark. " But with what's been sealed into you, you'll… you'll never get to live in peace here. You'd never be able to take it, not… not with how ill and weak you are." Still stroking the girl's hand, she could feel how hot and clammy it was from high fever. From birth, it'd been said this child wouldn't live long. So why shouldn't she be allowed to live away from hate and prejudices for that short time? " I… I hope you understand, that… that you'll be able to forgive me, someday."_

_She was very aware of the fact that she was doing the worst thing she'd ever done, that she'd be damned for this. But this was best for everyone, including the baby. (Or so she tried to tell herself.)_

_When she walked away, futilely trying to block the baby's crying from her ears, her only wish was that some gentle, kind soul would find the girl and take good care of her._

_(Only hours later, Uchiha Madara crossed paths with the baby.)_ /

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Chemicals React

* * *

Naruto's heart was pounding, but not even nearly as badly as his head, when Gaara – eyes flaming almost like back when the redhead had held a demon inside him – approached the group of four threatening him, one hand holding a weapon. " What do you think you're doing to my visitor?" the village leader snarled, eyes narrowing. The sensation of threat was made even more impressive with Kankuro and Matsuri standing right behind the Kazekage.

The huge, one-eyed man who'd just lost his sword didn't shudder at all under the teen's hard gaze. " This 'visitor' of yours is a fugitive", the man snarled, giving him a repulsion-filled look. " We came here to arrest him, as well as a certain friend of his."

His head hurt even more, and he felt unnerving heat rising towards skin. ' _Damnit, kit!_' Kyuubi roared inside his skull, growing infuriated and restless. ' _You know how to fight – you're not a pathetic rookie anymore! Why don't you take down these idiots and run?_'

His eyes flashed just a bit. ' _They're from my own village!_' he hissed mentally, balling his trembling fists so tightly that nails dug deep into skin. ' _I won't sink down to your level, do you hear me? If I give in now, I'll be just as bad as they think I am._'

The demon scoffed. ' _Kit, do you honestly think there's room for innocence like that in this world? You're going to get yourself killed._'

Gaara didn't fidget under the huge man's powerful eyes. " Whatever your mission is, you're officially in Suna's territory. Therefore it's my right to take this… fugitive of yours to questioning. After that, I'll decide what to do with him."

The man stared at the redhead in utter disbelief. " What?!"

" I'm taking him to the village", Gaara repeated slowly, as though to a child, folding his arms. " He's Suna's responsibility now. You and your men, on the other hand, aren't welcome. Unless you're wishing to make a diplomatic conflict out of this, I'd suggest you to retreat behind Suna's borderlines."

He could actually see the man seethe and tremble with fury. He'd never seen anyone's face as red before. " Fine", the man barked out, casting dangerous looks towards both him and the leader. " But just to warn you… As soon as he leaves the village, he's ours. And for the record…" The man looked at Gaara straight into eyes. " Konoha will let you hear about this later." With that the man turned on his heels and started to make his way away, his men following slowly.

Naruto exhaled a long gasp of relief. Kyuubi was finally silent. His eyes moved towards Gaara, filled with inexpressible gratitude. " Thanks."

The redhead nodded, then frowned. " Are you moving alone?"

* * *

Mitori Saoishi had never lost a single battle in his life, which was the main reason to why he'd been chosen as a new member of the Akatsuki. That's why he was very much confident with his chances of winning as he went against Uchiha Sasuke – traitor, avenger, a pitiable boy drowning into his boiling anger.

He was to discover that perhaps for once, he'd ended up overestimating his capabilities. That's why he chose to take such a way out the battle he hated beyond anything else. He felt wind already bending under his will, humbly obeying his Kekkei Genkai, when ground started to break between he and Sasuke's feet. " You see, I can fly", he informed his frowning, tensed up opponent. " The question goes… Can you?"

It took for a couple of minutes until air started to carry his weight, allowing him to start floating gently towards the ground spreading below. Satisfaction surging underneath his skin, he looked downwards – and felt his inside turn completely cold when seeing no body laying there.

Sasuke's voice reached his ears. " So you decided to use a simple technique like that against me?" Looking up, he found the Uchiha hanging on what seemed like rope, which was firmly attached to the cliff. The Sharingan darted towards him was the most dangerous thing he'd ever seen, red flamed like lava against spinning black. " If I'd be that easy to kill…", the boy snarled. " … I'd have ended up dead a long, long time ago."

He emitted a groan. " They were right. You really are a paint in the ass."

He was almost sure he saw the boy pant hard, almost laboriously, but the eyes glaring into his revealed no exhaustion. " Hn."

-

Sasuke grit his teeth for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

It was only a little over a month ago he hadn't even managed to walk. He wasn't ready for this yet, damnit!

Staying still, however, wasn't an option at the moment. Taking one particularly deep breath, he managed to gather enough of strength to get back to solid ground without swaying or revealing weakness.

His opponent followed a beat later, eyes flaming with annoyance and a long, slender sword pulled out. " If you can't be squashed…", the other screeched. " … then I'll just have to finish you up the old fashioned way."

He was already reaching out for his own sword when there was a familiar, harsh voice. " _No one_ is finishing anyone up." Turning his head, he noticed Gaara approaching with some ninjas he couldn't name and rest of Hebi. He felt a wave of relief he hadn't been expecting once finding Naruto from the redhead's side, uninjured. The Kazekage looked towards Kankuro and a girl he didn't know. " Put that Akatsuki member to restraints, will you? I want to ask him a couple of questions."

Some other time, he might've been a bit more alarmed by how little his former opponent struggled when being captured. At the moment he dismissed it as a sign of fatigue after using so much Chakra.

" Sasuke?" Surprised by hearing Naruto call him by his name, he looked towards the blonde to find a worried gaze. " Are you okay?" It seemed to him that for some reason, it took a lot out of Naruto to not rush over to him.

" Hn", he emitted, suddenly not finding the strength from him to speak.

" Yes, it's very nice to see you're all in one piece", Gaara stated, looking at them with a frown. " But could someone finally tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Neji couldn't understand why he wasn't able to relax for even a moment since Gaara had headed towards the torches on the desert.

Was it worry? After all, he and Gaara had become… close, was probably a proper word, during the time they'd spent together lately. Whatever it was, the feeling was foreign to him – during his life, he didn't think he'd experienced such towards anyone. And this tiny, annoyingly loud part of him wondered why it found him now.

" It's not against any law to worry about someone you care about", Izumi – who he hadn't even noticed had entered the room – stated, almost managing to startle him.

He frowned, feeling a need to fold his arms defensively. " I don't… _care_, not the way you think at least." He sounded like a five-year-old who'd been caught red handed from doing something wrong and tried to deny doing it.

Izumi only smiled, clearly having found whatever it'd been she'd searched for.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wrestle with the new tideway of confusion her reaction caused, because less than an hour from his departure Gaara entered the huge hall in which they'd been waiting, followed by Kankuro. (He vaguely noted that the older sibling walked straight to Izumi, whispering something to her.)

His forehead wrinkled, all his attention on the redhead again. " Well?"

" We found Naruto and Sasuke, plus three people who claim to be Sasuke's new team", Gaara replied, pausing a step closer than would've been absolutely necessary. " There's something badly wrong in Konoha."

He opened his mouth – to ask if Gaara was okay or what the redhead meant, he never got to find out – when Naruto's familiar voice broke through. " Neji?" The blonde seemed to walk somewhat unsteadily while entering the room with also slightly limping Sasuke. " What are you doing here?"

One corner of his mouth twitched a bit. " Looks like there's a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Shino's eyes felt oddly heavy when desperately trying to inch open that morning, rebelling viciously against the only two hours' sleep he'd had the night before. Some of the fatigue, however, faded when he felt something warm against his back. Turning his head slowly, he blinked somewhat sluggishly and gave a rare smile when finding Suzume sleeping right next to him, back pressed against his.

He dared to speak when the girl moved ever so slightly, starting to wake up. " I thought we were supposed to keep this in private", he pointed out.

The girl turned around so that they were face to face, placing her head into the crook of his neck. " I doubt the others would notice a thing. Sakura's fast asleep, and both lovebirds have been walking around to avoid each other."

Lacing his arms around Suzume to pull her closer, he just had to grin a bit. " So they still haven't figured it out."

" No", the girl confirmed gloomily. " And I doubt they ever will on their own."

Still smiling, he planted a kiss to the girl's hair that smelled like rain although they were already firmly in Suna's desert.

He would've loved to continue like that for at least a little bit longer, but came to discover that ninjas weren't offered many breathers.

They were fortunate enough to have enough of time for breaking apart until Sai appeared. The boy seemed suspicious for just a moment, but fortunately didn't seem to notice anything weird going on. " I just noticed a troupe from Konoha making its camp nearby. It looks like they're waiting for something. They didn't have Naruto or Sasuke with them."

Shino felt a small flash of relief.

At least Naruto was in some sort of a shelter.

" Then we should get going. There's probably something a lot more dangerous than Danzou's men looming around here", Suzume stated, then frowned. " Where's Ino?"

-

Ino had always been the type that hates waking up early, and no matter how well she'd slept it always took her at least two hours to get her eyes open. Sai's confusion-arousing presence also did nothing to brighten her mood. Counting in those facts, it was no surprise that she was tired and dangerously moody while their team of five started their final dash towards Suna's gates about twenty minutes later, careful to not let the other group from Konoha spot them.

She was mildly surprised when Sakura suddenly moved so that the pinkette was sprinting beside her, although she was keeping the tail of their small group. " What?" she all but snarled, inwardly wincing at her unnecessarily sharp tone.

Sakura didn't seem taken aback. " Look, Ino… I'm not sure how oblivious you are to your own feelings, but the rest of us have already noticed."  
Her eyebrows furrowed. " Noticed what?"

Sakura only smiled mysteriously. " Just so you know… He feels the same."

" Who?" Noticing who Sakura was looking at, she forced a small laughter. " Yeah, right. Forehead, Sai and I… No way." Seeing no signs that would've stated the pinkette had been fooled, she groaned. " I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Sakura gave an all but sympathetic grin. " Yeah, you are. And you should let Sai know that as well before it's too late."

She groaned again.

And here she'd thought things couldn't get any more messed up…

* * *

It was so early that Kakashi was almost sure Iruka wouldn't be even awake when he entered the man's hospital room. Of course he should've known better.

As much of a ninjas as he was, he shuddered a bit when seeing all the still heavily bandaged wounds on the other ninja, in such places that they must've been nearly unbearably painful, and found his eyes locking to the bandage covering one half of the face.

Hadn't Tsunade said that Iruka would recover to his former shape?

" Hey." His voice was hoarse, didn't sound quite right. " I… thought I should come and see how you're doing."

Noticing his expression, Iruka seemed to come close to smiling. " It's not as bad as it looks", the brunette pointed out. The man then frowned as well as possible in his current state. " You've got something else on your mind as well, don't you?"

He swallowed a bit while taking the chair that'd been placed nearby the other's bed, wondering if the words tingling his tongue were the correct ones. " Iruka… Rin's alive."

Yes, Iruka had been trained well, and was an excellent ninja. But even so, he could see brown eyes widen for a fraction. There was a long silence. " Where is she?"

His heart clenched. " I… don't know." The words tasted bitter on his tongue. " Danzou made a deal of some sort. She was taken away."

" And you've got a bad feeling about it?" Iruka filled in.

He nodded, forcing his eyes into moving to the room's window.

Iruka's voice was unusually soft when the man spoke. " Kakashi, she's made it through a lot worse. She'll be fine."

Goodness, how good it would've felt if he'd been able to believe in those words!

He was ripped out of those thoughts when there was a hiss of pain that wouldn't stay hidden. He frowned when taking a look towards Iruka's contorted face, spotted drops of cold sweat. " Iruka?"

" It's… the wound", the brunette managed, and paused for a longest time until managing to finish. " It… takes a while sometimes… Before it becomes easier."

He'd never been good at soothing people who were in pain. That's why he simply sat there in silence and waited with Iruka for the ache to subside, hoping from the bottom of his heart that it was enough.

* * *

Morning's first sunrays had just showed up and it was cold in Konoha while Kiba stood in a tower, shuddering and wondering how he'd ever make it through his guard shift without freezing to death.

So worked up by those thoughts and observing the landscape spreading all around he was, that he actually jumped when wood screeched as someone showed up to keep him company. He couldn't keep himself from blinking when noticing who the arrival was. " Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Blushing heavily, the girl handed a mug of something steaming towards him. " I was w-wondering if y-you're feeling c-cold up here."

Feeling a tremendous slash of guilt, he smiled faintly when accepting the offering. " Thanks." He took a small sip, warmth as well as taste of berries and something he couldn't recognize caressing his mouth. " This tastes amazing."

Hinata's blush deepened several shades. " T-That's good t-to hear."

Still smiling, he returned to keeping an eye on the woods below, but his thoughts remained stubbornly elsewhere.

Hinata… She could've easily joined the troupe going after Naruto, or stayed at home worrying about the blonde. But instead…

In the end, he just couldn't keep the words inside any longer. " I've been an idiot, right?"

Hinata's face – just having regained their usual pale shade – blushed once more, even more pronouncedly than before. The girl didn't dare to look towards him. " M-Maybe a l-little", she responded in what was nothing louder than a whisper.

They stood in utterly comfortable silence for a very long time, simply enjoying of the view, until he finally noticed that Hinata's whole frame was shuddering. It didn't take a genius to understand that she was freezing.

His eyes remained fixed elsewhere when he, after several moments of hesitation, outstretched a hand and closed it around one of the girl's, rubbing gently.

It was the only way he could manage to say 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

It took the rest of the night before all stories had been shared, and by the time Naruto started to make his way towards a room that a girl named Matsuri had showed him before the meeting his legs were wobbling.

So unsteady, in fact, his walk was that eventually he started to slide towards the floor – until a firm hold broke his fall. " Dobe, why didn't you tell us you're tired?" Sasuke's voice growled.

Heat rose to his cheeks, and he wished from the bottom of his heart that it didn't show as a blush. " Because I knew you would've started to fuss."

Sasuke grunted, with what seemed like reluctance moving one arm to steady him. " Let's go."

He frowned. " What are you doing?"

He met an unreadable expression. " Getting you into your room before you go and collapse, deadlast."

He had no idea of why his body did such a thing – and at the moment, he didn't even want to know – but he found himself leaning closer to the raven's surprisingly warm body, feeling very safe all of a sudden. (In any other occasion, it would've stunned him that Sasuke didn't shove him away with harsh words.)

The walk to his room was far shorter than he'd remembered, and a distant part of his mind he refused to listen to felt disappointed when door was opened by Sasuke and the journey ended.

Neither said a word – too content with the silence – while they made their way towards the bed, and Sasuke gave him some time to sit down.

He gave the raven a surprised look when the boy didn't leave immediately, facing an annoyed one as response. " Idiot, I can't go anywhere if you're clinging to me." There was a sharp edge in the Uchiha's voice that would've aroused his curiosity if he'd been slightly more awake.

Noticing that he indeed was holding on quite tightly to the boy's arm, he flashed the raven a sheepish grin, fully aware of how much the other hated touching. " Sorry."

" Hn." Sasuke turned around so fast that he couldn't see the boy's face and started to walk away. " Now sleep. You're off no use like that." There was a clink of door, and the boy was gone.

He found himself staring at the closed door with this strangest prickle inside.

For this one, crazy minute he wondered if it was possible that Sasuke had felt it too, if it could be that he hadn't just imagined the sensation. But quite rapidly he managed to smother the silly, dangerous thought.

After all, there was no way in hell there could be something such between them. Right?

Maybe he should take the raven's advice and go to sleep, after all. He was obviously becoming delirious.

He drifted into oblivion, into dreams that disturbed him even further.

* * *

Cracking the newest code with both Temari and Shiho had been challenging from the very beginning. But the day – which was slowly turning to an evening – it was particularly challenging and troublesome for Shikamaru.

Three hours, twenty minutes and fifty-five seconds – this, he'd counted carefully – had passed from when he and the two girls had once more gathered into the library, which had felt uncomfortably hot recently. Still not used to the girls' bickering below surface that was giving him a headache, he tried desperately to sink deep concentration, futilely trying to find some magical key that would've cleared out the scroll in his hand from the book Shiho had found the day before.

So edgy the situation made him, in fact, that his body reacted with a violent shudder when Shiho's hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, most likely without the girl even noticing it. Tremendous heat wave went through him when the girl leaned closer, mere centimetres from his face. " Have you found anything?"

Hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to respond.

Both he and Shiho jolted a little when Temari stood all of a sudden. " I need fresh air", the blonde announced in a deviously smooth, even voice before walking away.

As though working free of his will his body moved, following the girl. He managed to catch up with her just outside the library. " What's going on with you?" he demanded before pieces clicked. " Is it still about that damn kiss?"

Temari gave him a look that spoke far more clearly than all words.

" Temari, you can't be serious!" he all but barked out, spreading his arms. " It was nothing but an accident, okay? And even if it wasn't, I don't understand why you should get so damn worked up – it's not like we'd be together or anything!"

Temari was silent for quite a while, most likely counting to ten, until managing to speak in a voice that crackled a bit with electricity. " Shikamaru… You've got to make up your mind eventually. You do understand that, right?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking like a fish on dry land.

Temari's eyes flashed a bit – with amusement or rage, was impossible to tell. She turned around sharply to leave. " I'm going back inside. We've got a code to crack, and it's getting too damn cold out here." With nothing further she was gone.

He buried his face into one hand, massaging his temple. " Troublesome…"

He was mildly startled by Kakashi's empathy filled voice. " They're pretty good at being confusing sometimes, huh?"

Turning around, he discovered despite mask that the man looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before. He knew why better than well – gossips travelled even faster than bad news in Konoha. " Hmph." He then chose to switch topic. " Now what are you doing here?"

" I heard you have a difficult code to figure out." The man's visible eye moved towards his other hand. " Is it that one?"

He looked down as well and blinked. Funny – he hadn't even noticed he'd taken the scroll with him outside. " Yeah." After thinking about it for a second, he handed it to the older. " I doubt anyone could solve this, but still…"

Nodding, Kakashi folded the paper open – and some colour disappeared from the man's face, as though he'd been encountered by a ghost.

He frowned. " What's wrong?"

Kakashi took his time before responding. " It's been a long time, but… I could recognize this coding anywhere. My sensei wrote this."

He blinked a couple of times. Had Kakashi been the Fourth's student? That, however, wasn't his main concern at the moment. " Can you decode it?"

The silver-haired nodded, visible eye sharp. " If you give me a little time, definitely."

Excitement speeded through his veins. " Then let's get to work."

* * *

Quite early that morning – after catching up with all that'd happened with Naruto and Sasuke – Neji wandered around through the huge building where Gaara worked, feeling some headache rising underneath his head. Apparently, it wasn't a good idea to push his body like this when there was still some poison running through his system.

Had he been asked later, he wouldn't have been able to tell which hallways he'd chosen when ending up to a breathtakingly beautiful garden that'd probably been shielded by the building's four thick walls for centuries already.

A real paradise in the middle of a cruel desert.

He'd been standing there for quite a while already until he finally became aware of the sensation that he wasn't alone. He had to blink at a bit at the bizarre sight of Gaara sitting in the middle of all the flowers in a meditative position, eyes closed.

He hesitated for a while before walking closer – not wanting to disturb the other's concentration – but eventually dared to take some slow, soundless steps. " In all honesty, I would've never expected you to be into stuff like that."

He saw the redhead shudder a bit with mild startle until eyes opened up and turned slowly towards him. " This is one of the first places I found when coming here." The boy looked around, visibly inhaling the flowers' scent. " It's easy to deal with emotions here."  
He nodded, understanding better than well. If he was having this hard time with his current confusion, he couldn't even imagine what Gaara must've gone through with the demon locked inside him.

He didn't know what possessed him into doing so, for each and every part of him tried to tell him that it was a huge mistake, but he found himself walking towards the redhead and taking a seat beside the boy. Gaara seemed confused for a moment, but then relaxed. (Much more observant towards his emotions than ever before, he was surprised and alarmed to notice just how pleased that small sign of acceptance made him feel.)

He closed his eyes, inhaling the atmosphere. " It's peaceful in here."

" Hmm." They sat in an extremely comfortable silence for a longest time – only inches separating them – until Gaara's voice sounded. " Thank you."

He frowned a bit. " For what?"

The redhead hesitated before speaking. " For being here." The rest wasn't said out loud, but he could still hear it clearly. This was obviously the first time the boy wasn't experiencing this all alone, as well as the first time someone had been accepted along.

His eyes opened and he stared at the redhead, for once not bothering to hide his bewilderment. One didn't have to be a mastermind to realize just how much trust had been shown to him that morning, and he found himself feeling warm inside.

His hand twitched, but he didn't dare to follow the urge in fear of what it might cause.

As though working on its own accord, one of Gaara's hands moved all of a sudden. A quiver went through him when the boy moved a strand of hair to behind his ear. " It disturbed me." Had he not known better, he could've sworn he found a thinnest trace of a blush.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds later did he realize that the fingers by his ear hadn't been removed. His heart was pounding wildly when Gaara's hand slipped just a little bit lower to his cheek, sending cold shivers of pleasure through him.

In utter honesty, he had no idea of exactly how far the situation would've gone if Gaara hadn't pulled back so suddenly that it surprised him, getting up with a speed that must've made the redhead dizzy. Neither managed to speak words of parting until the redhead had already disappeared.

He emitted something between a sigh and groan, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Things were becoming a lot more confusing than before, because at that moment he knew his feelings better than ever in his entire life. And he didn't have a slightest clue of what to do with them.

-

Had the two boys been less worked up by each other, they would've noticed that they were observed through a window.

Eyes flashed with displeasure, and mouth twitched with disappointment.

_This will not stand._

* * *

It was a chore, but eventually Sasuke found a nice place where he imagined no one would know to follow him – a tiny, breathtakingly beautiful pond, carefully hidden from all prying eyes behind the building. What seemed like hundreds of fireflies dancing around the place, soon to disappear with morning's proper rising, made it all the more perfect.

He'd just managed to slip into the warm water with a towel wrapped around his waistline when there were approaching steps. Looking to side, he felt a small slash he couldn't identify. " You."

Naruto, who also had only a towel hiding away his most private parts, gave a mixture of scoff and chuckle. " 'Morning to you, too, bastard."

He frowned. " What are you doing here?" Hadn't he put the boy into bed only a couple of hours ago?

" Karin told me it'd be a good idea to give my leg a nice hot bath. Besides, this seemed like a tempting place." The blonde peered towards the water. " Is it comfortable there?"

He fought away a groan. " It _was_."

Naruto shrugged. " Well, in that case…" Before he could emit a single word of protest the blonde had made his way into the water and sat beside him, eyes locked to the fireflies dancing all around them. " Man, it's pretty here!"

He shot a glare towards the other, although it wasn't even nearly as convincing as he would've liked. " Idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

The Uzumaki grinned at him, and he couldn't help noticing that it wasn't one of those goofy ones from their early teenage days. " Sitting with you, obviously." Seeing his look, the blonde scoffed. " Stop acting like a grouch – I know you have nothing against this."

Exasperation took its place upon his face, although it certainly wasn't the strongest of his emotions at the moment. " What the heck gives you a picture that I don't?"

Did the dobe just dare to inch himself closer?! " Because you would've already kicked me out if you did."

He shook his head, muttering under his breath, and fixed his eyes back to the fireflies. Had he paid more mind to his own actions, he would've realized that for just about the first time ever, he wasn't pushing Naruto away. (And had Naruto paid attention to his, the blonde would've understood how pleased he was to get to stay.)

Neither noticed that at some point Naruto's hesitant hand found its way around his, holding on tenderly.

-

The two, of course, had no idea of the quite flaming eyes observing them.

Suigetsu couldn't help smirking at the look upon Karin's face when he approached the girl, then glanced towards the sight outside. " How's your little experiment going?"

She emitted what sounded a bit like a hiss while turning around and starting to walk away. " Mind your own business, will you? I'm going to do some training."

* * *

Zetsu had always enjoyed of observing the meetings of the Akatsuki. It was strangely captivating to explore all the hidden tensions and power struggle that could be sensed deep beneath the surface, to wonder which one of them would betray first.

" So Saoishi is in his place?" Pein inquired, voice slightly tighter than usually.

He nodded quite casually, allowing whichever of his sides that'd make it first do the talking. " Yeah. He's now close to the Nine Tailed."  
" What do we do now?" Kisame demanded. " Wait?"

" No." All eyes – including Pein's threatening ones – turned towards Madara, who was currently leaning against a wall with his arms folded. " We have a man inside, which is a good backup plan. But I think we've been approaching this… problem from wrong angle. It's too risky to go after someone that well protected on his own territory."

" Then what?" one of their new members – a woman he remembered being called Miko with fuchsia-coloured hair and blood-coloured eyes – asked.

Madara shrugged, as though his soon to be voiced answer was the simplest thing in the entire world. " We'll lure him here – in fact, I think I know just the right trick for that. The rest of you, keep his little sidekicks in line."

Zetsu had always known that Pein hated nothing more than his authority being questioned, but he'd never realized just how much until he saw how the man's eyes flashed at that moment. " I want to hear more about that plan of yours. The rest of you, make sure the Eight Tailed won't cause trouble."

The room emptied in an instant – almost.

" Zetsu." The hooded member's smooth voice captured his attention. The other moved one hand – most likely to brush hair – and he was allowed to spot a glimpse of a strange, crescent shaped birthmark against milky skin. " You've been in charge for most of this organization's interrogation work. Therefore, I'm sure you're smart enough to see that the Akatsuki is going down. After all, what kind of an organization would work when even its leaders don't have a slightest clue of what's going on right underneath their noses?"

He nodded slowly, carefully making sure that there were no unwanted ears listening. " Yeah."

He was certain he was being observed. " Would you like to join something that will last for a long time after these weaklings have fallen?"

He knew he was dangling dangerously close to a cliff, but he just couldn't contain his curiosity. Therefore he nodded.

After all, this could turn out to be interesting…

* * *

TBC, dattebayo.

* * *

A/N: Hold it… Hold it… YES – no cliffie! Hooray! (makes a little victory dance) SEE – I'm not a total sadist after all! (grins… quite scarily)

It seems I have quite a busy day ahead of me, so I'll have to start tuning off for now. BUT, of course, before going, PLEASE do keep sending those absolutely heart melting reviews! Aww, you know I'll be sparkling with inspiration if you do – and I've still got some treats I can bribe you with… (smirks)

Until next time – which I hope you'll all stay tuned for!  
Be good!

**Six chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.**

* * *

**realityfling18: **Outdid myself? Yippee – thank you so much! (bows with a huge smirk)

(chuckles) Now whoever could resist NaruSasu moments?! Those two are absolutely adorable! (huggles, then is forced to run from VERY pissed off Sasuke)

That baby-thing sure arouses suspicion, no? (smirks mysteriously)

Colossal thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?


	13. Fate

A/N: Holy cow, guess what? The new chapter's already here! (I'm adding fuel now, because soon updating will become A LOT trickier task…)

First of all, aww – thank you SO MUCH for those adorable reviews! (HUGS!) I can't believe this story has managed to gather so many friends. Thank you! And special thanks to **Serenityofthematrix **for the effort of proofreading! (hugs again)

Awkay, eh… I suppose it's time to get going, eh? I spared you from a cliffie last time around. Let's see if I'm as merciful again…

* * *

/ _**You change the sound of my name  
A moment of truth that I saw in your face  
It hurts inside, a moment this vile that you brought alive  
All the roads lead back to you**_

_**Give me something to return to, in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life  
We were left in this world for each other  
but I can't run from the fate  
I've been fighting for so long**_ /

(Bleak: "Fate")

* * *

/ _Uchiha Madara had never been much of a teacher, but nonetheless, he found himself looking after the unfortunate baby girl he'd found abandoned on the stairs. It was almost like he'd seen something in her that aroused his curiosity. And before he knew it, the baby had grown up to be lively, terrifyingly determined six year old._

" _Sensei?" the girl's voice distracted him from polishing his weapons. A tiny finger pointed towards the shining piece of metal he was holding. " What's that?"_

" _It's a Shuriken", he replied, holding the item so that the child could observe it. " Ninjas use these quite often in battles."_

_Burgundy eyes shone with tremendous excitement. " Can I try it? Please?"_

_He shook his head firmly, placing the weapon amongst the others. " Sorry, kiddo, but it's still too dangerous. You'll have to wait patiently until you're just a little bit older." He took a look towards their small hut's window, and noticed that the shadows were already long outside. " Besides, it's already late. Time for you to head off to bed."_

_For just the faintest second the girl's eyes flashed in a way that chilled him, but quite soon her expression returned to its usual form. " Alright."_

" _Good girl." He then got up slowly, taking along the substance he'd used for polishing. " When I come back, I'm expecting you to be in bed. Understood?"_

" _Yes, sensei."_

_When he came back less than three minutes later, he froze for a moment at what he saw. On the hut's wooden wall, six of his Shuriken had been thrown in a flawless, crescent shaped formation. His apprentice was in her bed, fast asleep._

_It was the first sign he refused to see of the impact she'd have on his life several years later._ /

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Fate

* * *

Days passed by fast in Suna's desert, and Sasuke kept his screaming head busy with training and trying to get his strength back. Unfortunately, it was hard to find peace with the source of his disorder constantly present.

His eyes flashed with fury when he made a very uncharacteristic miscalculation, and the Kunai he'd just thrown missed its target – a tiny, dead tree – with an inch.

" Geez, teme", Naruto's voice floated into his ears, doing nothing to ease the edginess he'd been trying to fight against all day. " You really are rusty."

Eyes losing some of their fury, he turned to look at the boy. How was it possible that Naruto kept finding him when he did all that was within his power to avoid him?! " What do you want?" It came out quite harshly, but at the moment he wasn't exactly in a state to feel remorse.

Naruto didn't seem affected. " A sparring session." A cheeky grin was thrown towards him. " Or are you too afraid of losing?"

That was all the invitation he needed. They stormed towards each other.

-

As their training session started, Naruto's chest danced around in a way it hadn't for a very, very long time – since Sasuke's departure from Konoha, to be exact.

Adrenaline, joy, excitement and something he couldn't even name flooded through his veins while they spun around each other, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the Uchiha's body. It wasn't until at that moment he properly realized just how much he'd missed the raven, and the emotion's power scared him.

Sasuke, apparently, didn't hesitate to take advantage of his distraction. He gasped – out of surprise and powerful another emotion that remained a mystery to him – when he was suddenly pinned against a tree, with Kunai placed against his throat. All little air he'd had left disappeared when he met a pair of flaming, black pools. " And you're saying _I'm_ rusty?"

Very slowly, a grin crept to his features. " Teme", he breathed out, feeling very hot.

At that moment, his leg worked better and faster than his head. So focused they'd been on each other that both were surprised when he actually managed to break the Uchiha's balance, sending them toppling to the ground. He fell on top of the raven so that his hands entrapped the other's wrists and their faces came a beat from touching.

Onyx orbs flashed. " Dobe, _off_."

All he managed to do was grin. He blamed adrenaline on the words he uttered. " Damn I've missed this!"

Despite Sasuke's merciless glare, something in the raven's eyes told him that the boy felt the same way.

Unfortunately, the disturbingly comfortable situation wasn't allowed to last for much longer. A slash of pain crossed his skull before the Kyuubi's voice boomed. ' _Now isn't this interesting? I've always known you care about him beyond everything, but to this extend…!_'

A flare shot through him. ' _Stay the hell away from him!_'

His eyes worked against his will, observing the Uchiha from head to toe. ' _Hmm, we'll see about that… He's quite a temptation._'

Sasuke frowned when looking at him. " Naruto, what's wrong?"

Had he been able to, he would've cried out – of pain, of terror. ' _Stay away from him, you piece of shit!_'

Kyuubi scoffed. ' _Just relax, will you? We both know you wouldn't be able to carry out any of your childish threats._'

Sasuke seemed to comprehend, and black eyes became even darker. " Naruto, you have to fight it."

The voice… It came so far away…

' _Please…_', he whimpered inside his head. ' _Leave him alone…_'

" Naruto!"

Everything started to grow hazy. ' _Let him be._'

" Naru…!"

' _Don't touch him… Please…! I…!_'

His eyes drooped, and the headache intensified tenfold. ' _I…_'

Everything turned black when the strain became too much for his body.

-

Sasuke failed to register how his heart thumped and how he screamed when he held Naruto's limp form in his lap. Stern eyes watched how red hue danced around the boy.

He'd managed to keep himself from thinking about the scroll Tsunade had given him for a very long time. But now…

/ _" The jutsu… There's a chance it'll kill him – which is why it wasn't used the first the Nine Tailed was captured. But it's also the only way."_ /

He fought the urge to snarl some cusses.

_Damn that woman…_

/ _" I trust you to find a way – for Naruto's sake."_ /

His eyes squinted for a moment.

Right now, he had far more important things than that scroll on his list. He'd do all the thinking later.

* * *

There was only one thing Mitori Saoishi hated more than losing, and that was waiting.

Judging by how many times sun had climbed up to the sky he could just see through thick bars, two weeks had passed from when he'd let those two people he considered idiots from Suna to arrest him. Now – after countless of interrogation session that'd been far, far harsher than he'd expected – he was anxiously waiting for the Akatsuki to come and get him the hell out of this rat hole, before he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

That morning, while he was spitting blood on his cell's filthy floor, his ears twitched at the sounds of screams and approaching steps. His eyes flashed.

'_Bout time for them to show up_, he mused grumpily.

There was a sound that reminded him of both hissing and birds singing, and some seconds later the door his eyes had been fixed on exploded to thousands of pieces. He arched an eyebrow when facing a hooded figure. " So Pein sent you?"

The other started to approach, steps steady and free of doubt. " Technically, no."

He frowned, starting to feel quite unnerved all of a sudden. Something was seriously wrong. " Then what are you doing here?" he demanded in a tense voice.

Had his eyes not been so preoccupied by trying to find the other's eyes from the covers of a hood, he would've seen a sharp, unevenly edged knife shine in the sunlight. " Making sure your tongue stays firmly tied – and taking care of plan B."

-

Despite the fact that she'd known from the very beginning that she was joining criminals, Miko had always trusted the Akatsuki in some twisted way. That day, she came to discover that trust is one of the most dangerous aspects of human nature.

She tied her fuchsia coloured hair and stepped carelessly over blood caked bodies while approaching the cell in which she knew her hooded ally and Saoishi to be. " Okay, I've done my share. The guards have been taken care of. Now…" All words froze into her throat when the sight met her, and colour drained from her face.

On the cell's cold stone floor laid Saioshi, covered in his own blood and still open eyes filled with betrayal and terror. The hooded one stood over the corpse, holding a bloodied knife in a perfectly even hand.

Her eyes widened when the other turned to look towards her. " What the hell have you done?!"

Yes, trust is a dangerous thing. That day, Miko paid her life to learn the said fact.

* * *

In the meantime Neji and Gaara were slowly yet steadily finishing up their training session, both panting heavily.

Gaara smirked a bit while calling for sand. " All right, then", he stated, preparing for his final attack. " It's time to finish this."

The Hyuuga, however, wasn't your average opponent. Just before sand managed to wrap the brunette into its embrace, the boy bounced up, performing a strong, fluent jump through the air with all poison gone from his system. " Not yet."

In what was just a blink, the Hyuuga was standing right behind him. He spun around to face the boy's possible next move – and found that their faces were mere inches apart. They could only look at each other, breathing raggedly and waiting for each other to make the first move.

In the end, the brunette moved his head even closer.

His heart made a jump it shouldn't have been capable of when Neji's lips crushed against his, sealing him into a deep, dizzyingly powerful kiss. For the first moments – minutes, maybe – he remained completely paralyzed by shock, but in the end he found his own lips moving as well, in perfect sync with Neji's.

Neither had even a slightest idea of how much time had passed when they finally broke apart, staring at each other and panting furiously, breathe wheezing with something they couldn't name and dazed eyes wide.

It took ages before he finally managed to rasp. " Why?"

During the time they'd spent together, he'd never seen Neji's eyes flash the way they did just then. " I… don't know."

They remained silent for a long time, both wondering what would be a proper next move. In the end he licked his lips before uttering. " So… what now?"

Neji's pale eyes radiated several emotions the Hyuuga wasn't able to hold back at the moment. " If you want to try to find out, come to the garden in eight hours." The voice was far more hoarse than usually. " If you don't come, we'll never talk about this again." With those words the brunette disappeared in a blink, leaving him frozen by shock and a storm of emotions.

His ears had always been sharp. Therefore – even in his current state of mind – he managed to hear approaching steps before a voice came. " This foolishness has gone too far, Gaara." Peering over his shoulder he met Genji, a fifty years old man who'd been trying to work as his personal adviser since he'd become a Kazekage. The man walked closer. " You can't afford an affair like that."

His eyes narrowed when Genji came too close. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" Listen to me, and listen carefully", the man hissed, placing both hands to the wall behind him, entrapping him. " Are you honestly willing to sacrifice all you've managed to gain for… _that_? Are you really selfish enough to jeopardize your village for some sick temptation?"

His eyes flamed. He moved forward, forcing the man to back down. " I don't believe such a decision is yours to make", he hissed.

" Gaara." Genji had never been one to use honorifics, but at the moment he found something chilling from the man's tone and blue, almost milky eyes. " Such… repulsive obsession will never be accepted around the village. The moment it comes out, you'll be pushed out of all power. Is that something you want – a riot, when there's finally peace?" The man's eyes bore into his. " Which one do you choose – your duties, or a sidestep that will have no future? For you can't have both."

He opened his mouth, but never got the chance to even figure out what he would've wanted to say before running steps approached and one of his youngest guards stood by the room's doorway. He frowned at the young man's horrified expression. " What's wrong?"

The teen panted for a long time before speaking. " Two… bodies… in a cell…"

A cold breeze brushed his skin. " I'll come with you to investigate the situation."

He was just on his way out when Genji grabbed his wrist. The man's eyes remained hard. " Think about my question properly before answering to it. Understood?"

The only answer he gave was a growl before walking away.

While making his way downstairs he squinted his eyes against the ache making its nest inside his head.

Why did everything have to be so damn confusing and difficult?

* * *

Especially after the building had started to get packed up with Shino's group of five having arrived, Karin had found great amusement from walking around the building and its surroundings, investigating places she probably shouldn't have stuck her nose into. That morning, however, she found something that made her eyebrow bounce high up.

There was a faint sound of a door opening that caught her attention. Taking a peak to behind a corner, she noticed Suzume sneaking out of a room that'd most definitely been given to Shino. The girl looked around carefully before starting to make her way towards her own room.

_They get weirder by each day_, she mused.

" Spying on people again?"

Recovering from mild startle, she glared towards Suigetsu, who'd appeared nearby. " What is it with you sneaking up on me?!"

Suigetsu shrugged. " We all need our own ways for amusing ourselves – you of all people should know." The boy then glanced towards a window and frowned. " Now that's odd."

She, too, frowned and took a place beside the boy. Glancing downwards, she discovered what he was observing. There – carefully making sure that no one noticed – a hooded figure walked just out of shadows' cover before making hand seals and disappearing.

Her frown deepened. " Who the hell was that?"

" I don't know", Suigetsu confessed. " But somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Hinata had absolutely no idea of how they'd ended up into such a situation, but before she knew it she was sitting in a ramen bar with Kiba, fighting with her all against the blush that stubbornly wanted to show.

If this was a date, she had no idea. And she was having too much fun to really care.

" Wanna see something funny?" Kiba asked suddenly, cutting a long moment of comfortable silence. The boy nodded towards a table nearby. " That boy's been eyeing that waitress for a long time already. He'll make his move soon."

Turning her gaze towards the pointed direction, she found a smile forming instantly.

There, a boy at their age visibly gathered all his courage when a rather pretty female waitress of same age approached and then, with a carefully controlled speed, outstretched one of his legs. Giving a small yelp the waitress fell – straight into the boy's arms. One of the boy's hands grabbed the plate she'd been carrying before it could smash against a floor. Both teens were blushing madly while people around them cheered.

Kiba laughed. " I bet he's been practising on that for ages."

She smiled, feeling something swelling underneath her ribcage. She wasn't sure what it was about the scene she'd just witnessed, but she finally found the courage to ask what she'd been supposed to utter for almost two weeks already. " K-Kiba-kun, I…" She, however, paused with a frown when noticing that the boy's eyes had been nailed to a nearby window. " What's w-wrong?"

She followed the boy's nod – and her insides turned completely cold at the absurd sight.

Surely enough, there – walking through Konoha's streets as though he'd lived there for his entire life – was Hoshigaki Kisame.

* * *

Kakashi had no idea of what to expect when he entered the huge, underground basement Tsunade's supporters had used for gatherings almost ever since the woman had been pushed out of power. What (or rather, _who_) he found aside the usual lot, however, sent a cold stab through him. " You", he all but snarled.

Kisame gave a toothy, somewhat chilling grin. " Long time no see."

He frowned when looking at Tsunade, who didn't seem any more trusting. " What is he doing here?"

" I don't like this any more than you do, but he says he has important information", the former Hokage explained in a tense voice.

One eyebrow arched, he folded his arms and redirected his attention to the Akatsuki member. " I'm curious to hear."

Kisame chose not to circle around. " You should know, Danzou already delivered the Eight Tailed straight into our hands. We're only one demon down from our goal, and there's a solid plan for getting Naruto lured into the base. If you want to save them, your time's growing short."

He frowned, but Shikamaru beat him to speaking. " Why are you telling us all this?"

The enemy ninja shrugged. " I have my reasons." There was a small pause. " I'm afraid I have to go now." The man grinned as goodbye. " Until next time." With those words he was gone.

Silence lingered for the longest time while they all tried to digest this new information.

His eyes moved to Tsunade. " Do you think it's a trap?"

The woman's face carried a deep frown. " There's no way of knowing. Most likely yes."

" We can't just let those freaks get Naruto!" Shikamaru snarled, eyes flaming and whole posture expressing anticipation. " I don't care if it's a trap or not – we can't take the chance of them making their way to him before us!"

He found himself nodding in accord. The lives of Rin and his former student were on the line – he couldn't just stand back and wait, whatever was to come.

" I agree." He shuddered a bit at the sound of Iruka's voice – he hadn't even realized the man, who'd been released from the hospital a week earlier, was there. Although scars were barely fading, he'd never seen those brown eyes that filled with fire. " I'm going along."

A flare of something he could only call worry crossed him. " You haven't even recovered yet. You can't…!"

Just one look from Iruka silenced him. " Kakashi, no." The voice was so firm it was almost unfamiliar, the brunette's eyes carried something he couldn't recognize. " There are too many lives at stake. Besides, this is my decision, not yours."

" Fine." Tsunade's eyes were filled with reluctance, but there wasn't really anything she could've done to change the teacher's mind. " Kakashi, Shikamaru, Iruka, Temari and Kiba, one of our spies managed to find the Akatsuki's base. I'll give you the coordinates so you can get going. Chouji, Hinata, TenTen, go to Suna and tell them what's going on. The entire Ninja world is in danger, so we'll need every single ally we can get." Her eyes were hard while she glanced towards all of them. " Be careful, understood? I don't think I even have to remind you of how much is in the balance here."

* * *

Sasuke never found out about it, but he was holding his breath while Sakura finished up with examining Naruto. " Well?" His voice was strange, gruff and breathless.

" He's fine now, just very drained." Sakura's eyes – which had never been good at hiding things – refused to allow him any relief. She looked at him straight into eyes. " But the Kyuubi… It's getting stronger – and fast. Naruto was barely able to control it this time around." She sighed. " I doubt he'd admit anything when asked, though."

He nodded stiffly, his throat having gone dryer than desert. " I'll talk to him when he wakes up." _Someone has to talk some sense into that idiot before it's too late_.

He could actually see the pinkette's shoulders relax just a little. " Good. You're probably the only one he listens to."

Had he not been worked up by something else, he would've wondered what exactly she meant. At the moment, however, his head was busy with the realization that their old team was actually together once more – grown up and changed in many ways, but still Team Seven. He wasn't sure why it was, but he found himself feeling strangely comforted by the thought.

He jolted back into awareness when Sakura's hand brushed his shoulder – not in an affectionate way anymore, but with support and sympathy. " Take good care of him, alright? And get some rest – I can tell you haven't slept properly for a while."

He nodded, watching as she headed towards the door. His tongue worked on its own accord. " Thanks."

The corner of Sakura's lips twitched, and it took him a moment to realize why. " You say that to me a lot, you know?" She gave him a small, genuine smile. " Come and tell me when the patient wakes up, okay? I have a serious lecture to give."

Coming dangerously close to smiling himself, he watched her leave, then fixed his attention back to Naruto. A faint, growl like sound escaped through his tight throat.

That blonde was just too damn good at giving him a headache.

-

Slowly drifting out of a thick hue, Naruto released a sigh of relief once finding that the infuriating headache had disappeared.

Kyuubi had chosen to retreat for at least a while, it seemed.

" You were out for a couple of hours." He found himself feeling incredibly relieved by hearing the sound of Sasuke's voice instead of the demon's. Turning his rapidly clearing gaze, he found the Uchiha sitting in a chair beside his bed with an expression that predicted a storm. The raven kept his silence – most likely to control his temper – before allowing the rest to come. " Why didn't you tell me that it'd gotten this bad? That the Kyuubi has become that strong?"

Whether it was because of the intensity of all the uncontrollable emotions he could find from Sasuke's eyes or scratchiness of his throat, no words came.

Giving a somewhat annoyed sigh, Sasuke rose from his chair sharply and headed towards the room's door. " I'll go and get you a glass of water."

Just before the raven would've left, he found himself emitting words he could've never imagined finding. " Because I… I was scared, okay?" He gulped. " I… didn't think you'd care, anyway."

The Uchiha's back was to him, so he couldn't see the other's expression, but even with his lack of observational skills he could tell quite a bit from the tensed shoulders and equally stiff tone. He wasn't sure if he'd been supposed to hear the words that were voiced. " Because unlike you seem to think, I do care." There was a slight cool breeze – as though something had been left unsaid – when the raven opened up the room's door and slipped away from his reach once more.

His blue, baffled eyes remained on the door while he swallowed thickly, his mouth having gone completely dry. He felt very warm all of a sudden.

He suspected that the way his heart hammered had absolutely nothing to do with Kyuubi's latest attempt to take over.

He sunk so deep into his thoughts that the suddenly appearing, unfamiliar voice caused him to jump. " Uzumaki Naruto. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He turned his head abruptly, eyes narrowed and both fists clenched for a fight. A frown appeared when he faced a hooded figure, leaning quite lazily against a wall. " Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?"

The other shrugged. " I have my ways. But now…" He could feel eyes on him, although he didn't see them. " I've got a little offer you may find interesting."

He snorted, not relaxing from his defensive stance. " Why the hell should I listen to you? You're probably a enemy, anyway."

" What if I told you that your mother is still alive?"

Those words struck absolutely all breath out of him in a loud gasp. His face paled several shades and his blue eyes became wide. " What…!"

" She's still alive", the other confirmed, tone revealing that they both knew he'd swallowed the hook. " And it isn't the only secret that's been kept from you."

Minutes slid by before he found a tiny bit of his voice. " What… do you want from me?"

The hooded one shrugged again. " Nothing much. Just walk down stairs in a cave twenty miles north from here. Once you're there, I'll tell you everything you've always wanted to know – and everything you need to know to follow your destiny." He didn't get a chance to utter another word until the other was already gone.

He stared at the empty space in which the hooded stranger had been standing for the longest time until his blue eyes flashed with determination.

He'd already made up his mind.

* * *

Some hours after receiving her newest mission, Temari was just heading towards where the others would be waiting when a voice she would've least expected to hear made her pause. " Temari, wait up!"

She frowned before turning to meet Shiho, who was rushing towards her with a strange expression. " No offence, but I'm in a hurry. So what's going on?"

Shiho hesitated for quite a while before speaking. " Temari… We're not the best of friends, but…" The girl swallowed, something moist rimming her eyes. " Look after him for us both, will you?"

For a long moment she simply stared at the other – her rival – in what can only be called daze. Then, very slowly, she found her neck bending for a nod. Shiho repeated the gesture with tremendous relief in her eyes.

It was the first time since they'd met they reached at least some sort of an understanding.

Without saying anything further she turned around and started to walk away. There was a new flame in her eyes.

She was determined to keep the promise she'd just given.

* * *

About ten minutes later the group charging towards the Akatsuki was almost ready to leave. Only one of them was still reluctant.

For some odd reason, Kiba found his gaze moving towards the village for the umpteenth time, as though he'd been looking for something. Disappointment pierced his chest when he didn't find whatever it'd been he was looking for.

" Kiba?" Shikamaru sounded and seemed quite impatient. " Are we going or what?"

He glanced towards the houses once more, then nodded. " Yeah. Let's go."

They'd almost made it across the village's borderline until Hinata's at the moment surprisingly strong voice carried into his ears. " K-Kiba-kun, wait!"

He blinked a bit when turning towards the girl. She rushed all the way to him in a matter of seconds. " Weren't you supposed to go for a mission, too?" he asked, confused.

The Hyuuga nodded. " Y-Yes, in a w-while, but f-first I h-have to d-do something."

He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but never got the chance before Hinata did the last thing he would've ever guessed coming.

His heart performed a flutter when the girl's lips met his with a force he would've never expected from her, stealing his all into a soul searing kiss. There was the deepest blush he'd ever seen upon her face when they broke apart. " J – Just come back s-safely, please."  
All he could do was nod dumbly. She repeated the gesture, then whirled around and all but ran away. Watching her distancing back, he found a grin making its way to his lips.

" Okay, let's get going", Shikamaru all but groaned. " This is getting overly sugary for me."

His steps were strangely light while they headed towards the unknown.

-

While the group sped onwards, Iruka found a cold shudder going through him while what they were about to do started to sink in.

This was possibly the most dangerous mission he'd ever been on. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he was ready for this.

Feeling eyes on his skin, he turned his gaze to meet Kakashi's frown. Seeing his doubt-marred expression, the silver haired's visible eye softened. ' _It's going to be alright._'

For some reason, although he wasn't anywhere near sure if he believed in that soundless promise, he felt slightly warmer, almost reassured.

He never noticed how dangerously close his hand came to brushing Kakashi's.

* * *

What most people didn't know was that Gaara had a habit of walking around when he was nervous. That evening he walked what felt like miles before hearing Naruto's voice. " So I'm not the only one who's got a headache."

" Hn." He glanced towards the blonde, and immediately spotted nervousness from usually cheerful blue eyes. He chose to switch the topic before any unnerving questions could be voiced. " I heard the Kyuubi tried to take over today. Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, seeming even further agitated than before. " Yeah, I think I will be. There's just a bit too much stuff going through my head right now."

He frowned so lightly that Naruto couldn't possibly notice it. Somehow, he had a feeling that this had nothing to with the Kyuubi or – for the first time in ages – Sasuke.

He mused for a while before speaking. " You know, Naruto… I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to find the right path, no matter how many times you have to circle around and miss to hit it." He was threateningly close to smiling. " I'm sure you'll find it this time as well."

For quite a while Naruto stared at him with somewhat befuddled eyes, then grinned brightly, all hesitation disappearing. " Thanks." With that, the blonde started to storm off. " Sorry, but there's something I need to do."

" Naruto." He managed to make the boy halt just before he would've made it out. " Whatever there's bothering you, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

Naruto smirked once more. " Of course. And the same goes for you." The blonde waved a hand. " See you soon."

As soon as the boy was gone, he emitted a deep sigh.

If only he'd manage to take care of his own problem as easily…

* * *

Evening had already fallen long ago when Ino – almost like following some determined voice inside – made her way to the roof of the Kazekage's building. She wasn't surprised at all when finding Sai there.

The boy, on the other hand, seemed like he hadn't been expecting her to show up. She didn't have to wonder why. Since coming to the building she'd been basically avoiding the boy, no matter how horrible it'd made her feel afterwards. " Hey", he sounded.

She nodded and grinned nervously as her own greeting, then approached the boy slowly and took a seat beside him. " What are you doing up here?"

Sai waited for a moment before the right words found their way. " Watching stars. I've always found it soothing."

She nodded, coming to a realization that she understood, then lifted her gaze towards the sky as well. Thousands of bright dots twinkled down on her. " Do you know names to all of them?"

Sai chuckled – a sound she'd missed terribly. " No. But you don't have to know them to enjoy of them."

Looking at the stars, she found herself agreeing completely.

At that moment – with nothing but night sky witnessing the moment – she did something lack of courage had kept her from doing for a long time.

Without saying a word, she outstretched her hand and grabbed Sai's, the gesture filled with hesitation and wild fear of rejection. A small smile made its way to her lips when she felt a squeeze – light, but still there.

Later on, neither could remember for how long they stayed there.

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto freely admitted being completely hopeless at, it was definitely saying goodbye.

When he stood by Sasuke's bed that darkening evening – watching the raven sleeping off some restless nights – he felt such burning behind his eyes that it was nearly impossible to keep them open. The ache in his chest wasn't any easier to bear.

He found himself wondering if Sasuke had felt anything like this when betraying Konoha.

_I'm sorry, teme._ He didn't dare to speak out loud in fear of waking up the Uchiha. _You have no idea of how much I'd want to take you along. _

Almost as though Sasuke had heard, the boy's forehead made a barely traceable frown, and he found it almost impossible to keep his hands from touching the raven.

A tiny, choked sound escaped him. _I'm sorry._

For a moment his hand reached out towards the Uchiha's face, desperately wanting to touch if only just for once, but he managed to stop himself with a shudder. (It required far more willpower than he'd expected, though.)

It was possibly the hardest thing he'd ever done, but after standing there for a full minute he forced himself into ripping his eyes off of Sasuke and walking away.

It was time for him to follow his fate.

While he walked away, desperately fighting against the lump in his throat, there was only one thing he forgot to take into account.

Even when he was exhausted, Sasuke was a light sleeper.

* * *

Madara – who'd fallen asleep without noticing it, feeling unnervingly like back when he'd been poisoned – opened his eyes at the faintest breath of air. As expected, there was a hooded figure stood on the opposite side of the room. " Well?"

" All's been taken care of." The voice was so casual that it chilled him – almost like they'd been talking about weather. " It's only a matter of time before he's here."

He smirked icily. " So the little plan worked."

" Of course", his companion all but huffed, seeming to prepare for leaving the room. " The ones I make often do."  
He arched an eyebrow, a quite interesting, rather disturbing thought rising from the back of his mind. " Just out of curiosity… Why do you let me take credit for all of your plans?"

" It's quite simple. I'd be no player if I'd reveal all my cards at this point of the game", the hooded one replied, steps already heading towards the door. " Now if you excuse me, I'll have to go and tell Pein that Saioshi betrayed us, resulting to he and Miko's deaths." The other was gone like a breath of wind.

As he watched the closed door, his darkened eyes finally – too late, perhaps – opened up to meet a harsh truth.

He wasn't sure at what point it'd happened, but he had a nasty feeling that the student had now surpassed their master.

* * *

Neji's eyes were closed while he sat in the garden that'd become familiar to him, feeling tingling absolutely everywhere underneath his skin as he realized that it was the exact time when he'd told Gaara to show up.

He definitely wasn't one to become nervous or worked up easily. That's why the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach infuriated him.

What the hell was he doing?! What had he been thinking when imagining that Gaara would actually…?

He was just about to get up and leave when there were sounds of steps.

* * *

It was already dark when Naruto made his way out of the Kazekage's building, moving so swiftly and soundlessly that it surprised even him.

Apparently, however, he wasn't quiet enough.

He'd made it to one of the building's three smaller exits until there was a very much familiar voice. " Deadlast, did you honestly think you'd be able to sneak out without anyone noticing?" Turning his head, he met Sasuke's hard, dark eyes and frown. " Where are you going?"

For a moment he thought about lying his way out of this one, but then decided that it would've been of no use. The Uchiha had never been one to swallow rubbish well (from anyone else than himself, perhaps). " I… got a visitor today." Gosh, how ridiculous it sounded now that he said it out loud! " My mom's alive, Sasuke. If I just go and meet that creep, I can have my family back."

The Uchiha growled, loudly. " You damn moron…" There was a pause while the boy visibly tried to regain his composure. " How do you know it's not a trap?"

He shrugged. " It probably is. But I've gotta take that chance."

Sasuke stood perfectly still for a long time, clearly evaluating the situation and his options. Eventually the boy emitted a tiny snarl. " Wait here for five minutes – don't move even a single step, got it?"

He frowned, watching when the boy started to walk away. " What are you doing?"

" Going with you." There was a flash he'd never seen before in those black eyes when they swept his way. " That troupe from Konoha is still waiting out there for us, remember? And you're most likely walking into a trap. I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed."

He stared with utter bewilderment when as the Uchiha disappeared, the only sign of life he managed to give was an occasional blink.

Was Sasuke really willing to go this far because of him?

Suddenly, a warm flow appeared to inside him.

Come what may, they'd face it together – just like good old times. Things couldn't possibly become much harder.

Right?

* * *

TBC, believe it!

* * *

A/N: (shudders) Is it just me, or is temperature dropping…?

So the race towards the Akatsuki has started. And all secrets are starting to become unravelled…

Okay, I'm totally out of brain cells after school kidnapped me for ten and a half (!) hours today, so I'll better start tuning out before I'll fall asleep or something much more embarrassing on a computer.

Catch ya next time, yeah?

Take care!

**Six chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.** (Sorry – the plotline forced me into adding one chapter!)


	14. Hold My Hand

A/N: Hold it, hold it… YES – another chapter is indeed here! (cheers and bounces all over the place) I WOULD'VE updated yesterday, but decided to go down. (growls)

But, first things first… Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those absolutely baffling reviews! (sends out hugs and mountains of chocolate) You guys have seriously done miracles to my inspiration, you know? Thank you! Ah, before I forget… There's been A LOT of technical issues, so I wasn't able to send responses to reviews to all of you. **Those who haven't received response to their review, search for it from underneath the chapter.** I'm so sorry about the inconvenience! (winces)

Awkay, before you'll start throwing pitchforks at me… LET'S GO! I really hope you'll have great time with this one.

* * *

/ _**I close my eyes, I dare not look  
When I can't see the another shore  
Nor feel the land under my feet  
I walk lonely steps  
And now between the dark sky and the stream  
I'm asking you to help**_

_**Hold my hand if my leg falters  
Carry me, when my straw collapses  
Let me fly from the shadows into the light  
Carry me under the aegis of your wings  
For my spirit is weak, a slave of luck  
It's temple is fragile and slim  
**__**Will you walk with me**__** over this bridge,  
Morning and the last evening?**_ /

(Indica: "Hold my hand", translated lyrics mostly from Lirama)

* * *

/ _What most people in Konoha had already learned to know about Namikaze Minato was that he was not one to wait patiently, especially when something precious to him was at stake. That quite literally dark day, which was slowly turning into night, he was growing so exasperated that he wasn't able to sit still anymore._

_He knew he should've been fighting – after all, there was a warn raging outside. But at the moment his mind was firmly fixed elsewhere._

_His wife had been bleeding so badly when she'd been rushed over to give birth to their child! What if…?_

" _Hokage-sama?" The midwife's exhausted, soft voice brought him back into awareness. Turning his gaze, he met a woman who seemed just about ready to collapse._

_He swallowed thickly, growing completely still. " Well?"_

_The woman hesitated for the longest time. " We managed to stop your wife's bleeding, but it's still too early to say whether she'll make it or not."_

_It felt like icy fist had hit him straight in the abdomen with full force, and he emitted a tiny gasp, his eyes squinting ever so slightly at pain he was unable to defend himself against. It took several minutes until he managed to look at the woman again. " What… What about the baby?" he all but breathed out. Finding no answer from her eyes, he went on. " My son… Did he make it?"_ /

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Hold My Hand

* * *

Naruto panted heavily and all but screamed when waking up from yet another nightmare Kyuubi had pushed him through, everything he'd just seen much too clear in his mind.

Fights… Blood… Bodies… Death…

He shuddered a little when feeling a hand on his shoulder until he recognized the touch. " Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes filled with understanding as soon as he looked at the boy. " You had nightmares again, didn't you?"

He looked away, biting his lip hard. At the moment, they both failed to become as disturbed as they should've when he snuggled close to the Uchiha's warmth, resting his head against the raven's comforting shoulder. " I just… I wish it'd leave me alone already."

Sasuke said or did nothing, but somehow it was the best he would've ever dared to hope for. He wasn't shoved away from the presence that comforted him far more than it should have. Words of ridicule also weren't thrown at him, although a part of him expected such.

In a spur of the moment his lips moved. " Hey, Sasuke…" He glanced towards the other, only to find that the boy was looking away. " Thanks." Even though the word itself was plain, he meant it more than he'd ever meant anything in his entire life.

Sasuke remained absolutely still for a moment, until there was something that sounded suspiciously lot like a 'Hn'. He found that it felt a lot worse than it should have when their hands lost contact. (The tiny moment reminded him painfully of those nightmarish days when Sasuke had been drifting far away from the rest of the world after Madara's tricks.) The raven got up, investigating their current environment – a forest – with sharp, careful eyes. " We should get going", the other announced rather gruffly. " This journey's already taken far longer than it should've. There's no need to make whoever's waiting for you even more annoyed."

He nodded, his mind busy with musings. " Yeah."

Ever since they'd left Suna, he'd had a distinct feeling that the Uchiha was stalling their journey on purpose. Slower pace – for the sake of Kyuubi and his leg, the raven had claimed – and extra hours spent resting, even at the risk of getting caught… He, however, chose not to investigate that so-called hunch any further. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really have absolutely anything against the delay.

They gathered their few belongings fast, then started to continue their journey towards the unknown.

He'd never been too good at fighting against his urges. That's why his hand brushed Sasuke's before either of them could really see it coming.

Sasuke cast a somewhat puzzled look towards him, eyes not carrying even tenth of the hardness the Uchiha would've probably wanted. " What are you doing?"

With reluctance that confused him his hand withdrew. A grin appeared to his face while he did something very childish. " Race you!" And before the raven could utter a word he'd sprinted into motion, not exactly sure of what he was running away from.

His smirk widened even still and his chest became warm when the boy muttered darkly but followed.

Had he paid more attention, he would've heard Kyuubi chuckle, but for once his ears were blissfully deaf to the demon. ' _Kit, do you have any idea of how obvious you are?_'

* * *

Karin had always considered Sasuke Uchiha as someone who was most often careful when it came to plans. That's why the raven's newest move made no sense to her. Would Sasuke really just take off with Naruto, when everything was still hanging up in the air?

" I know you don't usually listen to me, but I hope you will this time", Suigetsu stated in a somewhat edgy tone when they entered Sasuke's room. " We're making a huge mistake, because if he comes back we're dead."

She rolled her eyes. " Some ninja you are…"

The boy snorted, looking around. " Well excuse me for having normal instinct of self protection."

She opened her mouth to retort, also glancing around the room, when her eyes caught something and she grinned. " Gotcha!"

She felt Suigetsu's eyes sweep her way. " Now what?"

Eyes flashing, she knelt down and carefully – as though it could've shattered from touch – took what she'd just spotted from underneath the bed.

She'd found exactly what she'd been looking for.

* * *

Unlike most probably imagined, Gaara had never been a morning person. And that annoyingly bright daybreak was definitely on the lower end of his list of favourites.

Ever since that kiss after their sparring session, Neji had been basically avoiding him. Hard as he'd tried, he hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of the brunette since then. He had a pretty good idea of why.

He'd showed up into the garden two minutes late. All he'd found was a single drop of blood on a flower's petal.

He'd never been particularly patient. And that morning, he finally decided that enough was enough. He wasn't about to let Neji just push him away after all they'd been through – too many important things were left unsaid…

For someone who was playing hiding game, Neji was surprisingly easy to spot – apparently the Hyuuga had been too tired to think of escaping.

The building's library was so quiet that his steps echoed in walls while he approached the brunette (who was currently reading) slowly. " I have to admit, this place does seem fitting for you."

Neji's back was to him, so the brunette's expression remained a mystery to him. But he found every bit of information required from how the boy's shoulders tensed up completely while the other's book was slammed shut loudly. There was a long, heavy silence. " Any word from Naruto and Sasuke?"

His heart twitched a bit at the tone, let alone those words, but he refused to be a quitter. His eyes flashed. " Not yet. Fortunately that troupe from Konoha is still camping outside the village, so they haven't gotten their hands on those two. But that's _not_ what I came here to talk about."

Did Neji just shudder? " I thought I made myself clear." The book made an unnaturally loud sound when the boy put it away slowly. " There's nothing left to be talked about."

He shivered a bit.

He hadn't managed to mess things up _this_ badly by arriving too late, right?

He grit his teeth, eyes flashing. " Yes, there is." He counted to five before speaking again. " Neji, would you please at least turn around?"

Very slowly the Hyuuga obeyed – and his heart froze a bit at what he found. There was a huge, dark bruise decorating the boy's right eye.

At first came shock, then anger, so boiling it outshone even the one he'd felt while there was a demon inside him. " Who did that?" His voice screeched like metal. " Neji, who the hell did that to you?" Not that he would've needed to ask, really – he already knew.

Unfortunately Neji never had to answer, because there were steps before Suigetsu's voice spoke. " Uh… Are we… interrupting something?" the boy inquired, eyebrow arched.

He fought the urge to attack. " Yes." He went on after taking a deep breath. " What now?"

Karin, who'd been stood beside Suigetsu, walked up to him and handed a note with a solemn expression. " You should read this – I found it from under a bed. It's Sasuke's handwriting."

Frowning, he folded the paper open and shuddered at the words.

' _Someone just lured Naruto away from Suna. I'm going with him._

_Follow us as soon as you get this – it's a trap._'

His eyes flashed while fist clenched around the piece of paper. " Pack up. We're leaving – _now_."

* * *

Hinata had always been emotional. That's why it didn't really surprise her that all the feelings she was far from used to disturbed her.

It wasn't all that long from when she'd last met Kiba, but she wished from the bottom of her heart that they could've been back in Konoha. It was pure torture to be apart when there were this many unsolved things between – including that stupid kiss she was still embarrassed by.

" Hinata." TenTen's voice – despite the fact that it was soft and filled with sympathy – startled her. She found the girl glancing her way while they kept sprinting forth. " Something's been bothering you since we left Konoha." The girl mused for a while. " Is it Kiba?"

Her cheeks gained a shade of scarlet in a matter of seconds, and she looked away in a desperate attempt to hide at least some of her humiliation. " I… I d-did something s-stupid."

" You mean that kiss?" The brunette smirked wistfully when facing her nearly scared look. " When the shyest girl in the entire village does something that remarkable, the word is out fast." The girl's eyes turned gentle, then almost sad. " Look… I know what unrequited love looks and feels like. Trust me, yours isn't such."

She opened her mouth, but before a word came out Chouji interrupted them with a voice that was much more grave than usually. " I… found something."

Exchanging worried looks, they walked towards the boy's direction. Hinata threw up as soon as the sight met her.

Laying on the ground before them was a young woman at the age of about twenty with long-grown, tied up strange hair that held colours of honey and red. Her blood caked headband carried Konoha's symbol. (1)

TenTen swallowed thickly. " Is she…?" The unfinished question was quite pointless. The blood spreading everywhere around them told that all hope had been lost long ago.

Chouji knelt down, then nodded with a solemn expression. " She's already cold", the boy murmured, voice shuddering just a little. " It must've been hours, if not even days…"

All three of them stared at the corpse in utter silence, all wondering the same thing.

Who the hell could do something like this?!

The girls were surprised when Chouji suddenly moved, lifting the young woman gently into his arms. " W-What are y-you doing?" Hinata inquired, voice shaky.

Chouji's eyes flashed just a bit. " We… We can't just leave her here." The boy then started to speed off once more, the stranger still in his arms. " Let's go – we've still got a lot of miles to cover."

Just as she was about to follow, Hinata noticed something on the ground. A bloodied envelope, which had most definitely fallen from the woman. She picked it up, noticing that there was only one word written to it, every tiny straw of pen revealing great affection.

' _Rina_'

After hesitating for a moment she slid the finding into her pocket before following her team.

She had no idea of why just yet, but she got a feeling that it was something precious and important.

-

None of them noticed a raven sitting on nearby tree branch. If it's possible for birds to cry, that's exactly what it did while watching the unmoving form in Chouji's arms.

Giving a heartbroken cry, it rose to its wings and headed towards the unknown.

It's earthly task wasn't quite finished yet.

* * *

It was Naruto's own little secret that he'd always enjoyed travelling around. But at the moment, with the full truth about his family out there waiting for him, he was getting even more impatient than usually.

" Teme, are we there yet?" he all but whined, kicking an innocent stone. " If I didn't know better, I'd say we're running around in circles."

Sasuke made a groan-like sound, and seemed to come close to rolling his eyes. " Deadlast, if it's that unbearable for you to be here, just leave. You were the one who insisted on making this journey, remember?"

The words he spoke with a wide grin weren't those he'd expected to come. " Who said I'd have anything against this?" His expression then faltered. " I just wish I knew what's waiting for us."

His eyes found the surface of a small river, and he stared at his reflection for a while.

Very soon, he might finally learn everything about his family – whether he was ready for the information or not. That creepy hooded person had said something about him learning his true destiny. Suddenly, he was terrified of finding out what that was, especially now that he'd been basically exiled from Konoha.

He was coaxed out of those thoughts by a rather gentle swat directed to his head. " Dobe, stop sulking", Sasuke commanded while taking a seat beside him.

" Bastard!" he accused, but nonetheless found himself sneaking just a little bit closer to the Uchiha, almost enough so to touch warm skin. A smile spread across his face while he subconsciously took the boy's hand.

Maybe things weren't as messed up as he'd thought, after all.

They sat there for a lot longer than they'd indented, and when they finally got up their muscles were stiff and sore.

He groaned loudly. " That was a big mistake."

Sasuke was just about to respond until they head a small snap that certainly did not belong to nature. Looking down, they saw a branch that'd remained intact although both of them had stepped on it.

A trap.

He winced. " This is bad, right?"

He wasn't entirely sure if he imagined it, but it looked like Sasuke stiffened even further when nodding.

All of a sudden two shurikens came flying towards them from the high tops of nearby trees, obviously to warn them. They ducked – ending up so close that the proximity brought both of them chills – and watched as weapon after another flew by some seconds later, shot towards them from a tree directly before them. " What the hell was that about?" he all but snarled.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. " We're close, and someone wants us to make it until the end."

He opened his mouth when looking towards the Uchiha – but all words froze into his throat, and he emitted a gasp instead.

Sasuke frowned. " What?"

He nodded, signalling Sasuke to look towards the direction. The raven did as ordered, and they stared at what they found for the longest time.

A cave.

" How about that, teme – you were right. We really _are_ close", he barely managed.

* * *

Kankuro had never been good at saying goodbye. That's why he tried to avoid Izumi at all costs before heading on his mission.

All his efforts were, however, proven to be in vain, for less than an our before his departure the door of his room opened after a quick knock. He didn't have to turn around, for the scent of exotic herbs told him instantly who it was.

Izumi remained silent for a long time before speaking with a voice he barely recognized. " So you were planning on leaving without goodbye?"

He grit his teeth before words broke through what felt like a wall. " No."

" You're a pretty bad liar."

Gathering all his courage, he managed to turn around to find her approaching.

Izumi's hand was far colder than he'd remembered when she laid it to his cheek, unseeing eyes looking into his as though they would've been able to make out every single detail and trace of a lie. " Come back alive, do you hear me?"

He smirked, although it didn't come out quite the way he would've wanted. " I'll definitely do my best", he promised in a hoarse tone.

This was a tender moment – possibly the last time they ever saw each other, both knew although it wasn't voiced. That's why unexpected moves were very acceptable.

A shudder crossed him when Izumi rose to her tiptoes all of a sudden and brushed her lips against his, knowing where to find them perfectly. After having remained frozen by shock for a while he responded, doing his hardest to express absolutely everything in that gesture.

Once they were done with the kiss, they took a long look towards each other although Izumi couldn't see, trying their hardest to imprint every little detail. Then, without saying a word, he let go of her hand he didn't remember grabbing and walked out of the room fast before he would've changed his mind.

-

Izumi stood completely still for a long time, using absolutely all training given to her to remain at least slightly composed.

Then – so fast she surprised even herself – she started to dash out of the room.

She couldn't participate in the battle. But that didn't mean she would've been unable to help.

* * *

Shino had never particularly enjoyed of afternoons, even more so now in Suna. It was always too hot already early on, and heat made it impossible to think clearly. But nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling very well satisfied while watching sunrays play on Suzume's skin while the girl pulled on a shirt.

The girl's back was to him, but that didn't mean she would've been completely oblivious. " You know, it's entertaining to sit here being stared at by you, but don't we have something else to do?"

It took his all not to groan. " Yeah", he admitted with utter reluctance while starting to prepare himself. " Sakura's going to come and drag us out of here with force if we show up too late."

Suna's early afternoons were often merciless. That's why he was surprised when feeling a disturbingly cold breeze entering through the room's window and caressing his skin.

Suzume, apparently noticing his moment of discomfort, glanced towards him with a frown. " What's wrong?"

He, too, frowned. " I… don't know." In a spur of the moment, he went on. " Look… I know this sounds completely idiotic, but… Promise me that this will end well."

Suzume blinked slowly for a couple of times before uttering. " What?"

He winced. _Like this wouldn't already be humiliating enough…_ " Just promise me, okay? Please."

Suzume's eyes softened when she seemed to understand just how important the silly promise was to him. " Yeah, I promise." She took his hand, most likely without even noticing it. " Now let's go. I think we're already too late."

It was the last and most bitter time he chose to not trust on his instincts, which were currently screaming at him that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

While preparing himself for heading after Naruto and Sasuke, Neji mused that he'd been suffering from a lot of headaches since coming to Suna. Ache was pounding right underneath his skull that afternoon as well, heavier than ever.

The night he'd been supposed to meet Gaara in the garden, a about fifty-years-old man had showed up instead. The man's words were far fresher in his mind than the bruise covering his eye.

/ _" You have to understand that he's the leader of a village. He has responsibilities, and a lot is expected of him. That… _thing_ you're seeking to have with him… It'd destroy him, and this village. Would you really be able to live with yourself after causing that?"_ /

" I know you won't talk." Gaara's voice sent shivers down his spine. " But there's nothing you can do to keep yourself from listening."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and grit his teeth. _Doesn't this hurt enough already?_ " Gaara, stop it." His voice was choked, barely a wheeze. " Whatever you've got to say, just… just forget it, please. It's better this way."

At that moment, it seemed, urges took the best of the usually cool and composed redhead. He didn't manage to do anything but inhale some breath for a snarl before the boy had marched over to him, whirled him around and crushed a pair of hot, demanding lips against his.

Even with that man's words still bombarding his head, he found himself melting into the forbidden touch and his lips moved with something that was far from harsh words.

Several minutes must've passed before lack of oxygen forced them into breaking apart. " You shouldn't have done that", he breathed out in a pant, eyes firmly closed once more.

A small sound of amusement escaped from Gaara while the redhead's hand reached out and started to stroke his hair gently. " I know. But I needed to."

He didn't care in the slightest if he was shuddering, or even if he'd bring down the whole damn world with what he was about to do. No sense, logic or future mattered.

Very slowly, his lips found Gaara's and melted against them.

Because in all honesty… Gaara wasn't the only one who needed this.

-

It was fortunate, perhaps, that the couple was too worked up by each other to notice Gaara's personal advisor, Genji, peering towards them through the room's slightly open door.

The man's eyes immediately flashed with repulsion.

He'd wished things wouldn't go this far, but now…

He would do anything to protect his village. Even if it'd take breaking some foolish hearts…

* * *

Although his heart was far heavier than it should've been, Sai already thought he'd managed to dodge danger while walking towards the village's gates about half an hour later. He discovered how sadly wrong he'd been only when he saw a very familiar girl stood about ten steps away, arms folded and a stormy expression upon her face.

The others stood back subtly while he approached slowly. " I… thought you were supposed to stay here." His heart was a hammering a little although it couldn't be seen from his face. If she'd come along, if she'd get hurt…

Ino's eyes flamed. " If you're expecting a girl to just sit around waiting, you shouldn't leave them a flower and a note that says 'I'm sorry'", she all but hissed.

His eyebrows furrowed, forming a frown. " Why are you doing this? I thought…"

Before he could ever finish, Ino visibly gathered absolutely all her courage and slammed her lips against his with such force that took his breath away.

The kiss lasted for about half a minute before she pulled away, adrenaline making her eyes flash. " Does that answer your question?" Seeing him open his mouth breathlessly, she nodded. " Good. Now let's go, we have a lot of distance to cover."

Their hands remained clasped together as they went.

* * *

Although they hadn't been traveling for all that long, the journey towards the Akatsuki's base felt endless to Shikamaru, who'd been suffering from a crushing headache ever since crossing Konoha's borderline. Temari's presence certainly did nothing to help.

He gave a sudden yelp when feeling ice cold water from a nearby river being poured over him. His eyes narrowed dangerously when rising and meeting Temari, who was holding a now empty bucket in her hands. " What the heck did you do that for?!"

" You've been spacing out all morning", the girl informed him somewhat dryly. " We're approaching the enemy's territory, Nara – I don't want to see you walking in your sleep like that. So spill."

He looked down, watched how drops of water fell from him to the ground. " I…" He sighed with exasperation, gazing back at the girl. " I'm just too damn confused."

Temari's eyebrow bounced up, sending a loud alarming sign. " This is about Shiho, right?"

At the moment, he decided that half-truth was better than getting himself killed. " Yeah." He groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. " I'm such a stupid coward sometimes." There'd been something important he'd wanted to tell Shiho before leaving Konoha. He'd made it to her doorstep, but never knocked.

Temari seemed to click in an instant, and the girl's teal coloured eyes filled with accusation. " You left without goodbyes or explanations, didn't you?" When he couldn't come up with anything to say, she shook her head with an expression that was impossible to read. " You guys are incredibly idiotic at times, you know that?" With that, she started to walk away. " I'll go and see if Kiba and Akamaru have found anything yet."

-

In the meantime, Kakashi's head was also very much busy. It wasn't enough that he had Rin, Naruto, Sasuke and even Sakura to worry about. It also appeared that Iruka hadn't recovered as fast as the man had claimed, either.

He gave a deep frown when seeing the man wince, then move his fingers in a rhythm of some jutsu he didn't know. " That's the fifth time today I see you trying to get rid of the pain", he pointed out, voice uncharacteristically soft. He hesitated for a while before asking, not sure if he wanted an answer. " Just how bad is it?"

Finishing up the jutsu, the teacher shuddered a little, not meeting his eyes. " Nothing I can't handle", the brunette murmured.

They remained in somewhat thoughtful silence for a long time – he once again much too aware of Iruka's injuries, and the man trying to fight off pain – until he couldn't keep himself from asking anymore. " Iruka… Why are you doing this? Why…?" _Why are you risking your life for this damn mission?_

The man's eyes rose, and he felt chills when meeting their intensity. " I think you already know." With that the brunette got up, all but rushing away from him. " I'll better take a little walk – it usually helps with the pain."

He stared at the teacher's distancing back for quite a while with helpless, almost annoyed eyes, until his gaze turned and met Shikamaru's, who'd just managed to look away from distancing Temari.

Their gazes held the same message.

' _I know exactly how you feel._'

-

What the group couldn't possibly know was that their approach was being monitored…

* * *

Konan – who'd just sunken deep into her thoughts – jolted back into awareness when Pein growled, eyes flaming with annoyance. " What's wrong?"

It took a while before the man managed to produce a reply. " Those people from Konoha are approaching, fast. It seems they know there isn't much time left."

She frowned. " How?" Had someone sold them out?

" I don't know." Pein's eyes turned chilling before the man turned around and started to walk away. " But it seems that if I want something done, I'll have to do it myself."

* * *

Sasuke definitely wasn't someone to get worked up or nervous easily. That's why the emotions circling underneath his skin unnerved him while he entered the cave with Naruto.

Something bad was going on. He could feel it with every single cell in his body.

He shuddered but didn't find it in him to pull away when Naruto grabbed his hand, blue eyes filled with anticipation. " So… This is it, huh? The moment of truth."

" Hn", was all he managed to come up with at the moment.

Just then, they noticed stairs about six steps ahead. Naruto gave a very nervous grin, starting to proceed. " Well, here goes nothing…"

Naruto was too agitated to pay attention, but his eyes were sharp enough to notice that there was something wrong with the floor. His eyes flew wide when he saw a piece of stone dip under the blonde's foot. " Naruto, don't…!" He never made it to the finish.

For several seconds they only stared at each other, hearts hammering in a perfectly synced rhythm. Then, all happened so fast that he didn't even manage to blink.

Floor disappeared from underneath his feet and he fell, Naruto's horror filled scream left echoing into his skull. The blonde reached out a hand, but their fingers never got the chance to even brush. " SASUKE!"

He tried to respond, but no words willed their way to his tongue.

He fell, fell and fell, for what felt like an infinity, until his back met something hard, heavily. He winced and coughed despite himself when all air became slammed out of his lungs.

" Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Chills ran down his spine at the far too familiar voice. " I'm sorry about the harsh welcome."

Still unable to utter another word with the infuriating lack of breath, he lifted his gaze to meet Madara's masked face. Very slowly, he got enough of air to half-wheeze a soul word. " Naruto…" If that bastard would harm the dobe…

" I wouldn't worry about him", Madara stated in strange, purr like voice. " I'm sure he'll have… pleasant time with my apprentice." The man pointed towards a chair. " Why don't you sit down and relax? This may take a while."

-

Naruto had no idea of for how long he stayed there on the edge of the opening that'd appeared in the floor – screaming with desperation and some tears leaking to his cheeks – until there was a sound he recognized much too well, coming from somewhere underneath the stairs he'd seen before. " I'd suggest you to stop whining", the hooded stranger he couldn't see yet advised. " If you want your little… friend back, you'll have to find me first."

His legs felt unnaturally heavy when he made his way down the stony stairs, heart hammering against his ribcage.

He'd brought Sasuke here, into a trap. The least he could do was to try and fix this mess.

Kyuubi's voice didn't sound quite like the one he'd remembered when the demon yet again stirred into life inside his head. ' _This is going to be interesting._'

He made a hissing sound, squinting his eyes. ' _You, stay out of this!_'

There was a chuckle. ' _I'm afraid I can't. I'm already much too involved._'

He frowned, and was just about to ask for a clarification until the hooded one's voice interrupted him. " You don't have to search any longer, Naruto. I'm right here."

Spinning around, he saw a hooded figure standing in shadows, leaning against a wall just as carelessly as the last time they'd met. " You", he all but growled, Kyuubi's constantly growing power almost more than he could handle. " Give Sasuke back right now, and tell me whatever the hell that information you're supposed to have is."

The other chuckled. " Getting impatient, are we? I'm not surprised – I can feel it, too." There was a moment's pause, during which the other undoubtedly examined him from covers of a fabric. " But, like you said, let's get to business." There was a pause. " What I told you wasn't a lie – your mother is alive, she lives in the middle of a forest. She's quite a herbalist these days."

He swallowed, mouth very dry and head starting to spin. " How…?" He didn't even know where to start. " Why…?"

" As to why, I'm not entirely sure – after all, not even I am all knowing. But according to what's been told to me, Danzou ordered to have her removed from the village for her safety. She lost her memory quite soon after the Fourth's death. Those few who know she's alive suspect she asked Danzou to wipe it away." The other held a break to allow him to try and swallow this information. " Danzou demanded you to be killed as soon as a piece of Kyuubi had been sealed into you, and even went as far as telling your mother that you died during the sealing process. He would've done absolutely anything he saw fit for her, you see – for his daughter. Still would."

His head spun so badly that he had to support himself against a wall, eyes growing even wider than they'd been before.

Danzou, he was… He had… His mother was…

The hooded one started to walk closer. " I know it's overwhelming. But I need you to focus for just a little bit longer." A chillingly cool hand was planted to his cheek. " Because you haven't heard the full story just yet. You see, there are three Uzumakis left in the world."

His eyes – an inch from changing when Kyuubi gained even more strength from the other's touch – squinted to slits, and before his companion could do more than take a sidestep he slashed with long grown nails, managing to all but shred the stranger's hood. " Stay the hell away from me!"

The other took a look at the practically destroyed fabric, then shrugged. " Oh well… I'm sick and tired of wearing this thing, anyway."

/ _" It isn't the only secret that's been kept from you."_ /

/ _" Congratulations, Hokage-sama!"_ /

Naruto's eyes – still blue although some transformation had taken place – widened significantly when the hood finally became removed, revealing him the face of a girl that took all his breath away. His chest turned completely cold.

Familiar whisker marks… Long, blonde hair of equally recognizable shade tied to a ponytail… In fact – apart from gender – the only difference were those eyes, burgundy and full of icy fire.

/ _" I happen to have… a very special bond to Naruto."_ /

/ _" You have twins – a boy and a girl."_ /

The girl stood before him was an exact female version of him.

She grinned, clearly enjoying of his expression. " Hello there, Naruto." The eyes turned even colder still. " You have no idea of how long I've been waiting for this."

* * *

TBC, un!

* * *

1) Because I'm not a sadist enough to expect you to remember… Rina was introduced some chapters back – she's that chick who saved Sasuke with letting him escape, plus both the Uchiha and Naruto with putting up a storm.

* * *

A/N: (glances around with fidgety eyes)

Eh… My defence? The next chapter is ALMOST done, so I'll be able to update fast.

So PLEASE don't kill me – if you do, you'll never get the next chapter!

(screams and runs away from sharp objects)

PLEASE do leave a review, yeah?

Until next time, no?

Be good!

* * *

**Five chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.**

* * *

**StreetRacerSakura**: Sweet and cute? Aww, thank you so much!  
Massive thank yous for the review – I'm thrilled to hear you enjoyed of your stay with the chapter! C ya around, yeah?

-

**realityfling18**: A LOT of drama and excitement indeed! And I doubt it'll get any lesser towards the end… (sweatdrops)

Gosh – I still find it absolutely incredible that someone would admire my writing skills! (faints from shock) Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! (bows, blushing quite a bit like Hinata)

Colossal thank yous for the review – I'm jumping with joy upon hearing you enjoyed the chapter and that it had you leaning over your seat, as well to know the story isn't confusing although so much is happening! I really hope you'll like the rest just as much.

**-**

**DeathRow609**: FABULOUS?! (blushes) WOAH – thank you so much!

Everest sized thank yous for the review – 'thrilled to hear you had good time with the chapter! I really hope you'll enjoy the rest as well.

**-**

**Izolda**: Together again indeed! (squeals with delight) Aren't they just too adorable?

Gigantic thank yous for the review – I'm beyond thrilled to hear you think the story's getting better and better! I really hope you'll enjoy the rest as well.

**-**

**Halskr**: Heh, you're very welcome for the fast updates. I've just decided to add fuel, because quite soon I'll have be too busy to do pretty much any writing at all… (sweatdrops) We'll see what happens to the updates.

BUT, back to present!

It indeed is a lot easier to keep track on everything now that everything's happening in only a couple of places and everyone has the pretty much same goal, eh? Gosh, how I've been waiting for this point of the story!  
Awww – I'm thrilled to hear you think those various acts add depth! I feel it's too strapping to only describe what's happening from one or two people's point(s) of view. I'm glad I haven't made a huge mistake with adding different angles. (jumps with joy)

Monumental thank yous for the heart warming review – heh, it's DEFINITELY my pleasure to share this lil' fic with audience like you! I really hope you'll enjoy the rest as well.

**-**

**EdSpikeSesshyGirl**: (chuckles) Skip school, hmm? Now there's a thought!

(snickers sadistically) OF COURSE there was another wrinkle – there always is… (keeps snickering mysteriously)  
And GOSH, am I glad Sasuke went with Naru-kun, too! To think what kind of a mess the kitsune would've gotten into if he'd left all alone… (shudders)

Massive thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll have a good time with the rest of the story as well.

**-**

**lydia-chan**: Lots of fluff in chapter 13 indeed!

GaaraNeji is SO cute! I really hope it's Gaara approaching the Hyuuga, too. If not… (shudders) The options aren't exactly pleasant.

KibaHina totally RULES!

Heh, so I'm not the only one who has a weird soft spot for Kisame! I've just always found something oddly adorable about him. Plus, I loved his interaction with Itachi. (sniffs) (Poor 'Tachi-kun – R.I.P!)

Everest sized thank yous for the review – 'thrilled to hear you liked the chapter! I really hope you'll enjoy the rest as well.


	15. Fight ‘Til Dying

A/N: PHEW! With how busy I've been lately it was a real chore, but now it's FINALLY here – brand new chapter! (whirls around with joy)

Awkay, I know you're itching to get going, but first. Massive, Godzilla sized thank yous for all those absolutely breathtaking reviews! Goodness, you can't even imagine how much it warms my heart to know that so many of you are waiting for this ficcy to continue. (HUGS, and lots of nice hot pie to you all) Anonymous reviewers and realityfling18, your responses to reviews are, as per usual, below the chapter. (grins) And hey,

Millions of thank yous for the incredible job of proofreading! (hugs) You can't even imagine what kind of a weight you lifted from my shoulders.

Okay, because I can sense you'll be throwing sharp objects soon… (sweatdrops) Let's go! I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

/ _**Feel the beat in your heart  
It makes me strong tonight  
Hey babe, you know me  
You know it is our night tonight**_

_**We can reach little higher  
We can tear down the sky  
If something comes on the way we face it as one  
Through the tears and the clouds  
Through the times when they doubt  
If something comes on the way we fight 'til dying**_ /

(Sunrise avenue: "Fight 'til dying")

* * *

Naruto blinked several times – almost like desperately wanting to erase the image before him – but no matter how many times he repeated the gesture the girl beforehim remained.

She chuckled a little. " What? It's almost like you're not happy to see me."

Had he not been struck completely numb by shock, he would've snorted.

This, all of this, just couldn't be real…

The girl walked closer with slow steps that were filled with confidence. She obviously knew he was in no state to run away. He shuddered with something he couldn't quite name when she brushed his cheeks with surprisingly warm fingers that seemed to have a red glow around them. " Like I said, I've been waiting for this for quite a long time", she all but purred in a quiet, husky tone. " You see, Naruto… I want you to fight beside me. We've got the same blood running through our veins – the same power locked inside."

True enough, he'd never been praised for being brilliant, but even he understood exactly what she was talking about. His eyes narrowed. " Kyuubi…"

The girl nodded. There was something in her eyes he found foreign. " Our father knew that even if he'd take most of the blow, something that powerful would never remain sealed into only one person. Fortunately, he'd just had twins."

With those words, her eyes started to change and his heart skipped a beat when he faced the small yet dramatic changes. Her fingers pressed against his forehead hard, leaving no chance for escape. " No matter how little you want to, you will see my side of the story. Then, you'll be ready to finally face your true destiny."

Giving a faint gasp he fell down, consciousness fleeing.

_Oh crap…_

-

Much lower in the building Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Sharingan wanting to become activated. " What the hell have you done to Naruto?"

Madara didn't even fidget. Instead the man took another sip of his drink. " I haven't done a thing. The question goes, what will she do."

He frowned.

_She?_

Unfortunately he never got the chance to ask a thing, because a strange breath in the air aroused his suspicion. His muscles tensed, prepared for anything.  
Madara, on the other hand, remained perfectly still and relaxed, sitting lazily on his seat. " You know, Sasuke… I was quite disappointed when you turned down my offer so harshly the last time we met – you left quite a collection of burn marks on me, remember? But your eyes will do very well as a payment for the treachery, and I have something in mind to take care of the interest." He couldn't see the man's face because of the mask, but he could still tell there was change in the eyes looking straight into his. " I want you to meet my new little… friend a student of mine just brought in."

He frowned, then – instinctively – he looked down. His chest performed a slight shudder when he saw a tiny snake that carried several shades of green circling around his feet. " What the…?!"

His voice directed towards it was apparently the trigger the snake had been waiting for. Excellent as his reflexes were the animal's was better, and before he could do more than twitch two razor sharp fangs sunk deep into his ankle.

He winced, but didn't utter a sound.

_Oh shit…_

" She's not overly poisonous, but according to my apprentice should give you nausea and a nice little fever for a while", Madara revealed. " After all, I wouldn't want you to run away."

He struggled with absolutely all his might, but no matter how strong his body was it just wasn't enough.

He slid into a dark fog.

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Fight 'Til Dying

* * *

/ **Three Days Later.** /

* * *

For the group of five steadily approaching the Akatsuki's base, it felt like eternity had passed from when they'd left Konoha, especially with all the tension lingering in the air. But eventually they were close – so close, in fact, that they could all feel a cold breeze on their skin and even Kiba became quieter than usual.

That very morning, Iruka found himself approaching Kakashi for pretty much the first time since they'd taken off from Konoha. Quite carefully making sure that the teens traveling along wouldn't hear, he spoke quietly to the man who was currently polishing his weapons to prepare them for battle. " Kakashi… You do know that they're expecting us, don't you?" he stated while sitting on a large rock beside the man.

The other ninja nodded quite stiffly. "Yeah." Although the other man was careful enough to not look obvious, Iruka could tell attention was paid to his still healing, somewhat sore injuries. " I wish you hadn't come."

Someone might've considered those words rude, but he heard the hidden message behind them. A small, somewhat sad smile appeared. "I know", he all but murmured, voice so soft that it surprised even him. " But my place is here. You're not the only one who has important people to protect."

Kakashi looked towards him, visible eye carrying some surprise that he couldn't quite hide, but didn't dare to ask whatever questions there might've been – obviously too afraid of the dangerous answer. He could see the silver haired man's hand twitch – as though wanting to grab his – but in the end it stayed completely still, as did all the words that would've been important to be spoken.

Electricity filled silence lingered while they both waited for the inevitable.

-

In the meantime, Shikamaru was all but sulking while sitting by their small fire some distance away, his thoughts in anything but the mission ahead.

Kiba – who was training with Akamaru nearby – finally snapped him out of those thoughts. " Okay, that's it", the boy barked out, allowing Akamaru to rest while looking towards him with stern, annoyed eyes. " I've watched you sulk all damn morning, and I'm not having it for another second, understood?"

For a while he played around with the thought of denying it all, but in the end allowed his expression to become even sourer. " Then what the hell am I supposed to do? She's practically running away from me!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, seeming to be an inch from coming to smack him. " How about starting with something as simple as talking to her?" The boy shook his head. " Geez, and you're supposed to be the genius…"

He frowned, folding his arms. " How am I supposed to talk to her when I don't even know where she is?"

Temari's voice caught him so badly off guard that he actually jumped. " She's right behind you." The girl was looking at him with a somewhat expectant expression. " What were you supposed to tell me, anyway?"

He opened his mouth, and for a moment – just a couple of seconds – the words he would've wanted to say almost crawled out. But in the end he produced something else entirely. " Nothing."

Temari looked at him for a moment as though not believing what she was hearing, then shook her head and turned back around. " I'll go and get us some water."

At that moment, watching the blonde's distancing back, he finally lost the last bit of his self control. " There was a good reason why I left Konoha without saying goodbye to her, damn it!" he snarled out. He went on as soon as the girl looked towards him with a quirked eyebrow, as though daring him to go on. " I'd made up my mind, and I chickened out, okay? I didn't tell her the truth!"

For a moment Temari stared at him, eyes filled with quite open bafflement. After some painfully long seconds, words came. " What did you decide, then?"

He opened his mouth – but never got the precious words out. For just then all five of them felt a clear, chilling change in the air. They exchanged hard looks.

It was finally about to start.

Their senses were so in tuned with the environment that they tensed up completely when hearing a dry branch snap broken under someone's steps. They turned around simultaneously – and blinked at what they found.

There, approaching them far closer than they would've liked, was an army of five heavily pierced ninjas. " We know what you came here for", one of them stated in a remarkably calm, deep voice. "But you won't get it without going through us."

* * *

At the very same time, the group of nine lead by Gaara suddenly stopped in front of a huge cave that was clearly a passage to a base of some sort.

" We're on the right track here", Karin announced in a voice that shuddered a bit with excitement. " I can sense them."

Neji almost dared to sigh with relief among the others, until his Byakugan spotted something that made him feel cold all over. " Something or someone is approaching", he announced in a stiff tone. " It looks like a troupe of twenty or thirty, at the very least, and there's more joining in."

" Kirigakure", Sakura suspected grimly.

Ino swallowed thickly and loudly. "What are we going to do?"

" I'm sure there are traps and Akatsuki members waiting for us inside", Gaara stated. " Neji, Sai, Ino and I will go there."

" I'm going as well", Karin announced. "I can sense those two. I have a good chances of finding them."

" In that case, I'm going too", Suigetsu stated with a smirk. "This could be fun."

" I should also go inside", Suzume murmured, seeming thoughtful. " There's another entrance I know of. I'd like to take a look at it."

Gaara nodded with a solemn expression. "Alright. The rest of you, do what you can to hold back the troupe. And all of you, be careful. Understood?"

-  
While the others started to head towards their respective positions, Neji found himself walking up to Gaara, who was looking at the horizon with somewhat glazed eyes. They stood in silence for a while until he found it from within him to speak. " How do you think this will end?"

The redhead took his time before responding in a voice that didn't strike him as familiar. " In all honesty… I have no idea."

Not saying a word, he slipped his hand into Gaara's and squeezed. After a second's confusion, the redhead returned the gesture.

'_Come what may_', their hold said.

Then, just before any of the others would've noticed, they let go once more and started off towards the hallway.

They had a mission to accomplish.

-

Sakura took several deep breaths to calm her nerves and to push all disturbing thoughts of what might've happened to Naruto and Sasuke, along with all other sickening ideas her imagination could conjure up. In the end she turned to look towards where she knew Shino to be, to get some reassurance from seeing him. Her heart nearly broke at what she saw.

Some distance behind her, most likely thinking that no one would see, Shino leaned down and placed a small, extremely tender kiss to Suzume's forehead, then whispered something that didn't carry to her ears. The girl nodded, giving the boy's hand a firm squeeze, and also whispered something before darting away.

Shino stood absolutely still for the longest time, his eyes locked to the girl's distancing back, until he managed to think clearly again and walked up to where she, Kankuro and Juugo were waiting. By the time he got there, they could clearly hear sounds of the approaching troupe. She could see the boy swallow. " It seems to be time", he said.

* * *

After walking for so long that absolutely all their muscles begged for rest, that mysterious young woman's corpse still with them, Hinata, Chouji and TenTen finally made it to Suna. They were immediately met by several quite grim looking guards. " What do you think you're doing here?" one of them – a large and remarkably threatening looking man – demanded in a voice that resembled thunder, casting a suspicious glance towards the body in Chouji'sarms.

TenTen – appearing to be the only one of them able to speak – took a step forth. " Our friend – Hyuuga Neji – is here", she explained, her voice tense. " There's something extremely important we need to tell him."

" Did you say Hyuuga Neji?" The guards moved, revealing to them a rather young girl with brown hair and slightly widened dark eyes.

TenTen nodded, mild hope appearing in her chest. " Yes. Is he here?"

" I'm Matsuri. Gaara told me to expect someone from Konoha to arrive." The girl's face tightened. " Come with me. We need to have a talk."

* * *

Naruto had long since lost track of time when his eyes opened towards the direction of the door to his new cell. His blue eyes were filled with something dark that shouldn't have belonged in them when they met his female duplicate. " So you haven't forgotten about me after all?" he noted.

She chuckled. " Snappy today, are we?" To his immense surprise she walked up to him and cut the ropes binding him, so roughly that he winced a bit despite himself. " Oh well, maybe you'll be more cooperative once I've let you see that little… friend of yours."

His heart jumped unnaturally. _Sasuke?_ His eyes then narrowed as a bad feeling sunk in, and shivers ran through. " What the hell have you done to him?"

" You'll see soon enough." The girl hauled him up, and it felt like she'd nearly broken his arm. " Now let's go. We don't have all day, and there's much we need to discuss."

He followed quite willingly. If this meant that he'd finally get to see Sasuke…

He was lead through corridors for what felt like ages until they finally stopped in front a rather thick looking door. The girl took something from her pocket and placed it against the door. The door began to open slowly. " I must confess we were slightly worried about Sasuke here. He's had it rough, and it doesn't make things any easier since he keeps fighting us all the time."

His eyes squinted to slits dangerously. " I swear, if you've hurt him…!" He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat or two when the sight met him, and all intended words froze in his throat.

There, lying in one corner with his wrists bound, Sasuke was slumped against a wall. The raven's face seemed a shade or two paler than usual, when the boy looked at him. Despite apparent resistance obsidian orbs carried the mildest flash of disbelief and relief when they met him. " Naruto?"

" He has poison running through his veins, and according to my accomplice he also has a bit of a fever", the girl restraining him explained, letting go of him. Deep confusion flared through him when she placed something metallic – a weapon – into his hand. " You've got three minutes."

Without thinking further or wasting time on trying to use the weapon against the girl – for some reason, he had a feeling that it would've taken a lot more than that to defeat her – he rushed over to Sasuke. The raven winced when he brought his hand to the boy's cheek, finding it warmer than usual. " Teme, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" he all but hissed. He'd never felt anything even close to the dark feeling swirling underneath his ribcage. "We've gotta get you out of this rat hole", he murmured, thoughts whirring busily inside his head.

Yes, he wasn't the smartest one around. But he wasn't a total idiot, either. This girl – his twin – and whoever she was working with… They were strong. And he had a bad feeling that there was only one way to escape …

Even with the fever, Sasuke's mind seemed to work sharply. Black eyes sharpened when he looked directly into his, without an inch of hesitation or haze. " Naruto, _no_", the Uchiha snarled. " That is _not _an option – not for me or anyone else."

He swallowed thickly. " But…!"

All words were swept away when Sasuke's surprisingly warm, demanding hand was pressed against his cheek, what felt like millions of words drifted unsaid between them. " I'm fine." The voice was husky and barely audible, but for some reason he had a feeling that it was out of the Uchiha's own free will. " We _will _get out of here."

As much as he would've wanted to scream out in protest, a part of him already knew that there was no arguing against the raven. Therefore, seeing as it was the only thing he could do, he slipped the weapon given to him gently into the Uchiha's hand.

" Okay, I think that'll do." He was stunned by how powerful and forcefully the girl could rip him away from Sasuke – that power couldn't possibly be hers. " As adorable as you two are, this'll be a busy day. So let's go."

Just before he was completely out of the room, he peered over his shoulder once more, looking straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. ' _I'm sorry_', he mouthed.

The door slammed shut between them.

-

After Naruto had been taken away, Sasuke remained somewhat numbed for a while until he frowned when sensing something Naruto had slipped into his hands.

_A kunai? But how…?_

He, however, decided that now was not the time to ask questions – if he really wanted to get out, he'd have to hurry. The blade moved swiftly, working its magic on the ropes cutting all the way to his skin.

In about a couple of minutes Madara entered. " So… I assume you had a visitor." The man observed him while approaching slowly, as though sensing that something was out of place. " What do you think?"

" I'm thinking…", he said slowly, feeling the rope fall away from his wrists. "… that I just made a promise." He'd been gathering chakra for three days. He could feel Sharingan spinning when it activated. " And I'm actually intending to keep it."

* * *

While looking at the gang that stood before him, Kakashi made rough calculations on their chances.

Both sides had equal amount of ninjas, but he could sense the five attackers' strength and knew better than well that this would not be easy. In fact, it seemed they were quite desolately outmatched. But he wasn't about to tell that to his comrades.

" I'm taking the ", Kiba announced, revealing his teeth with a somewhat cruel smirk. " He looks like a fun one to face."

One of the attackers – a strange, creepy looking man – smirked in a blood chilling way while looking at Shikamaru. " You", the man stated. " I can tell I'll have a lot of fun with you."

The boy emitted a small growl, balling his fists. " Fine."

Temari's eyes flashed while the girl took a step closer to the boy. " No way I'll let you…!"

She was, however, stopped when a man with long, loose hair and strange, almost unseeing eyes appeared before her and pressed a hand firmly against her chest. " No. You and I have business to take care of first."

While the teens began their own fights, the two remaining attackers – a man with long hair in a ponytail and another with shortcut hair – approached Kakashi and Iruka. " Hatake Kakashi. I've heard a lot about you", the shorthaired man stated. " It'll be an honour to kill you."

* * *

Outside the cave, Sakura, Shino and Kankuro swallowed simultaneously while watching the troupe from Kirigakure approaching them like a tide wave. What they saw was a small army, at least fifty men strong.

" Oh shit…", Kankuro hissed.

Sakura barely saw her surroundings when the battle had begun. She kicked, punched, used her weapons until they were so covered by blood that no reflection could be seen. She received several injuries that were so painful she was almost ready to fall down screaming. With determination she couldn't have learned from anyone else but Naruto, she kept fighting.

She'd given up and backed down, been so infuriatingly useless, for so long in her life. Now, she was about to make a change.

That, however, might have to wait. Because just as she was preparing for an attack, she felt the tip of a sword being placed to her neck. There was no escape. "

You fight well, girl", a rough male voice told her. " It's almost a pity to kill you."

She gasped, and prepared herself for the sensation of metal piercing her neck. That never came. Instead she heard two steps, then a scream, and felt some blood showering her back. After a thud that came from the man falling to the ground, it became silent.

Barely daring to even think of what she'd find, she peered over her shoulder – and felt her stomach almost flip around with surprise. " What…?"

Kisame grinned. " I needed some amusement." The man's eyes flickered to the side. " It looks like we'll have our hands full."

She glanced towards the pointed direction, and felt a shudder. There, crossing a hill, even more ninjas from Kirigakure approached.

They didn't only have their hands full, she realized. They were in a deep shit.

* * *

Izumi traveled for what felt like ages, all her remaining senses strained to their extreme – ears sharp, every nerve underneath her skin prepared to feel absolutely everything. Eventually she stopped, feeling a soft, familiar scent in the air.

She was finally there.

She walked on for fifteen steps – which she'd counted many times since first coming to the hut long ago– then knocked five times, just like she'd been instructed. " Izumi?" came a somewhat confused voice she knew very well. The woman went on as soon as she stepped in, obviously alarmed by her expression. " What's wrong?"

She swallowed thickly, balling both fists. She absolutely hated bringing the woman into the middle of this, but at this point… " Kushina-sama… The Akatsuki's striking with full force. We need your help."

* * *

Unlike most people probably thought, Hinata had never been a remarkably patient person, especially when someone she cared about was in danger. That's why her wait in the Kazekage's building was almost unbearable.

Kiba… While she was just waiting around and thinking he could be…

All of a sudden – in the middle of the worst turmoil – her hand reached out towards the pocket into which she'd hidden that dead young woman's letter. And no matter how wrong she knew it to be, she couldn't keep herself from pulling it out and starting to read it. Who knew, perhaps there was a  
certain meaning to that piece of memory.

The words were smudged by tears and time, but she could still make them out without any trouble.

' _Dear Rina, _

_While you're reading this, I'm sure you already know what I've done – for the sake of Konoha, and Sasuke.  
I'm so sorry for all the pain I'm causing you with this, but we both know that this must be done. After all, we've always believed in the  
same things . Don't worry about me. We both know that sometimes sacrifices have to be made, and I'm more than capable of living with the price and weight of mine. _

_I'm asking you to keep fighting for the future we both believe in. Please,  
also protect Sasuke when I can't – he's still much too young to understand that sometimes the most painful solutions are the right ones. And never, ever forget how much you mean to me. Only you and Sasuke convinced me into believing that this has to be done, that this price is worth paying.  
Don't ever give up, promise me that if nothing else. Because we'll see each other again, I promise you. No matter for how long it takes. _

_With love,  
Itachi_ '

Hinata felt her heart pounding, and her eyes widened while the letter floated from her trembling hands.

That young woman – Rina… She'd kept that letter, for all those years. Her love had kept her going until her very last moment.

At that moment she stood up, making the most important decision in her entire life.

When TenTen came to look for her half a minute later, she was already gone, only the letter remained.

* * *

Kiba couldn't tell anymore for just how long the fight had went on, but in the end – although he still managed to stand his ground rather well considering the opponent – he was utterly exhausted as well as covered in cuts and bruises. But, apparently, there was no need to abandon all hope quite yet.

He smirked when his shuriken made a rather deep cut into his opponent's arm. " I knew it", he said, voice filled with relief and cautious triumph. " You're not invincible, after all."

The man made a sound of amusement. " Is that so, brat?" He felt shivers of alarm when the man managed to press a pair of hands to the ground before him. He wished he could've screamed out loud when Akamaru charged towards the man in a desperate attempt to defend him, only to end up getting thrown against the nearby rocks with a sickening thud. While he fought with his all against tears, his opponent watched with completely unfeeling eyes how the dog, his best friend, laid absolutely still and some blood appeared. Cold eyes found his. " I dare you to reconsider that opinion, long and hard."

The sound that came next was exactly like thunder, and he felt earth shudder underneath his feet.

_What the…?!_

Before he could ever finish that thought, the ground faded away and he fell into what felt like a bottomless pit of darkness, unable to do anything else but scream.  
At that hopeless moment, there was only one person that came into his mind.

_Hinata…!_

* * *

Temari groaned as she tasted the blood flooding into her mouth when her opponent's attack – harder than anything she'd ever felt before – threw her straight against a tree, so harshly that the wood cracked a little, some shreds piercing her skin.

_Damnit…!_

She wouldn't be able to go on like this much longer.

Her opponent walked closer. " Had enough? Or do you still want to carry on this pathetic display of a fight?"

She was about to snarl, until something caught her attention. Sun – which had made its way quite high up into the sky already – it shone straight into her opponent's eyes. The man, however, didn't even flinch. And it was at that moment she understood.

Moving as quietly as humanly possible – barely even breathing – she pulled out a couple of kunais she'd made by herself not too long ago. Her moves effortless, she threw them towards her opponent, her fingers moving again as soon as the weapons left them, doing something Naruto had inspired her into practising.

As she'd expected, the man dodged her weapons easily, scoffing. " Is that the best you can do?"

" No", she stated, her eyes following as two of her clones approached the man from behind without making a sound. " It's not."

With what seemed to require tremendous effort, her opponent actually managed to destroy the clones completely unscathed. He received some nasty cuts. There was a snort. " You're still not worthy of my time." Unseeing eyes moved to her right, and her gaze followed nearly instinctively to find Shikamaru fighting. " You're as pathetic as that little friend of yours."

Her heart stilled for a moment while the scene was played out.

Shikamaru was strong, but even he had his limits. And those had apparently been crossed. Without being able to do anything else, she watched as the attacker sent a merciless, sickening attack on the boy who was coughing up blood. Crimson flew, and the sound of bones being crushed could be heard.

She didn't even know it was she screaming. " SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Iruka's former injuries were quite close to being completely healed, but he nonetheless

pushed himself to the extreme while his opponent aimed attack after attack against him, showing absolutely no mercy.

Eventually, however, he found himself pinned against a rock, a weapon that didn't seem like anything he'd faced before pressed against his throat. "You've got guts, I must admit that. I can tell your injuries are painful", his opponent mused. " But that's just not enough – for you or your friends."

He grit his teeth so tight it hurt. " I swear…", he groaned, metal crushing against his windpipe. " If you hurt…!"

" I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that", the attacker stated, nodding towards something on his right, releasing his hold just a little.

He turned his head with a frown – and found his heart nearly stopping.

There – on the very edge of a small river – Kakashi was fighting with his own opponent, clearly sporting some painful injuries. But what his gaze locked on to was the silver haired's opponent, whose fingers were dancing before the man placed his hand against water. His eyes flew wide against his control when water rose like a wall, then crashed forward.

Unable to stop it, he allowed his eyes to grow moist while watching helplessly as the water washed over Kakashi, with what seemed like incredible power.

_No…!_

There was even more water, and he heard an odd sound he couldn't recognize.

_Please, don't…!_

When the water disappeared, there wasn't a trace of the Copynin.

* * *

Rin had no idea for how long she'd been unconscious when her eyes – very different from their usual shade – flew open against the darkness surrounding her, and suck in several fast, ragged breaths.

The voice echoing inside her head was the last one she would've wanted to hear. ' _Listen to me, and listen to me carefully', the demon sealed into her body growled. ' That copy nin – Kakashi – is in trouble not too far from here._'

She frowned. Although she knew it was a huge mistake to listen to the monster, she couldn't control her tongue until it was already too late. ' _What do you mean by trouble?_'

' _Trouble, as in if you don't let me help, he'll be killed by one of Pein's army._'

Her chest turned unbearably cold, and she gasped lightly despite herself. Die? No… No, no, no…! " No!" she snarled out loud, her heart starting to hammer fast.  
She… She couldn't let Kakashi die, but a price like this…

' _I know you've been struggling to keep me under control._' The demon's voice was filled with something that chilled her down to her core. ' _But face the facts, will you? You've already lost everyone else important to you. Do you really think you'd be able to pay the price of losing him, too – especially with how precious he is to you?' There was a small pause. ' Let me out, for just this once – for his sake. Let me save his life – you know I can._'

Her head fell in defeat while she struggled to inhale and exhale wheezing breaths, her whole frame shuddering uncontrollably. A couple of wet drops fell to the filthy floor below her.

In a couple of minutes a loud, far from human screech echoed through the hallways.

* * *

Inside the Akatsuki's base, Suzume's steps made hardly any noise while she sped through stony hallway after another, eyes sharpened to their extreme while darting around.

_Where the hell are those two?!_

Suddenly – just before approaching steps could be heard – she sensed someone's presence and froze completely. " I figured one of you would end up here", a voice she recognized well although it was very different from the last time they spoke out. Quite slowly, she turned around to face Pein's pierced face. The man's face carried no emotions she would've managed to recognize. " I figured you'd come back sooner or later with your… friends."

Her expression remained sour. " I suppose it was inevitable."

While they kept measuring each other, she made a discovery that disturbed her. Pein… There was something… different about him – like something had been amiss.  
And then, after about twenty seconds, she realized.

Just before faking her way into the Akatsuki, she'd joined the squad that'd found Jiraiya's body about two minutes before the man died. And suddenly, the man's final words returned echoing into her ears.

/ _" The… real one… it's not with… them."_ /

Their eyes locked together, and her heart took a couple of extra beats.

So this was why Jiraiya had fought so long and hard… This was the secret he'd died to unravel, the message he'd tried to send them…

When all masks, illusions and tricks were removed, Pein was just another Shinobi – horrendously strong (most likely too much so for her), yes, but not immortal.

She made a small snort. " So you're not a god after all", she noted out loud. " You are just a thief who shields himself with stolen bodies."

The man remained silent for a couple of moments, as though in disbelief over her having figured out the truth, but in the end spoke in a perfectly even voice. " That's right. But I'm also willing to die for the world I believe in. The question is…" His strange eyes bore straight into hers. "Are you willing to die for yours?"

Her eyes took on a shade of gold as a response while her Kekkei Genkai started toactivate.

" Very well then." She could actually feel the man gathering his strength. " You knew from the beginning what the price of betrayal would be. I hope you're prepared to face it."

She readied herself, eyes hardening.

-

About fifteen minutes later Shino – who was currently fighting five Kirigakure's ninjas – suddenly  
shuddered, his eyes flying wide.

_No…!_

As his all but frantic eyes flew to side, he found the very last leaf of a nearly dead tree falling to ground. At that exact same moment a loud explosion came to his ears.  
He gasped lightly when feeling metal pressing against his throat. " Losing interest, hmm?" The weapon was pressed harder. " Bad move."

* * *

Back inside, Sai and Ino walked firmly side by side, ears prepared to catch absolutely any

sound. All of a sudden they stopped when seeing a new hallway open up before them behind a doorway. Both could sense that there was something important waiting for them.

Ino's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. " Do you think we should go?"

She could hear Sai take a deep breath. " I… don't think we have much of a choice."

Their hands brushed together and almost held on when Sai started to walk forward towards the doorway. She almost followed – until something caused every single one of her muscles to freeze. Her eyes widened when spotting Sai's foot hit a metallic wire of some sort while the boy stepped into a pitch black hallway, heading towards the dangerous unknown.

_A trap…!_

" Sai!" She tried her hardest to scream, to utter a warning of any type what so ever, but her voice refused to work for her. Tears appeared into her eyes. "Sai, stop! It's..!"

She gasped quite loudly, words dying into her throat, when metal was placed against her throat. "Brat, stop whining. It's infuriating", a male voice commanded quite harshly. " Besides, right now you have far more important things than your friend to worry about."

* * *

Only a couple of hallways away, Neji felt his chest perform abnormal moves while he and Gaara entered a small, circle shaped room. Even with his Kekkei Genkai pressed to its very extreme, the situation felt ominous.

" Something's wrong", Gaara voiced out his thoughts in a tense tone.

He opened his mouth – most likely to tell the other to be careful – until things happened with such speed that even his eyes would've never been fast enough to detect it all.

What seemed like an invisible force flew through the air, narrowly missing Neji – and hit Gaara with full force. The redhead's eyes – filled with pain and surprise – turned towards him while the boy gasped.

For some time nothing happened, and he already thought he'd imagined the attack. Then – so fast his heart nearly stopped – a gaping wound appeared into Gaara's throat. The Kazekage's eyes fell closed just before the boy fell limply, straight into his arms.

Hellish burning appeared behind his eyes while he slipped to the cold floor, cradling the unmoving body protectively against his chest. "GAARA!" Something warm slipped to his cheeks when the other didn't move the slightest. He pulled the redhead even closer, he ran a trembling hand through slightly unruly locks and still warm, and across a chalk white cheek. "Gaara,please…"

"You do realize that he isn't able to hear you, right?" His eyes where narrowed with such wrath he'd never felt before while rising to meet Kikyo's utterly emotionless ones. "Hello, Hyuuga Neji. I've been waiting for a chance to get to meet you again." (1)

* * *

The last time he faced off with Madara, Sasuke had been at a great disadvantage due to his recent battle with Itachi at the time. This time certainly wasn't much better with a slight fever slowing him down. But he realized that his opponent wasn't at his best, either. It was almost like Madara had been poisoned as well.

Careful to not waste much of his precious chakra on jutsus they spun around each other, throwing kicks and punches the best they could, both of them ending up bruised yet determined.

" Well how about this…", Madara stated, wiping away blood from skin that was now exposed with Sasuke having managed to break a small piece of the man's mask. " It looks like your brother didn't overestimate you, after all."

Gaining new fuel from those words he struck forward, missing the man's throat within less than an inch. They spun around each other twice. "Don't you dare talk about him", he snarled, sounding like a beast of some sort.

Madara chuckled. " Now, now, Sasuke. Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" Moving so fast that he didn't have even the slightest chance to block, the man kicked him straight to the stomach, sending him flying against the wall. "Hatred only makes you weak."

He growled and narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to catch his breath with hiss like, hungry pants.

_Damnit…_

This was not going well. Unless there was some miracle…

He never even managed to finish that thought until his confused eyes noticed that something Madara saw behind him caused the man to freeze completely. Turning his gaze with a frown, he spotted that his opponent's eyes were nailed to a black raven sitting on a branch just outside the room's tiny window. He was almost sure light played tricks with his mind, but it looked almost like the bird's eyes had been glowing red. A warm shudder – of something like recognition – flared through him.

Forcing his eyes away from the disturbing raven, he looked back at Madara. He had no idea of what the man saw when staring at the bird, but the skin he saw from where the mask was broken was completely white and one of the man's balled fists trembled ever so slightly.

His eyes flashed.

This was his only chance.

He charged for an attack.

-  
Naruto found something quite close to rage and helplessness flooding through his veins while the girl led him through all the hallways. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he would've managed to whirl around and run – to fight her – but at some point Kyuubi had deviously taken such a hold of him that he couldn't do anything but walk forward. " Where the hell are you taking me?"

He got his answer when they suddenly stopped at a door and she opened it. To his great surprise, the outside world was revealed to him. Burgundy eyes turned to meet his blue ones. " You have two options when walking through this door", the girl announced. " Either you go back to Konoha, to your old life, and forget all about this. In that case, Sasuke will stay here – and die by my sensei's hands. Or you kill Danzou, then come back here and regain Sasuke's freedom as well."

For several seconds he stared at the girl's eyes in utter disbelief, his body having grown completely cold. It took a long time before even the slightest sound willed its way out. " I'm not a murderer!" he snarled, feeling the strangest burning behind his eyes. " What the hell makes you think I'd do something like that?!"

" So you still haven't figured it out, have you?" The girl's voice was filled with an infuriating amount of amusement. " I can't say I know you, but I do know what you've already done for him. The years you spent training, your determination to find him…"

His eyes narrowed. " What's that to you?"

" I'm incapable of feeling such…", the girl stated slowly, searching through his eyes. " … but I do recognize _love_ when such is presented to me. It makes you ready to do anything."

Naruto felt his heart beat pick up and his mouth opened up for a loud protest, but in the end all words died into his mouth.

He… He couldn't…

The girl shook her head. " My goodness, brother. Do you have any idea of how terribly weak you've made yourself?" She tilted her head a little. " We only suffer because of our bonds, you see."

In any other situation, he would've laughed out loud. " I've already been fed with that crap once", he hissed out. " I didn't swallow it then. Why the hell should I do so now?"

She shrugged quite nonchalantly. " Because it's the truth."

Before he could make another arguing statement, a scream of utter pain he knew much too well drifted into his ears, turning his blood into ice.

The girl, clearly having heard as well and now drinking in his reaction, grinned coldly. " See? I don't know what your definition is, but to me that's suffering."

-  
Back in his cell, Sasuke had just finished his attack, feeling chilled by just how easily his kunai went through a part of the distraught Madara that the man would most certainly not recover from. For quite a while time had stood unnaturally still until the man had slid to the floor, making a sound of surprise. Feeling extremely dizzy all of a sudden, he'd fallen to the man's side, panting heavily and futilely trying to fight away nausea.

Madara's chuckle had brought him back into awareness. " I must… admit that… you caught me… off guard… But…" So fast that he'd been only able to blink the man's fingers had flown to his forehead. "… that doesn't mean… that I should fail…"

For a couple of seconds nothing had happened. Then – so swiftly that it'd taken him completely by surprise – a hellish, sickening wave of pain unlike anything he'd felt before had traveled through him.

Yes, Sasuke was strong. And he'd fought for what'd felt almost like eternity. But eventually even he had been shattered.

His screams echoed in the walls, going all the way through the building.

-

Elsewhere Naruto's eyes watered while he listened to what felt like never ending screams, feeling each of them strike like a dagger to his heart. ' _See, kit?_' Kyuubi – apparently seeing this as a proper time to make its entrance – stated. ' _This is what you get for getting attached to petty humans._'

Starting to shudder uncontrollably, he grit his teeth and screamed through nearly spilling tears. " What the hell are you doing to him?!"

" I'm not doing a thing – it's my partner at work up there." Her eyes flashed red, and he felt Kyuubi's hold become even stronger still. " Just kill Danzou, then come back and join me. That's all it takes to save the one who means more than anything else in the entire world to you. That's the only way to save his life. Fight by my side, and we'll recreate this pathetic world." Her eyes turned red as well. " You owe this to Sasuke."

He grit his already changing teeth, working his very hardest to resist, but the images flashes in his head made it almost impossibly hard.

/ _Sasuke treating his leg wound._ /

/ _The two of them holding hands._ /

" Naruto, Danzou's the one responsible for our mother being taken away. Because of him she had no idea of who I was, although she trained me for years." As much as he tried to chase it away, the unforgiving hatred he found from the girl's eyes seemed to catch him as well, flowed through his veins as though her mere presence had managed to trigger it. " Think about everything he's put you and Sasuke through", she coaxed, seeing the change in his eyes. " Danzou deserves to die – we both know that."

/ _Sasuke screaming under Danzou's torture._ /

/ _Danzou coming to arrest the very weak Sasuke._ /

His heart pounded, and he wished with his all that he could have managed to scream out loud.

"Give in, Naruto. I know you want to."

Such burning crossed him that he emitted a groan that sounded nothing like his, not even human.

" Save Sasuke's life, and get your family back. Pay back all that's been done to you."

Kyuubi sneered. ' _Kit, you're making this too damn easy._'

" Let go, and you'll have everything your heart desires."

/ _He and Sasuke sitting side by side in a pond._ /

/ _The determination upon Sasuke's face when the boy had stated that he was  
going along to this journey._ /

/ _" I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed."_ /

He fought with absolutely all he could find inside himself, but that wasn't enough. Blood pumped like lava through his veins when Kyuubi rushed through, and in a matter of second the chilling transformation was already well under way.

Giving a loud cry that was a mixture of remorse, grief, anguish and rage, his body stormed off, with him having absolutely no idea of where he was being taken.

' _Now, kit, its payback time_', Kyuubi enlightened him.

-

When Madara was finally through, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, breath hitching in his throat. " What… the hell did you think you would accomplish with that?" he hissed out, blood boiling in his veins.

Madara's lips – visible now that the mask had cracked – transformed into a bitter, icy smirk. " You… may have succeeded… in killing me… But you also just… destroyed your friend."

He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but before a syllable came out he heard a deafeningly loud, furious screech from somewhere below. His face paled a shade as realization sunk in.

Naruto…must've heard him scream, and now…Kyuubi…!

Madara gave a sickening, wet chuckle. " Don't you… see?" The man coughed, a large amount of blood which sickened him. " The only way… to save him now… is to kill him."  
His eyes flashed, then turned red, Sharingan refusing to stay hidden. He grabbed Madara's throat with such force that he was surprised he didn't manage to crush the man's windpipe. " You can keep believing in that…", he snarled, voice low and dangerous. " … but I'm done with being an idiot."

With those words as his last judgment he left the man lying there in a pool of his own blood and ran, not taking another glance over his shoulder.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he wasn't too late already.

* * *

TBC, believe it!

* * *

1) Again, to keep you guys from getting a HUGE headache for desperately trying to remember insignificant names… This is the chick who met Gaara and Neji when they arrived into that chilling tiny village some chapters back. She was responsible for having Neji poisoned, and she's working for Naruto's twin.

* * *

A/N: (sweatdrops)

I'm going now. Seriously.

(screams when weapons start flying)

Until next time, folks! PLEASE leave a review before you take off, yeah? (glances hopefully)

Be good!

* * *

**Four chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.**

* * *

**colgate**: Awww – I'm making a small dance here with joy of hearing you enjoyed of your stay with the chapter!

Truck loads of thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**realityfling18**: Quite a dramatic chapter, huh?

I really hope that raven is Itachi, too! Gosh, Sasuke would really need his big brother right now (in the manga, too). (sniffs)

Gigantic thank yous for the outstanding review – it truly means a lot to hear you're excited about the story! I really hope you'll find the rest just as good.

-

**CrystalSearcher**: (chuckles and bows) Your wish is my command!

Huge thank yous for the review! Stick around, yeah?


	16. Save Me

A/N: Ooh yes, folks – another relatively fast update! (pumps fist into air)

First of all, MASSIVE thank yous for those heart-warming review! (HUGS and cupcakes) You can't even begin to imagine how much they meant to me. (Those who haven't received your responses, take a look underneath the chappy, yeah?) (grins)

Awkay, as I'm even more impatient than usual with a nice lil' flue incoming, LET'S GO! I really hope you'll enjoy the ride.

WARNING: Due to technical / "lack of time" –difficulties, this chapter hasn't been proofread as well as usually. It was either this or making you wait for almost a full week, so… (winces) I hope this doesn't stink too badly, though! This chapter MAY be re-posted later on.

* * *

/ _**I have been waiting all of my life  
for you to come along and make everything alright  
My body's shaking right through my bones,  
so take me by the hand please dont leave me here alone.  
**__**And I wonder if you know just how I feel, I feel. yeah And I wonder how I know if this is real, is real. **__**Cause I need you to save me, just please save me, save me.**_

_**Cause I want you to save me, just please save me, save me.  
Cause I need you to save me, just please save me, save me.  
Cause I want you to save me, just please save me, save me.**_ /

(Darren Styles: "Save Me")

* * *

Madara had already almost sunken into eternal darkness from blood loss when steps suddenly approached him. He managed to move his head just enough to see his young apprentice looking down at him with eyes he'd never seen before.

Before any words were voiced, they both knew exactly how this would end.

" You…" He coughed hard, wincing when blood filled his mouth. " That kunai…"

The girl nodded, her expression not faltering. " I gave it to Naruto on purpose – I knew this would happen. And I also made sure you wouldn't have time to recover from being poisoned. You needed to be ready for him." Unable to do anything else, he watched while she pulled out a long, unevenly edged knife he didn't remember seeing in her hands before this. Her burgundy eyes gained a shade of blood when meeting his. " Did you really think I'd never find out what you did to my father – that its because of you he died, sacrificed _everything_? That _you_ were the one who tore apart my family?"

He smirked, although it hurt almost more than he could bear. " You've always… been a sharp… student."

The girl's eyes seemed to gain a foreign shade, though it could've as well been his imagination. " I had an excellent teacher."

Blade went down, and from thereon he felt nothing at all.

-

After watching her teacher bleed for a while, the Student got up and walked away without taking a single glance backwards.

There was a lot she needed to do.

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Save Me

* * *

Hinata had no idea of for how long she'd been running until strength finally drained from her legs, and she stumbled pitiably into muddy ground, fresh tears joining the trails of old ones. She emitted a moan and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Useless. Too slow. She'd never…

" Please!" she didn't even realize that she was screaming out loud, with her fists balled so tightly that nails dug into skin. " I… I can't lose him – I don't want to lose him…! Please…!"

She didn't realize it immediately, but that bout of despair had effects she would've never known to even imagine. For the emotions she'd always been told to keep hidden – despair, rage, grief, _love_ – aroused something that'd laid in slumber for far too long.

After the death of her mother, Hinata's father had never talked about the woman. But still, the young Hyuuga knew that the woman had possessed a 'special power' – not as mighty as Byakugan, of course, but significant nonetheless. And that day – just when she needed it the most – she became familiar with that gift.e

She gasped when feeling hot tingling travelling everywhere underneath her skin, and her eyes – by then having obtained a shade of brightest sapphire – flew open. She had absolutely no idea of how it was possible for her to control it so fast, but the new power was immediately familiar to her.

With speed that was far from human she sped off towards horizon, praying from the bottom of her heart that she'd make it on time.

* * *

Still lingering fever and injuries left from his battle with Madara slowed Sasuke down, but he nonetheless caught up with Naruto after what felt like an endless run. " Naruto!" he all but howled out in a voice that didn't sound exactly like his. " Stop, damnit! Trust me – you don't want to live with what you're about to do for the rest of your life! So stop!"

The his utter amazement the boy indeed did halt, red glow on pale skin growing so strong it chilled him. Unnaturally red eyes turned to look towards him. " If you're trying to save your little friend, you're much too late, Uchiha."

He activated his Sharingan, gritting teeth at how much such gathering of strength hurt. " No", he hissed. " It's not."

The cruel, inhuman sneer he met definitely wasn't Naruto's. " So _that_ is the best you can offer against me? You really are amusing." The creature's expression then changed. " You want to save him?" Red eyes bore straight into his. " Then come and get him."

His eyes narrowed.

If this was the only way…

He attacked.

* * *

For several minutes Neji was absolutely sure that his heart would jump right out of his chest. Everything felt surreal.

Gaara's body in his arms, quite clearly no life left in it anymore… Kikyo stood before him, infuriating look of pleasure upon her face…

Without him having any control over them some tears leaked out while he pulled Gaara even more tightly against him. " You killed him…", he hissed, sounding like a rattlesnake preparing for an attack. " You… fucking killed him."

The girl's eyes showed no remorse while she shrugged. " You're a ninja, Hyuuga Neji. You should already know that possible casualties are nothing personal."

His head kept spinning and buzzing.

There… There was no sense in this… Gaara, he couldn't be… This couldn't be…

And then, slowly yet surely, it dawned on him, and his teary eyes flashed with such hope he'd never experienced before.

This – _all_ of this – was nothing but an illusion.

Kikyo's eyebrow arched. " Now how about this – I knew I should've never underestimated a Hyuuga. Perhaps you're worthy of your mighty family name after all."

He emitted a gasp, as though he'd been rising from underwater, when the mirage shattered, allowing him to become face to face with reality. Not that real world would've been the slightest bit more pleasant.

Something that went between electric jolt and ice cold water crossed his whole body when he saw Gaara laying on the floor, blood escaping from several wounds. His eyes flamed when rising towards Kikyo. " What the hell did you do to him?!" He'd have to get Gaara out of here, fast, _before_…

" You took too long", the girl stated as though it'd been the simplest thing in the entire world. " I needed something to amuse myself with."

As from then, he didn't think, he didn't reason, only felt so much that it nearly suffocated him.

And he attacked.

* * *

For some beats Ino was completely paralyzed when feeling the steel against her throat, and watching Sai sneak inevitably towards a trap. But then – with all her training kicking in with a dizzying burst – she moved.

The man threatening her – somewhat old and pierced – was taken by surprise at first, then grinned and met her attacks. " Well how about this… A little girl can fight."

From somewhere quite far, a sickening sound of metal piercing flesh carried into her ears along with the faintest gasp, and it took her all to hold back tears while she attacked again. She bit her lip, only found strength from the taste of blood that came when her teeth sunk into flesh. " Let me show you just how well, asshole."

Her kunai finding a perfect angle she managed to strike the man's cheek, and watched for a blink with stun how thick, dark red blood seeped out. The man also remained perfectly still – until he started to laugh, loud and hard. She shivered when watching him lift one finger and take a taste of the blood. " You really want to save that friend of yours, don't you?" he mused out loud, sounding amused. He outstretched his arms, weapons held in both of them, and positioned himself so that he was blocking the path leading into the hallway where Sai was. " Go ahead and storm past me, then. But hurry – time's running out."

She knew perfectly how dangerous brash attacks could be. But she realized that at the moment she didn't have a choice – it was either this or losing Sai, and the decision was easy to make.

She rushed forth, her fingers already moving in all but hopeless attempt to match the man. She was a flash from finishing her attack when something struck her with a breathtaking force from behind, bringing a surge of such pain that she became completely immobile and emitted a strange, small sound. Very slowly, her gaze travelled down to meet a sword that'd went all the way through her from side. Her chest hiked unnaturally while there was a 'puff' when the clone that'd been stood behind her disappeared.

_Oh shit…_

She fell down, all her muscles failing.

Her opponent sneered, watching her struggle for consciousness. " You tried hard, I must give you that." The man approached her with lazy steps, pulling out a sword. " Now, it's time to bring an end to this fooling around."  
With all her might she tried to will her muscles into moving, but blood loss had already dimmed her mind so that she could do nothing but watch. World started to close around her.

_No!_, she tried to scream._ Not yet, not before…_

The sword fell towards her – only to become stopped by another one.

Her head agreed to move just enough to allow her a relatively clear visage of a familiar person. She gasped, dimming eyes widening a bit. " … Sai …"

The boy had severe wounds and he was bleeding, _badly_. But he was nonetheless standing there with a barely noticeable scowl upon his face, trying…

Her eyes blurred, and based on all the stinging in them she suspected it wasn't only because awareness was fleeing.

_Don't…_

Her opponent arched an eyebrow. " Aren't you a tough one."

Sai's eyes flashed in a way she'd never seen before. " Don't… touch her."

She tried with all her might, but eventually darkness swallowed her in whole.

The last thing she heard was metal screeching.

* * *

Adrenaline flooded through Shino's veins while his mind quickly measured up the opponent holding a blade on his throat. After a couple of seconds he glanced towards the direction of a cave from which smoke was now rising – directly from where he knew Suzume to be. And he made his decision.

He didn't even have to move before he felt the bugs inside him comply his soundless demands. In a matter of seconds the attacker – a male ninja from Kirigakure at the age of about thirty, as he discovered when peering over his shoulder – screamed out loud with pain he could barely imagine, then slumped to the ground, insects quite visibly moving underneath his skin.

At that moment he decided to stop wasting time and ran, hoping desperately that it wasn't too late already.

What he found when following the smoke into now completely shattered hallway was utter disaster. He coughed loudly when dust tickled his throat and lungs. " Suzume! Can you hear me? Where are you?" he managed to wheeze out, heart starting to hammer as though it'd guessed what was coming. " S…!"

Everything – even something as simple as breath – stopped into his throat when smoke finally cleared out enough to allow him to see.

There – slumped to the ground with her back towards him, half buried by her own blood, debris and dust – lay Suzume, so very unmoving that his chest immediately tightened.

_No…!_

It took him a couple of moments to convince his legs into working and his mind into believing that the sight before him was no illusion. But when he was finally able to move, he did so faster than should've been humanly possible.

His muscles lost all strength when he slumped to Suzume's side, placing a trembling hand to her chalk white cheek. " Suzume, wake up, please." His chest had never been as tight as it became when she only moaned a little as response, not opening her eyes. " You're badly hurt – I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Just when he'd positioned his hands so that he could've moved her the girl suddenly placed a terrifyingly weak hand to his chest. " Don't." Her by then open eyes were far brighter than they should've been. She then broke into hacking coughs, her hand grabbing one of his as though it'd been her soul lifeline. When she looked back at him there was blood covering the corners of her mouth. His heart nearly stilled at what he found from her gaze. " Please… Don't…" She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and winced. " … hurts …"

He refused to believe what her eyes were trying to tell him along with her still surprisingly firm touch. " No." He failed to notice how some tears broke from his eyes, running down his cheeks. Almost wincing himself at how her face contorted when he moved her, he pulled her close, as though hoping that feeling his warmth would convince her into holding on. " Sakura, she… she's out there. She can help you, just…" Words failed him, losing their little power when the sight before him started to sink in.

It was then she noticed his tears, and her eyes softened. " Shino…" She managed to crack a thin smile, and judging by how her muscles moved she would've wanted to wipe the moisture away. " Don't cry."

He'd never heard such a sound before that erupted through his throat while he watched the movements of her chest become slower and uneven, barely noticeable.

_Please…_

Not knowing what else he could've possibly said or done to make her feel better, he placed his lips against hers – softly and tenderly, knowing much too clearly just how precious this kiss was. Her lips were so cold that he shuddered, clinging to her even more tightly. There was so awfully much he wanted to say, but nothing came out.

They broke apart when her body juddered. She didn't manage to speak until after yet another wrenching bout of coughs that tore his heart apart. " It's… okay." He was mildly surprised when she – visibly using every single ounce of strength she had left – placed her fingers weakly against his forehead. He was almost sure that for a moment, there was this strangest sensation of burning in his eyes. " My last… little gift for… you…"

He frowned. " What…?" No further words willed their way out.

In just a couple of seconds Suzume's hand fell, landing on one of his and holding on weakly, the touch telling what she couldn't. ' _I love you. You know that, right?_' She closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall against his chest, the little strength she'd had disappearing. " … sorry …"

After that, the absolutely only thing he could was watch her pull one more, deep breath and shudder before she fell completely limp in his arms. There was no hope left anymore.

Tears rolled beyond his control while he stared at her, like hoping to somehow resurrect her with his gaze. His lips moved with soundless words.

He didn't have a clear picture of for how long he'd simply sat there holding her until a smooth male voice intruded the fragile moment. " How unfortunate." Whipping his slightly bleary gaze backwards, he met a man with the Akatsuki's cloak, orange hair and chilling eyes. The man gazed at the precious cargo in his arms. " If it offers you any consolation, she was a loyal ninja until the very end."

At that moment, no thoughts of reason could hold him back.

Something he didn't recognize boiling in his veins, he charged for an attack.

* * *

Naruto's heart hammered beyond all limitations when Kyuubi snarled while dancing around Sasuke, attacks flying with such speed it took his breath away. Electricity filled the air, along with tremendous amounts of chakra. " I can see you're determined."

To all three of their amazement, Sasuke managed to strike through a heavy blow that sent Kyuubi reeling back some steps. " Unlike you, I have a reason to be."

As response, Kyuubi hurled the Uchiha straight against a tree. For some seconds that felt agonizingly long the boy laid still after hitting the ground, then started to get up – slowly and shakily, but still. Relief flooded over Naruto with such force that he was sure he'd suffocate.

" Naruto…" Sasuke looked at him straight into eyes, quite clearly knowing perfectly that he was still out there, desperately trying to break through. The Uchiha wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, but that didn't diminish the expressiveness of his gaze the slightest. " When I was still with Orochimaru, there was only one thing that kept me sane, and it wasn't the one I'd been expecting." Sound of thousand birds chirping pierced tension filled air when Chidori became activated, making Sasuke's bloodstained form glow with enchanting blue. " And there's no way in hell I'm going to let that thing be taken away."

They whirled around each other again, resulting to both bodies sustaining heavy injuries. Kyuubi's healed easily. " You know, brat…", the demon mused. " I'm not sure if I find this irritating or extremely amusing." Naruto's heart – whole soul, almost – ached when the beast glanced through the raven's injuries. " That's quite pathetic."

Sasuke spat out blood, then snarled. " Do you see me giving up?"

" You're going to die." The words were said so casually and with so little emotion that Naruto whimpered inside his head. " You do understand that, right? You're both going to die."

' _Leave him alone, do you hear me you piece of shit?!_' his mind screamed, although he was sure no one would listen to him. ' _Don't you dare touch him!_'

His heart shuddered when he met the look in Sasuke's eyes. " Maybe so. But that's a much better option than this."

He wasn't all that sure why, but he felt satisfied when facing Kyuubi's surprise, almost shock. " Are you really… willing to kill him?"

" No", the raven all but snarled. " And I'll make sure I won't have to."

Kyuubi chuckled, and found his Rasengan so easily that it terrified him. " I'm taking that as a challenge, Uchiha."

He fought with absolutely all there was left of his will, but it wasn't even nearly enough. With him being able to do nothing but watch helplessly, his body stormed towards Sasuke, the twisted mind controlling it having only one goal.

To kill.

* * *

While Kakashi's head slowly cleared out from the damage it'd taken when the flood had ran him over, the first thing he met was his opponent. " I must confess that I'm disappointed", the man stated. " I was expecting more of the great Copy-nin from Konoha."

Working faster than either one of them would've expected, his hand moved. A deep wound appeared to the soft skin between two of the other's ribs. " I'm not down yet", he snarled.

The man shrugged. " Maybe not. But let me assure you – you _will_ be soon."

He prepared himself for a fight – only to find that he didn't have to. For just as he'd taken a fighting stance, they felt a force approaching and something he couldn't recognize immediately attacked his opponent, with strength he'd never seen before.

For some seconds he just stared – since there was nothing else he could've done, really – until recognition started to seep through slowly yet surely. Even with all the changes – ominous purplish glow, inhumanly long nails, long hair and now blackish skin… He realized that he knew exactly who the arrival was.

His heart skipped several precious beats.

_Rin…?_

She'd… Because of him, she had…

The man who'd been fighting him was strong, but by no means enough so to outmatch the Eight Tailed demon. And in what was less than minutes the man had reduced into a blood caked heap.

It was then his muscles finally agreed to move again.

Rin had _never_ killed before. And there was no way he was going to let her get such a burden onto her shoulders because of him.

Even in her current state of mind, the woman shuddered a bit with what felt like pleasure when he wrapped his scratched arms tightly around her, holding her back with all his might. " Rin, stop!" he snarled out, holding on tight despite her resistance. " Stop. He's not going anywhere, and we need his information. So stop – for me."

Slowly but surely the changes faded away, and Rin collapsed towards the ground. He managed to catch her a breath before she would've collided with stones.

Moves uncharacteristically soft, he brushed a strand of hair away from the panting and wincing woman's forehead. " Why did you do that?" His voice carried emotions he didn't bother to hide at that moment. " Why…?"

There was a thin, lopsided smile upon Rin's pained face when she looked up into his eyes. " Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Neither of them was entirely sure if it was due to weakness or out of free will, but she slumped forward a beat later, resulting to their lips meeting. They remained frozen for a while, until their lips moved out of their own free will, finally giving in to what they'd been longing after for such a long time.

They'd wasted far too much time already.

_Too_ much.

Their kiss was interrupted without the slightest warning when there was a faint sound of metal, and they pulled apart to learn that the man they'd thought would possibly never rise again was now up with the absolutely last of his strength, holding a long sword on Rin's throat. The man sneered at him through blood. " Move… an inch… and she'd dead. Got that?"

He evaluated his options, in the end coming to a grim conclusion that he had none. Even with all those nearly lethal injuries, that man was fast. Rin would be long gone before he'd complete whatever his mind should come up with.

Therefore he watched – barely managing to restrain his emotions – when the man's fingers danced, then became placed to the top of Rin's head. Rin's eyes looked straight into his – obviously saying ' _I'm sorry_' – until she screamed at the top of her lungs under something he couldn't even picture, bluish hue taking over her.

What felt like an infinity passed before the man finally pulled his hand away, allowing Rin to fall straight into his arms. The man smirked coldly. " Mission accomplished."  
He never saw the man falling to the ground, dead, and turning into dust. There was only one thing his eyes could focus on.

Rin… She was still breathing, albeit shallowly, and when he placed his hand to her chest he found her heart beating slowly. The only sign of physical injuries was a strange, chilling scar that'd appeared to her forehead after the man's handling. But… Her skin was unbearably cold, and her eyes were closed to the world surrounding her. (For some reason, a distant part of him guessed they'd never open again.)

Knowing that there was no one watching, he dared to run a hand down her cheek. " Rin?" _Please…_

She didn't respond. And for some reason, he felt more alone than ever in his life.

* * *

Temari's world absolutely stilled when she watched Shikamaru fall down to the cold ground, laying so limp that it terrified her. It wasn't until much later she realized it was she screaming, over and over again. " SHIKAMARU!"

Her opponent chuckled. " Geez, brat. Do you have any idea of how pathetic that is?"

Temari had never experienced such hatred in her entire life – she suspected what pulped through her was quite close to what Gaara had felt when there was a demon inside him. Her eyes narrowed to slits. " If he dies, I swear…" The rest faded away with a hiss.

The man shrugged with a nonchalant expression. " If he's too weak, isn't losing his own fault?"

_That_ was the last straw.

Her eyes were foreign when meeting the man still threatening her, the mere gaze quite enough of warning for most to stay well away. " I… am going to break every single bone in that rotten body of yours, do you hear me?" she snarled in a low, chilling tone, her breathing pattern changing when something she'd never felt before rushed towards surface. " If you stay on my way for another second… I'm going to fucking kill you. Do you understand?"

At that moment, the man made the worst mistake in his entire life. He underestimated the wrath of a woman. " Yeah right, princess. Go ahead and try."

Oh, she did quite a bit more than just tried. So fast that they were both shocked, she pulled out a kunai and slashed blindly. In a matter of seconds warm, sticky substance she recognized very well dripped to her toes and to the ground, first slowly, then like a small river. For some moments the man stared at her with bewilderment – clearly not having expected a teenager to be able to beat him – then fell down.

Her eyes flashed despite a wave of disbelief tinged queasiness. " I gave you a warning."

Quite soon, her eyes widened just a little while the man's body faded into dust.

_What the…?!_

She, however, had no more time to stare and wonder, because just then Shikamaru's barely audible moan carried into her ears. Looking to side, she found the boy shuddering a little. He was still laying down with his eyes closed, clearly badly injured, but at least he was still alive and waking up.

Completely ignoring the boy's opponent, who was standing there looking down at his prey, she darted forward, finding herself falling to the boy's side. " Shikamaru?" Something large and soft – her heart, she suspected for the longest time – jumped into her throat when there was no response. " Nara, you damn…" The rest disappeared.

" As amusing as this is, I'm afraid I'll have to bring an end to this." Turning her head, she met the eyes of Shikamaru's opponent. " I'm in a hurry, you see."

She felt something was wrong long before the truth hit her. And when it finally did, it was much too late – the jutsu had already done its trick.

She remained completely paralyzed while the man pulled out a weapon, ready to strike.

* * *

Kiba had never considered himself all that lucky. But that day, he finally thought that had changed. For just as he was about to fall into bitter emptiness, his hands managed to grasp onto slippery ground and he remained dangling there, literally holding on for his dear life.

Pushing his remaining strength to extreme, he managed to lift his battered body so that his fingers were on the edge of the hole. However, just before he managed to crawl into safety, he realized that there was something he'd forgotten.

For just then his opponent appeared to hover above him. The man looked at him with his head tilted. " Going somewhere? Because I'd rather keep you right _there_." Before he could even open up his mouth, the man's foot and whole, crushing weight became placed to his fingers. He screamed with pain despite himself, earning a smirk of satisfaction. " Thanks for the warm up. Goodnight."

Slowly but surely – no matter how hard he held on – his strength ran out, and his hold slipped. Just before falling into oblivion he heard a voice he thought to be his imagination. " KIBA-KUN!"

A gasp left him.

_Hinata…!_

Darkness enclosed.

_I…!_

Everything disappeared.

* * *

When Ino's consciousness finally cleared, she hoped dearly that all had remained a mystery.

For there – mere steps from her although it seemed like miles away – lay Sai, more unmoving than she'd ever seen him. She had no idea of what damage had been done inside the other, but she could see several sickeningly deep wounds and found her eyes locking to the boy's left leg – or what was left of it – for a moment. There was no way the limb could ever become mobile again. But all her attention was soon stolen elsewhere. What her eyes truly got lost into was Sai's chest. Desperately she tried to catch even the slightest movement, but couldn't be sure if there was anything left.

Her throat emitted an animalistic sound she didn't recognize as hers while her eyes blurred. " … No …!"

Pushing all her remaining strength to extreme and blatantly ignoring her own, potentially dangerous injuries, she crawled forward with determination she'd never felt before, gritting teeth until blood seeped out. It seemed to take ages before she'd finally gotten to where Sai lay.

Tears leaked, stinging unbearably when they hit damaged skin on their way down. " Please…" Her hand barely having the strength it required, she gave the boy's cheek a feeble brush. " Wake up… Please…"

He was so cold, so still…

She tried to reach towards his neck – to find out if there was even a little bit of hope left – but never made it that far, no matter how desperately she would've wanted to.

Everything faded into a merciless, cold black hole.

* * *

Shino had been in several harsh battles before. But never had he faced an opponent like this one – so merciless, so insanely strong.

He emitted a moan when hitting the floor, sound and hellish sensation of bones cracking striking him completely paralyzed for quite a while. As soon as some feeling returned, his fears were confirmed. His arm was broken, and he was nearly sure so were several other bones.

He was already badly injured. If he'd go on like this…

Steps approached him, slowly and with unwavering confidence. " How disappointing", the man commented. " I was hoping you'd turn out to be at least a little bit of a challenge."

The man, of course, couldn't know it while preparing to strike again, but he found such changes in him that he gasped.

What felt like fire sped through his veins, and if one looked closely his skin could be seen sparkling just a little bit. New power howled with life inside him. His heart hammered with fright and confusion until Suzume's words resounded in his buzzing head.

/ _" My last… little gift for… you…"_ /

His eyes widened when he understood.

Hot burning appeared into his eyes while his fists balled, bristling with newfound strength.

_For you…_

" Well, brat…" The man managed to bring him back into reality. " It's time to finish this."

He grit his teeth, preparing himself. " Yeah", he all but snarled. " It is."

The following events scrolled by so fast that he barely managed to register them. He got up – with such speed he surprised even himself – and faced the man in less than a blink. It took for at least thirty seconds before he realized that his fist had slammed straight into the man's chest as soon as he'd gotten up, glowing with electricity Suzume had granted him and bugs also flowing out.

They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time – the man's gaze filled with what can only be called disbelief – until the other's chilling orbs glazed over, and the man slid to the floor.

Shino had absolutely no clue of for how long he remained perfectly still – widened, watered eyes directed to the corpse – until he finally managed to convince his body into moving. He found himself turning towards where Suzume still lay, so unmoving that it made his gaze blur all over again. And at that moment all strength disappeared from his muscles.

Using every single ounce of strength there was in him, he crawled towards the one he'd cared about beyond absolutely anything else, and forced his broken, hellishly pained arm into wrapping around her. His body fell limp as soon as he'd managed to pull her close. Breathing becoming ragged, he tried to take in her scent he'd never feel again.

_I love you._

Some tears he was blissfully unaware of slipped to his cheeks while he opened up his mouth for words that never came and closed his eyes to spare them from the sight.

_I'm sorry._

His head fell to rest against hers.

_I'm so sorry._

It was almost fortunate that everything faded away just then.

* * *

As a teacher, Iruka had always been quite familiar with facts. That's why he knew far too clearly what his fate would be while his hopeless battle against the pierced attacker continued.

His former injuries were still far from healed, and he'd received several new ones during this battle. There was no way he could survive through this.

That thought became even further proven when he was hurled against a rock, with such force he was stunned he didn't pass out or break bones. He lay down for a while – his head spinning so badly that he couldn't even think – until he managed to become coherent enough to look up at his opponent. At that exact moment the man's katana was placed to his throat, a flinch from striking a fatal blow. " If it offers you any consolation whatsoever, you fought remarkably well for an injured schoolteacher. But that wasn't good enough."

His mouth opened – to form what, he had absolutely no idea – but even the slightest breath didn't manage to come out. Then, less than a blink before it would've been too late, his opponent exploded into dust right before his disbelieving eyes, became carried away by wind.

For what he suspected to be close to five minutes he remained completely still, until such a strong sensation all but overwhelmed him that it chased away all stun. As fast as his barely functioning legs allowed him to, he struggled up and started to make his way towards a direction he had no clue of.

In a couple of minutes he found himself from the stony shore of a small river. What he saw broke his heart into pieces.

There – fallen to his knees – Kakashi was hugging unmoving Rin tightly, protectively, against him. The ninja was much too strong and proud to cry, but the look in the man's visible eye told that the story was much different on the inside.

He had absolutely no idea of what to do, how to react to such pain when his own chest was aching almost more than he could bear. Therefore he stood perfectly still, as though wanting to go unnoticed, and wished from the bottom of his heart this nightmare would end.

* * *

Temari's heart hammered madly while she stared at the man preparing for an attack she wouldn't be able to defend herself against. A part of her already prepared for her fate – until what she could only call a miracle occurred.

There – right before her very eyes – the man she'd thought invincible exploded into dust.

_Another one…?!_

She kept looking at what was now only empty space for what must've been several seconds until she finally realized that there was something a lot more important to think about.

Her chest performing an add movement, she whirled around to where Shikamaru lay. She missed one breath when he moved and winced, and found herself flying to his side. " Shikamaru?" He moaned, but didn't open his eyes. " Shikamaru, you damn lazy ass, open up your eyes, do you hear me?" She refused to care about how tight and wet her voice sounded, and figured that Shikamaru didn't probably even notice.

" My… back…" The boy winced, eyes cracking open ever so slightly. " It hurts…"

Was that terror speeding through her veins? " That's good", she forced herself into forming in lack of anything better to say. " That's good. It means you can still feel all your damn bones." Furiously gathering the scattered pieces of her rationality, she got up to a pair of shaky legs. " I'll… go and get help, okay? Just stay awake." To her surprise, instead of letting her leave the boy grabbed her hand, tightly. She groaned a bit – more out of frustration and anxiety than annoyance – when looking back towards him. " Now what?"

" I… was supposed to… tell you." He blinked sluggishly, clearly just barely awake. " … 'love you…" With that he fell limp once more.

She blinked furiously, a tickling lump forming into her throat. " Damnit, Nara…", she murmured, wishing with her all that she would've dared to pull him closer from his injuries. Her eyes felt strangely watery while her hand squeezed tightly around his for a moment before she ran away as fast as she possibly could.

She'd never wanted to find another person that badly.

* * *

Hinata's head was spinning so badly that she could barely stand while she stared at the hole into which Kiba had just disappeared, feeling detached from reality.

After what must've been at least two full minutes she screamed with the power of all her desperation, her eyes growing hazy. " KIBA!"

The man who's been fighting Kiba chuckled. " Geez, you people really are pathetic."

She grit her teeth so tightly they made a screech, balling her fists. " I'm going to save him, do you hear me?!" In any other occasion, she would've been stunned by the fact that she didn't stutter at all. " I'm not going to let you kill him!"

With those words she charged for an attack, even managed to get some heavy punches through until the man's surprise faded. She choked desperately for breath when a huge, stony fist was wrapped around her throat so tightly that her windpipe was nearly crushed. " Face the facts, brat", the pierced ninja snorted. " He's dead. But you can stop worrying – you'll accompany him soon enough."

With those words, she was flung through the air, towards a destination that was still a mystery to her.

She screamed – with all there was left in her lungs – while everything disappeared from around her.

Soon enough she felt, heard or saw nothing more.

-

As soon as she'd fallen, the man fell into dust when the body controlling it became destroyed by Shino.

* * *

Heaven knows, Sasuke was one of the most skilled ones in Ninja world. But he was fighting against a demon even the Fourth hadn't managed to entrap without paying the greatest price. And he was dangling on a losing ground.

Kyuubi – seeming to notice his distress – chuckled. " What's this – are you having enough? Too bad; I'm just getting started."

He emitted a groan of such pain that didn't even fit into his sense when Kyuubi's nails became slammed through the skin between his side and stomach, and indescribable force threw him against a tree. The impact was made even harsher when the demon's full force smashed against him, no longer held back by the limitations of Naruto's body. He hit wood so hard that blood stained the back of his skull.

Kyuubi's red eyes gleamed with something he couldn't name while gazing straight into his Sharingan while the demon remained so close he could feel its breath. One hand remained inside his wound. " I can't believe your family was really foolish enough to think that something like that would be able to slow me down", the demon mused. He couldn't help but scream a little when the beast slashed the nails of its free hand over one of his eyes, making it blur completely. Warm blood rolled down his face. " Goes to show how pathetically arrogant you humans can be."

Sasuke's head spun while he gasped, his eyes barely able to see while turning to meet those red, inhuman ones. Hard as he fought against it, a tiny gasp escaped when the demon twisted its claws that were still inside the wound on his side and brought unimaginable agony, nearly enough of it to make him black out. His eyes narrowed against hellish pain, and a wince appeared.

_Damnit…!_

" Didn't I already tell you?" the demon said, head tilting to side. " You'll die."

-

Naruto's whole consciousness screamed while he watched his body starting to finish the work of killing Sasuke. In only a matter of seconds…

Had he not been so worked up by other things, he might've found hope from the fact that some tears leaked, free of Kyuubi's hold.

Uzumaki Naruto was many things. _Weak_ wasn't one of them.

And that day, the mighty Nine Tailed demon learned its lesson of its container's willpower and love.

-

Sasuke was already blacking out when his eyes spotted something that gave him courage and strength despite everything.

Amidst crimson, there was a flash of blue – a cry for help.

At that desperate moment, he lost all control over his own actions. He barely knew what he was doing while determinedly lifting a hand to the boy's cheek that was still glowing with red. " Naruto… Don't give up, do you hear me?"

They kept staring at each other, the Kyuubi for once perfectly silent, expectant. Then, slowly yet steadily, all red disappeared, leaving him staring into blue, widened and tear filled orbs. Out of exhaustion and, as they both suspected, from something else entirely, the blonde threw a pair of arms tightly around him. After a moment, he was almost sure there was a sound of sobs. " … so sorry … I never…", was all his ears managed to catch.

He wished he could've spoken, touched, anything that would've convinced Naruto that none of this was his fault. But even a single one of his muscles wouldn't work.

Right then, he understood that the moment he'd been awaiting with dread had finally arrived. He couldn't know if it'd kill Naruto or do something even worse, but he couldn't just let the blonde live like this, either.

He'd seen what Kyuubi did to Naruto. It had to be stopped.

His legs losing all their strength he fell to the ground, taking the blonde down with him. It took several moments before he found enough of breath to speak. " Naruto…" Their eyes met. " There's a way…"

Just one look revealed that no matter how much of a dobe he was, Naruto understood exactly how dangerous the measure he was about to take could be. But the blonde nodded anyhow with a sob, some tears still rolling. A hand squeezed tightly around his. " I trust you."  
Although moving was almost too painful for him to bear, he managed to reach out enough to be able to pull out the scroll Tsunade had given him. Their eyes followed intently while he folded it open, then pulled one bloodied finger all the way through it and started to perform handseals.

His heart ached, and his jaw tightened while he fought to keep emotions from showing. Yet even with all the struggle, his good eye blurred significantly.

_Forgive me…_

With that thought, the jutsu was completed.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened. Then, even he could feel how energy started to gather everywhere around Naruto while the boy screamed heartbreakingly, holding his hand so tightly it hurt. A couple of blinks later an explosion like surge threw them both backwards.

He released a snarl when his head met the tree behind him once more. Everything blurred.

* * *

Even with Kisame's help, the group trying to fight against the army from Kirigakure soon understood that they were facing unconquerable overpower. Her whole chest pounding, Sakura realized that she'd never been that scared in her entire life.

And things, apparently, were still heading steadily towards downhill. Because in the middle of the cruellest fight, they heard a nearly animalistic scream. Sakura wasn't sure if it came from Naruto or Sasuke, but the shudder crossing her frame told that whichever it was, that sound did _not_ mean anything good.

Looking to side, she found Juugo tensing up completely before casting a look towards her she could only call pleading. In some other occasion, she might've been stunned by the realization of just how dear Sasuke had become to his new team.

She went through the options. They would've needed Juugo fighting right here, desperately, but… Could she really live with what holding the boy back could cause?

" Go", she finally all but screeched from between her teeth, feeling her chest perform odd movements. " Make sure they'll be alright, do you hear me?"

Juugo nodded, quite clearly understanding just how important this was to her, then ran. Watching his distancing back, she could only hope he'd make it before it'd be too late.

" I… can't believe this!" Kankuro's openly disbelieving filled voice managed to claim all her attention.

Looking towards the same direction as the boy, she couldn't keep herself from first gasping, then smiling brightly despite everything.

Kisame grinned toothily. " Well isn't this a lovely surprise."

Only steps away, was a rather huge group from Konoha, filled with ninjas she could mostly recognize very well. The troupe from Kirigakure fell like hey in a storm.

While approaching them Gai, who seemed to be leading the group, flashed one of the smirks that didn't manage to irritate them at the moment and performed his usual pose. " Tsunade-sama figured you could use some help. We decided to arrive to the rescue."

* * *

Inside the cave, Kikyo sneered at the look of all consuming rage upon Neji's face. " My goodness… And here I thought you wouldn't be capable of feeling a thing."

He cast one sideways glance towards Gaara and felt everything inside him turn into ice. There was no time to waste. His eyes were hard and determined when meeting Kikyo's, their great gift activated. " I'm not going to let you kill him", he snarled, then stormed forth again.

They spun around each other for what felt like ages, like two hurricanes trying to out power one another. But eventually they stilled, and it became so silent that even the faintest breath could be heard.

His face twisted into a grimace while he felt hot blood run from where the other had plunged a kunai into his side. " See?" Kikyo stated in a voice that sounded chillingly amused. He could feel her shudder with pleasure when he whimpered ever so slightly while she pulled the blade away, bringing tremendous pain. " _This_ is what you get for attacking with hatred."

Fighting the urge to gasp with pain, he looked towards Gaara, who still hadn't moved an inch. And at that moment – feeling how the sight affected every single cell within him – he found something from him he'd never faced before.

He'd always been fast and his attacks nothing but well targeted. But never before had he managed to pull out a performance quite like the one he did at that moment.

Kikyo only managed to gasp before the kunai was out of her grasp, securely in his completely steady hand. " This isn't hatred, not even close. This…", he stated in a voice that didn't belong to him, his gaze moving from Gaara's body into the girl's eyes. The blade moved, and he felt a slash of nausea when feeling metal pierce straight through still beating heart. " … is something you'd never understand."

For just a couple of seconds the girl stared at him with eyes that didn't seem to understand as hard as she tried, then fell loudly and heavily to the floor, as though a switch had been flicked.

For this long moment he stared at the body before him, eyes widened by the realization of what he'd done. Then, so sharply that he shivered, his attention shifted elsewhere.

Gaara didn't move at all when he all but fell to the boy's side, stroking the other's cool cheek with a trembling hand. " Gaara?" He swallowed thickly when receiving nothing as response. " Gaara, can you hear me?"

No amount of prayers and desperate wishes managed to give what he would've wanted – needed – the most.

Every single one of his muscles shuddering under distress he could've never imagined feeling, he slipped his arms gently underneath the redhead and picked the boy up as though a piece of most fragile porcelain. He didn't even notice his own injuries.

He took one more look towards Gaara's face, and could barely keep himself from wincing at how ashen they were. " I'm not going to let you die here, do you hear me?" he all but whispered in a voice he'd never used with anyone before. If possible, he pulled the redhead even closer, although he couldn't be entirely sure if the other heard or felt him. His eyes blurred, but at the moment that failed to concern him. " I'll take you to Konoha. Just hold on for a little while, okay?" _Please, please, please…_

Without wasting another second he started to dash forward, blood boiling in his veins.

_I haven't asked a lot, but now… now…_

Once again his eyes strayed to Gaara's face, and his heart broke a little when he found an expression of tremendous pain.

_If… If you take him away from me, if you make me lose this…_

Something wet he failed to recognize fell.

_I'll _never_ forgive you._

* * *

Once the battle was over and done with, Gai found himself approaching Kisame, who was observing the rather horrendous sight spreading all around them with eyes he couldn't read. It was weird for him to see the man wearing pants and a shirt instead of the Akatsuki's cloak.

" So you're leaving?" he more stated than asked.

" Yup", the other confirmed slowly, voice stunningly calm considering the situation. " It's high time for me to find something new and interesting."

He nodded. Silence remained for quite a while before he heard his voice speaking. " Are you planning on coming back?"

Kisame smirked in a somewhat chilling way. " It wouldn't be any fun if I told you, would it?" The man then searched for something from his pocket, and handed it towards him. " Before I forget… I found this from Itachi's things. You should give it to Sasuke."

Once he took the object, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

_What…?_

It was a tiny, flawlessly white paper crane.

He lifted his gaze to find Kisame walking away, huge sword hanging carelessly on one shoulder. The man waved a hand without looking over his shoulder. " Until next time."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to grin or frown at the unmistakable promise behind those words.

* * *

No matter who's opinion you would've asked, no one would've described Kankuro as overly emotional or sensitive person. That's why it would've baffled anyone watching to see the expression upon his face when he witnessed all the destruction around him while slowly walking through bloody scene after another. He didn't even notice the pain radiating from his wounds.

So much blood… And somewhere out there, his own siblings…

Just then his thought became cut when he felt someone looking at him.

Turning around extremely slowly, he found Izumi standing a couple of steps behind him. Although the girl was blind, he had a feeling that she was very much aware of the horrors around them.

For a couple of seconds they simply looked at each other, as though not really believing they were there. Then – slowly and without saying a word – Izumi walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible. After having remained frozen for almost a minute he returned her hold – first clumsily, then tightly – and buried his face into her shoulder.

It was the first time in his life he cried without feeling humiliated by it.

* * *

In the meantime, the Student appeared to a small opening in the middle of the thickest forest and frowned upon discovering no one.

Soon enough, however, she felt a presence. A shudder of pleasure went through her when lips brushed the bare skin of her neck. " Is it done?"

" Yes. The Akatsuki's been destroyed – they never even saw it coming", she murmured, turning around to meet glass-covered dark eyes. " And I'm sure Kyuubi will take care of Sasuke. Your Master has almost been avenged."

Kabuto smiled in a way that'd long ago stopped chilling her. " Good." His eyes then changed a little. " Now let's go. Zetsu's already waiting for us."

* * *

Never in his entire life had Sasuke's body hurt as badly as it did when his head cleared out little by little, with him coughing desperately and his vision spinning sickeningly.

Naruto's voice caught him just before he managed to slip back into darkness. " S – Sasuke…" Although he would've never admitted it out loud, it absolutely broke his heart to see the tears streaming down the boy's face, to notice just how badly the blonde shuddered from still raging shock. All traces of Kyuubi vanished right before his eyes. " S – Sasuke…", the boy all but gasped. " I… I'm…"

No matter how little he wanted to see what he'd caused, he let his eyes search through the boy. So many injuries, most of them still bleeding… Pain in Naruto's eyes that had nothing to do with the injuries…

Kyuubi had been defeated. But… Was Naruto nonetheless lost?

It quite visibly required all the boy had, but miraculously enough the blonde managed to crawl over to him and slumped into his arms, lacing a pair of weak, quivering arms around him. " Sorry… So sorry…"

Feeling utterly exhausted, he leaned even more heavily than before against the tree behind him, taking deep breaths to rid pain. His already foggy eyes met Naruto's, firm and free of questions.

_It's not your fault, you dobe._

For several seconds they only looked at each other, until Naruto did something neither of them could've expected the boy to have courage for. Catching both of them off guard, the boy pressed a pair of warm lips tenderly against his, too weak to deepen the kiss despite apparent desire. After having remained paralyzed by shock for a while he responded, pain and dizziness having wiped away all reason from his head.

-

Naruto's heart hammered beyond any control while the kiss continued, Sasuke's taste and essence filling him. Only the pain still surging below his skin and growing exhaustion confirmed that this wasn't a dream of some sort.

All of a sudden the moment was cut when Sasuke fell completely limp, consciousness fleeing. He slumped into the boy's lap when support disappeared, as though seeking for shelter.

Worry pierced his heart. " … Sasuke…" Barely having the strength to lift his hand and defying dizzying pain, he touched the other's slightly bloodied face. " … Please…"

He fought with all he had, but eventually pain and exhaustion took the best of him.

He drifted into pitch black oblivion.

* * *

The events following the battle's end were a haze to Sakura. There were so many people who needed her help, most of them dear friends, and there was so very little she could do for them…

Eventually – while kneeling beside Ino's still unconscious body that remained injured despite all her attempts – she was so exhausted that world spun right before her eyes. She would've undoubtedly fallen right down if it wasn't for hard, experienced hands grabbing her from behind. " Damn brat… Are you trying to get yourself killed?" After several seconds she felt new strength flowing into her body, and her eyes were sharp once more. " There. Do you feel any better?"

Quite slowly, she turned her gaze to meet a woman with long, red hair and fiery burgundy eyes. " Yeah. Thank you." Had her mind not been so worked up by everything else, she might've cracked a smile. " I'm Sakura."

The woman's eyes turned slightly warmer, almost familiar in some way. " Kushina." The woman mused for a moment. " I can tell you're a skilled medic, but you also have your limitations. Go and get some rest." Seeing her look of utter reluctance, the woman added. " Don't worry – I'll look after your friends."

Leaving was the last thing she would've wanted to do, especially with so many precious lives hanging in balance. But she knew the woman was right – with staying she'd only cause more trouble.

Steps heavy and slow she walked away, not daring to look over her shoulder in fear that even one glance would change her mind.

Once out of the cave she squinted her eyes against bright, blinding light. She frowned a bit when seeing a badly blurry figure approaching, but grinned despite everything and relaxed completely when hearing a familiar voice. " Here you are – I've been looking all over for you."

Her grin widened even still, worries chased away, when Lee's face became clear. " You're really here, aren't you?"

The boy smirked. " I couldn't just stay in Konoha when you're out here."

Not saying a word they took a couple of steps closer, allowing their hands to tangle. On the edge of collapsing she leaned her forehead against his chest, enjoying this moment of peace when she could almost convince herself that everything would turn out all right.

Silence must've lasted minutes until Lee spoke. " So… It's finally over?"

" Yeah", she breathed out, inhaling his scent. " It's over." Almost, at very least…

Their moment of serenity wasn't allowed to last long, for just then there were approaching steps. Turning their heads, they both ended up making small sounds of shock.

Not too far away, Sasuke's new team was approaching with grim expressions. Suigetsu was holding unmoving Naruto, who seemed to be barely breathing, while Juugo held equally still, badly bloodied Sasuke tightly against his chest.

Sakura felt colder than ever in her life.

* * *

TBC, un!

* * *

A/N: Awwww crap… (dodges yet another storm of weapons)

My defence this time? The same as previously – I'll try my very hardest to update FAST! So no killing, pwease? (screams when even more sharp objects fly)

Until next time! PLEASE, leave a review, even if it's to scold me for yet another demonic cliffie storm.

Be nice!

* * *

**Three chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.**

* * *

**queserasera**: I couldn't possibly agree more – NARUSASU RULEZ THE UNIVERSE! (waves bonbons until is forced to run away from Sasuke's Sharingan)

Gigantic thank yous for the review – I'm overjoyed to hear you've enjoyed the story! I hope you'll keep looking forward to the updates to come in future.

XxXx

**realityfling18**: You… keep looking for new updates for this ficcy? And considered this as a top favorite?! WOAH – goodness! (blushes madly) Thank you so much!

Madara's on his way to where he belongs all right, but Naruto indeed needs help. I REALLY hope Sasuke will reach him on time, too – Naruto would never be able to handle butchering someone in cold blood! Amen to that – our beloved boneheads REALLY need a break! Ah, the idea of the raven returning indeed sounds nice.

MASSIVE thank yous for the absolutely amazing review – I'm thrilled to hear you've enjoyed the story thus far! I really hope you'll like the rest as well.


	17. Hold Me

A/N: Yosh – I actually managed to get the brand new chapter done much faster than I feared! (makes a small victory dance)

First things first, thank you so much for all those incredible, heart warming reviews! (HUGS and muffins to you all) Do I even need to mention how much your support has encouraged me, especially with how insanely busy and fluish I've been lately? THANK YOU!

And once more special thank yous to **Serenityofthematrix **for the incredible job of proofreading! (hugs)

Awkay, before you'll start throwing those weapons you're holding at me… (sweatdrops) Here you go – chapter seventeen! I sincerely hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

/ **_It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe_**

_**I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man** /_

(Savage garden: "Hold me")

* * *

The burgundy eyes of Madara's former student flew open, filled with utter irritation.

Kabuto glanced towards her. " So Naruto managed to fight off the Kyuubi?" The boy went back to investigating his weapons. " It looks like we'll have to take harsher measures."

Her eyes flashed furiously while she looked at the boy. " Naruto is off limits", she hissed. " He _will_ fight beside us, but it will happen my way. _I'll_ take care of all persuasion."

Kabuto's eyes changed until a sudden might've called them soft. " I know. We won't touch your family."

" Good." Her expression already much milder, she put on a shirt and tied a black belt to her waistline. " As pleasant as this is, I should get going. Madara's boots aren't easy to fill."

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Hold Me

* * *

Naruto had no idea of how long he'd been drifting through for once nightmare free sleep when his eyes suddenly opened, so easily that it baffled him. A small, shaky gasp escaped him when memories started to rush through.

Kyuubi… It'd been unleashed, and Sasuke…

Blue eyes widened, instinctively moving to the side – and a warm flutter appeared to his stomach when the sight met him.

There, sleeping right beside him in the tiny bed, was Sasuke. The raven was facing away with a light frown, but one of the boy's arms was nonetheless wrapped around him, as though protecting him from absolutely every danger in the world.

A grin of indescribable relief spread across his face.

Sasuke… He was _there_, alive and breathing. His most precious person was still there, right beside him, warm and comforting.

Unable to fight the urge, he closed his eyes and snuggled just a little bit closer to the Uchiha, inhaling the boy's familiar scent.

It wasn't long until he drifted into untroubled sleep.

* * *

Since the battle against the Akatsuki had ended with dramatic results, Sakura had spent pretty much every day and night fighting furiously to save her friends. Until that day, she'd thought that she'd already grown numb to worrying and fearing.

She only learned she was wrong when seeing Shizune leaning heavily against a door, behind which she knew the raven had been performing an autopsy on Suzume. She frowned, feeling cold shivers. " What's wrong?"

The young woman swallowed thickly, visibly fighting against tears. It took a long time before the words came. " She… She was pregnant, Sakura."

A small shudder crossed her. " Did… Did she know?" Did Shino know just how much he'd lost?

The woman shook her head. " I don't think so, although she may have had a hunch – she was only a few weeks along."

She nodded, feeling strangely cold all over, and slightly relieved. Losing both of them might've been just too much for even someone as strong as Shino.

All of a sudden getting a strange feeling of presence, she turned her head and felt her heart break just a little. There, patiently sitting on a bench waiting, was Shino with his head hung. Although she couldn't tell for sure because of glasses, she was fairly sure the boy wasn't crying – after all, he was far too proud for such – but his aura radiated absolute heartbreak she couldn't even imagine.

After saying hasty byes to Shizune she walked up to the boy, only to find herself frozen a couple of steps away.

What the hell was she supposed to say to someone in that much pain?

It, however, turned out that she didn't have to make that decision, for Shino spoke first in a voice she barely recognized. " Can I see her?"

For the longest time she was sure saying 'no' would have been the wisest and most merciful idea – after all, Shino was already dealing with far more pain than she could even imagine. But something in his eyes told her that all objections would've been of no use. Therefore she nodded wordlessly, and opened the door nearby. Flashing her a pained look of gratitude the boy entered.

She was about to follow to make sure he wouldn't fall apart completely, but was forced to change her plans when a young female medic rushed over to her with wide eyes. " I – It's about Ino", the girl wheezed. " Something… Something's happening."

-

Shino had absolutely no idea of what to do while he stood there, staring at the person who'd in a scarily short time become his world.

He'd always thought that death was something cruel and violent, but Suzume… Her face seemed completely relaxed, and it would've been deviously easy to think she was only sleeping.

He was speaking before he even really registered the words coming. " You… promised me this'd end well", he barely even whispered hoarsely, burning sensation taking over his eyes. " You broke your promise." Somewhat to his surprise, he didn't sound angry or accusing, only incredibly sad – like a five year old who'd just lost something precious to them. He blinked furiously. " When we left Suna…Did you already know…?" He trailed off.

He wasn't in a state to pay any attention to how his hand trembled when it moved free of his will, reaching out to caress the girl's ice cold cheek. " I… I know you hate goodbyes, but…" His jaw tightened while he fought furiously against emotions, disregarding the harsh fact that she wasn't able to see or hear him. " I miss you, and I love you. And… I want you to know that, wherever you are." Muscles moving free of his will, he leaned down so that their foreheads became pressed together and emitted an odd, choked sound. " I'm so sorry."

With those words he leaned further, and after a moment's hesitation he brushed his lips chastely against hers. It was the last kiss they'd ever get.

It was the first time he cried since the day she died.

* * *

Ino woke up with a frown, not entirely sure of where she was right away.

She trembled a little when feeling a distantly familiar hand squeeze hers. " Ino?" Her heart jumped at the voice she'd desperately wanted to hear, not daring to believe. " Are you awake?"

Slowly and with a lot of struggle her eyelids inched, and everything inside her turned warm at the sight of Sai's familiar face. A smile appeared to her lips while her hand tightened around his. " Hey…" She then frowned again. " You 'k?"

The boy nodded, dark eyes becoming unusually warm. " Of course – the injuries I had were healed quickly. Everything's okay."

Her smile widened still – until it turned into a grimace when a wave of pain washed over her, again and again.

The boy frowned with apparent worry. " Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Quite desperately her hand squeezed around Sai's, but it felt like the touch had went right through. She couldn't feel his warmth.

" Ino?"

She shuddered with startle and ache, hearing that voice even through all the agony.

" _Ino? Can you hear me?_"

Where was that voice coming from?

Her hand held Sai's even more tightly, her heart thumping with fear.

" _Hey, open your eyes. You're almost awake already._"

As though knowing that something was wrong she took a frantic glance towards Sai's face to find him looking back with his infamous smiling mask. Then – terror pumping through – she took a deep breath, almost like preparing for a dive, and closed her eyes, then opened them again.

This time, the face she met didn't belong to Sai but to Sakura. The pinkette seemed absolutely exhausted, but also relieved. " Hey there", the girl greeted, voice carrying something that didn't sound familiar. " We were worried about you – you've had a high fever."

Her own condition was, however, the furthest thing on her mind. Her blue eyes were wide when searching through Sakura's green ones. " Sai…", she rasped in a fervent tone. " Sai… Is he…?"

The expression that rose to Sakura's face immediately prepared her for the worst. What the girl said felt like a punch straight at her face. " Ino, Sai… He was wounded pretty badly, and his leg…" The pinkette's inhale shuddered badly, and tears rimmed green eyes. " If… If he wakes up… He'll never be a real ninja again."

She'd _never_ felt such a wave of nausea before that swept over right then.

Her spinning head wrapped around one word.

' _If._'

Sakura barely had time to set a bowl in front of her before she threw up loudly, tears streaming to her cheeks and whole body trembling uncontrollably.

* * *

As a ninja, Kurenai Yuuhi had been taught to hide her feelings, and most of the time she did a phenomenal job. But that morning, her restraints slipped while she stood by unconscious Hinata's bedside.

She wasn't one to show affection openly, either, but nonetheless repositioned her tiny baby son so that she could grab one of her former student's alarmingly cool hands. " Hinata, I… I'm not sure if you hear me, but…" She swallowed thickly. " I don't know where you are right now, but there are a lot of people out here waiting for you to wake up, okay? You need to be strong, stronger than you've ever been." She swallowed to rid the lump in her throat, but didn't succeed. " Wake up, please. Come back to us."

Hinata didn't make even the slightest flinch, and it took her all to keep emotions from showing.

This… was like a nightmare of some sort. Only two rooms away lay Kiba, and medics were far from optimistic about his chances of survival. If she'd lose two students in one go…

So sharp her instincts were, that despite her distraught state her head snapped up seconds before the door behind her opened. A mild wave of surprise flowed through her when she turned to face Hiashi Hyuuga – the man hadn't showed up to visit his daughter until now.

The man's eyes were completely unreadable while they studied the unmoving girl. " How is she?" he asked in a monotone after a couple of seconds.

Surprise muted her for a while. " Her injuries were almost fatal, but they're healing well", she replied in a surprisingly neutral tone considering the situation. " But her body is growing weaker with each day she spends in a bed like this, and…" She swallowed, not sure if the man wanted to hear the rest she had to say. " Hiashi, there's no medical reason to why she's still unconscious. It's… It's like she doesn't want to wake up."

Every single one of Hiashi's muscles tensed up visibly, and something she'd never met before lit up the man's eyes. His fists balled for a couple of moments.

Taking his reaction as her cue to leave, she started towards the door. " I should go." She glanced towards her sleeping son. " Kazuki's already hungry."

To her stun, the man shook his head. " No, feel free to stay." So saying, he turned around and left. " There's somewhere I need to visit." The door closed after him with a desolate sigh.

* * *

Neji didn't even know for how long he'd been in Gaara's hospital room – watching over the boy who seemed to be merely asleep – but he did know for sure that he hadn't left it for even once since first entering. He wanted to – _needed_ to – be there, just in case…

His whole frame shuddered – as though he'd thought the disturbance could possibly come from Gaara – when the room's door opened, sending a breath of cool air his way. " Sakura, I'm not…", he started while turning his head, but all words froze into his throat.

For the person entering and closing the door certainly wasn't the pinkette, but Hiashi Hyuuga.

He had no idea of where the words he emitted came from, but his voice was quite close to a growl when he spoke. " What are you doing here?"

Hiashi seemed surprised by his disrespect, but composed himself rapidly. " Gaara's advisor – Genji – contacted me." It wasn't often he would've heard that much disgust in anyone's voice. " He told me exactly what you two have been doing."

His insides turned completely, utterly cold, and for a moment he gasped for air like a fish on dry land. His expression then steeled. " If you're going to lecture as well…"

" I'm not lecturing", Hiashi all but roared. " I'm stating facts anyone with even a tenth of your intelligence should be able to figure out." The man's eyes moved to Gaara. " He's the leader of Suna, Neji, and you're the soul male heir of Hyuuga family. Do you honestly think someone with the importance of you two could make a selfish decision like this, without even thinking about the consequences?"

Those words hurt much more than being hit by any sort of a weapon and he shuddered visibly. " I love him!" The words were catapulted out of him before he thought about them for another second. Only the fact that he didn't want to break down in front of the man kept him from cracking apart. " I… You can't…!"

Hiashi's hand rose far faster than thought, and for just a second he was sure the man would hit him. In the end, however, the hand was lowered, leaving only storming eyes looking into his. " Neji, don't you dare tell me what I can or can not do when it comes to you – you don't even know anything about love." The man took a deep breath. " You staying with him would be the end of Suna and our family – _your_ family. Do you understand?" He'd never seen his uncle's face quite like that. " I'll do anything – absolutely _anything_ – to keep that from happening. I refuse to believe it'd be impossible to get you a redemption." With those words as his closure the man whirled around and walked out of the room, the door making a hollow sound while closing.

He had no idea of what he would've done if his body had been even remotely functional.

While he sat there, gasping for air and his breath hitching pitiably, he thought things couldn't possibly have gotten any worse.

He was mistaken. Because just then, he felt Gaara move and heard a heart breaking mew of pain. It was quite clear that the boy's pain was rapidly crossing his limit of endurance.

He knew he was most likely making a huge mistake, but he just couldn't restrain himself. If this was the last time they'd be together like this… " Shh…" His voice cracked while he took the redhead's hand and squeezed tenderly, but he paid hardly any mind to it. One of his trembling hands moved on its own accord, stroking the momentarily distraught leader's face. " Shh, it's okay. I… I'm right here." His throat was so scratchy that it was almost impossible to speak. " Everything's going to be okay, alright?" If only he would've managed to make himself believe those words…

He was pretty sure his heart was torn to pieces in his chest when Gaara's hand suddenly moved, landing softly onto his with such trust he'd never faced before. It became painful to breathe when the redhead's eyes opened an inch, finding his and sending a message anyone would've been able to read clearly.

_I love you._

With that those eyes closed again with Gaara drifting into a deep, dreamless slumber.

His whole body shivered uncontrollably while he sat there, fighting with his all to hold back a scream.

* * *

Temari rubbed her eyes and winced a little, feeling more exhausted than ever in her life.

For the past days she'd been switching between Gaara and Shikamaru's hospital rooms, and she could no longer remember when she would've rested properly. Alas, no matter how determined she was to make sure those two were all right, this was all getting to her. It wasn't exactly enthralling to spend time with people who didn't even have the decency to wake up for her, no matter how much she begged.

Not paying much attention to her actions after performing them for about million times, she pushed the door of Shikamaru's hospital room open, then turned to face him – and froze.

Shikamaru, his eyes… They were open, for the first time in five damn days. But not for her. For there, sitting by his side and holding his hand in a way that sickened her, was Shiho, whispering something she didn't manage to hear to the boy.

She remained nailed to the spot, no matter how desperately she would've wanted to run and spare herself from the sight. And as she watched, noticed how tenderly Shiho held Shikamaru's hand, she crashed into a realization that broke her heart.

In a matter of days, perhaps – as soon as Gaara would feel better – she'd go back to Suna, leave all this behind, possibly for good. And Shikamaru… There was no way in hell she could've asked him to follow, to leave everything he held dear.

They… could never have a future, wheras Shiho… She was right here, and she loved him desperately. Over time, she was sure, that love would make Shikamaru respond if he didn't already.

She'd _never_ have a place in the boy's world.

With that harsh thought, she whirled around and left the room without making a sound.

-

What she didn't know was that as soon as the door closed, Shikamaru's eyes turned and he frowned. He felt extremely cold all of a sudden – as though something precious had been lost.

" Shikamaru?" He found Shiho looking at him with a deep frown of worry. " Are you okay?"

He swallowed a little. " Yeah… Just a bit chilly, that's all." Or so he hoped.

* * *

Judging by the shadows, Sasuke suspected evening was already falling when his eyes fluttered open.

At first all he could make out was a purely white room, then came a voice he knew better than well. " Sasuke?" In a moment Sakura – who seemed drained – was stood beside him with an expression that radiated tremendous relief. " 'Morning. You have no idea of how worried we were. You had internal injuries, and with the fever…" She trailed off.

He nodded, feeling cold shivers, then frowned and looked to his side when sensing a foreign warmth. Surprised wasn't quite a description enough of his state when he discovered Naruto, sleeping very soundly beside him.

" You've been unconscious for five days", Sakura explained in a soft tone. " He woke up a couple of times in the meantime, though I'm sure he doesn't remember it. He trashed around so badly that we had no other choice but to bring him to you to keep him from doing harm to himself."

Unable to stop himself, he sent a demanding look towards the girl, not noticing that his nearly numb hand that was still around Naruto pulled the blonde closer.

Sakura smiled, seeming to understand. " He's fine, though utterly exhausted. I don't know how you did it, but the Kyuubi's so firmly tied that there isn't a trace of it left." Her expression faltered just a little bit. " We were worried about him as well, though we should've known better. He's too stubborn to let something like this take him down." Just then seeming to come to think of something, she started to leave reluctantly. " I should go. I've got a lot of patients, and you need rest." Her expression was somewhat hard. " Take good care of yourself and him, okay?"

He nodded, his mind already fleeing elsewhere. He never noticed her disappearing.

Why… had Naruto been so anxious that the boy had been carried to sleep in his bed? And why didn't he have anything against it?

He was brought back into awareness when he sensed movement, and looked down. He came dangerously close to smiling when finding Naruto's slightly hazy, almost disbelieving blue eyes looking back at him. " 'suke?"

In his current state, it took him a moment to comprehend. " Yeah, dobe", he confirmed eventually. " It's me."

-

For quite a while Naruto remained utterly confused when staring into Sasuke's finally open eyes, heart performing leaps it shouldn't have been capable of. And it was at that moment his mind chose to strike him with one of the most embarrassing memories he had.

/ _His lips finding Sasuke's._ /

He vaguely wondered if his cheeks were as heavily blushed as he feared.

He wanted to ask if Sasuke remembered the kiss, too, with all there was in him. But at the moment he decided that other things were more important.

He felt Sasuke tense up completely when he wrapped a pair of arms tightly around the boy, pulling the raven as close as he possibly could without disturbing the other's injuries. With that one embrace, he spoke out everything he had no words for.

' _I'm sorry._' ' _Thank you._' ' _I'm not letting you go ever again._' ' _I…_'

The last thought was interrupted when Sasuke moved all of a sudden, taking them both by surprise with returning his hold.

Grinning even more radiantly than usually, he tightened his embrace still, burying his face into the boy's shoulder. " Geez, teme", he murmured. " Do you have any idea of how close to a heart attack you brought me?"

The Uchiha's response was delayed. " And you think it was a pleasant experience for me?" He didn't dare to glance, but judging by the other boy's tone he could imagine the look in Sasuke's eyes. " I could've killed you."

He shrugged, as though what Sasuke had just said had been the most insignificant thing in the entire world. " But you didn't."

Sasuke remained absolutely still and silent for a long time, until he felt a hand twitch somewhere around his back. " Idiot…"

He fought the urge to chuckle. " Bastard."

For a very long time an utterly comfortable silence lingered with them simply holding each other and slowly getting used to the idea that they were both really there. Unfortunately the pleasant moment was cut when Sasuke shuddered and emitted a barely audible hiss of pain. The raven's back also arched just a little against his hand.

He distanced himself from the boy with a frown to take a look at the Uchiha's face. " Sasuke?" There was a small scowl and slight paleness, but nothing else he would've found out of place. " Are you okay?"

" Hn." The raven closed his eyes for a moment, then all but glared at him. " I'm not falling apart here, so stop looking at me like that."

He snorted. " Then stop making me worry, teme."

Sasuke was clearly about to retort, but instead ended up hissing again despite visible resistance.

He had no idea of what to do to ease the boy's pain – after all, he was still pathetically weak himself. In the end, he resulted into something he would've least expected.

Slowly and cautiously, he reached out and placed his lips against Sasuke's, allowing them to move just a little, testing the ground. At first the Uchiha was completely stiff against his gesture, as though preparing to escape, but in the end melted to his touch, lips starting to move surprisingly skilfully against his own.

Eventually, of course, they were forced to part when all air ran out, but he was sure to not let Sasuke slip far. He held on as tightly as he could with both arms while the raven quite uncharacteristically nestled against him, and stroked silky black locks while Sasuke struggled to stay awake.

Lifting his gaze towards the window and futilely trying to hold the other boy even more tightly, he wished from the bottom of his heart that nothing would tear them apart this time around.

* * *

Suigetsu had always _hated_ waiting. And at the moment, it was getting absolutely infuriating, especially with Karin pacing around the hallway not too far away. Even Juugo was starting to get on his nerves, although the boy was merely sitting deep in thought. In the end, he wasn't all that surprised to find himself crossing the line of snapping.

" Karin." Stunning them both, his tone was enough to actually cause the girl to stop and look at him with a hazardous expression. " If you don't stop that at this instant, it's only a matter of moments before I'll end up using my weapons. So sit down, damnit!"

Karin snorted, rolling her eyes. " Says someone who hasn't managed to stop tapping his foot for the past five hours."

Fortunately, their bickering was interrupted before any physical damage could be done when they heard approaching steps. Their eyes were sharp once darting towards Sakura while the pinkette appeared, seeming just about ready to collapse. " Well?" he demanded before the girl could even open up her mouth.

Was that relief what flooded over him when the girl smiled faintly? " He's awake, and it looks like he'll be okay." In what seemed like a spur of the moment, she added. " And Naruto's fine, too." She gave them a questioning glance. " Do you want to see him?"

He opened his mouth, but Karin beat him to speaking. " You know what? I think we'll let him rest." The girl had never been someone to show a lot of emotion, but at that moment he found something he couldn't identify from her eyes. " Let's go, brats."

He didn't speak until they were out of the building. " That was pretty gutsy of you."

Karin gave him a glare before smacking his head. " Shut up before I'll beat the snot out of you."

* * *

Hinata had no idea of where the voices that kept asking her to come back came from, nor did she care.

There was a smile upon her face while she leaned her head against Kiba's shoulder, her eyes drinking in the dazzling sight of a sparkling waterfall and perfect, flawlessly green forest around them. " This place is a paradise", she murmured, absently noticing that her stuttering was forgotten here.

Kiba grinned and took her hand. A part of her was alarmed by how cold his touch was. " 'Kinda perfect, huh?" She was almost sure he cast a sideways glance towards her before going on. " I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Blush of the darkest crimson appeared to her cheeks when he suddenly leaned down, capturing her lips demandingly into a sweet, overwhelmingly tender kiss.

Once they parted due to lack of oxygen he left his forehead resting against hers and grinned, his eyes closed. " You know… There's been something I've been supposed to ask you."

What happened next caused her heart to hammer in inhuman speed.

Kiba's lips kept moving, but no voice carried into her ears. And there, right before her eyes, the boy started to fade away.

Her eyes widened to a size that would've been comical in any other circumstances. " Kiba-kun…?"

By the time she was finished, there was barely anything left of him. Frantically she tried to squeeze his hand even more tightly, only to find that her touch went right through.

" KIBA-KUN!"

It was too late, she realized when closing her eyes in defeat. He was already gone.

It wasn't until much later she learned that the veil she heard when opening her bleary eyes again came from her.

Instead of Kiba, she found Shizune hovering above her. The raven frowned, seeming deeply worried. " Hinata, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Unable to form another word she buried her face into one hand, much too aware of the tears that rolled like a small river.

* * *

The day was already darkening into an evening when Neji entered Gaara's hospital room once more, finding Kankuro, Temari and Izumi there. The older Sand brother blinked when seeing him. " Neji?" The boy then frowned. " What's wrong?"

Not entirely sure of what he wanted to say he swallowed. " I… There's something I need to ask you." He composed himself for almost a full minute. " You'll be heading for Suna as soon as possible, right?"

Temari nodded slowly, seeming suspicious. " Yeah. So what?"

It took his all to get the next sentences out. " I… I want you to get him out of here, the sooner the better." His voice was hoarse and barely audible – it felt like someone had strapped a rope of some sort around his neck, and there was sand in his eyes. " You need to get him to safety before it's too late."

This time it was Temari who frowned. " Why should we hurry?"

" Because…" He inhaled sharply through his nose. " Because if you don't, something very bad will happen to him. So… Please."

Kankuro seemed hesitant, as though the boy had caught on to something. " Are you sure?"

He looked at the older one straight into eyes, and it took a lot to keep tears from showing. " There's no other choice."

The two siblings seemed ready to start a full sized interrogation until Izumi interrupted them with grabbing Kankuro's hand gently. " Let's go." There was something incredibly tender and understanding upon the blind girl's face when her unseeing eyes swept his way. " Let's give these two some privacy. Besides, weren't you supposed to be hungry?"

As soon as the room was empty, Neji dared to let his eyes move to Gaara, who was sleeping heavily. He was beyond grateful the other was blissfully unaware of the moisture that appeared to his embarrassingly emotion filled eyes.

Extremely slowly, as though afraid, his hand reached out and grabbed Gaara's limp one, squeezing as tenderly as possible without waking up the redhead. Then, just as suddenly as the hold had been taken, he let go and forced his furiously trembling body up. To his amazement he was able to make his way out of the room although the journey felt million miles long.

It was a pure miracle he managed to keep himself from crying while he made his way out, all the way into the house he shared with Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi.

Hiashi, who'd been reading, immediately glanced towards him when he entered. " Is it done?"

Unable to speak out another word he walked into his room. The sound his door made when closing held a single, bitter message.

_I hope you're happy now._

-

Back in the hospital room, Gaara frowned when waking up to a familiar scent in the air.

_Neji…?_

There was, however, no sign left of the boy.

He felt unbearably cold.

* * *

It was no secret in Konoha that Danzou was a man who rarely showed any feelings. That's why anyone entering his office that evening would've been baffled by what they found.

His fist trembled while it squeezed around the mission report he was holding, almost like trying to squash the heartbreaking words.

Suzume… She'd ran after the Kyuubi container and that Uchiha traitor, and now…

Fortunately, that bloodthirsty thought was cut for the time being when there was a knock on the room's door. " What?" In any other occasion, he might've been confused by why his voice shuddered. His heart leapt a bit when Kushina entered, declaration of war in her eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed. " What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to return to your hut three days ago?"

" I will leave in a while." Her tone was the final warning of what was to come. " There's something I need to ask you first."

He nodded. " Yes?"

" I'm not an idiot, you know – I can tell you've been purposely keeping me away from the hospital, where I'd be needed the most." Her eyes flashed. " What are you trying to hide from me?"

For just a moment his heart stilled, and he had no clue of what to say. Then, words popped out before he could put any particular mind to them. " I'm not hiding anything. I just don't think that's all something you should get involved with." _I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from _it_._

Just one glance from Kushina told that the woman didn't believe a single word he was saying. " All right, then", she stated, voice filled with venom, then turned around. " I'll see you some day."

As soon as she'd left he realized that he'd never see her again. And it was then his mind fed him some dangerous thoughts.

Suzume… She was dead, at the age of sixteen. And Kushina would never want to see his face again. He'd lost both of his daughters. All because of the Kyuubi and its container.

" Tsukaki!" It sounded like a beast's growl. " Get in here!"

As per usual, the young man forgot to knock before entering. " Y – Yes, Danzou-sama?"

His eyes burned hazardously. " Gather a group. It's time to get rid of some filth."

-

Once she'd emerged from the office, Kushina leaned heavily against a wall, working her hardest to ease the burning of wrath inside her.

Even with all the years she could remember and all the time she'd spent with Danzou… The man still lied to her.

All he wanted to give her was lousy lies.

" Kushina?" Lifting her gaze, she met a woman with blonde hair and flaming honey coloured eyes – Tsunade, wasn't it? " Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

There were many times in his life Kakashi had felt completely helpless. But never had the feeling been as overwhelming as it was when he sat in a chair beside Rin's bed, watching how breath fogged up her oxygen mask in a steady rhytm.

Words that slashed his chest nearly unbearably resumed in his head.

/ _" Kakashi… There isn't another trace left of her chakra waves."_ /

/ _" Why did you do that?"_ /

/ _" It's highly likely that she'll never wake up again."_ /

/ _" And they call you a genius…"_ /

He reached out a hand but in the end allowed it to stop, like he'd feared even the smallest brush could've broken Rin. He suspected the stinging behind his eyes wasn't caused by sleepless nights.

_Please…_

His ears twitched with the sensation of someone approaching just before Iruka opened the door and entered. The man's warm eyes immediately moved to Rin. " So… No change?"

Unable to find words, he shook his head.

For some moments he could actually feel Iruka's hesitance and confusion. Then, taking them both by surprise, the brunette walked up to him and took his hand, holding on tight. No words were said nor needed.

' _Everything's going to work out_', the teacher's touch told him.

He squeezed back, feeling utterly exhausted yet comforted all of a sudden.

' _Thank you._'

Iruka's lips inched, clearly to form something important, but the man never got the chance to finish. For just then shouts they both recognized very well drifted from a room not too far away.

They looked at each other with their eyes flashing, never noticing how their hands lost contact.

_Naruto…!_

They were moving before either one noticed it.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, still sensing Sasuke's familiar presence right beside him, a voice in the back of his head immediately warned him that it was too good to be true. He chose not to listen.

To him, no tomorrow or even an hour later existed at the moment.

He could've sworn he heard a stifled yawn before Sasuke moved slightly. Opening his eyes slowly, he chuckled a bit when finding the Uchiha's nose slightly wrinkled and obsidian eyes firmly closed. " I would've never thought you to be the type that has hard time waking up", he teased, fighting the urge to play with the other's slightly disheveled hair.

" Shut it, dobe", the raven groaned, seeming to come close to resting his head against his shoulder. " It's not like you'd be one to talk."

His expression fell in an instant.

' _Talk._' And they'd need to talk for real this time – no jokes or jittering. That was something he'd never been too good at. But they couldn't exactly leave things like this, either.

After bracing himself with a thick gulp, he spoke. " Look, teme…" For once in his life, he searched for the right words for a very long time. " I just kissed you, for the second time. We can't exactly act like nothing ever happened."

He'd never seen such an expression of panic before that rose to Sasuke's face. It wasn't obvious to someone who didn't know the raven, of course, but he could see the changes clearly – all the tensed muscles, changed breathing pattern, dialated pupils, haunted look that was between a glare and horror. He could tell the Uchiha only remained where he was because the raven's muscles and head weren't in the condition walking away would've required just yet. The boy refused to look at him. " Naruto, _don't_."

His eyes flashed. " I'm not letting you get away with this one. We've gone well beyond the line of talking crap already."

Although it must've irritated Sasuke's injuries, the raven squirmed under his hold. " Let go", the boy all but hissed, eyes not finding his. " Right now."

New found burst of determination filling him, he gathered all the little strength he'd managed to regain and flipped his unnaturally heavy body so that he was all but laying on top of Sasuke. His hands – placed firmly on each side of the boy's head – ensured the other wouldn't be able to go anywhere. His eyes flamed. " _No_." He took some time to control his tone. " Why are you fighting so hard against this?"

Sasuke didn't speak, but the look in the boy's eyes spoke clearly.

_Because I don't want to care about you any more than I already do, damnit!_

His eyes softened. " Sasuke …"

It was tragic, really, that he didn't get the chance to finish, because just then the room's door was thrown open. His eyes widened despite all resistance when Danzou marched in with about ten of his men, looking like he'd owned the place.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the man. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Danzou didn't seem all that affected. " You were sentenced to death before you ran away, remember? And your… friend certainly wasn't granted any more mercy."

He and Sasuke failed to notice that even when they were ripped out of the bed, their hands remained clasped together.

Naruto's eyes were filled with boiling anger when he looked at the old man – a monster, he almost declared – stood a bit further. " How can you do this to us?!" he snarled.

Danzou's eyes flashed. " You've already brought more than your own share of pain to this village", the man hissed. " It's about time for us to finally get rid of your existence, to wipe away that shameful part of Konoha's history." A brisling surge of energy came from Sasuke's direction. Danzou clearly noticed it as well because the man looked the boy's way with threatening eyes. " Unless you want this worthless demon to suffer any more than necessary, play very, _very_ nicely. Got that?"

Sasuke's muscles tensed up, and for a while Naruto was sure the boy would pull out some amazing stunt that'd save them from this mess, that there was still hope after all. The raven, however, remained perfectly still.

Danzou grinned, revealing a row of teeth. " Thought so." The older then looked at his men. " Restrain those two. We'll have to make sure they won't cause us trouble."

Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes while he cling to Sasuke's hand with all the power of his despair, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have been forced to let go. His mouth opened for words his mind was finally ready to admit, but nothing came out just when he would've needed his voice the most. No matter how hard he held on, the men kept walking closer and they were separated to opposite sides of the room.

Just when steel was placed around his wrists, the room's door opened once more. He couldn't help feeling a bang of desperate hope when seeing Kakashi and Iruka stood there, looks of distrust and rage upon their faces. " What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi snarled.

Danzou's face didn't weaver. " These two are both fugitives, they've received their death sentences long ago." The man's eyes were pure carbon when looking straight into the silver haired's. " There's nothing you can do to fight against something the council itself has accepted."

Kakashi's glare sent a clear message.

' _We'll see about that._'

Iruka, on the other hand, looked into his eyes with a sadness filled gaze. " We won't give up on you two, Naruto. I swear."

Even after those words there was only one thought in his head while he and Sasuke were dragged out, close to each other yet frustratingly far apart.

This was the end.

* * *

TBC, dattebayo!

* * *

A/N: (lower lip quivers a bit) Awkay, THAT was sad. (wipes eyes)

There's a ton of things I've got to do (including finishing the preparations of chapter eighteen), and I'm quite anxious to get away from all of your sharp object, so without further… **PLEASE**, leave a review before flee! Those lil' messages mean the world to me, you know?

Until next time – I hope you'll all stop by then!

Be good!

* * *

**Two chapters to go, counting in the epilogue.**

* * *

**realityfling18**: You found the fight scenes real? (squels with delight) You can't even imagine how happy I am to hear that! I'm always extremely fidgety about them, seeing as battle scenes are (in my opinion) the hardest parts to muster. I'm beyond relieved when hearing you think I did decent job. (smirks from ear to ear)

And yosh, I'm also glad beyond belief you liked the NaruSasu scenes! Those were my own personal favourites. (glares at Sasuke when the raven attempts to smack, making the boy change his mind)

I really hope the raven comes back, too! Looks like our lil' boneheads could use some guidance and support… (sweatdrops)

So I'm not the only one who's got a soft spot for Kisame! I couldn't agree with you more – he's severely underplayed. (pouts towards Kishi-kun) I hope there'll be more of him the manga/anime in future.

I should write my own story? (blushes) Awww, thank you so much! Heh, I've got a ton of those in the back of my head. Now if only I'd get even one idea pushed to closure… (snickers)

Enormous thank yous for the utterly baffling review – I'm absolutely thrilled to hear the story's surpassed your expectations! I REALLY hope you'll end up enjoying the last few chapters just as much.


	18. Take My Hand

A/N: Gosh! It's been a bit a of a struggle, but now the new chapter is FINALLY here! (wipes sweat from forehead)

First things first… You guys, thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those baffling reviews! This story wouldn't go on without them, you know? (sends hugs and cupcakes)

Okay, because I can just feel how badly you want to get to business, let's go! I really hope you'll like the chapter. (gulps nervously)

* * *

**/****_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't_**

**_The raindrops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home_**

_**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time** /_

(Simple plan: " Take my hand")

* * *

Konan grit her teeth while patching up yet another wound on her already tattered body quite clumsily, and shuddered from pain when the flesh became aggravated.

Since Konoha had destroyed the Akatsuki's base, she'd been on a run for her life, literally. Word of the organization's collapse had spread quickly, and she'd already been attacked far more times than she could count. Everyone seemed to know her, even without her Akatsuki's cloak.

This was getting just too much – for her and her unborn, furiously kicking baby – especially now that Pein was…

Before she could ever finish that thought sounds of approaching steps caused her to tense up completely. Emitting a loud growl she turned her head and prepared to fight. Her eyes narrowed when finding a strangely familiar looking girl with blonde hair and burgundy eyes.

" It's alright, Konan", a smooth voice soothed her. " I'm not here to harm you." The girl's head was tilted, and she had a chilling feeling the teen could see straight into her head. " Now, the Akatsuki's been destroyed, and your lover is dead."

She looked away to hide her expression. " It's not like you could do anything about it", she noted through gritted teeth.

" You're right, I can't. But I can give you a chance to start anew and pay back what's been done to you." She looked towards the girl to meet a pair of gleaming eyes. " Would you like to join something that'll last? Something that'd protect you and your child?"

She struggled against the desire to snort. " Do I have any choice?"

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Take My Hand

* * *

Naruto wasn't entirely sure if he'd passed out or if he'd been knocked out when his eyes opened without warning to meet pitch black darkness. His chest shuddered with something he identified as fright when he realized where he was.

Darkness… Stonewalls… Bars covering a pathetically small window…

He was snapped back into awareness when there was a cough from what sounded like nearby, followed by cusses snarled under breath. His heart swelled with hope. " Sasuke…?"

It took agonizingly long until there was a response. " Yeah…"

He was afraid of the next question but asked anyhow, stubborn as always. " Did they… hurt you?"

" No." As soon as Sasuke spoke, he came to a conclusion that he'd been right. He hadn't wanted to learn the answer – the Uchiha was clearly lying.

Almost like following some instinct he lowered his gaze on the wall behind his back, and found a hole that went all the way to the other side. In less than a second he realized that Sasuke was there, and had to fight furiously against the urge to reach out a hand.

He had to gather his voice for a while before he could speak. " We will get out of here, believe it." His voice was so hoarse that it sounded even less convincing than he'd feared. " I'm not going to let us die, okay? We've been through so much that I'm not about to let these creeps execute us."

Even as he spoke, he had a dark feeling that those promises would remain empty.

* * *

What the two didn't know was that there was still a tiny spark of hope left.

Tsunade's gaze snapped up from the documents she'd been skimming through when there was a firm knock on the door of her new office. " Yes?"

She was instantly alarmed by the looks upon Kakashi and Iruka's face when the men entered. " We've got a huge problem", the silver haired announced, not bothering with greetings or formalities. " Danzou's out of control – he just arrested Naruto and Sasuke. They'll be executed in two hours."

Her heart nearly stopped, and all colour drained from her face while disbelief surged through. Then – so fast it felt dizzying – iced blood turned into lava. Her eyes flashed. " Does anyone else know about this?"

Kakashi shook his head, seeming to understand her reasoning. " Not yet."

" Good. Let's keep it that way. There's no need to get anyone else involved, especially when they're still recovering from the fight against the Akatsuki. Besides, I don't want them to try anything brash that'd get them into a trouble as well."

Iruka frowned. " What are you going to do?"

Her eyes flashed. " Something I should've done a long time ago." She took a moment to calm herself. " You may go now. It looks like I've got an appointment ahead of me…"

* * *

After the years she'd spent under Orochimaru's training, Karin was many things. Stupid wasn't one of them.

At first she, Suigetsu and Juugo weren't allowed into Sasuke's hospital room. And now, she spotted Danzou walking towards the prison, looking much too happy for her liking.

" Something smells fishy around here", Suigetsu announced with a frown on his face.

For once, she chose to skip the opportunity to mock her teammate. Instead she took off towards the hollow looking building. " Let's go and find out just how stinking this'll get."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara woke up from a light sleep when the door of his hospital room was opened and closed. As usual, his chest reacted when he saw Neji approaching slowly. Something he found in the boy's eyes caused him chills of alarm. " Temari asked me to come and visit you. She said it's important."

His eyes hardened. " She told me you asked her and Kankuro to take me away from Konoha."

Neji's whole body quaked visibly. " You should've let things be." Even though it wasn't long ago he'd been practically unable to experience feelings apart from anger, he'd always been rather good at reading expressions. His heart broke to pieces by the sadness he saw in the Hyuuga's eyes. " I… I only came here to say goodbye."

It felt like a dagger of some sort had been slammed right through his heart and he shuddered. For a moment his head was clouded by disbelief until words came. " What?" Then, came such a bout of hatred that it startled him. " If this is about Hiashi, or Genji…"

Neji's eyes flashed with pain, confirming his assumption. " Gaara… Don't."

His eyes flamed with determination to not give up. " I'm not letting them take you away from me."

" Stop it." Gaara heard tears in Neji's voice, but when he searched through the boy's eyes… He couldn't find _anything_. It was like the Hyuuga's very soul had been stolen away. " Whatever there could've been between us… It just isn't enough. We'd never be allowed to love each other like we should. So stop hanging on to this, all right? Leave this alone – for both our sakes."

_No_, his head screamed in an instant.

He'd gone through so much, he'd barely managed to wake up. He refused to believe that…

Neji was already about to leave when he managed to grab the boy's wrist, causing the Hyuuga to tremble. " I love you." It was the first time he said it out loud, and he was startled by how easily and sincerely it rolled by his tongue. His heart was jumping so madly that it actually hurt. " Doesn't that mean anything?"

Neji didn't say a word, most likely wasn't able to. His hand no longer had the strength to hold on when the Hyuuga started to walk away and left the room without making much of a sound.

He stared at the closed door, feeling like a piece of him had just been stolen away.

* * *

There were few things that could bring Danzou pleasure. But that was the only word he could come up with when watching Sasuke and Naruto's cells through small holes in the wall. He was very close to smirking when seeing the looks of pain upon both their faces.

It was only a matter of time before justice would finally be served.

" Go and get them", he ordered his men in a screech like voice. " I think it's about time to get this over with."

-

What he couldn't know was that a certain team of three was listening from a hidden hallway he didn't even know of.

" Shit…", Suigetsu hissed almost too loudly. " Now what do we do?"

Karin weighed down their options. If they'd just barge in they'd only get into a trouble, and in a worst case scenario end up executed as well. But if they'd wait around for too long…

" Let's go", she ordered in a hushed voice. " We've got preparations to make."

* * *

Time didn't seem to be moving quite right in the tiny cell Naruto was locked into.

From the small window, he could see that the sun was moving rapidly outside, yet to him it felt like time had stilled completely.

He hadn't moved in ages – which felt unnatural to him – nor had he spoken. He barely dared to breathe. It was almost like he'd feared anything too brash would throw him straight back into reality.

Then – so suddenly that his heart forgot one jump – time resumed when he heard a harsh cough from the other side of the wall behind his back. He frowned, feeling small chills of thread. " Sasuke? Are you okay?" He was feeling like passing out himself. He could only imagine what the Uchiha was going through.

A lot of time passed until there was a faint sound. " Hn."

Unable to fight the urge any longer, his fingers sneaked through the tiny hole on the wall, and he jumped a bit when his skin collided with something soft and warm. He was about to pull away, but in the end couldn't bring himself to do so when he recognized the warmth as Sasuke's hand.

A silence that couldn't be described as anything else but comfortable lingered while they sat, things that should've been said lingering in the air.

In the end he just couldn't take the quietness anymore. " Hey, Sasuke…" He swallowed thickly, barely managing to keep his voice from failing completely. " I… I'm sorry."

The raven didn't speak, but the fingers under his moved, as though trying to hold on.

' _There's nothing to be sorry about, dobe._'

Some tears he didn't bother to hide slipped and he closed his eyes while lifting his chin a little, emitting a shuddering breath.

_Please…_

His hand tried to tighten around Sasuke's.

_Whatever it takes…_

Before that thought was ever finished, the door of his cell was opened, and he could hear the exact same sound on Sasuke's side. Silhouetted by light, a rather large looking man was stood by the doorway. " It's time, demon."

It took all her skills of persuasion and a gathering of courage she would've never imagined being capable of, but eventually Hinata managed to talk Sakura into helping her to go and visit Kiba, for just one last time.

Memories flashed by her mind while she sat in a chair right outside the room, shivering like a leaf without even noticing it.

/ _She and Kiba first becoming teammates._ /

/ _Kiba helping her train._ /

/ _Their hands wrapping together slowly, then holding on tightly, as though knowing…_ /

/ _The one kiss she'd been allowed to give him, just before he'd headed after the Akatsuki._ /

She jumped in her seat when there was a sound of door opening. In a second Sakura was stood before her, looking as though she'd just cried. " His family isn't there and he's now properly prepared, so…" The pinkette trailed off, then looked at her with a somewhat strained expression. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded fervently and opened her mouth, but no words willed their way out.

Nodding, clearly knowing that there was no way to change her mind, Sakura helped her up and to the room's doorway. " I'll… leave you alone now, okay?"

She didn't even hear, nor did she notice the girl leaving, for all she could see was Kiba.

The boy was so much paler than she'd remembered, yet still seemed so alive that she had to remind herself painfully of the harsh reality. There was a small frown upon his face, as though he'd only been having a nightmare.

Her steps were slow and unsteady when she walked up to the bed, finally slumping to the chair beside it when her muscles gave way.

For what she later suspected to be close to ten minutes she sat there in utter silence, having no clue whatsoever as to what she should've said or done. Eventually – almost like in slow motion – she reached out a trembling hand and wrapped it around Kiba's. Something inside her broke when the boy didn't squeeze back, no matter how much she would've wished him to.

It took a long time before voice came. " I… I know you hate hospitals, and it's pretty lonely here, so…" She swallowed thickly, but the lump in her throat didn't disappear. " If… If it's okay with you, I'll keep you company, until they'll come and…" Her voice faded away.

She almost expected Kiba to grin and throw a silly comment of some sort. Her heart broke a little more when there was nothing.

And so she sat there holding Kiba's hand and keeping him company, all the way until two men she'd never seen before came to take his body away.

During all the time she spent in the room, she had no idea of the tears that'd rolled down her cheeks in a steady river since she'd first entered.

* * *

After taking Hinata to Kiba's room, Sakura had to walk around the hospital for a long while before she was finally coherent enough to control her emotions and able to go back to work. What she ran into, however, jeopardized her newfound composure.

Not too far from Kiba's room, Shino had slumped into a chair, face buried into both hands and body shivering most likely without the boy knowing it. A sharp slash of pain pierced her chest.

In such a short time the boy had lost so much – the love of his life, his baby he didn't even know having, a friend and teammate… She couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

Very slowly, almost cautiously, she approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He trembled at first, but relaxed once recognizing her touch. Comfortable silence lingered while they remained there, absolutely still.

She was almost startled when Shino suddenly broke the silence. " She's… She's there with him, isn't she?" The voice was quiet and hoarse, nothing like the boy's usual. " He's not alone."

She nodded, swallowing to ensure that her voice wouldn't break. " Yeah."

The boy nodded, most likely not knowing what else to do. " That's good."

She opened her mouth, but never got the chance to voice her thoughts before something she saw through a window made everything inside her freeze.

Outside, on a platform the purpose of which she knew much too well, were Naruto and Sasuke. A crowd watched in utter silence while executioners prepared to do their work.

Her heart hammered madly while she stared at the horrendous sight, discouraging facts running through her head.

She was far, much too far – Naruto and Sasuke would be long gone before she'd ever make it there. There… was nothing she could do but watch.

As she kept staring, tears breaking free of her hold, only lack of breath kept her from screaming.

* * *

Naruto had never even seen an execution before. Therefore he was spared from knowing what was to come until he and Sasuke were dragged towards the platform.

His eyes widened while slowly taking in the huge, wooden structure, violent looking and sharp blades that flashed in sunlight, a huge man he recognized as the executioner…

He reached out his hand as much as the man entrapping him allowed, but never managed to even brush Sasuke's skin before they were torn apart once more, lead to the opposite sides of the wooden stage.

Like he'd been inside a dream of some sort, he watched and listened how the people watching kept shouting something he couldn't make out when Danzou made his appearance. " People, could I have some silence, please?" For whatever the reason no one complied, but Danzou didn't seem to notice. " We've come here today to execute two traitors and fugitives. They get exactly the punishment they deserve for their serious offences." The elder's eyes, filled with something that chilled his blood, turned towards the men holding him and Sasuke. " Just get on with it, will you?"

Naruto's heart hammered desperately, wanting to keep beating more than ever in his entire life. He didn't give a damn if everyone could see the tears in his eyes when he lifted his gaze and looked towards where Sasuke was. He was almost sure he screamed out loud when he saw the blade dangling dangerously close to the Uchiha's neck, though with all the noise crowd was keeping he couldn't be sure.

This couldn't be happening…

This couldn't…

At that moment, no power in the universe would've been strong enough to hold him back. " I love you!" he screamed out loud, sure his words didn't even reach Sasuke. His head fell in defeat and he allowed his eyes to slip closed while tears he just couldn't be embarrassed by escaped. " Goddamnit, I love you!"

Something changed in Sasuke's eyes when he finally managed to look at the boy, and the raven shuddered as though he'd been struck by a weapon of some sort. He found comfort from thinking it was because the boy had heard him.

" If you have any last words…", a man hissed into his ear. " … I'd strongly suggest you to voice them now."

He closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat pick up even still, and followed helplessly how pieces of memories flowed through his head.

/ _How he and Sasuke had kissed for the very first time – accidentally, they'd said._ /

He emitted a shuddering mew like sound.

/ _How they'd struggled to surpass one another, how they'd fought to protect each other._ /

" Please…"

/ _How they'd smacked their fists together as a sign of bond that'd last until eternity._ /

" Don't…"

/ _How they'd met again after over two and a half years, all the electricity lingering in the air._ /

" Not yet…"

/ _How they'd kissed, finally sealing what'd been planted when they'd first met._ /

He didn't want to die, and he sure as hell didn't want Sasuke to die, either. He didn't want to lose what he'd only just been allowed to brush. He didn't want to lose _everything_. He didn't want to…

In the middle of that thought, he could feel the huge blade behind him being lifted. It became so silent that even the faintest breath could've been heard.

It took his all to not scream.

The eerie silence lasted for what felt like an eternity to him, until the blade threatening him started to fall down. For some reason, image of Sasuke's smirking face flashed before his closed eyes.

/ _" Dobe."_ /

He could feel that the blade was about a millimetre from his neck, when the entire world stilled without the slightest warning.

There was an odd, swooshing sound in the air, followed by a screech of metal colliding with metal. There was a thud when the blade fell from his neck to the stage, judging by the breath of air he felt only a beat away.

-

On a rooftop some distance away, Suigetsu grinned haughtily. " Bull's eye."

Karin rolled her eyes. " Show off." Then, after making sure everything was going right, she whirled around. " Now let's go before we'll get into trouble for this one."

-

Back on the stage, barely daring to believe, Naruto opened his eyes slowly – and gasped.

Stood almost right before the platform was Tsunade. He had no idea if it was she who'd thrown the blade that'd spared him, but her expression was that of a storm while she glared at Danzou, seeming stronger than he'd ever seen her.

Danzou's eyes flashed fire when meeting the woman's. " What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to accompany them?"

" I'm following the council's orders", Tsunade replied, seeming like a snake that'd just stuck a lethal blow. " I gave them my full report on everything you've managed to cause. You're officially not a Hokage anymore."

The man's eyes flashed venom. " You can't do this to me – and Konoha!"

" Wake up already!" Tsunade bellowed, then went on much more calmly. " Many people have already sacrificed their lives for Konoha's future, Danzou – including your own daughter." _And Jiraiya_, everyone who knew the woman at all could tell she added inside her head. " We both know that Naruto is the destined child – the one who will finally ensure that the village will be able to live in peace and without fear. If you kill him, you'll spit at the memory of a lot of people, all the sacrifices they made." The woman's eyes flamed. " Are you really willing to make all their efforts undone like this?" Her hand was pointed towards Naruto and Sasuke. " Neither of these so called criminals – _children_ – deserves to die. Do you understand?"

It wasn't until then Naruto finally became aware of all the screams coming from the audience. Blinking with confusion, he turned his gaze the exact same moment as Danzou and gasped. Those people – some of which were crying – weren't screaming out of blood thirst, they weren't telling the executioners to just get over with it. Instead…

" What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

" They're just kids!"

" Let them go!"

" Stop killing people already!"

Even Naruto knew that Danzou was a proud man. That's why he could only imagine what the older felt like when turning around sharply and walking away.

Only shock kept him from laughing when he met Sasuke's eyes, feeling bubbling inside him.

It took three full minutes before he finally realized what was happening, and that the ropes restraining him had been removed. When realization finally did dawn on him, nothing could've held him back.

Sasuke shuddered a little when he all but bounced on the raven, burying his face into the boy's hair to hide his soon to be erupting tears of joy and wrapping his arms around the other as tightly as he could without irritating the boy's injuries. In a couple of moments the Uchiha returned his hold, first weakly, then much more tightly, as though realization had just sunken in.

Because of all the cheering coming from the audience he couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a whisper. " I love you too, dobe."

A huge grin spread across his face while tears of joy and relief kept rolling.

It was over. It was finally over.

-

While looking at the two, Tsunade dared to smile slightly.

No one knew about the future. But for now, it looked like Konoha's darkest hours had come to an end.

* * *

/ **Four Days Later.** /

* * *

Shikamaru was just trying to sneak himself into a sitting position when sounds of determined approaching steps came from the hallway, causing his chest to shrink into a tiny ball. He relaxed and felt warm in an instant when the door was opened, revealing Temari.

He let out a long breath. " Geez… You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were Sakura or Shiho – they'd kill me if they caught me trying to move around."

Temari shook her head and grinned, albeit suspiciously tensely. " Are you seriously that afraid of a couple of little girls?" The girl's face then changed until they were almost unfamiliar. There was a long, heavy pause. " Shikamaru…" She hesitated. " I came to say goodbye."

He frowned, noting that the warmth from before had been replaced by an arctic coldness. " Why?"

She snorted. " Let's face it. Konoha is in turmoil – the last thing this village needs is ninjas from another village looming around." The girl's eyes became directed straight into his. " There's no reason for me to stay."  
He opened his mouth, but instead of what he'd been supposed to (and what he would've wanted to) say something entirely different came. " Oh." His eyebrows then furrowed, cold chills traveling all the way through him. " But… You'll come and visit, right?"

Temari chuckled, although it sounded a lot wetter than it should've. " And they say you're a genius?" Then – clearly losing herself into a spur of the moment – she walked up to him and placed a long, electrifying kiss to his forehead. " Thank you." With that she turned around slowly and left the room without making another sound or looking over her shoulder.

" Stay." It was tragic, really, that the words he'd indented to say didn't come until she was already out of the hospital. " Because I love you."

-

Once she was out of the building, Temari frowned and wiped her cheek when feeling something strange on it. She blinked dubiously at what was on her fingertips.

_Tears…?_

* * *

Disobeying all of Sakura's orders and her own voice of reason, Ino struggled out of her bed and started to make her way towards Sai's room. Yes, she knew she should've been resting, but this was much, much more important.

She didn't understand how she could possibly know the way, but eventually she opened up a certain door, and felt her heart skip some beats at what she found inside.

Sai had always been pale, but now… There was absolutely no colour upon his ashen face, and as she kept staring only the fact that his oxygen mask fogged up every once in a while confirmed that he was alive.

She drew in a long, badly shuddering breath and braced herself before making the unnaturally long journey to his bedside.

With surprising ease, as though that'd been how it was supposed to be, her fingers joined with Sai's, holding on with surprising firmness. It took a while before she managed to find her voice. " Do you… Do you have any idea of how mad I am at you right now?" Her voice was choked and barely comprehensible, but she went on anyhow, oblivious to her tears. " Why the hell did you have to play the hero? Why couldn't you…? Why couldn't you just…?" She sniffed and futilely took a breath to calm herself. " If… If you go… I'll never, _ever_ forgive you, do you understand?" Her hand tightened around his, holding on with desperate force. " I'm not letting you leave me, not before I've had a chance to tell you…"

Just then she took a look at his face – and felt her heart jump all the way to her throat. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but the image remained.

Sai was looking back at her, eyes still hazy but open nonetheless.

* * *

Neji figured that in all possible standards he would've been called a masochist for what he pushed himself through that day.

Feeling his heart breaking into tiny, sharp pieces he watched how two ninjas Tsunade had assigned for the job dragged Gaara towards the village's gates, accompanied closely by Temari, Kankuro and Izumi.

Unable to stop himself, he allowed his eyes to lock to Gaara's face. He nearly fell apart when the redhead's eyes moved the exact same second, meeting his. From that one, utterly devastated look he could tell that the Kazekage _knew_.

He closed his eyes as tightly as humanly possible, shivering beyond any limitations. When he looked again, the one he cared about beyond everything was gone.

It felt like his whole world had just fallen apart.

_Goodbye._

He must've been standing there for almost five minutes before a tiny screech caused him to tense up slightly. Peering over his shoulder, he found a very familiar person entering the room.

TenTen had a look of concern and utter confusion upon her face. " Neji? What's wrong?"

He couldn't respond, instead turned his gaze back to where Gaara had just been. For some reason it felt much worse than the first time to discover that the boy wasn't there anymore.

He shuddered with surprise when TenTen's warm, comforting arms slipped hesitantly around him from behind, desperately trying to grant him at least a tiny bit of the comfort he would've needed.

That day, he didn't have the strength to fight against her hold. Instead he focused his all into keeping tears from flowing.

As far he as he was concerned, the world had just ended.

* * *

Sasuke was just preparing to finally leave the hospital – after having been there for much longer than he would've pleased as a precaution – when someone entered the room without bothering to knock. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. With his back to the arrival, he found it safe to smile ever so slightly. " 'Bout time for you to show up, dobe."

" 'Sorry." Naruto's voice was oddly sheepish. " I've just had some… figuring out to do."

He found himself stiffening slightly. He had a sharp memory, and even better hearing – of course he hadn't forgotten what Naruto had tried to shout out when they'd almost been killed. Only his cursed pride kept him from asking if the blonde had meant it.

His eyes shifted when Naruto sat heavily to the bed he'd been occupying far too much, seeming… worked up, almost. The boy didn't meet his gaze. " You know… I've been thinking."

He smirked. " Oh, really?" He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm.

Pouting a little, the blonde got up and swatted his head gently. " Stop insulting me when I'm trying to tell you something important, bastard!" The Uzumaki cleared his throat a little – which was something that surprised him – then went on. " Like I said, I've been thinking. And I've decided that I'm sick of running around in circles."

He arched an eyebrow. " Meaning…?"

Instead of offering words, Naruto plunged forward, slamming a pair of demanding lips to his. The boy's eyes flamed when looking into his after the kiss ended. " No more running away."

He was just about to lean down to express his opinion, when someone entered the room after a brief knock. It took a lot of him to fight off a blush when they discovered Tsunade, who was looking at them with an arched eyebrow. " Did I… interrupt something?"

Naruto spoke before he ever got the chance to. " Nope!" Radiant blush gave the boy away. " So… What's up?"

There was something strange in Tsunade's expression. " There's something you should see." The woman gave Naruto a piece of paper. " Follow these instructions. Once you get to your destination, there's a letter Kakashi and Shikamaru decoded waiting for you." Her eyes then turned to him. " You, come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

His chest pounding with curiosity, Naruto followed the leads given to him, even more impatient than usually. Eventually he frowned when finding a tiny, carefully hidden door in the library.

_What the…?_

After hesitating uncharacteristically for a couple of moments he pushed the door open to find a tiny, rather dark room that was filled with books. In the middle of all was a tiny, stony table, onto which a letter had been placed. He didn't hesitate before taking the piece of paper and starting to read.

' _Dear Naruto,_

_Yesterday your mother and I decided that that's what we'll call you. It only felt fitting to name you after the greatest of all Jiraiya's heroes._

_Five minutes ago, I listened to you moving inside your mother's womb while she was asleep. You're still so very small, yet you're kicking furiously and for a while I was almost sure I could feel your chakra even this early. You'll be strong, I can already tell that. Stronger than I have ever been, stronger than anyone._

_Life of a ninja is unpredictable. That's why I decided to write this letter for you. I wanted to tell you that early as it is, I'm sure I'll be very proud of you, and I have no doubt in my mind that one day you'll become the greatest ninja who ever lived. And I love you very, very much._

_I have to go now – the light's disturbing your mother's sleep. But before that, I want you to promise me that you'll never hesitate following the path you've chosen, for I can tell it's going to be an honourable one. And know that whatever happens, I'll always be there watching over you._

_With all my love,_

_Namikaze Minato_ '

Naruto wiped his cheeks, and blinked a little when finding them moist. He hadn't even noticed that he'd started to cry.

Just then, he was startled when the door behind him opened rather loudly. He whirled around – and felt his heart jump while everything else in him stilled completely. For there, stood by the doorway, was a woman with long, red hair and burgundy eyes, her expression just as baffled as his.

-

Yes, Naruto didn't have even a single picture of his mother. And Kushina had long since lost her memory. But at that moment, while they stared at each other, both knew exactly what they'd finally managed to find.

Tears welled into their eyes.

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke was beyond confused when Tsunade led him into an orphanage. Deep frown appeared to his face. " What… are we doing here?"

Tsunade's eyes carried something strange. " Some time after Itachi's death, a woman named Rina came to me and asked me to do her a favour if something bad should happen to her." (1)

He felt a shudder.

" You see, until the end Itachi allowed everyone to think that he killed his lover years ago. But in reality she was very much alive, and they kept meeting as often as they could until the very end. And that resulted in Itachi's greatest legacy."

He frowned and opened his mouth when they stopped, but didn't manage to even breathe when the sight met him.

There, playing with toys that should've been much too challenging for someone of her age, sat a about two years old girl with black hair and equally dark Uchiha eyes.

His eyes widened despite himself for a moment.

_So, Itachi… He had…_

" Her name is Chieko. She's been kept rather well hidden thus far", Tsunade explained. " For her safety."

He glanced towards Tsunade. " What should I do with her?"

The woman looked back at him. " That's up to you."

His eyes moved to the girl who looked so much like his brother that it chilled him. And at that moment he made his decision.

* * *

TBC, for an epilogue.

* * *

1) Because I'm sure you can't remember anymore… Rina was that woman who helped both Sasuke and Naruto, in the end winding up getting killed. Chouji and co found her body some chapters back.

* * *

A/N: (sniffs)

Because I'm in a HUGE hurry, I'll have to get going now.

Until next time, folks! **PLEASE** do leave a comment before leaving, yeah? I know you want to. (gives enormous puppy dog eyes)

Peace out!

* * *

By the way… **Does any of you still remember my other, older fic, 'Last Chance, Last Dance'?** Apparently, it's a nominee for the title of 'Naruto fanfic of the month' in a forum. If you're curious, take a look to see what's it all about and take a peek at the contestants. Here's the link. (Just put FF's adress before it, yeah?)

/topic/51748/9258552/1/

* * *

**Only the epilogue left!** (Holy damn!)

* * *

**realityfling18**: The chapter really was sad, eh? Gosh, so many broken hearts… (wipes eyes)

I seriously hope Hiashi and especially Danzou will pay dearly for what they've done! (growls, revealing fangs)

(chuckles) Fortunately, there was some relief. I really enjoyed writing those NaruSasu moments – I'm beyond happy to hear they were pleasant to read, too! And that part with Sasuke's new team was something I couldn't resist writing. (smirks)

Damn, I hope Kushina will see her son and our favorite boneskulls will be okay, too!

Truck loads of thank yous for the review! I really hope you'll like the rest of the story just as much.


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Holy… damn! You guys, this is the epilogue. I seriously can't believe this story is already coming to an end! (wipes eyes)

BUT, before letting you make it to the 'owari'… Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those absolutely baffling reviews, and for all those listings you've made! (gives tons of hugs and chocolate to you all) You can't even imagine what kind of a boost of inspiration you've managed to give me. THANK YOU! And one more time, special thank yous to **Serenityofthematrix **for the amazing job of proofreading! (hugs)

Okay, okay, because you're most likely anxious to get to the business… Here we go! I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the last piece to this ficcy!

* * *

/ **_Fourteen Years Later._** /

* * *

Almost twelve years old Hyuuga Naomi's pale eyes were filled with triumph and determination while they observed the Hokage mountain bathing in the light of the rising sun.

For so many years she'd fought and practised to be worthy of defending what those people engraved in stone had planted to start, to be worthy of being called Konoha's soldier. Today, she'd finally become a real ninja.

The wind blew through her chocolate brown hair while she grinned brightly.

If this wasn't the best day of her life, she didn't know what was.

Those thoughts were chased away when a hand swatted the back of her head. " 'Mi, snap out of it", her best friend, Nara Keiko, all but snarled. " If you keep dreaming much longer we'll be late."

She blushed just a little, her gaze flying towards the direction where Yamanaka Kiyoshi – a boy at their age with dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes – was standing, gaze darted somewhere far away. " Yeah… Sorry…"

" Keiko, stop teasing Naomi!" Kiyoshi's twin brother – Takeo – snarled, blue eyes flashing like they did far more often than she would've liked. (Had she been keeping count, she would've realized that this was exactly the thousandth time the boy defended her.)

Keiko blushed heavily. " Sorry", the girl muttered, though more to the boy than her. The girl then grinned excitedly, scooting close to Takeo. " Hey, I've got an idea. Would you like to come and have some dinner with me today, after the ceremony?"

Takeo snorted. " In your dreams."

Keiko pouted. " Bastard!"

The boy seemed nonchalant. " So they keep calling me."

Keiko's mouth opened, but before the girl could speak another word her leg hit a stone and she started falling – straight into Kiyoshi's arms. Quite skilfully, the boy caught his friend.

The girl gave a sheepish grin. " Thanks."

Naomi's heart clenched when she saw how Kiyoshi blushed, how tender the fingers touching Keiko were. " No problem."

Naomi felt infuriated by the fact that Keiko didn't even take a proper look at Kiyoshi's face while sneaking out of the Yamanaka's hold.

" You guys, I've got an idea", Takeo announced, pulling her out of those thoughts. " It isn't everyday we become real ninjas. What if we have a little party once we've gotten our headbands?"

They all cheered at the idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Epilogue

* * *

Even after all the years with her as a ninja passed, Ino was still absolutely horrible when it came to waking up early. That's why she groaned loudly when a soft hand caressed her hair. " It's time to wake up." Even in her current state of mind, the sound of Sai's velvet like voice brought her shivers of pleasure. " Kiyoshi and Takeo will receive their headbands in an hour. You really should get up now."

Much faster than her head would've liked she bolted into a sitting position, her eyes flying wide. " Oh shit…"

She tried to get up, but Sai stopped her with placing a hand to her chest. " Breakfast is already made, and your clothes are hanging neatly in a closet."

Her eyes softened while she shook her head. " I'd be totally hopeless without you."

Sai grinned – which was something he'd only learned to do recently – and gave peck to the tip of her nose. " Yeah, you would."

Almost instinctively, her hand found its way to where Sai's other leg should've been, and despite the time passed she shivered a bit when meeting a mattress instead.

With just one leg Sai hadn't been able to be a ninja, of course, but he'd become a phenomenal teacher once he'd adjusted to his new life. Also, she'd been spared from a lot of grey hair with knowing that her husband was safely in Konoha.

Her muscles working as though on their own, she leaned upwards and caught Sai's lips into a fiery, demanding kiss.

The man looked at her with an arched eyebrow, knowing exactly what the gesture had been about. " We should get going", he pointed out. " We don't have much time."

She bit his ear playfully. " We better get started, then, don't you think?"

Breakfast was well forgotten.

* * *

Naruto knew it was rare that a Hokage would attend to something like a graduation ceremony. But this year, several kids of his friends were getting their headbands, and he found the idea of witnessing the occasion exciting. He was also the one who'd suggested arranging such a party, so it would've been weird if he hadn't been there. Besides, he was in a desperate need of something that'd distract him…

A deep, uncharacteristic frown appearing, he glanced out of his office window, towards the village's gates. There wasn't another trace of the one he'd been waiting for several days already.

_What the heck is taking you so long…?_

" Don't you think they would've showed up here if they'd arrived?" Kushina's somewhat amused voice startled him. Looking towards the office's doorway, he found his mother leaning against a wall with a tiny, slightly sad smile, eyes directed to his outfit. " Gosh, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in those clothes."

His heart jolted a bit with sadness, and he had to look away to keep her from seeing emotions. Now that she'd regained her memory piece by piece, his mother most likely had a crystal clear image of his father in the very same outfit, even with all the time passed. He wished he'd had such picture saved into the back of his mind as well, but no such precious souvenirs had been granted to him.

" Naruto." Once more, it was Kushina's voice that stole him away from those thoughts. He met a pair of extremely soft, nearly moist eyes. " Minato… He'd be very, very proud of you. You do know that, right?"

He smiled despite all the stinging in his eyes. " Thanks."

Kushina's lips opened, but she became interrupted when there was a knock. Naruto's heart jumped, but all hope died when instead of the one he'd been expecting he met Konohamaru. " It's time", the brunette announced.

He grinned despite nagging worry and something else he couldn't name. " Then let's get going."

* * *

In a forest quite nearby Konoha, Shino stood on a high cliff, his rather unseeing eyes fixed to the breathtakingly beautiful lake landscape spreading below.

It was almost fourteen years from when he'd last seen his home village. Five weeks after Suzume's death – once Shizune had given him a small bottle carrying the girl's ashes – he'd left at dawn, saying goodbye to all he'd known.

Suzume had once told him she wanted to travel around and see the world. He'd decided to fulfill her request, even if it was only after her death. So he'd traveled through most of the known world, in each new location pouring out just a little bit more of her to ensure she'd leave her mark everywhere. It'd been a long journey, and at times he'd been sure he wouldn't make it through without losing what was left of his sanity. But he'd done it nonetheless, step by step, for he hadn't felt alone so long as Suzume had been making the journey with him.

Now, as he stood there ready to let go of the very last piece of her, he felt more terrified than ever in his life.

What would happen to him with her gone, when the journey was over and he'd have to truly attempt to live without her? Did he even want to try?

He shuddered when hearing a shrill sound that was unfamiliar to him, and observed with somewhat fuzzy eyes at how two tiny animals he couldn't recognize played around together in a tree. Young and full of life, their road still open and full of promise.

And it was at that moment he understood.

He didn't realize he was speaking out loud while taking a glance towards his hand that was crackling with electricity. " You gave me your gift, to make sure I'd live. You wanted me to stay here and carry on, didn't you?" His eyes stung hellishly, but after so many years he no longer found the strength and tears to cry. Very slowly, his hand trembling, he pulled out the bottle that locked in the last piece of her. " I've traveled around the world with you, but now… now, it's time to let go."

It took his all, but surprising even himself he managed to flip the bottle so that the little bit of ash there'd been left became poured out, then danced around him for a while before flying away, towards distant unknown.

He knew it was most likely his imagination, but he was almost sure he heard the faintest whisper. " _Thank you. I love you._"

It was the first time in fourteen years he smiled. " I love you, too."

Working on its own his right hand moved towards his left, and he blinked when it met something hard, metallic. Looking down he discovered that it was placed to a beautiful ring of promise – the exact duplicate to the one he'd given Suzume five days before her death. He moved his hand to remove it, but in the end changed his mind.

Some memories were meant to be kept and treasured.

Lifting his chin as bravely as he possibly could, he braced himself for the inevitable.

It was time to face the hardest part of his journey.

* * *

Celebrations were always flashy in Konoha. This graduation ceremony was no exception.

Even with worry and some distant, gnawing feeling of something being wrong, Naruto found himself relaxing while joining his friends to the very back of the audience part. " Did I miss anything?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down to avoid arousing attention.

Neji shook his head, eyes watching over his younger child, who was currently sneaking around absolutely everywhere. The child was an eight years old boy named Satoshi, who was a perfect replica of his father. " No. They'll get started in a couple of minutes."

Shikamaru grinned while glancing towards him. " For once you weren't late." The man's eyes flashed towards the door, holding mirth. " Unlike Ino and Sai. Wherever those two lovebirds are, they'll miss seeing the twins graduating soon."

Naruto chuckled and opened his mouth, but never got the chance to voice his indented words until Iruka appeared, and the huge hall became completely quiet. " We've gathered here to witness yet another generation of young ninjas following in the footsteps of their ancestors. When accepting their headbands, they also accept the road of the ninjas." Only those who knew the schoolteacher best were able to find sadness and reluctance in his gentle eyes. " Tomorrow, they'll be divided into teams of three. As from that day on, they'll start their paths towards becoming warriors of Konoha. Soon enough the future of our village is theirs to determine."

Naruto's feelings were mixed while he watched the excitement upon the teenagers' faces – who were still mere children, blissfully unaware of the path before them – and their parents, so proud that some of them cried – or perhaps those tears came from the realization that soon enough their children would be sent to missions that might lead to their deaths, that there was a chance they'd have to bury their own babies.

He lifted his gaze towards a huge window, and watched how the sun made its steady way up in the sky. And he sighed, so quietly that it couldn't be heard with the clapping and cheering.

As much as he would've wanted to right now – when everything was right and perfect – he didn't have to ability to stop time. Life went on, generations changed, children inherited the burden of their parents. Legends were born with tremendous sacrifices and forgotten. All he could do, really, was make sure he wouldn't repeat the bitter mistakes of those who'd ruled before him. After all, he still had the power to determine whether he was worthy of the expectations of those parents – some of which were his dearest friends – who trusted the lives of their children into his hands.

That realization made it possible from him to smile with his eyes as well while he clapped when the last young ninja got their headband.

* * *

High up on a rooftop, two figures stood on guard, eyes firmly fixed on the ceremony.

Suigetsu all but rolled his eyes at the cheering that carried even to where they were. " I don't understand what's supposed to be so exciting about this", he declared. " And I don't get why Sasuke didn't take me with him to the mission – he knows how much I hate parties."

Karin scoffed, fighting the urge to punch the man. " Maybe he wanted to take a break from listening to you complaining." She then gathered all her courage with a deep breath and spoke slowly. " Look… There's something… important I've been meaning to tell you."

Losing his focus on the people below, Suigetsu frowned and looked at her. " Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

Ignoring him, Karin went on. " Do you remember anything about that party a month ago?"

For a fleeting second that could've been her imagination, Karin thought she saw the faintest rosy hue on the man's cheeks. " Well, I remember waking up beside you, naked. Not exactly a pleasant experience. Why?" Then, very slowly, the other's eyes widened dramatically as truth started to sink in. " Uh-huh…"

" That's right, 'uh-huh'", she stated dryly. She held her breath for a moment before speaking out the rest. " I'm pregnant."

Karin had never seen anyone fall as pale as Suigetsu did then.

* * *

About an hour after the ceremony, Kakashi (who was sitting in his favorite chair, admiring the way sun sparkled on the tiny river running behind the house) shivered with pleasure when a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind. A kiss was planted to his hair. " What were you thinking about?" a soft voice inquired.

He gave a small smile, which was now visible with his mask off for once. " Ma, I was just enjoying the day." He turned his head so that he could meet a pair of warm brown eyes. " I thought I should let you have a bit of rest – you never sleep well before graduation days."

Smiling, Iruka planted a kiss to his lips. ' _Thank you._'

He didn't resist when the other sat into his lap. He sunk into his thoughts while stroking the teacher's surprisingly soft hair gently.

It'd taken twelve years, ten months and fifteen days before he'd finally believed that Rin was never going to wake up. That day – after he'd taken such an amount of sake that it was a pure miracle he was still alive – Iruka had been there and found him. Something had stirred into life between them that day. Exactly one year later, they made love for the very first time.

The progress of their changed relationship had been slow and they were still pretty wary around each other sometimes. But nonetheless, he felt happier than ever in his life. For once, he could actually see at least somewhat of a happy ending to his story. And therefore…

He had to swallow before words came. " 'Ruka, there's something I've been supposed to ask you…"

Unfortunately he never got the chance to voice what was on his mind. For just then there was a loud, frantic knock on the small house's door. After exchanging a frown they got up, he making his way towards the door and Iruka towards bathroom.

While putting his mask on properly, he was mildly surprised to find Shizune. " What's wrong?"

The woman could barely speak through pants. " Kakashi, Rin… She's awake. She's… finally awake."

It felt like all air had been sucked from his lungs, and he couldn't speak until after two full minutes. " I'll… be there soon." With that he closed the door on Shizune's face, too stunned to have a single coherent thought.

Turning around slowly, he found Iruka stood by the bathroom's doorway. The expression he found from the brunette's face shred his heart to pieces.

Unable to utter a word, he tried to message what he wanted to say desperately through his eyes.

_I'm so sorry._

Without saying a word Iruka – who's face had turned terrifyingly blank – walked past him and left the house without making much of a sound.

-

About half an hour later, Kakashi's heart hammered in his throat while he slowly opened up a door he hadn't walked through in ages. His chest shuddered when he saw the familiar, very frail figure laying in a bed, eyes now open.

Quite slowly, responding to the sound of door opening, Rin turned her gaze and looked at him. Her reaction caused him to feel cold all over.

For she didn't smile or speak, instead frowned. Her eyes held only one question.

_Who the hell are you?_

* * *

For a very long time already Shikamaru had felt like he'd been waiting for something. Yes, he was married to Shiho and they had two adorable kids, and he loved them all. He was also convinced that he'd gotten over Temari years ago. But something was still amiss. Always had been, a part of him added. And not being able to grasp on what it was drove him insane.

" Dad." He wasn't sure if he was fortunate or not that Keiko's voice ripped him out of those thoughts. Even though he was her father, he was still baffled when looking at her and yet again discovering just how much like him she looked, apart from the eyes she'd gained from her mother. " Takeo's planning to have a party, to celebrate us becoming real ninjas. Can I go?"

He'd never been able to deny anything from those eyes. " Fine, but remember to behave. Trust me – you don't want to face Ino's wrath."

He was mildly surprised when Keiko kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you, daddy! This is my best birthday ever." With that, the teenager sped off.

Shiho chuckled, shaking her head. " I better go and make sure she remembers all the rules we've tried to teach her." His wife gave him a gentle kiss. " I'll see you later."

He licked his lips, taking in her taste. " Hn."

As soon as the woman was away, he sunk into his dark musings from before once more and groaned. So busy his head was, that he didn't notice the person approaching before they already collided.

He growled loudly. " Troublesome…" His mouth was opened and ready to form insults when he lifted his head, but all words got stuck into his throat when he recognized the person stood before him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, but the image remained. " Temari?"

The woman had changed a lot during the years passed, and not only because her hair was now long and open. He couldn't even pinpoint everything that was different. Teal coloured eyes held what seemed like a trapped look. " Long time no see."

He swallowed thickly, desperately trying to figure out how to proceed. It was incredibly hard to concentrate with how his head was spinning all of a sudden and how his skin bristled. " So… When did you come back?" He shocked even himself. This was the first time they met in fourteen years and that was the best he could come up with, especially with how they'd said goodbye?

For just a moment Temari's face held what looked like pain. Then, the woman's jaw tightened. " Five days ago."

He frowned.

_Five days? Why didn't Naruto…?_

" I asked Naruto not to tell you", the woman explained in a somewhat tense voice, as though reading his mind.

He found it hard to not bite his lip. He'd deserved that for being a coward. " Well… I'm glad you're back."

Temari's eyes darkened until they became unfamiliar. " Shikamaru… Stop. Just stop, okay?" She outstretched a hand, revealing a ring that shone in sunlight so that it nearly blinded him. " You made your point clear fourteen years ago, and I've fought for all this time to get over it. Now I'm married, and based on what I've heard so are you." She gathered herself for a couple of breaths. " I came here because I was assigned to, and I'll leave as soon as I can. So let's just make this as painless as possible and stay out of each other's way, okay? For both our sakes." Her shoulders moved backwards before she started to walk away. " Now if you excuse me, I've gotta go and find my son."

Unable to stop himself, he peered over his shoulder and watched Temari's distancing back. At that moment, he finally realized what it was that he'd been missing, what the words that'd been trying to crawl out were.

Sadly enough, the realization came over a decade too late.

* * *

Nara Akemi – eight years old girl with her mother's hair and father's eyes – had always been a curious nature. That's why she started to approach the boy with dark brown hair and teal coloured eyes she'd never seen before without fear.

Her best friend – Hyuuga Satoishi, who'd inherited his father's eyes and mother's hair, everyone said – held her back by grabbing her sleeve. There was a frown upon the boy's face. " Are you sure we can trust him?"

She snorted. " He's a kid, just like us. He's not dangerous. So c'mon."

She never noticed the sour look upon Satoshi's face as they went.

In a matter of seconds they'd walked up to the boy, who glanced towards them with deep nervousness. She grinned brightly, offering her hand. " I've never seen you here before. I'm Akemi."

The boy hesitated for a while before accepting the hand. " Ruyako Yuichi." After thinking about it for a long time he went on. " I'm from Suna."

Her eyes widened with bafflement. " Suna?! Wow!"

The boy opened his mouth again, but became interrupted when a woman with blonde hair and teal coloured eyes appeared. " Yuichi, I've been looking all over for you!" The woman took the boy's hand and started pulling him along. " Let's go. It's almost dinner time."

Just before out of earshot, the boy looked towards her once more and smiled genuinely. " It was nice to meet you."

She smiled back, and felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach although she should've been much too young to feel such a thing.

-

During his eight years long life Hyuuga Satoshi had never been a jealous person. But at that moment something so dark that it terrified him whirled in his chest.

He grabbed Akemi's wrist so tightly that the girl shuddered. " Let's go home", he decided in a stiff voice. " I bet our parents are getting worried."

* * *

Two hours after the ceremony, Naruto wasn't only worried and infuriated. He was growing panicked.

_The mission was supposed end a week ago! So where…?!_

" Hey uncle Naruto!" Whirling around towards the sound, he felt his chest move abnormally. Even though he and Sasuke had practically raised Itachi's daughter Chieko, it still baffled him how much the teenager looked like her father with dark eyes and long, black hair on a ponytail. Had he been in a correct state of mind, he would've noted that her usually milky skin was even paler than normally.

He grinned and pulled her into a long hug. " Hey, kiddo! So you finally decided to come back." Once the embrace was over, he frowned upon realizing something. " Where's Sasuke?" His heart grew unnaturally cold. Please, don't you dare…!

Chieko's eyes were solemn. " He was taken to a hospital. Sakura said…"

He didn't listen, for he was already running as though there'd been a fire on his tails.

* * *

The hospital room door made an annoying screech when Naruto pushed it open and peered in. He wasn't all that sure if he wanted to punch, grin with relief or hug when seeing that instead of laying in a bed like medics had ordered, Sasuke was standing with his back to him, pulling on a tattered looking ANBU uniform. " You know, teme… Sakura-chan threatened she'd use sedatives if she catches you up and about. Do I have to go and tell her?"

Sasuke snorted, the sound carrying great amusement. " 'Hi' to you, too."

His expression softened while most of adrenaline faded from his system. Sasuke shuddered with surprise and pleasure when he wrapped his arms quite tightly around the man from behind. " Where did that come from?"

He swatted the back of Sasuke's head, although it was more of a caress, then kissed the Uchiha's hair. " Hmph." He waited for a while before his voice was even and strong enough to work. " Are you okay?"

" Of course I am, dobe." Rather gently distancing from him a bit, the raven turned so that they were face to face. Apart from one gash on a cheek, the man's face seemed all right. " You know, people will start talking if you're caught sneaking around here." Although Sasuke's voice held amusement, he could tell there was also something else. Even with all the years passed, they hadn't been able to announce their affair officially to anyone but their nearest and dearest – for the sake of their safety. It was eating them both up inside, but they'd long since came to a conclusion that so long as they had each other, it was well worth of all the difficulties.

He snorted, crushing his lips against the Uchiha's. " Do you honestly think I care right now?" He then buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, his arms laced quite comfortably around the injured man's body. " Do you have any idea of how worried I was, teme?" he murmured after a long silence, inhaling the raven's scent he'd missed so damn much. " I thought…"

Most likely to silence him, Sasuke placed a pair of warm lips to his, claiming him into a kiss that made him feel dizzy. When the kiss ended he lifted his gaze to meet a pair of flaming orbs. " I promised to come back, didn't I? So here I am." The raven then distanced himself from him with apparent reluctance, finishing the process of putting on his clothes. " Now… I've already had a crappy day, so let's go before it gets even worse."

He frowned. " Sakura-chan said…"

Just one look from Sasuke was enough to silence him. " Unless you want to sleep on a couch for the next two weeks, let me leave this hellhole." To make the deal even more appealing, the man walked up to him and nibbled his ear gently before whispering. " Trust me, as soon as I can I'll reward you very, very well for doing the right thing."

He needed no further persuasion. Only the facts that people would've started to wonder and Sasuke would've killed him kept him from scooping the raven into his arms.

* * *

Anyone who saw Hyuuga Hinata that day would've had a lot of trouble recognizing her as the girl she'd been fourteen years ago.

Her appearance had changed, of course. She was much more feminine now even though she'd long ago cut her hair, which was now extremely short and spiky. But something had changed in her eyes as well. It'd taken years, but eventually she'd managed to mold the pain losing Kiba had left into burning determination. Now, she was a leader of an ANBU team as well as one of Konoha's most praised kunoichis. Only her closest knew about the pain she still struggled against every day.

Wind billowed through her shortcut hair and ANBU gear when she finally reached her destination and stopped, her legs trembling pitiably.

First time in a full year, tears rimmed her eyes when she planted two breathtakingly beautiful white lilies to a grave she still visited once a year, despite all the time passed. " Hey there", she all but whispered in a rather weak voice. She took her time before even attempting to speak again. " It's… It's been fourteen years, you know? And… I think I should stop coming, because…" She made choked sound, deciding that this was definitely the hardest thing she'd ever done. " No matter how much I've been trying to move on, I'm still stuck. And I've… I've gotta let go – for both our sakes." She didn't even realize that she sniffed when closing one hand tenderly around another one of the flowers she'd brought, sending all her affection to high up above. " I know it's too late, but… I love you, I hope you know that. Always will. And I miss you, more than you could ever imagine. But you know…" She gave a shuddering breath. " Maybe I'll see you again some day. Until then…" She smiled through tears she didn't realize were rolling while reluctantly letting go of the flower and straightening her form. " Bye, and thank you. Thank you so much."

She figured she'd been standing there for at least five minutes until she finally became aware of the sensation that someone was looking at her. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help smiling despite still rolling tears when seeing Shino for the first time in fourteen years. The boy responded with a nod, then walked forth and placed his own flower – a red rose – to the grave.

Neither realized that their hands almost became lazed together while they stood there, both saying silent goodbyes.

* * *

While sitting by a river Izumi's son Hajime (who looked scarily lot like his mother) frowned, feeling more nervous than ever in his life.

She's been on missions before, he tried to reason with himself, yet immediately went on. But she's never been this badly late.

It was amusing, really. When he'd arrived in Konoha five years earlier – to become the best possible ninja – he'd expected many things. She wasn't one of them.

" You know, 'Jime, you still wrinkle your nose when you're worried", a female voice brought him back into present.

His eyes softened when finding Chieko leaning against a nearby tree. " 'Bout time for you to come back." He then frowned when seeing how pale she was, and just sensing injuries underneath her fresh clothes. " Rough mission?"

" You could say that." She rubbed her face with one hand, clearly exhausted. " There was no casualties, but a couple of us were injured. I dragged Sasuke into the hospital."

His heart jumped. He knew how important the raven was to Chieko – if… " Is he okay?"

" Yeah." The girl's expression turned sour. " I just went to see him and found out he checked himself out half an hour ago. I'll have to give him a hard lecture for that later."

He grinned, then pushed himself up. Even after the month they'd spent apart, his arms remembered with surprising ease how to hold her right. In a matter of seconds their lips met, heated by the separation.

There were no prying eyes. There was no need to hide how much they'd missed each other.

When they broke apart after time that felt much too short to them both, he found himself frowning again when his senses tingled. He tried to search for her eyes. " What wrong?"

For just a moment, he could see something that unnerved him in Chieko's eyes. Then, so fast it baffled him, her expression changed and she kissed him. " Nothing that can't wait until later." She started to walk off, her hand still in his. " Now, I really need a shower and some sleep. Are you going to walk me to the village or not?"

* * *

In the meantime in Suna a loud, ear piercing scream of tremendous pain ran through the hallways of the Kazekage's building, making everyone inside unnerved.

In a huge, well lightened room, Matsuri wiped sweat from her forehead. " Just one more push and the baby's out, okay? That's all it takes", she tried to reassure scowling Izumi.

Although his pride would've never allowed him to admit it out loud, in the corner he'd taken Kankuro was an inch from collapsing when his wife screamed at the top of her lungs again, the sound tearing his chest. He could already sense oblivion calling until there was suddenly a voice unlike anything he'd heard before.

A cry – frail and quiet, but still there.

His heart swelled, warming up his whole chest.

Matsuri grinned brightly while wrapping the tiny one into a blanket and handing the bungle into Izumi's expecting arms. " Congratulations, you two. You've got a gorgeous baby girl."

Unable to hold himself back even for the sake of his dignity, he all but flew to the bedside. Only Matsuri's presence kept him from gasping when he caught the first glimpse of his daughter.

It was probably a thought most new fathers shared, but he'd never seen anything that perfect in his entire life.

It took his all, but he managed to rip his gaze away enough to look at Matsuri. " Where's Gaara? I want to brag to him about my little princess."

In any other occasion, he would've found something weird from the expression that flashed by the woman's face. " He's… taking a walk." She then brushed her mightily swelled belly, clearly forcing a smile. " But as long as he comes back before the little one's born, I'm happy." She then pushed herself up, starting to leave. " I'll go and leave you alone." Neither of the new parents noticed the younger woman leaving.

He was caught up staring at his daughter until there was a sound of amusement coming from Izumi. " 'Kuro, are you… crying?"

He fought the urge to sniff. " No." Damn, how pathetically bad liar he was! It took a couple of moments before he found his voice. " Now are you letting me hold the princess, or are you taking her all to yourself?"

Chuckling, Izumi handed out the tiny bundle into his arms.

Ask anyone, Kankuro wasn't a softie. But when the baby girl stopped crying and made a sound he identified as that of contentment in his arms, the man grinned from ear to ear.

-

Even though she wasn't able to see, Izumi could picture the look that appeared to Kankuro's face. Something incredibly warm radiated from her husband. " Wow…", the man gasped, sounding out of breath.

She smiled warmly, leaning her head against the man's shoulder when he nearly slumped to her bedside. " 'Wow' indeed", she murmured in a slightly scratchy voice. Comfortable silence lingered for the longest time while they both marveled at their newborn baby in their own ways. " What do you think we should call her?"

She could feel Kankuro's smile. " How about Megumi?"

She just had to smile herself. 'Blessing'. She kissed the man's shoulder to express her opinion.

I couldn't have thought of anything better.

Apart from Megumi's tiny sounds it was completely silent, and she'd almost dozed of from utter exhaustion before Kankuro spoke all of a sudden. " You know… Tsunade gave me this letter, years ago. Long before she…" The man trailed off. " She told me to read it to you when time is right. I think the time's come now."

She nodded quite eagerly while her heart jumped, urging her husband to go on.

There were sounds she couldn't quite recognize before Kankuro started to read. " D_ear Izumi, there are so many things I'd like to tell you, so many things I'd need to explain while I still can. But I can't seem to find the words._" The man held a pause. " _I know many things were stolen from you – including your family – and I'm terribly sorry. But I hope you understand that it was only because of your own safety, a sacrifice that had to be made to ensure you'd have the future I and your father never got the chance for._" Seeing her expression, Kankuro paused again before going on once more. " _Time is running out, but before finishing this letter there's something very important you need to know. I and your father, Jiraiya, loved you from the bottom of our hearts, more than anything else in this entire world. And I hope with my all that you're finally as happy as you'd deserve to be. Come what may, I'll always be there for you._" It took a long time before her husband managed to sputter out the last words. " _With love, your mother Tsunade._"

For quite a while it was utterly silent, with Megumi already having fallen asleep, until Kankuro spoke uncharacteristically softly. " You okay?"

She gave a quivering smile, wiping away tears she hadn't felt spilling. " Yeah."

Yes, it hurt, badly. But still… As she moved her unseeing gaze towards where she suspected moon to be, she came to a conclusion that she'd never felt this okay and complete in her entire life.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Chouji managed to find TenTen in the village's highest guard tower. " Naomi told me you'd be here", he answered to the woman's questioning expression. It was silent for a very long time until he managed to braze himself enough to ask a question. " So… Neji left again, didn't he?"

The woman's eyes darkened before turning away from him. " Chou, please… Don't."

His eyes flashed fire, wrath starting to bubble like lava. " Why are you always defending him? Doesn't it…?"

TenTen's tiny, sad smile interrupted him effectively. " It's not his fault that we don't love each other enough despite all Hiashi's orders. Love can't be ordered around."

He lifted his gaze towards stars starting to light up high up in the sky, some of his anger melting away. " That still doesn't justify him sneaking around."

Incredibly sad aura spread from the woman to him, making him wish he hadn't said a thing. " It hurts, but it'd hurt much more if Hiashi would take our kids away. This is just… an arrangement we'll have to endure, for now." After some moments of silence, she gasped all of a sudden. Looking towards her, he was surprised to meet a faint, genuine grin. " How about that – a shooting star."

Smiling just a little himself, he gazed towards the same direction.

They failed to notice that their hands became joined while they kept observing the sky, looking for new little miracles.

* * *

To Gaara, it felt like a dream of some sort when he lay by Neji's side, their arms wrapped around each other and both radiating warmth their activities from not too long ago had left behind.

Emitting a deep sigh, he pulled the other even closer still, barely managing to fight the urge of burying his face into dark brown locks.

It was tragic, really, that dreams had the tendency of being too good to be true.

He was ripped away from those thoughts when Neji moved all of a sudden – to get away or to get closer, he didn't know. " I should go", the man murmured in a voice that wasn't quite like the one he'd grown used to. " It's already late, and I'm going on a mission tomorrow."

He felt a heavy twinge when watching the Hyuuga slowly rise into a sitting position. This was the one moment during their meetings he hated – the awkward goodbyes. Those that always reminded him of exactly what they were doing, dropped him back from dreamlands.

He had to wait for a while for his voice to settle before he dared to speak. " I'll see you soon, right?"

To his utter surprise Neji tensed up completely, not facing his way.

When there wasn't another word for several moments he couldn't hold himself back any longer. " Neji, what's going on?" he demanded in a voice that left no room for objections or getting away without an explanation.

After what felt like ages the Hyuuga looked at him and uttered words he would've never wanted to hear. " The thing is, that the mission…" There was a pause. " Gaara, I'm not coming back from it."

For a very long time Gaara remained absolutely still, staring into Neji's eyes as though searching for any sign of a lie whatsoever. His heart turned cold and painfully small when there was none. " How…?" he started out in a disbelieving gasp, nearly losing his voice. " How can Naruto let that happen?!"

" He doesn't know." Neji's voice wasn't bitter or accusing, only so sad that it tore his heart to thousands of pieces. " That advisor of yours, Genji… The last thing Danzou did before leaving Konoha was to ask him to take after him as the commander of Root. I'd joined the organization five days before I found out." The brunette gulped thickly. " This is a top secret mission Genji gave me and three other ninjas. There's nothing Naruto could do."

His head was spinning, and for a while he almost wished he would black out, become spared from facing this sickening reality.

Neji, he was going to…

Not knowing what else he could've possibly done, he forced his quivering body into a sitting position and held Neji with all his might, no longer resisting the temptation to bury his face into the other's silken locks. " So, there's… nothing you can do to stop it?" It was pointless to ask, really. Missions like this weren't such ninjas would've been allowed to refuse.

The Hyuuga responded nothing, only grabbed his hand with a desperate force.

No matter how hard he fought, a couple of tears escaped when he laid his hand to the brunette's shoulder, wanting more than anything to wake up from this nightmare. " Neji…" He trailed off.

" Let's… not talk, okay?" the Hyuuga murmured in a voice he didn't recognize.

He nodded a bit more eagerly than he'd indented, no words willing their way out. It was then reality started to crash down on him.

This… could be the last time they ever saw each other. And he was determined to make the best of it, no matter how badly he was hurting.

His moves were far softer and more cautious than usually when he turned Neji's head and pressed his lips against the man's, allowed his hand to wander around on the other's naked skin. Quite clearly having the same idea Neji followed his dance, pulling him close and claiming his all.

There was only one person who could make him shudder the way he did just then. And he was determined to make sure Neji knew that before the man would leave.

It wasn't until much later he learned that the warmth on his cheeks had been tears.

* * *

At first Naruto thought he was still dreaming when waking up from a nap by Sasuke's side. Then – as reality sunk in – a huge grin spread to his face.

The Uchiha groaned when awakening to his little kiss. " Dobe, I'm expecting you to have one hell of a good reason to distract me when I just fell asleep."

He grinned sheepishly, kissing the other's forehead. " Sorry. It's just a bit surreal to see you there. Besides, you've been asleep for five hours."

" Hn." Some time earlier, back when they'd been just teenagers, the raven might've shot a witty remark his way for the cheesy comment. (Actually, in a bit more coherent state, the man still might've.) But at the moment the Uchiha merely buried his head into the crook of his neck, settling with resting there in his warmth.

He just had to grin. It'd taken years to fix the damage Orachimaru, Madara, hatred and guilt because of Itachi had done. But at the moment, he couldn't help feeling satisfaction. Finally, Sasuke seemed relatively stable and even content. Or well, almost. There was still one milestone left for him to cross…

He allowed the Uchiha to rest for almost an hour and a half – while trying to figure out how to set his words so that they'd find their target – before he disturbed his lover with a kiss to raven locks.

Naruto smirked once more when meeting a somewhat sleepy frown alongside a wrinkled nose. He suspected nothing in the world could be more adorable than Sasuke when the man was just waking up, with no barriers up. (He felt a great deal of satisfaction from knowing that no one else had or would ever be allowed to meet the sight.) He poked Sasuke's nose gently, making the raven sneeze involuntarily. " Hey, sleepyhead. Don't you think it's time to wake up already?" He waited for a couple of seconds so that the raven would have the perfect amount of awareness. " If you feel up to walking, there's somewhere I've been planning to take you…"

-

It was almost night time, so they weren't worried about prying eyes while walking hand in hand, he trying his best to ensure Sasuke wouldn't run off once figuring out where they were going. Just as he'd expected, the Uchiha stiffened completely when noticing where they were stopping.

Onyx eyes were hard when slashing towards him. " You better have a good explanation for this."

After so many years of experience, he didn't fidget under the tone that would've made many run away. " I do", he pointed out, none of his stubbornness from teenage years forgotten. " You keep telling me that you've gotten past it, but I don't believe you."

The Uchiha folded his arms, arching an eyebrow. " And exactly what am I supposed to do about it, dobe?"

Without giving much of an explanation, he outstretched a hand, to which a flawlessly white rose had appeared. " Get a closure. You owe that much to yourself after all these years. Besides, clinging to past like that isn't healthy – you should know that much by now." Due to the huge amount of practice he had, he could easily find the fairly invisible spark of panic that appeared in the raven's eyes. A grin of sympathy spread across his face. " Don't be so horrified – I'll go there with you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but in the end the raven snatched the flower from his hold. " You can be really infuriating sometimes."

He grinned and gave the raven a chaste kiss. " I know. But that's one of the things you love about me, right?" He then started to pull the man after him. " Now let's go – I'm not letting you get away with this."

The journey felt much longer than he'd anticipated, and most likely unbearable for Sasuke. But eventually they were stood before a rather plain tombstone that held nothing but a name.

_Itachi Uchiha_

-

Sasuke had already lost track of how many times he'd tried to come and visit Itachi's grave. Now he was finally there, albeit practically dragged by Naruto, preparing for his final farewells.

These words had been dangling on the tip of his tongue for so long, yet now that he finally had the chance to let them out…

" I'm sorry." It took a moment before he realized that the words actually came from him. He ignored the burning behind his eyes. " I'm so sorry I didn't see, before…" Words died out, his tongue becoming helplessly tied.

He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before going on, finally managing to convince his voice into working. " I… I'll never be able to live up to the sacrifice you made for me, but… I'll try. And maybe… Maybe we'll meet again." For just a moment his hand trembled a bit while he laid the snow white rose to the grave. " Until next time, brother", he whispered so quietly and hoarsely that there was no way someone could've heard it.

At that moment, his head snapped up when there was a bird's screech. He blinked twice when seeing a raven sitting on a nearby tree branch, looking straight into his eyes. For the first time in more years than he could count, he felt tears wanting to make their way out, although he wasn't entirely sure why.

" _I'm sorry, Sasuke. But there won't be a next time._" He didn't know if the voice was real or not. " _You'll never end up where I am – you're headed for something much better. I'll keep watching over you to make sure you will._"

After that, the strange animal rose to its wings.

He shuddered – with pleasure or startle, he didn't know – when a very familiar hand was placed to his shoulder. Peering behind him, he met Naruto's sympathy filled eyes. " You okay?"

Not saying a word, he looked away once more, towards the raven that'd already almost disappeared. And suddenly, it was almost impossible to not smile when something he could only call peace filled his heart, along with a distant echo of longing. " Yeah", he breathed out the exact same moment the bird was out of his sight. " I think I will be."

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura's voice managed to catch them both off guard. Turning their heads they saw her standing a bit further, with her one year old daughter Takara (who had her pink hair and Lee's dark eyes) sleeping in her arms. " Are you two coming? We'll be late."

Naruto frowned. " Late for what?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes with exasperation. " You're supposed to be the Hokage, for crying out loud!" After finding no remembrance from his eyes in almost a full minute, she finally gave in and decided to spell it out. " The party to honour Tsunade-sama's memory, remember? Which you've been working on for almost a full year."

Naruto's face lost all colour, and blue eyes widened. " Oh crap…!" With those words the man started to sprint away.

Sakura chuckled, shaking her head. " He's still absolutely helpless, isn't he?"

Once more, he found it extremely hard not to smile. " Hn." Yeah, he is.

And as they started to walk away, he came to a very important decision.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

Sarutobi Kazuki – who'd ended up inheriting Asuma's dark hair and Kurenai's expressive eyes – had always been praised for being one of the most promising young shinobis in Konoha. That fact considered, it was no surprise that he sensed a presence long before steps were heard.

Turning his head abruptly, he found a girl at about his age with shortcut, spiked orange hair and strange, pale shaded eyes. He frowned when finding no headband. " What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at him for a very long time before responding in a smooth voice that hid something dangerous behind it. " I'm on a mission."

His frown deepened still, one hand crept towards his weapons. " What kind of a mission?"

She chuckled. " I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I told you, now would I?"

Without wasting another moment he attacked, resulting in them spinning madly around each other, exchanging kicks and punches when neither had time for weapons or jutsus. " I'm not letting you harm my village, do you hear me?" he snarled, eyes flashing.

" I'm not harming anything – yet." Her eyes found his, pulling him into something he could only call enchantment. " And if I'd be on a mission to kill, don't you think I would've struck already?"

He swallowed, feeling hot and out of breath although they hadn't been fighting for longer than some minutes.

_What the heck is it about this girl…?!_

His thought was cut sharply by an unfamiliar boy's voice. " Eri!" Turning his head, he met a strangely familiar looking, about a year or so younger than they boy with short blonde hair and dark eyes. " Stop fooling around. We should go."

The girl – Eri – rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." She flashed a grin his way. " Until next time, Sarutobi." With that both of the strangers disappeared into a puff of smoke.

It took about a minute before he managed to gulp loudly and blink.

Who the hell had he just met? And why did she make him feel like this – as though he'd been set on fire?

" Kazuki." After jumping a bit at the sudden sound, he turned his gaze towards the female voice. Stood there was his best friend, Mitarashi Hikari – exactly one year younger than he girl with purple hair and sharp, deep mahogany eyes.

He frowned in an instant when seeing how tight her expression was. " What's wrong?"

The girl seemed to shudder. " You should come with me."

-

It took two hours before they started to slow down a little. " Exactly where are you taking me?"

" I got a message from Hanabi", Hikari explained in a tight voice. " Her team found something disturbing on their way to a mission."

His lips twitched, but never managed to open before the sight met him. He'd never wanted to throw up as badly as he did then.

There – held hanging from a tree with force he had no idea of – was a naked corpse of elderly man. There were several deep lazerations on the man's body, deepest of them on stomach (which had made most of the male's insides fall out) and throat (which, he figured, was the wound what'd killed the man). He could also see burn marks, some of them horrendously deep. Whoever had killed this man had been sure to make it the most painful way possible.

He took a deep breath to rid the desire to vomit. " Does Hokage-sama know?"

Hikari shook her head. " We haven't told him yet." The girl looked at him, eyes filled with something he couldn't recognize. " Kazuki, that… that's Danzou."

His eyes widened when he looked at the corpse once more and gasped. Pretty much everyone in their village knew the legend of Danzou, who'd caused a bitter, useless war and almost killed Naruto.

He was silent for a while, gathering his failing voice. " What… do you think this means?"

Hikari shook her head again, and he realized that it was the first time the girl didn't have an answer. " I don't know. And honestly… I'm not sure if I even want to."

* * *

A couple of blinks after they'd disappeared from Konoha, the two mysterious teens showed up in a rather huge, somewhat dark hall. Kabuto and the Student were there waiting for them. " Well?" the woman demanded.

" I managed to gather all the information I was supposed to." Eri glared towards the boy beside her. " You wouldn't have needed to send him to babysit me."

The boy snorted. " To me, it didn't seem like gathering information."

The Student's left eyebrow twitched. " About the information…?"

Knowing that there was no point in pushing the older further, she replied. " Everything looks fine. We can proceed exactly as planned."

" Good." The woman cast a somewhat annoyed look towards them. " Now go to train. If you still have enough energy to snap at each other, at least put it to good use."

-

Kabuto's eyes followed the teens until they'd disappeared. " So… It looks like the plan's working", he noted.

The Student's eyes flickered while she started throwing Senbons. " So it would seem."

He thought about approaching her, but then remembered that it wasn't exactly a smart idea when she was handling weapons. " How do we proceed?"

The woman admired one needle for a while before throwing it away. " We'll attack as soon as the training's done. Then, Naruto will either join me, or fight me. Either way…" She took yet another needle. " … it'll be interesting."

He nodded, knowing better than to speak further.

That seemingly frail woman had killed Madara, arranged the destruction of the Akatsuki and gained several deep scars when taking over the power those she'd destroyed had left behind. She'd killed those who'd opposed her, and he knew he was only alive because he'd been smart enough to stay quiet.

" Now…" She got up so abruptly that it almost startled him. " I've got an army of two thousand men out there waiting for my report. Make sure the brats don't do anything I wouldn't approve of in the meantime, will you?"

He nodded again. " Of course." Just then he came to think of something. " One more thing. Where were you earlier today."

The woman's back was to him, but he could still hear something chilling in her voice. " I… finally managed to take care of some filth." She waved a hand. " See you soon."

Once she was gone, he took a look at the wall, and arched an eyebrow at what the woman's needless had created.

Instead of the usual one crescent there were now two, moulding together and forming what looked like a sun.

* * *

As from that day, a new generation of Konohan ninjas started out their tireless fight against a new enemy.

New legends would soon be born, bright enough to challenge the old ones.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: And so it ends, where the next generation kicks in.

Before going, for I'm sure there are those of you who'd understandably desire a more closed ending… I've created a poll as to which of my NaruSasu ideas I should start working on next. 'Sequel to one of my former stories' is one option. **So, if you'd like to see a sequel** (oneshot or longer), **please do vote**, and also tell me exactly what kind of a sequel you'd desire, yeah? (grins)

But as for now…

THANK YOU, from the depths of my soul, for sticking around all this time and encouraging me forth! I couldn't imagine a greater audience than you guys, and I'll miss you even more than I'll miss this fic. (wipes eyes again)

So once more thank you, and please do leave a comment before you go, yeah?

All the very best, hugs and kisses!

* * *

**To those who'd wish to read more from me later on…**

As mentioned, there's a poll on my profile as to which NaruSasu fic I should start to work on next. Feel free to check it out and vote, yeah? (smirks)

* * *

**realityfling18:** First of all… GOSH! I don't have words to describe how happy I am to hear you liked all those lil' parts! (dances around with joy until some sedatives take affect) (Heh, I figured that Itachi couldn't have possibly left behind a better legacy than another Uchiha.)

You would've pleased to see Danzou suffer more, hmm? (smirks sadistically) Aa, we'll see what I can do…

My goodness, I can't believe this is coming to an end, either! (wipes moist eyes) You can't even imagine how much I've enjoyed the time I've spent with this one.

Colossal thank yous for the mind blowing review – it truly makes my heart swell to hear you've liked the chapter AND the story, let alone that you consider this one of your favorites! I really hope the epilogue will please you just as much.


End file.
